


Destino

by DarthJones



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Vis a Vis, Vis a Vis: El oasis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 80,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthJones/pseuds/DarthJones
Summary: Zulema Zahir, uma criminosa internacional, vê seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo quando é obrigada a cumprir uma promessa feita há muito tempo. Macarena Ferreiro, cirurgiã bem sucedida, acaba sendo arrastada para o mundo da violência e do crime quando perde o que tem de mais precioso.“Estas alegrias violentas têm fins violentosFalecendo no triunfo, como fogo e pólvoraQue num beijo se consomem.”Romeu e Julieta, William Shakespeare.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Estefanía "Rizos" Kabila, Macarena Ferreiro & Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Saray Vargas & Zulema Zahir
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic zurena. Os capítulos são na verdade divididos em atos como em peças teatrais e, em cada ato, há uma lista de música disponibilizarei aqui nas notas conforme a ordem que aparecem durante o texto. 
> 
> Essa história é inspirada nas obras de Shakespeare e na série Sons of Anarchy. 
> 
> Embora seja uma AU, há alguns elementos muito semelhantes ao da série Vis a Vis.
> 
> A lista desse primeiro ato é essa:  
> Black - Kari Kimmel  
> This Life - Curtis Stigers  
> Gods & Monsters - Lana del Rey  
> The Whistler - The White Buffalo  
> The Preacher - Jamie N Commons

“O destino conduz o que consente e arrasta o que resiste.”

**Sêneca**

**matar 1**

_verbo_




_transitivo direto e intransitivo_

tirar a vida de; _assassinar_.




_transitivo direto e intransitivo_

contribuir para que (alguém ou algo) morra _; levar à morte._

Matar é fácil quando você não sente nada.

Zulema aprendeu isso ainda muito cedo. Na época, não passava de uma adolescente tentando escapar da realidade terrível que a cercava. Sem outros meios senão a violência, precisou sujar as mãos de sangue para conquistar liberdade.

A primeira morte era sempre a mais complicada, tanto de executar quanto de recordar. Por mais que os anos passassem e a violência já fosse parte de sua vida, era impossível esquecer o olhar de sua primeira vítima, ainda que ela tivesse merecido a bala que Zulema enfiou no meio de sua testa.

Não era uma sociopata, não havia nascido realmente violenta ou cruel. Na realidade, foi uma criança bastante dócil. Amável, adjetivo que nunca pensou usar para si mesma. Se tornar uma assassina foi apenas uma consequência de várias escolhas talvez erradas que a levaram por um caminho perigoso, cheio de dor e caos.

Depois de cruzar a linha do certo e do errado, era difícil distinguir entre eles. Às vezes Zulema se questionava nas menores decisões se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Na maioria das vezes achava que não, mas sempre encontrava justificativas para seus atos, por mais cruéis que eles pudessem ser. Essa era a pior parte. Não conseguir controlar os impulsos criminosos e ainda legitimá-los com as desculpas esfarrapadas que inventava para si mesma.

Se a primeira vez matou para escapar das mãos de um marido abusivo e cruel, e a segunda para se vingar de um maldito que roubou sua filha, nas outras vezes quais foram os motivos? Ela não conseguia se lembrar. Só sabia que o número de vítimas aumentou com o passar dos anos e estavam longe de acabar.

Quando se vivia numa realidade paralela, alheia à segurança que a sociedade oferecia, era impossível escapar da violência. Em uma gangue, sangue e balas são as leis.

Apesar de tudo, Zahir criou seu império. Conhecida em todos os cantos por ser a _rainha_ do crime, comandava uma verdadeira máfia instalada na Espanha, mas que alcançava a Europa, a América e grande parte do Oriente Médio.

Havia muitas vantagens em ser uma criminosa bilionária e conhecida, mas as desvantagens às vezes pareciam maior. Sua cabeça vivia a prêmio, mas como ela literalmente valia mais viva do que morta era bem improvável que alguém fosse realmente assassiná-la. Fora que vivia cercada de luxo e segurança máxima.

Matar Zulema Zahir era uma tarefa impossível.

_“_ _When everything has turned to black_ __  
You don't know where to go  
You need something to justify your soul.”

**Black** – Kari Kimmel

Dentro do seu pequeno entorno de confiança não havia espaço para homens. Zulema não confiava neles. Preferia que mulheres estivessem ao seu lado, especialmente na hora de colocar as mãos na massa. Os homens costumavam subestimar as mulheres em tudo, especialmente no mundo do crime, por isso sempre se surpreendiam quando descobriam que elas eram ainda mais cruéis que eles.

Seu braço direito era também sua melhor amiga, uma irmã que conheceu na prisão durante os dez anos que passou presa, Saray Vargas, a cigana mais intensa e dramática. Brigavam constantemente, mas não se desgrudavam por nada. Os laços que as unia ia além da vida criminosa, do dinheiro, das mentiras e trapaças.

— Zulema? Zulema! Você está me ouvindo? Que caralhos você está fazendo? — questionou exasperada ao ver a melhor amiga fumando despreocupadamente no jardim.

— Fumando? — disse o óbvio após dar uma longa tragada, soprando o ar para cima sem olhá-la.

Saray não podia acreditar.

— Estamos atrasadas para o encontro com as chinesas, você se esqueceu? — estava realmente preocupada, mas Zulema aparentemente não dava a mínima.

— E daí? — a olhou como se não significasse nada, tragando novamente.

— E daí? Akame odeia atrasos e você sabe como demoramos para nos entendermos com essas malditas chinesas...

— Estou ciente — deu de ombros. — Sabe que detesto apagar um cigarro antes de terminá-lo, é desperdício. Não sou mulher de desperdiçar nada — segurou o cigarro com o polegar e o indicador como criminosos costumavam fazer. — Além disso, estou pouco me fodendo para Akame e o que ela gosta ou deixa de gostar. Não dou a mínima.

Saray sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Apesar de Zahir ser extremamente maluca, provavelmente mais que ela própria, a cigana a amava e confiava nela sua própria vida, mas às vezes se via forçada a empurrá-la para os compromissos pois senão os negócios não andavam para frente.

Na verdade, Zulema era uma grande narcisista que só fazia o que tinha vontade quando tinha vontade e isso fodia muito o trabalho de Saray e das outras, que era manter os negócios a todo vapor. De qualquer maneira, Vargas, braço direito, também era impulsiva e perdia a cabeça com facilidade, por isso a encarregada de “administrar” os relacionamentos da máfia Zahir era Yolanda, de longe a mais cabeça fria do grupo.

Goya e Altagracia se encarregavam dos serviços de natureza mais... Bruta. E Saray, como braço direito, estava ao lado de Zulema em todas as suas negociações, dando sua opinião, contribuindo para que apenas escolhas vantajosas fossem feitas.

**

_“Riding through this world all alone_

_God takes your soul, you're on your own_

_The crow flies straight, a perfect line_

_On the Devil's path until you die.”_

**This Life** – Curtis Stigers

O encontro foi marcado em um galpão perto das docas em Madri. Akame aguardava ao lado de cinco mulheres do seu grupo, todas especialistas em armas brancas e artes marciais. Esperavam pela entrega semanal onde Zulema entregaria a mercadoria combinada, no caso, AK’S 47.

A bilionária em vez de ir ao encontro dentro de sua belíssima Mercedes blindado na companhia de seguranças, optou por usar sua moto, uma Harley Davidson toda preta, dyna super glide com guidões t-bar, o que lhe dava ares, no mínimo, exóticos.

Zulema desceu da moto, usava preto da cabeça aos pés. Moletom, coturno e jaqueta de couro. Tirou os óculos escuros e acendeu outro cigarro enquanto suas garotas desciam da picape. Saray, Goya, Altagracia e Yolanda pararam ao seu lado quando Akame saiu do galpão acompanhada.

— Você está atrasada — a chinesa disse com o semblante sério.

— O trânsito dessa cidade anda impossível, Akame, sabe como é... — debochou, pegando o maço de cigarro do bolso e oferecendo a ela.

— Onde estão as minhas armas? — ignorou a oferta.

Zulema sorriu e pegou um cigarro para si, colocou-o entre os dentes sem pressa alguma.

— Estão na picape — se virou para suas funcionárias e amigas, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.

Goya e Altagracia foram pegar as caixas. Akame fez um gesto para suas empregadas também e elas foram atrás, ajudando a descarregar quatro caixas cheias de armas.

— Têm dezesseis armas — Altagracia disse — como o combinado. Cadê o dinheiro?

Enquanto Zulema fumava e olhava para o céu como se estivesse num passeio, Akame fez questão de conferir se a mercadoria estava correta.

— O pagamento — a chinesa tirou de dentro do bolso interno de seu longo casaco um envelope marrom bastante gordo, mas não o entregou a Altagracia, que se sentiu ofendida. — Você não está no comando aqui. Eu só lido com a chefe, querida — sorriu com deboche.

— Filha da...

— Ei, calma — Saray empurrou Altagracia antes que ela avançasse em Akame. — Cabeça fria, merda.

_“You better have soul, nothing less_

_Cause when its business time, it's life or death.”_

**This Life – Curtis Stigers**

— Akame, que feio — Zulema jogou o cigarro que estava no fim ao chão, pisando sobre ele com sua bota. — Destratando minha funcionária... — se aproximou da chinesa, parando a sua frente. — Isso não é bom para os negócios, precisa haver respeito entre nós.

— Você deveria ensinar suas “funcionárias” a não se meterem em conversa de gente grande — falou com visível deboche, vendo Altagracia ladrar de longe, sendo contida ainda por Saray. — Hierarquia existe por uma boa razão, Zulema.

— Concordo com você — a morena sorriu — E eu garanto que minhas garotas sabem exatamente o lugar delas, mas não sei se você sabe o seu... — apertou os lábios, fazendo uma expressão teatral de dúvida. — Eu acho que não.

Akame franziu o cenho, não compreendendo o rumo da conversa. Sabia que sua nova sócia era imprevisível, por isso mesmo nunca quis negociar com ela, mas acabou sendo inevitável. Zulema Zahir era conhecida por toda a Espanha por ser a rainha das armas.

Todas as mulheres ali presentes ficaram atentas naquele momento, aguardando pelo próximo movimento de suas respectivas chefes.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que você é uma vadia prepotente que acha que manda em alguma coisa — Zulema disse simplesmente, encarando olhos puxados e surpresos.

— Você está me ofendendo! Quem pensa que é para falar assim comigo? — trincou os dentes e avançou um passo, invadindo o espaço pessoal da outra mulher.

— Quem eu sou? — sorriu exibindo seus dentes. — Eu sou a porra da Zulema Zahir.

Deu uma cabeçada tão forte e inesperada em Akame que não apenas arrebentou seu nariz como também a derrubou no chão. Imediatamente suas empregadas sacaram suas armas, mas Altragracia, Goya, Saray e Yolanda também o fizeram na mesma velocidade.

— Há duas maneiras de fazermos isso, Akame — se abaixou flexionando os joelhos para falar com a mulher caída no chão. — Você se coloca no seu lugar e respeita as minhas garotas e nós seguimos com nosso acordo ou eu estouro seus miolos e das suas chinesas de merda aqui mesmo. O que me diz?

A chinesa estava tão machucada que era difícil falar.

— Não estou te ouvindo — debochou, virando o ouvido esquerdo em sua direção, colocando a mão atrás da orelha. — Fale alto.

— Continuaremos sócias — murmurou o mais alto que pode.

Zulema se levantou com um sorriso enorme, abrindo os braços.

— Era só isso que eu queria ouvir. Podem abaixar as armas, garotas. Para que isso? É só uma conversa amigável entre duas mulheres que estão na mesma posição... Ou melhor, quase na mesma posição — piscou para Akame antes de lhe estender a mão. — Levante do chão, merda, não pega bem para uma chefe ficar assim na frente de suas funcionárias.

Saray tentava controlar o riso assim como as outras, exceto Yolanda. Ela sempre ficava aterrorizada com aqueles acessos de sua chefe. Apesar de Zulema ter muito dinheiro para se proteger, não era necessário abusar da sorte como costumava fazer. Algum dia aquilo acabaria muito mal.

**

Morava em uma mansão gigante e bem protegida. Com a quantidade de quartos e espaço presente na casa poderia hospedar diversas pessoas tranquilamente. Tinha uma piscina enorme, academia para exorcizar demônios, um espaço nos fundos onde gostava de treinar tiro ao alvo, uma quadra de basquete, um ringue de boxe onde suas amigas malucas se divertiam às sextas a noite e uma estufa. Dentro da casa, uma biblioteca com um acervo de dar inveja.

A decoração toda era bastante exótica, apesar da tecnologia de última geração. Zulema gostava de coisas antigas e góticas. Suas roupas falavam por si só. E por falar em roupas... A mulher tinha um closet quase do tamanho de um apartamento suburbano. E quase todas as peças eram pretas.

Em sua gigantesca sala de estar, a rainha do crime espanhol tentava ter um momento de paz.

— O que diabos foi aquilo? — Saray interrompeu a leitura de Zulema, que estava confortavelmente instalada em seu enorme divã com as pernas esticadas. — Você bateu na chinesa, Zulema!

— E...?

— A puta pode querer se vingar! — falou como se fosse óbvio.

Zulema seguiu com os olhos fixos na página do livro, mas não mais conseguia ler.

— Akame não seria tão burra.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? Ela está acostumada a ser a mandachuva e você a humilhou diante das suas putas chinesas.

Impacientemente revirou os olhos e fechou seu livro, pois sabia que não conseguiria prosseguir sua leitura. Finalmente olhou para Saray.

— _Puta mierda_ , o que há com você? Por um acaso está na TPM?

— O quê? Que merda você está dizendo?

— Está me enchendo o saco desde cedo por causa daquela imbecil. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Saray. Sei como lidar com as pessoas muito bem.

— Claro que sim — ironizou. — Pondo fogo nelas ou metendo bala.

— Disse a cigana que adora arrancar paus e esmagar bolas por aí...

De repente Goya, Altagracia e Yolanda surgiram na enorme sala. Definitivamente Zulema não teria sossego para ler naquela tarde.

— Caralho, Zule, aquilo foi _demais_! — a gorda disse com um palito de pirulito enfiado na boca. — Eu adorei o jeito que você humilhou a china.

— Me senti vingada, obrigada — Altagracia acendeu um cigarro e foi para perto da enorme varanda. — Aquela vadia mereceu.

— Finalmente sou reconhecida — debochou Zulema olhando para Saray após os elogios das outras. Sua melhor amiga revirou os olhos.

— Só estou preocupada com possíveis retaliações. Não estou afim de entrar em outra guerra tão cedo.

— Eu concordo com a Saray, Zulema. O que aconteceu no porto foi completamente desnecessário e perigoso! — Yolanda disse séria. — Pode nos trazer graves consequências.

— Merda, parem com isso! Vocês não ouviram a porra da china? Os negócios vão continuar. Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer e não quero mais ouvir uma palavra sobre isso — falou exaltada, levantando-se do divã. — Essa merda já me irritou.

— Relaxa, Zule. Que tal se dermos uma festinha hoje à noite? Podíamos chamar umas gostosas pra dançar... — os olhos de Goya brilharam com sua própria ideia.

Geralmente Zulema dava pequenas festas particulares para suas funcionárias. Contratava garotas e garotos de programas, afinal, tinha de agradar ambos os gostos. Se Goya e Saray eram lésbicas vorazes, Altagracia e Yolanda eram sedentas por macho. Zulema, por sua vez, divertia-se com ambos porque não era mulher de se contentar com uma coisa só.

— Até que enfim alguma de vocês disse algo que preste!

**

Sexo era um dos passatempos favoritos de Zulema e com sua beleza exótica e fortuna, não era difícil conquistar quem quer que fosse. Ultimamente não andava com paciência para jogos e flertes, por isso transava com profissionais do ramo. Era simples, prático, limpo. Sem falsas promessas nem perda de tempo com papo furado. Direto ao ponto, objetivo. Do jeito que ela precisava.

Nos últimos tempos andava mais inclinada às mulheres, embora sempre tenha transado muito com homens também. Mulheres eram mais quentes, tinham algo de diferente, quase místico. Zahir adorava isso.

Sexo, assim como qualquer outro hobbie, não passava de uma tentativa de distração para tirar sua mente de lugares sombrios, nos quais ela se encontrava o tempo inteiro. Por mais que tentasse, e ela tentava duramente, não conseguia escapar da escuridão. Zulema estava presa nela, afundada em seu oceano negro e sufocante.

Seu fardo era pesado e ela tinha de carregá-lo todos os dias. Acordava com uma dor insuportável de tudo que havia vivido, de tudo que havia _perdido_. Todos a julgavam por suas escolhas, apontavam-na como criminosa, assassina, elfo do inferno, monstro. Não estavam errados. Mas, esqueciam-se que por de trás de todos aqueles títulos houve antes um ser humano. Talvez ainda houvesse. De qualquer modo, Zulema ainda sangrava.

Sentada de canto ao redor da enorme piscina, observava com um ligeiro sorriso o desenrolar da pequena festa. Goya estava com duas garotas de programa em seu colo, levando comida à sua boca. Altagracia e Saray competiam queda de braço enquanto Yolanda, agarrada em um delicioso dançarino assistia aos gritos, incentivando ambas.

Era preciso admitir que sua vida havia ficado muito mais divertida depois de conhecê-las. Seu pequeno exército particular foi criado aos poucos. Primeiro, conheceu Saray, sua irmã. Depois as outras foram surgindo dentro dos anos que ficou na prisão. Quando saiu, fez questão de trazer todas para seu time e fazê-las campeãs.

— Está sozinha?! — uma jovem garota de cabelos extremamente lisos e negros se aproximou com um sorriso. Usava minissaia e um decote que fazia seus seios quase saltarem. — Quer companhia?

— Claro — Zulema a encarava como um animal predador. — Você fuma, meu bem?

A garota assentiu antes de sentar em seu colo confortavelmente.

Zulema acendeu um cigarro, tragou e o entregou a ela, que o segurou entre os dedos da maneira mais sexy possível, levando-o aos lábios como se fosse uma rola e sem deixar de olhar para seus olhos.

Era divertido a atuação, mas Zahir percebia que rapidamente aquilo se transformava. Talvez fosse por conta de suas habilidades manuais, não sabia dizer, mas as prostitutas se desmanchavam em seus braços com respirações sôfregas e gemidos incontidos. O que para elas começava como um simples trabalho terminava em legítimo prazer.

No dia seguinte, quando acordou com os primeiros e já fortíssimos raios solares contra seu rosto, Zulema sentiu o peso de alguém sobre si. Era a garota da noite anterior apagada. Girou os olhos e notou que não foi a única a dormir no jardim. Não era uma novidade, entretanto. Quase todas as festas terminavam da mesma maneira: com todos desmaiados.

Com cuidado, mas nem tanto, Zulema se livrou do corpo sobre o seu, empurrando-a de lado e se levantou. Ergueu os braços e se espreguiçou com vontade, mas sentiu a cabeça girar ao fazê-lo. Havia bebido substancialmente, o que também não era novidade.

Álcool também se tornou uma válvula de escape. Ela bebia muito há tantos anos que podia ser chamada de alcoólatra funcional.

Passou por entre suas amigas desmaiadas e riu baixinho com o que viu. Altagracia agarrada em dois homens, o rosto dela próximo a genital de um deles. Goya caída na cama com as duas meninas da noite passada debruçadas sobre seu enorme corpo. Yolanda parecia morta, de bruços em uma das cadeiras com os braços suspensos. Então percebeu que Saray não estava ali.

Entrou na casa e foi direto até a cozinha onde esbarrou em alguém.

— Porra, Zulema! Que susto! — Saray resmungou, estava lá passando café.

— Achei que ia te encontrar desmaiada igual às outras — comentou, puxando um banco e se sentando ao redor da enorme ilha de mármore. — Eu nem vi você com nenhuma garota ontem à noite.

Saray estava estranha há algum tempo, isso Zulema já havia notado, mas pensou que a festa pudesse elevar seus ânimos. Aparentemente estava enganada.

A cigana terminou o que estava fazendo e serviu duas canecas com bastante café puro. No seu adicionou duas colheres de açúcar, no de Zulema apenas uma. Sentou do outro lado da ilha e empurrou a caneca em direção à mais velha.

— Não bebi o suficiente para desmaiar — murmurou, dando uma golada em seu café. — E não estava no humor para trepar.

— Você sem humor pra trepar? — gargalhou. — A coisa está realmente feia, cigana. Não vai me dizer qual é o problema?

— Estou dando um tempo de tanto sexo, é isso — mentiu descaradamente, fazendo a amiga gargalhar de novo. — É sério, seu elfo do inferno. Nem tudo é sobre sexo.

— Eu sei que não, mas você é a primeira a me dizer que tudo no mundo tem a ver com amor, logo...

Zulema bebeu um longo gole do café, estava delicioso, do jeito que ela gostava. Forte e meio amargo.

— Esse é o problema — Saray suspirou tristemente. — Eu perdi o meu amor.

— Estefanía Kabila? — perguntou incrédula, porque já havia se passado tanto tempo. — Ainda, Saray? Por Deus, pensei que houvesse superado aquela maluca.

— Ei, não fale assim dela! Rizos é meu amor, eu nunca vou superá-la. Você não entende porque não ama ninguém — foi ríspida sem querer, o que em seu caso acontecia com frequência, mas em seguida se arrependeu, especialmente ao ver o silêncio de concordância da amiga. — Desculpe, Zulema, merda. Não quis dizer isso.

— Tudo bem, você não está tão errada. Eu não entendo nada sobre o amor, ainda mais esse tipo, mas sei que ele é importante para você e eu não gosto de vê-la sofrer — disse sinceramente, encarando os olhos negros da amiga. — Se você ainda a ama, vá atrás dela.

— Não sei se Rizos ainda me quer depois de tudo...

— Bem, só há uma forma de descobrir — deu um meio sorriso.

Para os outros Zulema podia ser a puta elfo do inferno, mas para Saray ela era sua irmã a quem amava profundamente ao ponto de ter tatuado um escorpião em seu braço, o animal que representava o espírito de Zahir perfeitamente.

[...]

Salvar1

_verbo_




_transitivo direto e bitransitivo e pronominal_

tirar ou livrar (alguém, algo ou a si mesmo) de perigo, dificuldades etc.




_transitivo direto_

libertar, remir, _resgatar_.

Salvar vidas era tudo que Macarena Ferreiro sempre quis.

Alcançou tal objetivo na vida adulta. Se dissesse que não foi fácil, que precisou fazer sacrifícios em nome de seu sonho, estaria mentindo. Ainda que tenha estudado bastante, se dedicado e até perdido algumas noites de sono ou deixado de ir em algumas festas, não precisou abrir mão realmente de nada. 

Vinda de uma família de classe média alta, com pais extremamente amorosos e dedicados, estabilidade financeira e emocional presentes desde seu nascimento, a loira se desenvolveu plenamente enquanto estudava nas melhores escolas de Madri e apenas se preparava para o futuro inevitável: se tornar médica.

Perto dos trinta anos, Macarena era extremamente atraente, os homens babavam por ela, tinha seu próprio apartamento, um carro, era uma cirurgiã famosa e respeitada que ganhava muito bem e ainda fazia palestras em outros hospitais. Sua vida era aparentemente perfeita. _Aparentemente_.

Embora ninguém desconfiasse, a loira andava em uma corda bamba bastante fina e era difícil manter o equilíbrio. Exceto quando estava com o bisturi em mãos numa sala de cirurgia, Macarena não tinha muita ideia de quem era. Sua identidade parecia algo borrado, impossível de ser identificado. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de quem realmente era.

Às vezes culpava seus pais por isso. Talvez se eles tivessem agido diferente, se tivessem deixado que ela enfrentasse alguns obstáculos, ela fosse diferente. A loira se sentia muitas vezes como uma grande fraude, porque tudo que havia conquistado veio até suas mãos com muita facilidade, quase que como destino. Mas não era destino. Era o dinheiro de sua família, a influência de seu pai, a superproteção da mãe. Se ela tivesse vindo de outra família provavelmente seu destino seria outro.

Todas as manhãs se olhava no espelho e se perguntava quem diabos era aquela mulher no reflexo. Uma mulher bem sucedida? Não se sentia assim. A única coisa que Ferreiro tinha realmente era sua profissão, que apesar de ter alcançado graças a tantos privilégios, honrava dando tudo de si, sendo a melhor profissional que podia ser.

Nos relacionamentos, Macarena era um _desastre_. Todos os seus namoros foram um fracasso e a única amizade que conseguiu manter ao longo dos anos foi sua amizade com Monica, que conheceu ainda na universidade. As duas eram unha e carne, ou pelo menos costumavam ser.

Ultimamente Macarena estava se afastando de tudo e de todos, inclusive da família perfeita e da melhor amiga. Era difícil ficar perto de outras pessoas quando não se sabia sequer quem era de verdade.

**

— Sábado é a festa de comemoração da promoção do seu irmão! Você não pode deixar de ir, Maca. Todos estarão lá. Sua família, seus amigos... Todos que você conhece desde sempre! — Monica falava empolgadamente do outro lado da linha. Como estava dirigindo, atendeu o celular e o colocou no alto falante.

— E isso deveria ser um incentivo? — debochou. — Não sei se quero ver todas as pessoas que eu conheci na vida, Monica.

— Se não for por eles, por mim e pelo seu irmão então! — ia completar um ano que sua melhor amiga se tornou também sua cunhada. — Vamos lá, Maca, você está me devendo. Sabe há quanto tempo não saímos para encher a cara?

Ela nem conseguia se lembrar. Monica tinha razão, estava em dívida com ela, com o irmão, com os pais, com todos. Nos últimos meses havia simplesmente desaparecido, mal atendia as ligações.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu irei, mas não prometo ficar muito, está bem? Eu estou cansada, tenho trabalhado bastante.

Ouviu um gritinho empolgado e riu. Sua amiga era uma figura e tanto.

— Prometo que você não vai se arrepender, Maca. A festa será _inesquecível_.

— Se você diz... Agora eu preciso ir.

— Beijos, minha querida!

— Beijos.

Desligou e suspirou, recostando-se no acento ao parar em um farol. Não estava mesmo no clima de festa, mas se obrigaria a ir por sua amiga e por sua família. Estava com saudade deles.

**

“In a land of gods and monsters

I was an angel

Living in the garden of evil

Screwed up, scared

Doing anything that I needed

Shining like a fiery beacon.”

**Gods & Monsters** – Lana Del Rey

As noites fora do hospital eram devastadoras. A solidão que a invadia chegava a deixá-la sem eixo, por isso preferia passá-las na companhia de algum estranho do que sozinha em seu apartamento.

Geralmente ia no mesmo bar, ficava bebendo sozinha até ser abordada por algum homem. Às vezes acontecia de uma mulher se aproximar, o que a loira achava interessante. Chegou a provar como era estar com outra mulher duas ou três vezes, mas como andava sem ânimo algum para sequer conversar, era mais fácil sair com homens.

Sexta à noite, véspera da grande festa que seria obrigada a ir, Macarena estava ansiosa por pura antecipação. Ultimamente andava tomando remédios para lidar com o estresse, a ansiedade e a insônia, mas eles aparentemente não faziam efeito, só a deixavam anestesiada.

Decidiu ir ao seu bar. Assim que chegou foi direto para o balcão e nem precisou fazer seu pedido pois o bartender a conhecia bem.

— Seu dry martini — o homem forte e barbado piscou para ela após lhe entregar a bebida.

Se ele não fosse gay, Macarena certamente teria se jogado em seus braços ainda no primeiro dia. Fernando era muitíssimo bonito, um ótimo ouvinte e preparava os melhores drinks.

— Obrigada.

— Como estamos essa noite, _loira_?

— Eu não sei — suspirou, levando a taça fina até os lábios, dando uma bebericada. — Amanhã vou reencontrar minha família, não os vejo há meses.

Fernando enxugava copos atrás do balcão enquanto a ouvia.

— Presumo que estejam sem se ver todo esse tempo por sua causa.

— Você está certo — ela sorriu levemente e então finalmente deu uma golada generosa, quase terminando a bebida. — Tenho os evitado, mas é porque não queria contagiá-los com meu humor de merda.

— Você vem aqui ao menos duas vezes por semana há seis meses, Maca. E desde a primeira noite você me parece perdida, como se procurasse algo... — olhou firme dentro dos olhos verdes, quase analiticamente. — Você senta aí, conversa comigo, na maioria das vezes aleatoriedades, mas em todas as conversas os conteúdos são parecidos. Identidade, solidão. Então algum homem se aproxima e você vai embora com ele.

Macarena o olhou incrédula com sua análise tão precisa. Fernando realmente havia reparado bem nela, parecia até um maldito psicólogo.

— Uau... Você não tem outras pessoas para atender? — provocou, virando o resto de seu drink. — Ou toma conta da vida de todos?

Ele riu, ela não estava sendo grosseira, apenas brincando para fugir.

— Sou uma pessoa atenta, é só isso.

— Percebi. Você daria um bom psicólogo.

— Provavelmente. Sabe o que eu acho? — se aproximou mais, quase se inclinando no balcão.

Macarena ficou séria, se corrigiu no banco, uma postura de autodefesa inevitável. O olhou meio de lado, atenta ao que ele diria a seguir.

— O quê?

— Que você deveria tomar whisky essa noite — abriu um sorriso ao terminar de falar e ver o alívio no rosto dela, que riu.

— Você é bem engraçadinho, Fernando, mas acho que está certo. Me veja uma dose de whisky.

Ele a serviu depressa, enchendo tanto o copo que a médica cirurgiã franziu o cenho.

— Isso é uma dose padrão?

— Você está além dos padrões, querida. Beba, você precisa disso — insistiu, empurrando o copo grosso para ela. — E por falar em coisas fora do padrão... — sorriu maliciosamente, olhando para algo ou alguém atrás dela.

Macarena não entendeu o que ele quis dizer até se virar e se deparar com uma lindíssima negra de cabelos trançados, com um sorriso largo e afável, caminhando em sua direção com um copo de cerveja em mãos.

— Boa noite, posso me sentar, loira?

Piscou devagar, olhando para a mulher desconhecida como se não acreditasse. Então deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Fique à vontade.

Depressa a negra sentou ao seu lado, virada de frente para si.

— Martini e whisky, hm, que belíssima combinação — falou após reparar nos copos.

— Estou me abrindo a novas experiências essa noite — disse sem querer, só se dando conta depois de como soou. A desconhecida sorriu ainda mais. — Digo, em relação a bebidas. Geralmente eu tomo apenas martini.

— Compreendo... — Macarena a observou enquanto a mesma tomava o restante de sua cerveja. — Rizos — a mulher lhe estendeu a mão depois de deixar o copo no balcão.

— Rizos?! — a loira riu surpresa. — Que diferente. É apelido, certo? Macarena Ferreiro — se apresentou mais formalmente do que gostaria, pegando na mão de Rizos, que era macia e quente.

— Estefanía Kabila — a imitou na formalidade — mas prefiro que me chamem de Rizos. É que meus cabelos são enrolados — explicou.

— Deve ser lindo.

As sobrancelhas de Rizos se ergueram, ela não havia compreendido.

— Seus cabelos. Quer dizer, essas tranças são incríveis, mas seus cachos devem ser lindos.

Macarena ficou constrangida após dizer isso porque percebeu que sem querer estava flertando com a desconhecida. Voltou sua atenção ao seu copo e bebeu outro gole do whisky.

— Obrigada, seus cabelos também são lindos, Maca. Posso chamá-la assim?

— Obrigada. Claro, a maioria me chama assim. Então Rizos... — voltou a olhá-la e percebeu que a mulher a encarava muito intensamente.

De repente, tudo ficou quente. O bar, seu corpo. Macarena respirou fundo e soltou o ar pelos lábios, coisa que não passou despercebida a Rizos, que não parava de sorrir, tampouco de fitá-la, como se estivesse diante de algo irresistível.

— Veio sozinha?

— Não, vim com umas amigas — apontou com o queixo em direção à mesa onde elas estavam; as duas conversavam empolgadamente, nem pareciam dar por falta de Rizos. — E você? Sozinha?

— Sim... — suspirou. — Estar sozinha virou quase um _estado de espírito_ para mim. 

— É um desperdício alguém tão bonita ficar sozinha, sabe.

Macarena virou completamente o rosto e deixou que Rizos encarasse seus olhos verdes. A tensão entre elas subiu de nível muito rápido com esse gesto.

— Se quiser me fazer companhia essa noite, estou livre — ofereceu corajosamente, não se reconhecendo muito.

Rizos sorriu, exibindo belíssimos dentes brancos. Gostou da ousadia da loira.

— Eu adoraria.

**

Após mais algumas doses de whisky, Macarena conheceu um pouco mais da outra mulher, que tinha quase a mesma idade que ela e trabalhava como dançarina em boates. Rizos era divertida, um espírito livre, alguém agradável de se ter por perto. Também era bastante intensa e ainda se recuperava do término de um relacionamento complicado.

Do bar, foram para um hotel. Macarena não gostava de levar estranhos a sua casa. Além de perigoso soava muito íntimo.

Subiram para a suíte com uma garrafa de tequilas em mão, ambas bastante alteradas.

— Não sei se vou aguentar beber mais — a médica murmurou, abraçando Rizos por trás, deixando seu corpo pesar, quase se escorando nela dentro do elevador. O cheiro da morena era tão agradável. — É difícil acompanhar seu ritmo.

— Não vem com essa, loirinha. Você bebe pra caralho.

Quase caíram do elevador quando a porta se abriu. Aos tropeços, se agarrando e trocando beijos pelo corredor, elas finalmente chegaram à suíte. Macarena entrou na frente, roubando a garrafa das mãos da outra e logo a abria e dava uma longa golada sem medo. Rizos riu, fechou a porta e se recostou na mesma, tirando seus sapatos enquanto observava Macarena se soltar cada vez mais, como se o álcool trouxesse sua essência à tona. A loira se livrou de seu casaco, dos sapatos e começou a dançar mesmo sem música.

— Você está _muito_ chapada — Rizos disse, se aproximando com um sorriso.

— Vem dançar comigo.

Puxou-a pelas mãos e fez com que a negra segurasse em seu quadril. Começaram a dançar a canção sem som de Macarena e logo estavam caindo na cama aos beijos.

Nenhuma das duas estava feliz com suas vidas, ambas estavam passando por fases difíceis, enfrentando problemas que pareciam sem resolução, mas naquela noite, bêbadas, juntas, se permitiram experimentar um pequeno momento de alegria que ficaria eternizado em suas memórias e corações.

[...]

Demoraram dois longos anos para que ela finalmente estivesse frente a frente com o assassino e violador de sua filha. Só de lembrar a morte cruel que a mesma havia tido, Zulema sentia o peito em chamas. Além de perder Fatima para sempre - o que por si só já era uma dor inenarrável - ainda tinha que carregar a culpa por não a ter protegido. Tinha que acordar todas as malditas manhãs e lembrar de que a filha foi brutalmente assassinada e que antes disso sofreu por horas sendo estuprada por um maldito animal. 

O nome do animal era Carlos Sandoval, um desgraçado traficante de drogas que levava uma vida dupla, passando-se por um bom psiquiatra quando na verdade era um traficante de drogas pervertido, capaz das maiores atrocidades. Quando o caminho dele cruzou com o dela, Sandoval uniu o útil ao agradável, decidindo se aproveitar de sua filha e dar cabo da vida dela como uma maneira de se vingar por Zulema ter estragado seus negócios. Seu grande erro foi achar que poderia fazer isso e sair impune.

Ferido por conta de algumas porradas, Sandoval estava com os braços pendurados, pendia dos ferros presos ao teto. Ele não tinha noção de onde estava, mas lembrava de como havia parado ali. Estava escondido na Argentina, no meio do nada, quando foi encontrado por homens árabes. Depois, suas lembranças eram apenas vultos confusos. Estava em um avião, mais tarde dentro de um furgão preto cercado de mulheres mal encaradas.

_“Get your God damn hands out,_

_don't you look at me_

_No one's dying here alone_

_Well I came to get it on_

_Let's get it on.”_

**The Whistler** – The White Buffalo

— Acredita em _destino_ , Sandoval? — a voz rouca perguntou e ele a identificou imediatamente. Era Zulema Zahir. Na escuridão, ele não podia vê-la, mas tinha certeza que era ela. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou. — Eu tenho que confessar que nunca acreditei, mas quando alguns dos meus conhecidos disseram que foram passar as férias por coincidência na Argentina e cruzaram com você num hotel no meio do nada, eu passei a acreditar.

A luz se acendeu e ele finalmente a viu. Lá estava ela, a porra do elfo. Zulema Zahir, com aqueles olhos pintados, um risco abaixo do olho esquerdo. Os cabelos perfeitamente lisos, a franja. O brilho assassino nos olhos castanhos. Um quase sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios bem contornados.

Então ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em algum lugar abandonado, úmido. Gritar por ajuda seria inútil, especialmente porque Zulema não estava sozinha. No canto da sala estavam seus braços direito, Saray e Altagracia.

— Sentiu saudades, filho da puta? — ela sorriu, dando um tapa forte em seu rosto e depois o agarrando. — Pensou em mim durante esses anos? Porque eu não pensei em outra coisa... — sussurrou bem de perto, vendo o pânico crescente nos olhos do covarde. — Sonhei com nosso reencontro todas as noites e fantasiei todos os dias o que faria com você quando o encontrasse, seu porco maldito.

— E o que você vai fazer, Zulema? Me matar? — sorriu para ela.

Zulema fechou o punho direito e o acertou bem forte, arrebentando seu nariz. Ele gemeu de dor e o sangue vazou de suas narinas. Então outro murro, esse direto em seu olho, depois outro na boca e mais outro. Os socos foram tão fortes que a mão dela adormeceu, os ossos doendo tanto quanto a cara do desgraçado, que foi ficando desfigurada a cada novo golpe.

— A morte é pouco para um desgraçado feito você — disse ofegante, balançando o braço, abrindo e fechando o punho dolorido. — Vou me certificar de que você _sangre_ bastante antes de partir, seu porco imundo!

Zulema se virou e olhou para suas amigas e cães de guarda, que de braços cruzados aguardavam por comandos. Ao ver o olhar dela, Altagracia se aproximou e lhe entregou um facão.

A camisa de Sandoval já estava parcialmente aberta, um único puxão foi o suficiente para arrebentar os botões que faltavam. Zulema usou a lâmina para cortá-lo lentamente, várias vezes, fundo o suficiente para que ele sangrasse bastante e berrasse como um maldito animal, mas não o suficiente para matá-lo.

A morte de sua filha não havia sido rápida, a dele também não seria.

**

Justiça e vingança podiam ser facilmente confundidas. Zulema descobriu isso na primeira vez que matou um homem, e mesmo percebendo depois o quanto aquilo havia sido errado, ela não se arrependeu. Algumas pessoas mereciam morrer.

No caminho para vingar quem amava, a justiça pessoal colidia com a justiça social e divina. Zulema acabava se tornando juiz, júri e Deus. E com essa escolha vinha uma responsabilidade assustadora.

Depois de torturá-lo por um longo tempo, era chegada a hora de dar fim a sua vida miserável. Ele estava pronto para morrer. Ela estava pronta para matá-lo. Era o único jeito.

Saray entregou um bastão de beisebol para sua melhor amiga, o mesmo objeto que ele havia usado para matar sua filha na porrada, esmagando seu lindo crânio.

Zulema poderia ter feito isso por trás, sem precisar olhá-lo nos olhos uma última vez, foi assim que ele fez com Fatima, porque era um covarde. Ela não era uma covarde. E ela queria encará-lo mais uma vez antes de tirar sua vida. Queria que a última coisa que Sandoval visse fosse seus olhos.

— Te vejo no inferno, _hijo de puta_!

Com as duas mãos agarradas ao taco, os dedos apertando firmemente, os pés bem posicionados ao chão, ela ergueu o objeto ao alto e desceu com força e velocidade, acertando bem no meio da cabeça dele. O primeiro golpe, apesar de firme, não foi suficiente, embora tenha aberto um corte bastante profundo, que fez o sangue deslizar pelo rosto dele. Zulema ergueu o taco sujo de sangue novamente e desceu com ainda mais força que da primeira vez.

Altagracia e Saray assistiam a cena com um misto de emoções. Por um lado, elas entendiam Zulema e concordavam com o que ela estava fazendo. O desgraçado merecia morrer. Mas por outro... As duas também sentiam o peso da vida que levavam, aquela vida recheada de violência, de vingança.

Depois de quatro tacadas, a cabeça de Sandoval estava aberta, seu cérebro já havia dissolvido em vários pedacinhos que se espalhavam pelo taco e caíam pela camisa do homem já morto, mas Zulema continuou acertando, cinco, seis, sete, oito vezes... Ela não sabia se conseguiria parar sozinha, mas não precisou descobrir, porque Saray correu em sua direção e a puxou para longe.

— Chega, Zulema, chega — disse, fazendo a mais velha virar o rosto respingado de sangue em sua direção e olhá-la. — Ele está morto.

Zahir precisou encarar a cabeça esmagada, quase inexistente, para ter certeza de que era verdade. Viu o sangue pelo corpo dele e pingando no chão junto de pedaços do seu cérebro. Encarou o bastão ainda em suas mãos, completamente vermelho e então o soltou no chão.

Sandoval estava morto.

Fatima estava vingada.

[...]

Após ter uma noite alegre que não tinha há muito tempo, Macarena acordou no sábado sentindo-se revigorada. Tanto que a ideia de ir a uma festa familiar não pareceu mais tão desagradável. Na verdade, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã no lobby do hotel na companhia de Rizos, percebeu que estava feliz em rever sua família e amigos.

— Obrigada pela noite — Maca agradeceu num dado momento, olhando com real gratidão para a outra mulher. — Fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia tanto.

— Não tem do que agradecer, eu posso dizer a mesma coisa.

— Achei que a vida de uma dançarina fosse animada — falou brincalhona, levando um pedaço de croissant aos lábios.

— Eu diria que há mais encrenca do que animação, mas realmente é um trabalho divertido na maior parte do tempo. Só é um tanto quanto desgastante, sabe. Fora que o que eu ganho não é suficiente para me manter então sou obrigada a ter dois empregos — contava como se fossem amigas de longa data enquanto mastigava um pedaço de bolo.

Macarena não queria ser indelicada e enchê-la de perguntas, mas Rizos era jovem e parecia tão inteligente. Sem dúvida alguma seria capaz de arrumar um emprego melhor que dançarina de boate.

— Desculpe a pergunta, mas... Você estudou?

— Só terminei o segundo grau. Eu até cheguei a começar um curso superior há alguns anos, mas não passei do segundo semestre.

— Posso perguntar por que não? — a loira a olhou meio receosa.

Rizos sorriu, assentindo.

— Essa é a hora que provavelmente vou espantá-la, mas eu fui presa. Saí há dois anos e não é fácil arranjar emprego sendo fichada.

Macarena não conseguiu esconder seu choque, sua boca pendeu e os olhos arregalaram, o que foi engraçado e fez a outra rir.

— Aposto que a Dra. não esperava por essa, certo?!

— Sinceramente não, mas... Isso não importa. Quero dizer, você pagou o que devia e agora está livre, tem o direito de retomar sua vida, de estudar, se quiser.

— As coisas não são tão simples como nos filmes, Maca. Além do mais, estudar nunca foi meu forte — brincou enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada. — Não vai perguntar por que fui presa? Todo mundo fica louco para saber quando eu digo que tenho passagem.

A loira encolheu os ombros. De fato, era curiosa e pensou em perguntar isso, mas achou que seria extremamente invasivo de sua parte. Rizos também poderia ficar ofendida. Preferiu não o fazer.

— Não vou, porque não importa — era verdade, ela não achava que importava realmente. — Mas se quiser me contar...

Rizos riu, Maca também.

— Roubo. Roubei um carro e a loja em que eu trabalhava. Estava cansada de ganhar pouco — deu de ombros, mordendo o pão em seguida. — Além disso meu chefe era um imbecil.

— Você é uma figura e tanto, Rizos.

Apesar da química da noite anterior, Macarena percebeu que todos os seus sentimentos em relação a ela eram muito mais amigáveis que qualquer outra coisa. Se pareciam muito com o que sentia por Monica, exceto pela atração sexual.

Precisou conter um sorriso ao pensar nisso.

— Loira, foi um prazer conhecê-la, mas eu preciso ir agora — disse após verificar as horas em seu celular. — Meu outro emprego me espera. Nos vemos outra vez?

Elas haviam trocado telefone antes de descerem para o café.

— Claro que sim.

— Até a próxima então — sorriu abertamente para ela antes de se levantar.

**

A comemoração da promoção de seu irmão Román acontecia na casa de seus pais. Os Ferreiros haviam convidado, pelo menos, umas quarenta pessoas. Quando Macarena chegou à festa, se surpreendeu com o número de pessoas e com o fato de seus pais não terem poupado gastos.

Havia várias funcionárias uniformizadas distribuindo comidas e bebidas, um DJ tocava músicas animadas, não o suficiente para que os convidados fritassem, mas empolgantes na medida para que ninguém se entediasse.

Sentiu um frio na barriga, um nervosismo inexplicável que a fez paralisar antes mesmo de alcançar sua família, que estava há poucos metros de distância. Viu seus pais juntos, conversando com outro casal e seu irmão ali perto abraçado em Monica.

Antes de decidir se juntar a eles, Macarena ficou a contemplá-los como se fossem um quadro. Era uma visão bonita que gostaria de eternizar. Sua família parecia tão feliz. Então seu sorriso se desmanchou quando ela percebeu que eles estavam felizes sem sua presença. Sabia que o pensamento era idiota, provavelmente fruto da depressão com a qual foi diagnosticada recentemente, mas ainda assim inevitável e incomodo.

Balançou a cabeça como se espantasse demônios que falavam ao seu ouvido, respirou fundo e começou a caminhar com um pequeno sorriso em direção aos pais. Assim que Leopoldo a visualizou, pediu licença ao casal e deixou até mesmo sua mãe para trás, quase correndo ao seu encontro como se Macarena tivesse passado muito tempo viajando e só retornasse agora.

Bem, foi quase isso.

— Macarena! Minha filha querida, que saudade! — ele a abraçou forte, tão calorosamente que ela se sentiu como quando era criança e o pai a segurava nos braços para espantar os pesadelos. Uma sensação boa que a fazia se sentir incrivelmente protegida, tanto que ela se emocionou, sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos verdes.

— Papai — apertou os olhos durante o abraço, permitindo-se aquele aconchego do qual tanto sentiu saudade. — Eu também estava com saudade!

— Nunca mais fique tanto tempo sem aparecer, por favor — implorou, ainda lhe segurando. — Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo, podemos lidar juntos. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você — falou perto de seu ouvido antes que sua mãe chegasse.

— Macarena!

Então trocou, indo para os braços da mãe, tão saudosa quanto o pai, que além de apertá-la em público ainda a encheu de beijos como se ela fosse uma criança, o que foi um tanto quanto constrangedor.

Román e Monica vieram logo atrás.

— Parabéns, irmão! Monica me contou da sua promoção! Está importante agora, hein?

— Olha quem fala, a grande cirurgiã da família!

Os dois se abraçaram forte.

Como ela havia sentido falta daquilo, daquele aconchego, da alegria de estar com as pessoas que mais amava. Eles eram sua família e Macarena os amava tanto que não sabia como tinha conseguido ficar tanto tempo longe.

Passado o momento nostálgico, a loira relaxou e foi curtir a festa. Monica não havia mentido quando disse que todas as pessoas que ela conhecia estariam presentes. Os amigos de seus pais, parentes distantes que Maca sequer lembrava, vizinhos, todos haviam decidido aparecer.

Começou a beber e dançar despreocupadamente junto do irmão e da cunhada. Às vezes parava para ficar com os pais, especialmente com Leopoldo, no qual sempre foi mais apegada. Seu pai era incrível e Macarena estava ciente de que devia tudo a ele. Sua excelente educação, seu caráter, os princípios básicos e imutáveis... Tudo veio de seu pai, seu grande herói.

Tudo ocorria às mil maravilhas quando, de repente, Macarena viu a força do destino pesar sobre si, trazendo a ira dos deuses sobre sua cabeça.

Aconteceu muito rápido diante de seus olhos. As pessoas gritando e correndo para todos os lados, mas em vão, porque não havia saída, não tinha escapatória. Os homens armados fecharam um cerco no jardim e dispararam furiosamente. O barulho dos tiros era ensurdecedor. Macarena sentiu as pernas adormecer e não conseguiu correr. Ficou parada onde estava assistindo tudo e esperando pela morte.

_“With one hand on the trigger, one hand on the cross_

_Jesus and his family are two things he's lost.”_

Viu seu irmão correr com Monica e tentar protegê-la, mas um dos homens com o rosto coberto por uma touca atirou em suas costas três vezes, fazendo Monica berrar de horror e Maca cobrir a boca com a mão trêmula. Então o mesmo homem deu um tiro no meio da testa de Monica e seu corpo caiu sobre o de Román.

O choque era maior até do que o medo ou da dor. Macarena só sentiu as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, mas continuou imóvel. O som dos tiros e dos gritos causaram um zunido em seus ouvidos que a impediam de conseguir raciocinar. Então ela viu sua mãe ser cercada por dois homens. A matriarca Ferreiro gritou de horror, implorou por sua vida, mas foi abatida como um animal com tiros no peito que a fizeram cair de joelhos. Nesse momento Macarena apertou os olhos, chorando desesperadamente.

— Mamãe — sua voz saiu abafada, nem ela própria pode se ouvir.

— Macarena! — ouviu seu pai berrar enquanto corria em sua direção.

Leopoldo era um bom policial e mesmo tendo acabado de presenciar a morte da esposa e do filho, ele ainda conseguia agir depressa afim de salvar a única pessoa que lhe restava.

— Saia daqui! — ele gritava repetidamente, mas ela não compreendia.

Sair para onde?

Então novos barulhos de tiros surgiram, mas eram diferentes. Macarena olhou sobre o ombro do pai e viu quando outras pessoas armadas surgiram, essas não estavam encapuzadas e eram em sua maioria mulheres. Percebeu que essas mulheres atiravam nos homens que vieram assassinar sua família e amigos.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou confusa ao pai quando este finalmente a alcançou. Pôs as mãos trêmulas sobre os ombros dele e o olhou em pânico. — Papai...

Leopoldo suspirou aliviado por um momento, reconhecendo aquelas mulheres, reconhecendo em especial uma mulher. Assim que a viu, ele soube que ainda restavam esperanças, pelo menos para Macarena.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, querida — prometeu, segurando-a pelos braços, querendo tranquilizá-la. — Nós va...

Ele não completou a frase, não teve tempo.

_"Christ, oh Lord, what have you done_

_You won't never see heaven or kingdom come_

_Christ, oh Lord, what have you done_

_You won't never see heaven or kingdom come"_

**The Preacher** \- Jamie N Commons

Uma bala certeira atingiu a parte de trás de sua cabeça, explodindo-a. O sangue do próprio pai espirrou no rosto de Macarena, que não teve tempo de pensar, pois o corpo já morto do mesmo veio para cima de si e ao tentar segurá-lo, Macarena caiu com o mesmo sobre ela.

Embaixo do pai morto, ela o apertou nos braços e gritou o mais alto que pode. O grito estridente veio do fundo das entranhas, do âmago de sua alma. Uma expressão forte da dor e do horror que estava vivenciando naquele momento.

Macarena havia acabado de perder toda sua família. Viu diante de seus olhos aqueles que mais amava serem mortos. Ainda que nenhuma bala a tivesse atingido, ela sentia como se estivesse morta também. Acabada. Por isso não se moveu, permaneceu ali, deitada embaixo do cadáver do pai com os olhos verdes perdidos em algum ponto do céu. Ficaria ali até algum atirador acertá-la.

Em dado momento os tiros pararam. Por alguns instantes tudo ficou silencioso, mas logo a médica começou a ouvir o barulho de vozes, mais especificamente de mulheres conversando. Pareciam nervosas. Uma delas falava sobre partirem logo pois a polícia iria chegar, a outra xingava uma tal de Anabel que acusava de ser a responsável por aquele massacre. Uma outra voz mais marcante se destacava entre elas.

— Preciso ver se estão todos mortos — falou firmemente e Maca pode ouvir o barulho de seus passos. Deduziu que ela usava um par de botas pelo som.

— Estão todos mortos, Zulema. Os homens daquela desgraçada mataram todos! — outra gritou. — Aquela filha da puta. Merda. Eu gostava do Leopoldo.

Maca sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvi-la falar o nome de seu pai. Então aquelas mulheres o conheciam? Mas como? E por que estavam ali?

De repente o corpo de seu pai foi puxado de cima do seu e Macarena olhou para cima assustada. No lugar do céu límpido viu um rosto bastante marcante de uma mulher visivelmente mais velha, com olhos bem delineados e alguns pingos de sangue nas bochechas.

A estranha sorriu aliviada ao vê-la, como se já a conhecesse. Como se estivesse feliz por ela estar viva.

— Macarena Ferreiro, certo?! — a loira não respondeu, não tinha condições de falar ou de se mover. Ainda estava em choque. — Zulema Zahir — estendeu a mão para que ela pudesse se levantar.

— Zulema, porra, não temos tempo para isso! — a outra gritou.

— Quem é você? — Macarena balbuciou num fio de voz, trêmula.

— Não há tempo para nos conhecermos agora, loira. A polícia está a caminho e eles não poderão te proteger quando Anabel souber que você está viva.

Macarena não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

— Quem é Anabel?

— Venha comigo — insistiu em estender a mão, mas quando viu que era inútil, Zulema a pegou pelos braços e a ergueu sem muita delicadeza do chão.

— Não, me solta! — Macarena gritou. Ela não conhecia aquela mulher, não havia razões para confiar nela. — Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você.

— Se você ficar aqui vai morrer. Eu prometi a seu pai que se algo acontecesse a ele, eu a protegeria. Não vou deixá-la morrer, loira.

A cada segundo a coisa ficava mais e mais insana, deixando Macarena zonza. Sua cabeça latejou com uma pontada certeira. Por que diabos aquilo estava acontecendo com ela?

— Meu pai — olhou para ele no chão e começou a chorar. — Minha família...

— Eu sei, eu sei — Zulema ousou olhá-la com compaixão e então invadiu seu espaço pessoal. — Você não quer vingança por eles? — Macarena a olhou com atenção ao ouvir aquela espécie de proposta. — Venha comigo e fique viva.

Antes que pudesse elaborar qualquer resposta, sentiu uma tontura poderosa e sua visão virou um borrão preto. Ouviu a mulher de traços árabes gritar seu nome e quando pensou que ia cair ao chão, os braços da mesma lhe seguraram com firmeza, Macarena encarou profundos olhos castanhos por um momento e então apagou definitivamente.

[...]

Zulema Zahir era uma assassina, mas acabava de _salvar_ a vida da filha de Leopoldo, um antigo amigo para quem havia feito uma promessa há anos após o mesmo dar proteção à sua Fatima na prisão.

Ele pediu que, caso algo lhe acontecesse, Zulema usasse de seu poder e influência para proteger seus filhos. Ainda que ela fosse uma criminosa, Leopoldo sabia que era a única que poderia proteger de fato seus filhos de outros bandidos muito piores que queriam matá-lo.

Zulema aceitou a promessa acreditando que nunca teria de cumpri-la. Estava redondamente enganada. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, mesmo após a morte de sua própria filha, se viu obrigada a fazer valer sua palavra. Não podia deixar que a filha de Ferreiro, a única sobrevivente de um massacre terrível fosse morta pelas mãos da maldita Anabel, quem Zulema tinha certeza ser a responsável por aquele ataque covarde.

Tudo porque Leopoldo Ferreira, policial civil, era responsável por uma grande investigação envolvendo o nome dela. Cedo ou tarde, Anabel seria pega. Provavelmente para atrasar o caso e intimidar outros policiais, ela decidiu se livrar de Leopoldo e de sua família inteira.

Enquanto Altagracia dirigia rapidamente, Saray estava virada no banco do passageiro, olhando para trás, encarando a loira suja de sangue que estava desmaiada com a cabeça no colo de Zulema.

— Você tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia? Nós já temos problemas suficientes com a Anabel e isso — apontou com o queixo, referindo-se a loira adormecida — vai apenas piorar a situação.

— Quero que aquela gorda de merda se foda — retrucou raivosamente. — E _isso_ é problema _meu_ — falou com seu jeito cortante, dando a entender que não havia espaço para discussão em relação à Macarena. — Eu te disse que fiz uma promessa ao Leopoldo Ferreira uma vez e não vou deixar de cumprir.

— Se você prometeu... — Saray refletiu — tem de cumprir ou o morto virá assombrá-la — falou séria, porque realmente acreditava nesse tipo de coisa.

Altagracia riu zombeteira ao volante.

— Claro. Aliás, o morto podia aproveitar o passeio e vir ele mesmo se _vingar_ , não acha? Assim ele mataria Anabel e sua corja e nos livraria de toda essa merda!

— As coisas não devem funcionar assim no céu.

Zulema pôs a mão na própria testa e fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquela conversa estúpida. Ela amava Saray, mas sua religiosidade, para Zahir, não passava de uma grande piada.

— Foda-se o céu. Seja lá como as coisas funcionem no outro plano, aqui faremos do _meu_ jeito.

Então ousou olhar para baixo, para o rosto da bela jovem que ainda estava desacordada. Não tinha a menor ideia do que diabos faria com Macarena, que acordaria num novo mundo onde sua família não mais existia...

[...]

Acordou zonza, como se estivesse de ressaca e percebeu que estava deitada em uma cama extremamente macia. Abriu os olhos devagar e os apertou quando a luz do sol veio direto em direção a eles. Quando finalmente conseguiu abri-los e prestar atenção ao redor, percebeu que estava em um quarto desconhecido, o que a fez despertar imediatamente, sentando-se apressada, entrando em estado de alerta.

Onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse? Como vim parar aqui? Foram os questionamentos rápidos que dispararam como espirais em sua mente, mas não levou mais que um minuto para que as lembranças fatídicas retornassem, obrigando-a reviver momentos de puro terror.

Ela estava na festa do seu irmão na casa de seus pais quando homens mascarados surgiram e começaram a atirar. Não fazia ideia de quem eram ou do que queriam. Só lembrava da maneira como eles atiravam para matar e de como todos gritavam em pânico enquanto corriam tentando escapar.

Ao se lembrar da morte de seus familiares, Macarena se encolheu na cama como uma criança assustada, unindo os joelhos e trazendo-os para perto do queixo, apertando suas próprias pernas para tentar se livrar do pânico.

Seu irmão estava morto, sua mãe estava morta, Monica estava morta, seu pai estava morto. Lembrou do que uma das mulheres desconhecidas disse. Todos haviam morrido na festa. Todos, exceto ela.

Por quê?

Começou a chorar enquanto seu corpo todo tremia. Ainda agarrada as próprias pernas, Macarena começou a balançar devagar, enterrando o rosto entre os joelhos, fazendo uma espécie de mantra numa tentativa primitiva de espantar as lembranças, como se caso elas desaparecessem, o massacre pudesse ser desfeito.

Não, ela não queria viver num mundo onde sua família não mais estava. Era doloroso demais. Insuportável.

Então a porta se abriu, mas ela não se ergueu para olhar.

Era Zulema Zahir, que estava preocupada e precisava saber como Macarena estava. Quando viu o estado dela, respirou fundo e passou a língua entre os lábios. Precisava pensar em como abordá-la delicadamente, coisa que desconhecia. Ser direta e rude, para a morena, eram sinônimos.

— Macarena? — chamou ao parar no meio do quarto, nem tão perto nem tão longe da cama. Suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos do moletom preto com detalhes de fogo.

A loira se encolheu ainda mais ao ouvi-la, não fazendo nenhuma menção de que pretendia erguer a cabeça e olhá-la.

Zulema suspirou.

— Olha, eu sei que isso não é fácil, que você precisa digerir o que aconteceu horas atrás, mas... — tirou a mão do bolso e levou até o rosto, coçou o queixo. Estava hesitante. — Mas nada. Você pode ficar aqui e levar seu tempo em paz. Só vim avisá-la que está na minha casa e que aqui é um lugar seguro. Aqueles homens não vão procurá-la aqui.

Zulema foi rumo à porta e quando estava prestes a abri-la, Macarena ergueu-se.

— Quem são eles?

A morena virou devagar e a olhou.

— São homens de Anabel Villaroch, uma traficante de drogas muito procurada.

— Meu pai a estava investigando? Foi por isso que ela o matou? — perguntou seriamente, com lágrimas gordas surgindo nos olhos.

Zulema apenas assentiu e viu as lágrimas dela caírem.

— Não se preocupe, loira. Ela não vai te fazer mal.

— Não estou preocupada com isso — deu um sorriso debochado. — Na verdade, eu não dou a mínima se ela me encontrar e me matar. Que diferença faz? Meus pais estão mortos, meu irmão está morto, todos os que eu conhecia estão mortos...

Por conta de sua posição e de tudo que havia feito na vida, Zulema foi perdendo a capacidade de se sentir tocada pelas coisas. Era muito difícil que algo ou alguém a emocionasse. Compaixão, então, era um sentimento praticamente inexistente para ela. Mas naquele momento, por alguma razão, olhou para aquela mulher em frangalhos e sentiu. Sentiu pura empatia. Até mesmo um impulso estranho de consolá-la de alguma maneira, ainda que soubesse que não havia consolo no mundo suficiente para aquela dor.

— Esse quarto é seu a partir de agora. Se tiver fome, é só descer as escadas e ir até a cozinha ou pode apertar aquele botão ali — apontou para um botão estrategicamente colocado perto da cama com um interfone — e pedir para que alguém traga algo a você. Tem uma grande variedade de comida na geladeira e no estoque. Minha funcionária Goya é bem grande — debochou mesmo sabendo que Macarena ainda não podia entender a piada. — Também temos álcool, se quiser extravasar. Remédios também, de todos os tipos. Minha outra funcionária é hipocondríaca — seguiu sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Macarena a encarava tentando decifrar quem era aquela mulher e por que diabos estava lhe ajudando. Lembrava-se de a mesma mencionar uma promessa que fez a seu pai, mas não entendia o porquê. Não fazia sentido Leopoldo conhece-la, muito menos ter pedido que justo uma criminosa olhasse por ela.

— Lá fora temos piscina, academia, ringue de boxe... Comprei recentemente uma cama elástica.

Ao ver o franzir de cenho da loira, Zulema sentiu que devia uma explicação.

— Essas coisas são relaxantes, loira. Pode tentar se quiser.

— E se eu não quiser nada disso? Se eu quiser apenas ir embora para minha casa?

A mais velha fez um gesto com a mão e a olhou como se ela fosse burra.

— Qual parte você não entendeu? Há uma assassina sociopata lá fora que quando descobrir que você sobreviveu, fará de tudo para matá-la.

— Você não tem nada a ver com isso — se levantou da cama de repente e foi só então que percebeu que estava de calcinha e sutiã, o que a deixou mortificada. — Cadê minhas roupas? — puxou depressa o lençol para se enrolar. A ideia de ficar nua na frente da tal Zulema era desconcertante.

— Estavam cheias com o sangue do seu pai, então pedi que lavassem. De nada, aliás — seguiu com seu jeito debochado, o que estava irritando a loira. — Fique na cama, descanse mais, loira. Acho que você não está pensando direito. Depois nós conversaremos com calma.

— Eu quero ir embora!

De repente, numa espécie de ataque de fúria, Macarena deixou o lençol cair e tentou correr rumo à porta, mas a mais alta, que estava no caminho, a deteve, lhe segurando tão forte e tão perto que a loira ficou eletrizada. Principalmente quando encarou os olhos castanhos de perto, tão agressivos.

— Estou tentando ser legal porque sei o trauma que você acabou de passar, mas não abuse da minha boa vontade, loira — sussurrou com seus rostos há um palmo de distância. Suas mãos firmes ainda segurando os braços da loira, que estava arrepiada. — Seja uma boa menina e volte para a cama. Pedirei que alguém traga algo para você comer e um calmante. Pode ser?

Macarena a encarava assustada e imóvel, mesmo depois de Zulema soltá-la.

— Tudo bem, mas sem o calmante.

— Tem certeza? Essas merdas costumam ajudar.

— Eu sou médica, sei dos efeitos — disse com certa arrogância, surpreendendo a criminosa. — Não quero calmante.

— Sem calmante então — sorriu de canto e se afastou, indo até a porta e segurando na maçaneta. Deu uma última olhada em Macarena antes de sair, mas dessa vez seu olhar desceu pelo corpo quase nu e a loira percebeu, o que a deixou mais uma vez mortificada além de indignada.

Quem diabos aquela mulher pensava que era para olhá-la daquela maneira?

_Zulema Zahir._

Só de pensar no nome, a loira sentiu um forte arrepio pela espinha.


	2. Segundo Ato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eis aqui o segundo ato da história. Esse praticamente não tem violência, é mais focado na convivência entre elas, na adaptação etc. Ainda assim, eu o considero tão importante quanto o primeiro e os próximos.
> 
> As músicas do capítulo são, na respectiva ordem:
> 
> Can you hold me - NF. feat Britt Nicole  
> Keep Me - The Black Keys  
> Little Love - James Smith (acoustic)

_“Seja qual for a matéria de que nossas almas são feitas,_

_A minha e a dela são iguais.”_

**O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes** , Emile Bronte.

Pouco tempo depois de Zulema deixar “seu” quarto – informação que ainda não havia assimilado bem -, outra mulher surgiu. Bateu na porta educadamente e esperou por uma resposta antes de entrar com uma bandeja trazendo sanduíche e suco natural de laranja, o qual fez questão de dizer que havia feito especialmente para ela. A mulher simpática se apresentou como Yolanda e ainda lhe levou uma muda de roupas limpas.

Apesar de não estar com o menor humor para manter uma conversa agradável e retribuir a simpatia, Macarena a agradeceu. Era bom ter alguém gentil por perto num momento tão difícil.

Depois de se vestir no banheiro da suíte, Macarena voltou e sentou na cama próxima à bandeja.

— Você trabalha para a Zulema? — perguntou curiosamente. Estava encarando o sanduíche no prato para se decidir se comeria ou não. Parecia delicioso, mas seu estômago estava embrulhado.

— Sim, todas nós — falou com um sorriso. — Tecnicamente. Na verdade, nós somos uma espécie de equipe. Parceiras e amigas. Entretanto, sim, a Zulema é quem está no comando. Ela sempre esteve — contou com ares de diversão, deixando Macarena ainda mais curiosa a respeito de Zulema.

— Hum — murmurou pensativa.

Sentiu seu estômago roncar levemente e decidiu comer, dando uma pequena mordida no sanduíche, que de tão bom a fez sentir como se seus ânimos se elevassem.

— Está bom? — Yolanda perguntou em expectativa.

— Delicioso! — ronronou como um gato. — Obrigada por isso.

— Não me agradeça, eu gosto de cozinhar. Geralmente sou eu quem prepara os almoços e jantares. Zulema e as meninas me contaram o que aconteceu com a sua família — falou delicadamente, olhando para Macarena com visível pena. — Eu sinto muito, garota. Ninguém deveria passar por isso.

Maca não tinha resposta, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento. Ainda estava processando o ocorrido. Às vezes não parecia real. Nada daquilo parecia. Era como se estivesse em um sonho do qual acordaria a qualquer momento.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só interfonar. Todas nós estamos aqui para servi-la — achou esquisita aquela escolha de palavras. Por um acaso elas eram seus serviçais?

— Receberam ordens para isso? — debochou após outra mordida no sanduíche.

— Sim — a outra confirmou, balançando a cabeça. — E Zulema detesta ser contrariada.

Engoliu o pedaço do lanche em seco, pensando. Zulema queria agradá-la, mas _por quê?_ Por que Macarena perdeu a família? Por que Zulema tinha alguma culpa pelo ocorrido? Estava se desculpando pela grosseria anterior de encará-la em roupas íntimas? Difícil adivinhar. A mulher parecia bastante enigmática para seu gosto. E Macarena sempre foi demasiadamente curiosa.

— Ei, espere! — a loira ergueu a voz quando Yolanda estava prestes a abrir a porta. — Onde estamos? Quando tempo vou ter que ficar aqui? Eu tenho minha casa, meu emprego. Preciso resolver a questão do funeral... da minha família... — a voz foi ficando trêmula quando o pranto a querer vir à tona.

— Estamos na mansão da Zulema, querida. Em Madrid. Quanto ao resto, eu não sei te dizer. O que eu sei é que Zulema não vai deixá-la pôr os pés para fora daqui se isso significa te colocar em risco. Ela está determinada em mantê-la viva — contou, mesmo sabendo que sua chefe não gostaria nada disso. — Agora termine seu lanche e durma, amanhã será um longo dia.

Mesmo a contra gosto, obedeceu. Pelo menos parte do comando. Terminou de comer e ficou sobre a cama deitada durante um bom tempo, até estar completamente escuro lá fora. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram e por isso foi procurar seu celular, o qual só percebeu naquele momento que havia desaparecido depois de todo o ocorrido.

Levantou-se da cama e ficou tentando decidir o que fazer a seguir. Estava presa em uma casa pertencente à uma criminosa a qual não conhecia nem um pouco. Estava em Madrid pelo menos, ou foi isso que a tal Yolanda disse. Poderia ser mentira. Quem saberia dizer? Macarena não podia se dar ao luxo de confiar tão facilmente em uma estranha que provavelmente também era criminosa. Além disso, Madrid era grande demais.

Macarena precisava sair dali, mas como? Pelo que viu da janela, constatou que a mansão era protegida por muros enormes, ela não poderia escalá-los. E provavelmente Zulema teria seguranças lhe esperando do outro lado. Sua melhor chance seria encontrar seu celular e chamar a polícia.

Como era bastante esperta, ou pelo menos achava que sim, esperou o silêncio absoluto reinar antes de colocar os pés para fora do quarto e decidir se arriscar na enorme casa atrás de seu celular ou qualquer telefone à vista.

Saiu de fininho pelo extenso corredor e, descalça, foi andando em passos cuidadosos. Parou de súbito quando ouviu um barulho alto e incômodo vindo de uma das portas que estava ligeiramente aberta. Com um tombar de cabeça, Macarena viu uma mulher extremamente gorda dormindo de barriga para cima, roncando alto. Fez uma careta e lembrou do que Zulema disse sobre ter uma funcionária bem grande e seguiu seu caminho. Duas portas fechadas. Mais alguns passos e havia uma porta com uma pequena fresta aberta. Curiosa, se aproximou com cuidado e paralisou no momento em que começou a ouvir gemidos...

_Que diabos de lugar é esse que vim parar?_

Estarrecida, se afastou e começou a andar mais rápido até chegar nas escadas. Desceu depressa, olhando para trás o tempo todo para se certificar de que não estava sendo seguida. Na penumbra da sala, Macarena não percebeu que havia outra pessoa presente até um abajur se acender e uma voz conhecida ressoar pelo ambiente lhe paralisando.

— Sem sono, Doutora?

Olhou em direção a voz e viu Zulema sentada em uma poltrona que parecia ser bastante confortável. Usava uma calça de moletom preta e uma regata da mesma cor, exibindo braços quase pálidos com algumas tatuagens intrigantes.

— Eu... — balbuciou, não sabia o que dizer ao ser pega em flagra pela bandida.

— Ou por um acaso estava querendo fugir na calada da noite? — questionou com um sorriso divertido, finalmente olhando em sua direção. Aquele olhar debochado.

— Estava atrás do meu celular! — falou firme. — Você o pegou — acusou seriamente, sem recuar. Precisava se impor ou aquela mulher acharia que poderia fazer o que bem entendesse com ela...

Uma gargalhada, Macarena não entendeu.

— Qual a graça?

— Você é engraçada, Doutora — Zulema se levantou e ela reparou melhor no corpo da mulher. Era magra, mas tinha um aspecto robusto e as tatuagens pretas ficavam mais realçadas por conta de sua palidez. — Nunca pensei que um filho de Leopoldo pudesse ter senso de humor, ele sempre me pareceu um homem muito sério.

Enrijeceu ao ouvir falar sobre o pai, suas feições mudaram completamente. A mais velha percebeu.

— Seu pai era um bom homem — disse como se fosse algum consolo.

— Eu sei! — respondeu ríspida. — Só não entendo porque diabos ele pediria para alguém como _você_ me proteger. Não faz sentido.

Zulema sorriu novamente. Ela parecia estar sempre se divertindo às custas de coisas que não eram engraçadas. Coisas que deviam ser lamentadas.

— Muitas coisas na vida não fazem sentido, loira — tirou um maço de cigarro do bolso e um isqueiro de plasma prateado. Colocou um cigarro entre os dentes e o acendeu, tragando da maneira mais hipnotizante que Macarena já viu na vida. — Deveria estar descansando, foi um longo e terrível dia para você... — olhou para ela séria.

Foi a vez de ela dar um sorriso debochado enquanto gesticulava.

— Como espera que eu durma? Minha família foi _massacrada_ diante dos meus olhos e como se isso não bastasse, fui _sequestrada_ por uma criminosa que diz ser amiga do meu pai, um grande policial! — falou alterada.

— Fale baixo, as garotas estão dormindo — pediu, dando outra tragada e soprando para cima. — Saray fica de péssimo humor quando não dorme...

— Que se foda! Eu quero ir embora daqui e quero ir agora! — surtou de repente, correndo em direção à primeira porta que viu, mas a mesma estava trancada e não havia nenhum sinal da chave por ali. — Me deixe ir embora, porra!

Zulema suspirou, coçou a cabeça e seguiu fumando enquanto observava a cena dramática. Ela não era conhecida por ser paciente, especialmente com aquele tipo de situação, mas estava dando um desconto a Macarena por motivos óbvios.

— Por que você não para e senta? Quer que eu te diga exatamente por que você está aqui, não quer?

A loira, completamente alterada, olhou para ela furiosa, mas acabou assentindo. Era exatamente o que Macarena queria.

— Sente-se, então — ofereceu, indicando o sofá com o queixo.

— Estou bem em pé — falou ao se afastar da porta, indo para perto da outra mulher, mas não tão perto assim.

— Senta, caralho! — foi a vez de Zulema se exaltar, o que fez a loira recuar imediatamente, obedecendo o comando. — Obrigada — deu um sorriso. — Eu fiz uma promessa ao seu pai.

— Essa parte você já me disse, mas eu não entendo. Como vocês se conheciam?

— Ele era um policial e eu sou uma criminosa — falou de braços abertos, como se fosse óbvio. — Estou há anos nessa vida assim como ele, obviamente nos esbarramos algumas vezes. Muitas, aliás.

— E em vez de prendê-la ele simplesmente virou seu amigo a ponto de te fazer prometer cuidar de seus filhos? — perguntou indignada, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

— Não é possível que você seja tão burra — Zulema deu a última tragada no cigarro antes de apagá-lo no cinzeiro da mesinha de centro. — Seu pai foi um bom homem, Macarena, mas não se engane. Ele precisou fazer vista grossa para muitas coisas. Seu pai entendeu que ser policial numa cidade igual a Madrid, repleta de criminosos dominando às ruas, não era tarefa fácil. Leopoldo precisava de proteção e eu ofereci isso a ele em troca de alguns favores...

A cabeça dela começou a girar. Era difícil imaginar seu pai como um policial corrupto. Pôs a mão sobre a lateral da cabeça enquanto seus olhos verdes encaravam algum ponto no carpete bege.

— Isso não faz sentido... Favores?

— Nada demais. Ele não se metia no meu caminho, eu não me metia no dele. Leopoldo protegia eu e meu grupo assim como eu o protegia. Só isso. Essa era a nossa relação.

— Há quanto tempo tem isso?

— Mais de uma década. Provavelmente você era uma criança quando Leopoldo e eu nos conhecemos — contava em pé, parada próxima ao sofá, as mãos gesticulando o tempo todo. Macarena a olhava atentamente. — A questão é que confiávamos um no outro e seu pai me fez um grande favor, algo que eu não sabia como retribuir até ele me pedir isso. Que eu cuidasse de sua família caso algo lhe acontecesse. E se algo acontecesse a ele e a sua mãe, que eu ficasse responsável por você e seu irmão.

— Meu Deus... — ela finalmente desabou, deixando o tronco vir para a frente, pondo as mãos sobre a cabeça. — Que loucura — murmurou para si mesma.

De fato, era.

Zulema podia entender a dificuldade que a Doutora estava tendo em assimilar tudo, afinal, havia acabado de acontecer. A morte de sua família, o “sequestro”, a revelação...

— É por isso que você está aqui — falou calmamente. — Não vou deixar que aquela _maldita_ ponha as mãos em você — prometeu seriamente, com uma determinação tão grande em sua voz que imediatamente Maca ergueu os olhos para encará-la, bem a tempo de ver o fogo queimando nos olhos castanhos.

Sentiu um forte arrepio.

Ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, sua cabeça não parava de girar. Queria saber o que seu pai havia feito de tão importante para Zulema para que ela se comprometesse a fazer por ele algo tão... _Especial._ Mas questionaria isso depois. Estava cansada demais para assimilar mais informações.

— Tudo bem — suspirou pesadamente, se levantando do sofá — Vou dormir.

Quando Macarena passou pela mulher mais alta, pretendendo ir até as escadas, se deteve ao sentir a mão dela segurar seu braço. Não foi um aperto agressivo, mas firme o suficiente para que ela estremecesse, especialmente ao virar o rosto para encarar os olhos árabes.

— Se precisar de qualquer coisa... — ofereceu, querendo amenizar sua dor, mesmo sabendo que era impossível.

— Obrigada — balbuciou meio confusa, porque Zulema não lhe parecia o tipo de pessoa que fazia gentilezas. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite, loira.

[...]

Acordou de sobressalto acreditando que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo, mas assim que reconheceu o quarto em que estava, Macarena suspirou com tristeza. Infelizmente não foi um pesadelo. Sua família realmente havia partido.

Se levantou, foi até o banheiro da suíte, lavou o rosto, ajeitou os cabelos e desceu. Ainda nas escadas ouviu gargalhadas e assim que chegou à sala viu através da parede de vidro Zulema e suas amigas do lado de fora, próximas a piscina tomando café da manhã.

De braços cruzados, meio acuada, Macarena se aproximou aos poucos e assim que notaram sua presença, todas ficaram sérias, menos Zulema, que sorriu. A mulher estava estirada na cadeira com roupas pretas em vez de biquini. Isso explicava porque permanecia pálida mesmo com o sol forte da cidade.

— Garotas, essa é a Dra. Macarena Ferreiro, ela ficará aqui comigo por um tempo, então vocês irão se ver bastante pelos próximos meses...

— Olá — disseram em coro. — Bem-vinda.

— Essa é a Goya, nossa comilona — Zulema se ergueu na cadeira e apontou para a mulher gorda, que sorriu de boca cheia para Macarena. — Essa é a Yolanda que você já conheceu.

— Oi, Maca.

Ela só conseguiu sorrir em resposta.

— Saray, meu cão de guarda fiel — brincou ao apresentar a cigana.

— Vai a merda, Zule! Nós somos irmãs — Saray a corrigiu — de coração, mas irmãs. Prazer, Doutora.

— Prazer...

— E essa é a Altagracia, a mais séria do grupo, ou pelo menos a que disfarça melhor. Dê duas doses de tequila e ela se transforma.

— Olá! — a morena respondeu meio seca, de fato.

Macarena se sentiu estranha diante tantas mulheres desconhecidas, que pareciam tão entrosadas. Elas deviam ser amigas de data, além de serem o quê? Parceiras no crime? Não saberia dizer. Se todas elas trabalhavam para Zulema... Só podia ser isso.

— Senta, loira, tome café da manhã — Zulema disse quase que mandando. — Teremos um dia longo, faremos uma viagem.

— Viagem? — franziu o cenho imediatamente, encarando a mulher. — Hoje deve ser o funeral da minha família, eu quero ir.

As quatro mulheres sentadas a mesa se entreolharam e ficaram em silêncio. Aquela briga não era delas.

— Quer aparecer no funeral da sua família para que todos a vejam? — Zulema perguntou como se ela fosse estúpida, levantando-se da cadeira no mesmo instante.

— Todos sabem que eu estou viva, não encontraram meu corpo — retrucou.

— Sim, claro, por isso mesmo é estupidez ir ao velório. Sabe quem estará por lá esperando que você apareça? Anabel! Use o cérebro, loira.

— Não me chame assim! — grunhiu com raiva. — Eu tenho o direito de me despedir da minha família. Que se foda essa Anabel.

A mais velha revirou os olhos, bufando. Era difícil lidar com pessoas em situação de trauma pois elas se tornavam emotivas e burras. Não pensavam com clareza.

— Macarena, me escute, caralho. Eu entendo que você queira se despedir deles, mas-

— Se você não me levar, eu irei sozinha!

— Voando?

— Com a _porra_ das minhas pernas.

E realmente ela saiu andando em largos e rápidos passos em direção ao grande portão, ainda que soubesse que encontraria o mesmo fechado. Estava pouco se fodendo. Com a raiva que sentia de Zulema naquele momento somada a todas as emoções confusas do luto, Macarena seria capaz de derrubar o portão ou de escalar as merdas dos muros se necessário.

— Estão olhando o quê? — Zulema vociferou para suas amigas, que a encaravam espantadas diante da afronta da loira.

— Você não é tão assustadora quanto pensa, Zulema — Altagracia ousou debochar. — Essa Doutora mal chegou e já está pondo as manguinhas de fora... — riu, levando o canudo até os lábios para beber seu suco.

— Se quiser, eu dou uma lição nela, Zule! — Goya ofereceu, fazendo as outras rirem, porque era algo completamente insano.

— Calem a boca, eu resolvo isso.

Em passos firmes, andando com raiva, Zulema foi em direção à loira estúpida que batia sem parar no portão enquanto gritava. Como se isso fosse fazê-lo se abrir magicamente. Loiras eram mesmo burras.

— Pare já com essa merda! — gritou ao alcançá-la.

— Senão o quê? Vai atirar em mim igual fez com aqueles homens? — uma Macarena descontrolada a enfrentou, invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

As mãos de Zulema coçaram, seu impulso foi de esbofeteá-la, mas sabia que tinha que ser razoável com alguém que havia acabado de perder toda a família num massacre.

— Quer saber o que eu vou fazer?

— Quero! — a loira de nariz arrebitado sustentava seu olhar como se a desafiasse. Era ousadia demais.

Em um impulso de fúria, Zulema simplesmente a agarrou, erguendo do chão e colocando sobre seu ombro. Claro que imediatamente a loira começou a se debater e a gritar, mas Zahir ignorou com uma calma assustadora enquanto dava a volta com ela em seu ombro, se dirigindo para dentro da casa.

As quatro mulheres olharam para a cena chocadas.

— Estamos no primeiro dia e a coisa já está assim? Quanto tempo vocês acham que leva para Zulema se cansar e matar a loira? — Goya questionou.

— Zulema não vai matá-la, ela prometeu ao seu pai que cuidaria da Macarena — Saray retrucou enquanto encarava a loira socar as costas de sua melhor amiga, que a segurava pelas pernas como um animal abatido. — Eu _acho_ que não vai matá-la — se corrigiu.

Altagracia riu divertidamente.

— Aposto cem euros que isso vai terminar em _sexo_.

Yolanda assim como as outras duas olharam para a morena chocadas.

— Será? — Goya pareceu animada com a ideia. — O loirão é bonito mesmo...

— Vocês deviam ter vergonha de falar essas coisas! A menina acabou de perder a família! — Yolanda as repreendeu, realmente brava. Então se levantou e saiu da mesa, deixando as três inertes.

**

_“It feels like a tear in my heart_

_Like a part of me missing_

_And I just can't feel it_

_I've tried and I've tried_

_And I've tried”_

**Can You Hold Me** – NF. Feat Britt Nicole

— Me coloca no chão! — Macarena berrou, ofegante de tanto se debater e meio tonta.

Assim que Zulema passou pela porta de seu quarto foi direto à cama e a jogou ali com brutalidade.

— Quem você pensa que é para me tratar assim, Zulema? — a loira a olhava indignada, quase espumando de ódio. — Seu _animal_!

— Você é mal educada demais, garota. Duvido que essa tenha sido a educação que Leopoldo te deu.

— Não fale do meu pai!

Ela pulou da cama e voou na mais velha, querendo acertá-la na cara, mas Zulema desviou e os golpes da mais jovem acabaram acertando seu dorso aleatoriamente. Eram murros não muito fortes, uma explosão de nervos que em nada tinha a ver realmente com a briga delas, mas sim com o que Macarena estava sentindo em relação a morte da família.

Sabendo disso, Zahir permitiu que aquela estranha lhe batesse, pelo menos um pouco, pois logo a conteve, segurando firme seus braços até fazê-la parar. Quando isso aconteceu, Macarena explodiu num pranto intenso, desabando como uma menina. Nesse momento, vendo-a quase _cair_ , não teve alternativa senão _segurá-la_. Zulema a segurou em seus braços e a loira encostou a testa em seu ombro enquanto chorava de soluçar, tremendo como se fizesse um frio de gelar os ossos.

Era a situação mais surreal do Universo, para ambas. Zulema, que não tinha o hábito de abraçar absolutamente ninguém, apenas Saray, sua irmã, e em ocasiões muito _específicas_ , agora estava com os braços ao redor de uma desconhecida, que chorava em seu ombro, molhando sua blusa.

Macarena, por sua vez, estava desabando nos braços de uma assassina que era amiga de seu pai.

O quão louco aquilo era?

Nenhuma delas saberia dizer.

Macarena só sabia que era a segunda vez que aquela mulher a segurava em menos de vinte e quatro horas. A primeira vez, ainda na casa de sua família, foi quando a loira desfaleceu após o horror vivido. Teria caído ao chão se não fosse Zulema a pegar nos braços às pressas.

— Pare de chorar ou estará com a cara péssima para o funeral.

Macarena a soltou imediatamente e a olhou chocada. Depois de todo o escândalo lá embaixo, agora Zulema decidia que ela iria ao funeral?

— Nós iremos ao funeral, mas faremos isso do _meu_ jeito. Você não vai poder mostrar essa sua cara, nem se debruçar nos caixões diante de todos. Vamos ficar disfarçadas, de longe. Depois que todos forem embora, no cemitério, você poderá se despedir deles, estamos entendidas?

Apesar do visível esforço que Zulema fazia para parecer durona, alguém sem sentimentos, Macarena viu além. Dentro daqueles olhos castanhos havia compaixão e por isso ela sentiu uma gratidão profunda por aquele gesto inesperado e tão significativo.

Até que Zulema Zahir podia ser... Razoável. Sorriu com o pensamento.

— Obrigada! — disse alegre como uma criança, unindo suas mãos perto do rosto.

— Não faça eu me arrepender, loira — avisou, mostrando o dedo indicador. — Agora venha, vamos ver se tenho algo no meu closet para você... Teremos que fazer compras depois, você precisa de roupas.

— Minhas roupas estão na minha casa, suas amigas não podem buscar?

— É melhor não. Anabel deve ter colocado seus capachos na minha cola e das meninas. Não quero colocá-las em risco. Temos que andar todas juntas, de preferência acompanhada daqueles seguranças babacas. Pelo menos para isso os homens são úteis.

Macarena não entendeu bem o que ela quis dizer, mas não ia retrucá-la. Era melhor ficar calada para não correr o risco de fazê-la mudar de ideia.

[...]

Claro que Zulema ouviu sermões de Saray dizendo que era uma _insanidade_ ela e Macarena irem ao funeral, mas obviamente a ignorou. Quando tomava uma decisão dificilmente mudava de ideia.

Como não queria chamar atenção nem expor Macarena ou suas garotas, Zulema decidiu ir sozinha com a loira, levando apenas seus seguranças, homens. Se algo acontecesse e eles morressem, ela não se importaria e o substituiria facilmente.

Foram em dois carros, num total de seis homens para protegê-las caso algo desse errado.

Eles ficaram do lado de fora. Macarena usava roupas diferentes das quais estava habituada. Nada de roupas sociais de grife, mas sim jeans e couro vindos direto do closet de Zahir. Com um lenço na cabeça e óculos escuros, estava bastante irreconhecível, ainda mais a distância.

O velório foi rápido e haviam poucas pessoas. Como a maioria dos parentes e conhecidos dos Ferreiro estavam na festa, não restou muita gente para chorar por eles. Mas uma figura especial da qual Macarena gostava muito esteve presente, o inspetor Castillo, um grande amigo de seu pai.

Logo após seguiram para o cemitério onde mantiveram uma distância ainda maior, observando de longe os caixões serem enterrados um a um, o que causou uma agonia muito grande dentro da loira. Quando todos foram embora elas finalmente se aproximaram dos túmulos. Era hora de Macarena dizer adeus a sua família.

_“Tears on my face I can't take it_

_If lonely is a taste then it's all that I'm tasting_

_Do you hear my cry?_

_I cry, oh.”_

**Can You Hold Me** – NF. Feat Britt Nicole

Para lhe dar privacidade, Zulema recuou alguns passos, ficou há uma distância de dois metros. Não podia deixá-la realmente só, porque estava ali para mantê-la segura. Tanto que carregava sua pistola favorita na cintura. Uma taurus de inox 380 carregadíssima, pronta para disparar caso necessário.

Macarena congelou quando viu o nome de seus pais e do seu irmão nas lápides. Primeiro do pai, depois da mãe, então Róman e por último Monica. Ao menos estavam todos juntos.

Era surreal. Ela não conseguia acreditar, embora lembrasse a cada instante, mesmo que sem querer, dos momentos terríveis que levaram a morte deles. Aqueles homens assustadores atirando feito loucos, os gritos de terror. A riqueza de detalhes com a qual lembrava da mãe sendo morta, do pai correndo em sua direção e do pequeno instante em que acharam que sobreviveriam juntos antes da cabeça dele simplesmente explodir em seu rosto...

Deus, era demais!

Seu pranto veio à tona ainda mais forte que antes, quando desabou nos braços de Zahir. As lágrimas gordas e intermináveis caíam rápidas de seus olhos, inundando todo seu rosto. E, como num filme, tornando tudo ainda mais absurdo, começou a chover. Uma chuva forte, mas silenciosa. Era como se os céus chorassem também.

Macarena começou a tremer e a soluçar. Ela só queria abraçar seus pais, ver o rosto de seu irmão, ouvir a risada de Monica. Só queria poder voltar no tempo e dizer a eles o quanto os amava. Sentiu um remorso profundo pelo fato de ter ficado longe deles nos últimos meses. Uma dor insuportável que chegava ao nível físico, como se algo comprimisse seu pobre coração.

Zulema, que observava de longe, sentiu de novo aquele sentimento incômodo assolando seu coração. Era uma espécie de compaixão, algo que as pessoas costumavam sentir quando solidárias a dor do outro, mas vinha misturado de algo a mais que ela simplesmente não compreendia. Sentia que estava se importando _demais_ com aquela mulher que sequer conhecia. Ia além de solidariedade.

Ao vê-la cair diante do túmulo de sua família, a árabe apertou os olhos e fez uma careta, resgatando memórias desagradáveis de sua própria experiência. Perder alguém amado, um familiar, era algo devastador. Zulema sabia disso como ninguém, afinal, havia enterrado a própria filha que perdeu para uma morte brutal...

_Merda, faça alguma coisa!_

— Levanta — disse seriamente ao se aproximar da loira caída de joelhos.

_“Can you hold me?_

_Can you hold me?_

_Can you hold me in your arms?”_

**Can You Hold Me** – NF. Feat Britt Nicole

Macarena, que estava com a cabeça abaixada, ergueu-a para olhá-la, confusa com o pedido. Então viu a mão da criminosa estendida para si, uma oferta de suporte talvez. Não entendeu direito o que ela pretendia, mas apenas obedeceu, embora ainda chorasse, completamente derrotada pelo luto.

Segurou na mão da morena e se levantou com o auxílio dela. Antes que pudesse pensar, Macarena foi puxada para um abraço forte que a fez suspirar de gratidão antes de cair novamente aos prantos, permitindo-se colocar para fora absolutamente tudo que estava em seu coração naquele momento.

Zulema a segurou embaixo da chuva naquela tarde de domingo. Deixou que a loira soluçasse em seus braços, com o rosto encaixado na curvatura de seu pescoço, o que trouxe um calor estranho, mas tão confortável.

Elas ficaram ali por longos minutos e Macarena percebeu que era a terceira vez que Zahir, uma criminosa a quem julgou tão mal, a segurou nos braços para cuidá-la.

[...]

O retorno a mansão foi o mais silencioso possível. Nenhuma das duas abriu a boca durante todo o trajeto. Cada uma ficou encolhida de um lado vendo a paisagem pelo vidro como se quisessem manter distância. Na verdade, precisavam de espaço para digerir o que estavam sentindo.

Macarena Ferreiro estava de luto por perder a família inteira e Zulema pareceu reviver o seu próprio luto ao se lembrar de sua filha. Além disso, estavam com emoções esquisitas em relação uma à outra.

— Como foi no cemitério? — Saray foi correndo atrás da amiga para saber, mas Zulema não estava muito afim de conversar.

— Normal, lágrimas e chuva — debochou, exibindo suas roupas ainda molhadas. Seguiu pelas escadas e Saray a seguiu até seu quarto.

— Nenhum sinal da Anabel ou de seus homens?

— Não — arrancou sua blusa de moletom. — Pelo menos isso. Preciso que você vá comprar umas roupas para a Macarena. Ou a Yolanda, tanto faz. Só não mando a Goya ou a Altagracia porque você pode imaginar o tipo de roupa que elas trariam para nossa Doutora...

Saray riu ao ouvir aquilo e assentiu, mas percebeu que sua amiga estava diferente, séria. Não era a mesma de algumas horas atrás.

— Vou falar com a Yolanda e vamos nós duas. Sabe que eu amo comprar roupas, mesmo que não sejam para mim — falou sorridente e Zulema apenas assentiu, sentando a beira da cama para tirar suas botas. Suspirou pesadamente. Estava visivelmente cansada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está estranha.

_Aconteceu tudo_ , pensou, mas não disse.

— Cemitérios me deixam inquieta — se explicou dando uma olhada rápida para a cigana, mas logo desviando.

Saray sabia como ninguém o quanto Zulema sofria calada pela morte de Fatima, e provavelmente ir ao cemitério lhe trouxe memórias sobre o ocorrido, mas Vargas sentiu que havia algo a mais no ar, só não fazia ideia do quê.

— Você precisa de algo, Zule? — ofereceu carinhosamente.

— Só preciso que compre as roupas para Macarena e que você e as outras se esforcem para fazê-la se sentir à vontade aqui. Não sei, inventem algo. Você pode ficar cantando suas músicas malucas, podem ensiná-la a jogar poker, a lutar boxe, qualquer merda, só a façam se sentir menos miserável. Eu não estou em condições para tentar ser simpática agora e já fiz meu papel levando-a até o cemitério.

Aquelas palavras saíram como um desabafo e tanto, Saray percebeu e então viu o cansaço nítido no rosto da melhor amiga. Decidiu que não iria questioná-la. A melhor maneira para ajudá-la era acatar seu pedido.

— Vou fazer meu melhor, Zule. Agora descanse, pois você está precisando.

**

Domingo à noite, depois de tomar um banho quente e longo na banheira de “sua” suíte, Macarena vestiu uma das roupas novas que Yolanda deixou em seu quarto enquanto ela se banhava. Viu várias sacolas sobre a cama, todas de marcas de grifes, e ainda que estivesse profundamente triste pela sua perda, não pode deixar de sorrir diante aqueles pequenos mimos que ela bem sabia que vinham diretamente de Zulema.

Como estava com fome e ainda era cedo demais para tentar dormir, decidiu se arriscar pela gigantesca mansão. Desceu e encontrou as mulheres lá embaixo, sempre na área de fora. Estavam reunidas em uma extensa mesa de madeira que ficava num espaço coberto ao lado de uma mesa de sinuca e de um ringue de boxe. Estavam jogando baralho, fumando e bebendo. Nenhum sinal de Zulema por ali.

— Ei, Doutora, venha jogar com a gente! — Saray gritou ao vê-la parada há alguns metros de distância no jardim.

Meio sem graça, Macarena se aproximou devagar e sentou na cadeira livre.

— Estamos jogando poker — Altagracia falou — sabe jogar?

— Na verdade, não.

— Não é tão difícil quanto parece — Yolanda disse, sentada ao lado dela. — Eu vou te ensinar.

— Vamos começar de novo.

— Só porque eu ia ganhar — Goya resmungou. — Você me deve cinquenta euros, cigana.

— Seu cu!

Macarena riu, achando graça da maneira rústica com a qual elas se tratavam.

— Não repare na falta de educação delas, Maca.

— Falou a senhora educada — Altagracia debochou de Yolanda. — Quem olha assim nem imagina que é a primeira a se atirar no colo dos homens quando fica bêbada.

Entre trocas carinhosas de ofensas, as quatro ensinaram Macarena a jogar poker, ou ao menos a fingir que sabia jogar. Era sim um tanto quanto complicado, especialmente se as pessoas que estão ensinando não param de gritar umas com as outras, mas no fim Ferreiro não se importava em aprender ou não, ela só precisava de distração e conseguiu isso pelo menos por um tempo.

**

Quando o grupo se dissipou, Macarena foi parar no canto da sala, reclinada no divã onde Zulema costumava ficar lendo seus livros.

Yolanda surgiu de repente, ela nem viu de onde.

— Você está bem? — perguntou com preocupação genuína.

— Dentro do possível — deu um sorriso fraco. — A partida de poker ajudou a me distrair, mas agora... aqui no silêncio...

— Tudo volta, e parece que com mais força, certo? — sentou na beira do divã e Maca encolheu as pernas para lhe dar mais espaço.

— Exatamente.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, ambas encarando o jardim através do vidro.

— Zulema? — a loira perguntou baixinho, não querendo parecer muito interessada.

— Trancada em seu quarto desde que vocês retornaram. Às vezes ela tem dessas. Houve épocas em que ficou mais de uma semana trancada nessa casa e precisamos vir buscá-la, caso contrário os negócios desandariam...

Macarena olhou para Yolanda curiosamente, cada vez mais interessada em descobrir coisas a cerca da misteriosa mulher que a abrigava.

— Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?

— Doze anos, para ser exata. Nos conhecemos na prisão — contou, como se já previsse que a loira fosse questionar isso também.

— Então... — a Doutora Ferreiro ficou sem graça. — Quer dizer que todas vocês trabalham...

— No mesmo ramo, sim.

A Doutora Ferreiro, que nunca fez nada de errado em sua vida, que nunca sequer sonhou em transgredir uma lei, ficou um tanto quanto atônita com a confirmação de suas suspeitas.

— Aposto que deve ser difícil para você estar aqui cercada de criminosas quando seu pai era um policial, que inclusive foi morto por outra criminosa — a morena disse com perspicácia, um tom cuidadoso, solidário.

Yolanda parecia ser do tipo de pessoa que sempre estava disposta a ajudar, o que Maca achava surpreendente. Uma qualidade inesperada para uma bandida, pensou.

— É um pouco, sim. Na verdade, é mais confuso do que tudo. Ainda estou assimilando as coisas que Zulema me disse sobre meu pai.

— Não pense demais, especialmente se forem pensamentos condenatórios. A vida não é preta no branco, Maca. As pessoas têm vários lados, são capazes de coisas boas e más na mesma proporção. Seu pai era um bom homem, sim. Também era bom policial. E você pode não acreditar, mas apesar da vida que levamos, também temos nossas qualidades — apresentou um sorriso zombeteiro a médica, que sorriu de volta.

— Estou percebendo. Você é bastante gentil comigo e as meninas estão sendo muito simpáticas, eu agradeço de verdade por isso, Yolanda.

As duas se encararam e houve ternura na troca de olhares.

— De certa forma, agora você faz parte do nosso grupo...

Macarena se arrepiou ao ouvir isso, mesmo que fosse algo dito com a melhor das intenções, sem quaisquer pensamentos reais de associá-la a uma vida caótica de crime e violência foi impossível não pensar nisso.

[...]

Era tão estranho estar em uma casa que não a pertencia. Antes de ter o próprio apartamento Macarena sempre viveu na casa da família.

Apesar da eterna confusão em sua cabeça de não saber quem realmente era e de se sentir inferior aos outros por ter alcançado suas vitórias graças aos privilégios que teve, a loira sempre se sentiu à vontade em sua casa e na casa dos pais. Eram lugares seguros, esse era o ponto. A Dra. Ferreiro não estava acostumada a insegurança que todos os reles mortais conviviam diariamente em relação a quase tudo.

Os privilégios, o conforto, a sua profissão, a sua família, tudo, absolutamente tudo durante toda sua vida a moldaram para se sentir sempre protegida. Talvez por isso ela não soubesse agir em qualquer situação minimamente desconfortante. Quando tinha de se jogar às escuras em algo novo, congelava. Por isso o fracasso nos relacionamentos amorosos.

A insegurança de estar com alguém desconhecido, de ter de se mostrar, se abrir, arriscar ser rejeitada... Macarena não sabia lidar com isso e nunca quis nem ao menos tentar. Preferia deixar de viver algo do que se expor. Por isso era tão frustrada e tinha extrema dificuldade de se olhar no espelho e se reconhecer. Como diabos poderia saber quem era se não tinha coragem de se revelar realmente a ninguém?

Como Zulema havia desistido da viagem e decidido que seria melhor ficarem trancadas na mansão por tempo indeterminado – especialmente ela –, Macarena tinha tempo mais que suficiente não só para viver seu luto, como também para pensar em toda sua vida e repassar todos os seus erros. Às vezes perdia horas do seu dia trancada na suíte ou mesmo no jardim sozinha pensando. E isso começou a irritá-la. De repente, se viu tomada por um ódio inexplicável. Um ódio de absolutamente tudo.

Ódio de Anabel, a maldita responsável por assassinar sua família, ódio do pai por não ser quem ela pensava, ódio de Monica por convencê-la a ir até a festa e vê-la todos que amava morrer, ódio de si mesma por ser uma grande covarde acomodada... E esse ódio foi ficando tão grande que a Dra. percebeu que se não fizesse logo algo com ele, iria explodir.

Altagracia e Saray treinavam dentro do ringue. Enquanto a cigana usava luvas próprias para receber pancadas, a outra mulher golpeava sua mão incansavelmente com o olhar obstinado de quem estava querendo alcançar alguma coisa ou se livrar de algo. No caso, Altagracia gostava do boxe porque ele lhe ajudava a se livrar dos pensamentos incômodos.

Macarena se aproximou do ringue de repente.

— Eu quero aprender a lutar — disse, interrompendo-as.

_“Keep me clean_

_Keep me warm_

_Keep my soul away from harm_

_Keep the night_

_Keep the day_

_Keep the in-between away.”_

**Keep Me** – The Black Keys

Goya, que lia uma revista enquanto tomava sol deitada numa das cadeiras, parou o que fazia e observou a cena um tanto quanto surpresa. A Dra. loira não tinha cara de quem podia suportar levar porradas em seu belo rosto.

— Isso é sério? — foi Altagracia quem perguntou sem muita paciência. De todas, era a única que não se esforçava para ser muito gentil com Macarena. — Você sabe que a chance de ter seu lindo nariz quebrado são grandes, não sabe, Doutora? — debochou, se debruçando nas cordas enquanto encarava a médica.

— Eu não me importo. Quero aprender a me defender — falou obstinada.

Era verdade. Macarena não queria ser mais a porra de uma vítima. Estava cansada de ser vítima das circunstâncias o tempo todo. Cansada de se sentir fraca, vulnerável, suscetível a qualquer vento forte para derrubá-la.

Se antes tinha uma família perfeita para protegê-la, agora estava sozinha no mundo. Precisava se cuidar por conta própria, certo?

— A gente te ensina — Saray falou após ponderar, lembrando-se do pedido que Zulema havia feito dias atrás. Era importante não só distrair como também fazer a loira se sentir melhor. — Mas é melhor começarmos devagar, por partes...

Macarena subiu de repente no ringue, sem ajuda. Estava realmente entusiasmada e pensando pouco, o que era um problema.

— Me dê um par de luvas e me ensine! — era praticamente uma ordem.

Altagracia sorriu com malícia, estava adorando o rumo das coisas. Seria muito divertido golpear aquela imbecil.

— Se você insiste... — Saray fez um sinal para Yolanda, que estava sentada observando e a mesma foi buscar outro par de luvas. — Mas antes, precisa tirar essas roupas ridículas — debochou.

Macarena depressa tirou a jaqueta jeans, ficando apenas com uma regata. Jogou a peça para longe assim como seus sapatos e meias. Estava usando uma calça de ginástica preta.

— Estique as mãos — a cigana pediu, observando a expressão esquisita no rosto da médica, que olhava para além dela, como se enxergasse algo que mais ninguém podia. Parecia obstinada. — Por um acaso alguma vez você deu um soco, Doutora? — a pergunta nem foi irônica.

— Não.

Saray colocou as luvas em suas mãos.

— Tem certeza que não quer treinar no saco primeiro? Eu te ensino os golpes e você treina até ter o mínimo de noção e-

— Cala a boca cigana, deixa a Doutora metida a besta fazer o que tem vontade. Se ela acha que pode me enfrentar, então vamos logo com isso!

Em outra circunstância, Saray não daria a mínima. Ela não conhecia Macarena realmente, apesar de estarem sendo obrigadas a conviver. Não podia dizer que se importava caso alguém estourasse seu belo rosto, mas sabia que Zulema não ficaria nada contente caso resolvesse descer de seu quarto e visse sua protegida com um olho roxo.

— Eu ainda acho que isso não é uma boa ideia — falou.

— Eu também não — Yolanda se aproximou do ringue. — Maca, você está bem? Tem certeza do que está fazendo?

— Estou ótima! — falou meio agressiva, olhando direto para Altagracia. — Nos deixe lutar. Não há maneira melhor para eu aprender senão lutando.

— Que se foda, então.

Saray desceu do ringue e ficou ao lado de Yolanda para observar. Goya já estava em pé, os olhos vidrados para acompanhar o desenrolar daquilo.

Realmente Macarena não tinha muita ideia do que estava prestes a fazer. Ela nunca havia lutado boxe ou qualquer outra coisa antes. Não sabia sequer dar um soco decente. Nem mesmo brigar na escola lhe ocorreu. Claro que não. Era covarde demais para isso. Se alguém sequer a ameaçasse, ela corria para os braços do papai e da mamãe para pedir que a protegessem...

— Pronta para apanhar, Doutora? — Altagracia provocou, batendo suas luvas uma na outra antes de começar a andar devagar pelo ringue.

— E para bater também!

— Comecem logo essa merda — Goya gritou.

Macarena só se deu conta de que sua ideia havia sido terrível quando correu igual uma idiota para cima de Altagracia afim de acertá-la, mas em vez disso recebeu uma pancada no abdômen que a deixou sem fôlego, depois um soco direto no nariz que o arrebentou e a fez perder o rumo.

Ficou literalmente zonza, só conseguiu ouvir os gritos das garotas e a risada de sua adversária.

_“Hold that second_

_Hold the time_

_Hold that picture in your mind_

_Hold the smoke_

_Hold the fire_

_Hold all that that you desire.”_

**Keep Me** – The Black Keys

— Já desistiu, Doutora? Achei que você fosse mais forte.

A provocação dela fez o sangue da loira fervilhar a ponto de ignorar a dor e o sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. Olhou para ela obstinada e foi para cima de Altagracia novamente, dessa vez conseguiu atingi-la, mas seus golpes errôneos não foram capazes de machucá-la realmente. Então, pega desprevenida, recebeu o terceiro e último soco que a fez ir a lona.

— Puta que pariu — ouviu Saray gritar.

— Eu sabia que isso era uma má ideia — foi Yolanda quem disse.

— Caralho, Altagracia, que esquerda, hein! Levou a loira ao nocaute...

Caída na lona, Macarena sentiu um enjoo forte e sua visão ficou turva. O rosto inteiro latejava, mas o nariz era pior. O sangue escorria por seu queixo e alcançou sua regata branca, pintando-a de vermelho vivo.

Então a conversa e os risos cessaram quando uma voz nova surgiu.

— Mas que caralhos está acontecendo aqui? — Zulema abriu caminho entre as três, finalmente vendo de perto sua protegida caída no ringue e Altagracia do outro lado. — Alguém pode me explicar que porra é essa? — gritou, realmente irritada. — Por que diabos você está nesse estado? — perguntou a Macarena, que levantou aos poucos, segurando-se nas cordas.

— Nós estávamos lutando — a loira respondeu de um jeito esquisito, porque a boca estava dolorida. Então percebeu que havia sangue em sua boca e o cuspiu.

— _Lutando_? — Zulema gargalhou. — Você foi surrada! Venha, desça daí agora! — disse sem nenhuma paciência.

Ela obedeceu devagar, porque estava realmente machucada. Quase caiu, mas Zulema a segurou pelo braço sem nenhuma delicadeza, porque estava com raiva de sua estupidez.

— Que ideia de merda foi essa? E vocês? — olhou para suas funcionárias. — Eu me ausento por um tempo e é assim que vocês tratam _minha_ convidada? _Puta mierda, carajo!_

Realmente brava, Zulema guiou Macarena para dentro da mansão, deixando as outras para trás. Se entenderia com elas depois. Sua prioridade no momento era cuidar da filha do maldito Leopoldo.

Zulema estava começando a se arrepender de ter feito aquela promessa.

**

Foi um tanto quanto embaraçoso ser vista naquele estado por Zulema. Macarena se sentiu profundamente exposta e frágil, o que era no mínimo irônico, já que seu objetivo em aprender a lutar era justamente lhe fazer se sentir forte.

— Eu sei me cuidar — resmungou ao ser levada direto até o banheiro de sua suíte. — Sou médica, não preciso da sua ajuda.

Zulema sentiu vontade de rir, mas apenas esboçou um sorriso de deboche.

— É? Então conserte sua cara, Doutora, porque nesse momento ela está uma merda! — ladrou. — Por que diabos você deixou que Altagracia te batesse?

Macarena encolheu os ombros e suspirou. Pegou um pedaço de algodão e molhou em água oxigenada antes de limpar o canto de seus lábios, o que a fez gemer baixo de dor. Aquilo ficaria dolorido por, no mínimo, uma semana.

— Você não entende — retrucou, olhando para Zulema pelo reflexo do espelho. — Eu não queria apanhar, eu queria aprender a lutar.

— Que bela maneira de se aprender...

A loira suspirou de novo.

— Está vendo? Você não consegue compreender — virou de frente para Zulema, que ainda parecia irritada. — Não entende porque você sabe se defender. Aposto que consegue bater tão forte quanto Altagracia, além de saber atirar, estou certa?

A mulher mais velha apenas assentiu, dando de ombros.

— E daí?

— E daí que estou cansada de me sentir vulnerável. Depois do que aconteceu a minha família... — a voz morreu na garganta e seus olhos estúpidos marejaram por um instante. — Eu não quero mais me sentir assim. Eu quero ser capaz de me defender quando preciso.

Foi então que Zulema finalmente compreendeu. Macarena não era tão idiota quanto parecia. Ela não queria apanhar, não era uma masoquista estúpida. Sua intenção ao subir no ringue foi realmente de aprender, pois queria saber se defender. Claro que a perda da família, naquele contexto, a deixou incrivelmente traumatizada e se sentindo a criatura mais fraca possível. E aquela não era uma sensação nada agradável, Zulema sabia melhor que ninguém.

— Então você quer aprender a se defender? — olhou dentro dos olhos verdes.

Macarena assentiu imediatamente.

— Ok, vamos fazer isso. Eu vou te ensinar, loira, mas terá que me ouvir. Aprender a se defender não significa dar o rosto a bater para Altagracia. Ela é praticamente um animal selvagem. Você precisa aprender os golpes, como executá-los, para depois subir ao ringue.

— Certo — a loira concordou empolgada, tentando inutilmente conter um sorriso. — Eu vou ouvir todos os seus ensinamentos!

Zulema encarou aquele rosto perfeito, que no momento estava um pouco menos perfeito por conta dos machucados e suspirou. Ela era ridiculamente bonita e estúpida.

— Além disso, mais do que aprender a lutar, você tem que saber usar uma arma.

A loira esbugalhou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

— Uma arma? Aprender a atirar, você diz? — perguntou como uma tola.

— Claro que sim, afinal, de que adianta saber dar um soco se o seu inimigo vier armado? Você precisa saber atirar e rápido. Não quer se defender? — ela assentiu com cabeça. — Pois então, vou ensiná-la a atirar. Começamos amanhã seu treinamento.

De repente, como se esquecesse do fato de ter perdido todos que amava, como se os problemas se suspendessem por um instante, como se seu rosto não estivesse latejando de dor, Macarena abriu um sorriso quase que infantil, incrivelmente largo e verdadeiramente feliz.

— Obrigada! — agradeceu, como se a outra mulher estivesse lhe fazendo o maior dos favores.

Zahir, que não tinha medo muito menos vergonha de nada, sentiu uma espécie de constrangimento diante aquela reação inesperada e por isso sorriu de lado, sem jeito.

— Quem sabe um dia eu precise de ajuda e você me salve — a outra comentou como para justificar o fato de querer ajudá-la. — Estou apenas investindo, Doutora.

**

_“Breathing gets hard to do_

_My lungs go black and blue_

_My hearts breaks into two_

_I think that all I needs a little love.”_

**Little Love** – James Smith

Pela primeira vez em dias Macarena se levantou menos infeliz, com uma ligeira pontada de esperança. Tudo porque Zulema havia prometido ensiná-la a se defender, tanto usando os punhos quanto armas de fogo. Talvez sua empolgação não viesse pelo fato de aprender tais coisas, mas sim pela mulher ter se disponibilizado a ensiná-la. Soava como um gesto caridoso, até mesmo como uma demonstração de afeto, embora a loira desconfiasse que Zahir não fosse do tipo de pessoa que nutrisse afeto por _ninguém_ além de si mesma.

Na verdade, tudo era muito confuso ainda. No começo, Macarena achou que Zulema e suas meninas eram apenas bandidas inescrupulosas, mas com o passar de poucos dias, percebeu que aquilo não era apenas uma organização criminosa, aquelas mulheres eram realmente _amigas_. Se importavam uma com a outra. Especialmente Saray. Notou que a cigana era uma irmã para Zulema, o que achava incrivelmente bonito.

De todas elas, a grande incógnita, que tirava seu sono e a fazia pensar durante muito tempo, era, sem dúvida, Zahir. A mulher difícil de ser decifrada, que cada hora se apresentava de um jeito; fria, distante, insensível, ao mesmo tempo raivosa, intensa, às vezes gentil, solícita, compassiva... Tantos adjetivos para defini-la e todos, muitas vezes, distintos. O que causava um atrito de ideias que dificultava e muito a compreensão de Macarena a respeito dela.

Afinal, _quem_ era Zulema Zahir?

Não fazia a menor ideia.

Ansiosa como uma criança, não conseguiu dormir direito com a promessa de aprendizado do dia seguinte, por isso se levantou bem cedo, se aprontou e desceu. Não encontrou ninguém no andar debaixo, pelo menos não dentro da casa, então saiu para os jardins e decidiu explorar. A mansão era tão grande e bonita que Macarena se sentiu tentada a conhecê-la melhor.

Apesar da vida confortável que sempre teve, nunca esteve diante de tanto luxo antes. Seja lá em quais crimes Zulema estivesse envolvida, eles davam bastante dinheiro, porque ela era visivelmente muito rica.

Isso era um problema para a loira. A questão ilegal. Sua moral não permitia ter um olhar complacente em relação àquelas mulheres. Por mais que se apresentassem como pessoas legais, que estavam tentando ajudá-la no momento mais terrível de sua vida, uma voz em sua cabeça continuava sussurrando que elas eram criminosas. Assassinas. Porque elas apareceram na festa de sua família e mataram aqueles homens.

Pensava nessas coisas enquanto caminhava sem rumo pelo jardim até esbarrar sem querer com Zulema, que estava sentada perto de uma mesa cheia de armas. Ela segurava um revólver bastante bonito, o qual estava limpando.

— Bom dia, loira — falou assim que a viu se aproximar. — Caiu da cama?

— Acho que estava ansiosa para suas aulas — murmurou com um meio sorriso, cruzando os braços, parada em pé perto da mulher, mas não _muito_.

Zulema se levantou e virou em sua direção.

— Ótimo. Dormir é superestimado. Já quer começar?

Macarena a olhou surpresa com a oferta, pois era realmente muito cedo e as outras ainda dormiam.

— O barulho não vai incomodar suas amigas?

— Como se eu me importasse com isso. Bem, de qualquer maneira, melhor esperarmos um pouco. Ainda não tomei meu café da manhã e isso me deixa puta. Não posso dar aulas de mau humor.

A loira pensou a respeito daquilo. Desde quando Zulema tinha bom humor? Ela parecia impaciente a todo momento, apesar de fazer piadas e rir das coisas mais inapropriadas possíveis.

— Você não dormiu, certo? — a Doutora perguntou de repente, pegando a morena de surpresa.

— Como eu disse: dormir é superestimado.

Desviou dos olhos verdes incisivos e deu a volta pela mesa cheia de armas, devolvendo o revólver e pegando outro para limpar.

— Dormir é vital tanto quanto comer, Zulema.

— Está me ensinando, Doutora? — debochou. — Eu sei das minhas necessidades.

— Sabe mesmo?

A pergunta pegou ambas de surpresa. Às vezes Macarena fazia coisas que nem ela mesmo sabia o porquê.

Se encararam.

— Prefiro ficar acordada limpando minhas armas do que desperdiçar meu tempo dormindo. Sabe o que acontece enquanto dormimos?

A loira apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, estava um tanto quanto abalada com o olhar profundo da outra.

— Vadias como Anabel se preparam para nos foder!

Mas a verdade era que Zulema evitava dormir muito, porque costumava ter pesadelos envolvendo coisas terríveis do seu passado, incluindo a morte de sua filha.

— Pensando assim... — a médica respirou fundo e sua expressão mudou. — É melhor atirar do que dormir.

— Foda-se o café da manhã. Vamos começar logo essa merda.

Zulema fez gestos rápidos e incompreensíveis com a arma, carregando-a. Puxou Macarena até levá-la a uma linha invisível, de frente para latas que serviam como alvos há alguma distância. Então lhe exibiu o revólver, explicou como ele funcionava. Pareceu fácil. Tinha uma trava, só bastava puxá-la, pôr o dedo no gatilho e atirar no momento certo, depois de mirar e respirar.

— Concentre-se e atire.

Ela tentou, mas a bala passou longe do alvo.

— Puta merda, loira — zombou. — É assim que vai se proteger?

Macarena tentou ignorar suas provocações, seguiu segurando no revólver e mirando na lata que ainda não havia acertado.

— De novo.

Atirou, dessa vez mais perto, mas não o suficiente para acertar.

— Porra — Zulema pareceu irritada. — A essa altura nós duas estaríamos mortas como seus pais!

Macarena a olhou chocada e muito, muito brava. Quem diabos falaria algo assim?

— O quê?

— Preste atenção e atire! — quase gritou. — Anda! Olhe para aquela lata e pense que é a vadia que mandou matar sua família.

Foi exatamente o que fez. E, por alguma razão, funcionou. Macarena acertou os três tiros que disparou, derrubando três latas consecutivas.

— Uau! — Zulema se empolgou. — É isso aí, Doutora.

Macarena jogou o revólver sobre a mesa, olhou furiosa para ela e saiu andando pelo jardim como se estivesse possuída. A mais morena correu atrás dela.

— Ei, o que foi?

— Vai se foder! — berrou quase histérica. — Você é uma cretina, sabia?

Zulema a olhou como se não compreendesse.

— O que foi, loira? Só estava tentando motivá-la e aparentemente deu certo.

— Sua maneira desagradável de motivar não me interessa. Prefiro ficar sem aprender.

Tentou seguir para dentro da casa, mas novamente Zulema a alcançou, segurando seu braço e obrigando-a a parar e encará-la.

— Talvez meus métodos não tenham sido os melhores — admitiu como se estivesse arrependida. — Mas minha intenção foi boa.

— Isso é um pedido de desculpas? Porque se for, é uma bosta! — Macarena puxou seu braço das mãos dela e os cruzou na altura dos seios.

Zulema suspirou, olhou para cima como se pedisse ajuda dos céus e voltou a encará-la.

— Olha, eu não sou boa fazendo isso, está bem? Ajudar os outros, ensinar... Essas coisas... Nunca precisei fazê-las antes, mas estou disposta a fazer agora por você — disse como se não fosse nada, mas a médica sentiu o impacto da declaração. — Eu não estou apenas comprimindo a promessa de mantê-la viva, eu quero te ajudar no que eu puder, porque... — ficou sem palavras e se arrependeu. — Eu sinto muito se meus métodos foram ofensivos.

_“I'm stuck in space and time_

_And I live a lonely life_

_But I'm trying to survive_

_Without the help of just a little love, just a little love_

_Just a little love.”_

**Little Love** – James Smith

Apesar de sua falta de jeito, Macarena viu nitidamente em sua expressão corporal que Zulema estava desconfortável em dizer aquilo, porque era _verdade_. Ela não queria machucá-la com suas palavras impensadas, só estava tentando motivá-la a alcançar seu objetivo. A seu modo, Zahir queria ajudá-la e isso era generoso de sua parte.

— Eu sinto muito por chamá-la de cretina — a loira se desculpou.

Zulema a olhou de cenho franzido e as duas caíram na risada de repente.

— Eu realmente sou uma cretina às vezes. Não se desculpe por isso. Ainda vai querer minhas aulas?

— Sim — Macarena olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos e as duas trocaram meio sorrisos.

**

De madrugada, quando todas dormiam, Zulema estava em seu quarto, de porta fechada, chorando. Não era algo que costumava fazer sempre, mas às vezes acontecia ainda que contra sua vontade.

Ela ficava tão sobrecarregada pelo peso de suas escolhas que ainda que não quisesse, suas emoções transbordavam e não restava nada a fazer senão chorar. As lágrimas caíam ininterruptas de seus olhos num silêncio sepulcral. Ela chorava por Fatima, sua filha que não pode criar e que havia partido do mundo de forma brutal. Chorava por sua vida, tão desajustada, que a levou por caminhos tortuosos até o presente momento. Chorava, no fim, por si mesma. Por tudo que poderia ter sido e não foi. Por quem era agora.

Zulema odiava chorar porque para ela significava fraqueza, mas como não podia se controlar, preferia fazer isso trancada, longe da vista dos outros. O que suas meninas pensariam se a vissem naquele estado deplorável?

Enquanto chorava, ela cantarolava baixinho uma música árabe que não saía de sua cabeça desde a infância. Tentava não deixar sua mente guiá-la para lugares sombrios, mas era uma tarefa árdua demais...

Havia se esquecido de trancar a porta, por isso se chocou quando viu Macarena Ferreiro abrir a mesma na calada da noite, surgindo em seu quarto como se tivesse sido convidada.

Zulema se levantou da cama e a encarou com uma grande interrogação no rosto. A loira pareceu confusa e até mesmo assustada, mas não fugiu. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e adentrou o quarto. Seus olhos verdes encararam os castanhos de Zulema com uma espécie de compaixão. Algum tipo de entendimento silencioso que nenhuma das duas compreendeu.

Pensou em mandá-la embora, chegou a achar que só o fato de a médica estar ali representava algum tipo de _desrespeito_ , mas abandonou sua pose durona e seus pensamentos estúpidos de controle quando percebeu que Macarena só estava ali porque, assim como Zulema, a loira estava _sofrendo_. Muito. E por isso, _só por isso_ , elas podiam se entender melhor do que qualquer pessoa no Universo.

_“I'm on my knees praying_

_But no one hears a word I'm saying_

_I'm crying to the skies above, to the skies above_

_All I need is a little love, just a little love.”_

**Little Love** – James Smith

Macarena deu passos lentos em direção à morena ao perceber que a mesma não iria expulsá-la com um pontapé na porta. Ao chegar bem perto, há pouco mais que um palmo de distância, finalmente conseguiu falar.

— Quem você perdeu? — perguntou num fio de voz, adivinhando.

— Minha filha — murmurou e pela maneira de falar, a loira soube que Zulema não diria nada além daquilo.

— Eu sinto muito — falou sincera, encarando os olhos castanhos.

— Eu também — sorriu de leve. — Nós duas perdemos muito, não foi, loira?!

A médica suspirou ao assentir e reparou como os olhos castanhos pareciam mais intensos e até mesmo mais bonitos na meia luz do quarto, que estava iluminado apenas pelo abajur e pela luz da lua que adentrava pela sacada aberta.

— Você acredita em Deus? — questionou Macarena de repente. — Acredita que há um plano por trás de tudo isso? Algo que justifique esse horror?

Zulema pensou por um instante e pensou em mentir para agradá-la, mas não podia.

— Não, eu não acredito.

Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios da mais nova. Já esperava por uma resposta semelhante. E se fosse para ser sincera, nem ela sabia se acreditava em algo...

— Tem um cigarro?

A morena sorriu com a pergunta e foi até o móvel perto da cama pegar seu maço na gaveta e o isqueiro. Entregou um cigarro a loira, que o enfiou na boca e Zulema o acendeu para ela, observando como a mesma fumava.

— Você vai encontrar Anabel? — perguntou depois da primeira tragada.

Zulema achou a pergunta curiosa.

— Sim, eu vou.

— E o que acontecerá então?

— Nos livraremos dela. Você quer matá-la?

A pergunta crua fez o corpo da médica se arrepiar. Por mais que estivesse com ódio da tal criminosa que sequer conhecia, não sabia dizer se seria capaz de matá-la. Nunca havia feito isso antes. Macarena não era uma criminosa. Aliás, ela era o oposto. Uma médica. Ela salvava vidas, não tirava.

— Eu não sei... Não sei se consigo — admitiu num murmuro, dando outra tragada no cigarro.

A morena esperava por essa resposta.

— Ela morrerá de qualquer maneira — garantiu, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes.

Macarena respirou com certo alívio. Era disso que precisava. Da certeza que aquela maldita pagaria pelo que fez, ainda que não fosse por suas mãos.

Olhou bem para a mais velha, que acendeu seu próprio cigarro e foi até a varanda. Seguiu a mesma em silêncio. Apesar das diferenças óbvias entre elas, fosse de idade, de cor de cabelo, de profissão ou até mesmo de _caráter_ , Macarena sentiu que elas eram mais parecidas do que gostaria de admitir.

Ali, na luz do luar, a loira observou bem o rosto enigmático da mulher árabe e ficou imaginando tudo o que ela havia passado para estar ali, para ser quem ela era. Seja lá qual fosse sua história, não devia ter sido fácil. Nesse momento, foi a vez de Macarena Ferreiro abandonar suas crenças e se mostrar compassiva.


	3. Terceiro Ato

“Neste mundo, há apenas duas tragédias:

uma a de não satisfazermos os nossos desejos,

e a outra a de os satisfazermos.”

**Oscar Wilde**

Encontrar Anabel Villaroch não era o mais difícil, apesar da mesma ter se escondido e se protegido muito bem após o atentado aos Ferreiro. Sem dúvida, o grande desafio era matá-la, porque a desgraçada pagava muito bem para que várias pessoas a protegessem. Ainda assim, Zulema Zahir estava muitos níveis acima dela, tanto em relação à fortuna quanto a influência e por isso em pouco tempo conseguiu localizá-la.

Durante três longos meses, Zulema reuniu todos os seus esforços para isso. Ela queria terminar de vez com a desgraçada, enterrando assim vários assuntos pendentes, incluindo a morte de Leopoldo e sua família, o que traria vingança e paz à Macarena, que teve de abrir mão de tudo, inclusive de sua profissão honrada para ficar sob seus cuidados.

Mesmo tendo localizado a vadia, não seria fácil dar cabo de sua vida. Precisava de um plano infalível para que a gorda maldita não escapasse por seus dedos como já havia feito uma vez. Por isso mesmo não contaria nada a Macarena até que o momento certo chegasse.

Foram meses interessantes, apesar de tudo. Trancafiadas na mansão, obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto, aprenderam muito uma sobre a outra. Zulema estava ciente de que a loira era bastante mimada pela vida que teve, entretanto se mostrou muito apta às mudanças e disposta a prender o que Zahir ensinava. Em poucos dias de treinamento, Macarena sabia não apenas manusear uma arma, como também atirava perfeitamente, atingindo todos os alvos. Também aprendeu a socar e focou nisso durante aqueles meses, treinando diariamente, até que sua direita se tornou mortal a ponto de fazer Altagracia ir à lona, o que foi uma vingança e tanto.

Ainda que não pretendesse, Macarena realmente começou a fazer parte daquele grupo. Todos os dias estavam juntas, convivendo, conversando, jogando poker, no qual começou a se aperfeiçoar, mas estava longe de ser uma expert. Brincavam na piscina, faziam as refeições juntas. Era difícil não se apegar, mesmo que não quisesse, porque sabia que chegaria o momento que diria adeus aquela vida, àquelas mulheres. Inevitavelmente diria adeus a Zulema Zahir, quem odiou num primeiro momento, mas que agora chegava a nutrir sentimentos bons...

Zulema se esforçou ao máximo para manter a si e as meninas trancadas na mansão, mas o mundo dos negócios requisitava a presença delas de vez em quando. A primeira vez que Macarena teve real noção do que elas faziam foi em uma sexta à noite quando Zulema saiu acompanhada de Altagracia e Goya e voltou no meio da madrugada suja de sangue. A médica, que não conseguia dormir, estava lendo um livro na varanda quando elas chegaram. Apesar dos esforços da árabe, Macarena se recusou em ignorá-las e ir para seu quarto, e ainda por cima fez questão de se aproximar de Zahir para conferir se a mesma estava inteira.

— Onde vocês estavam? — perguntou mesmo sabendo que não obteria resposta.

Encarou Zulema num misto de indignação e preocupação, porque não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido com ela. A mais velha pareceu cansada e tinha manchas de sangue ao longo da camiseta.

— Você quer _mesmo_ saber? — os olhos castanhos sustentaram seu olhar, e apesar de exausta, pareceu disposta a respondê-la.

Foi uma questão bastante importante e reflexiva. Até que ponto Macarena queria participar daquilo? Porque saber significava participar. Mas não saber era terrível na mesma medida e a enlouquecia.

— Quero — disse firmemente, embora tremesse por cada canto de seu corpo.

— Tudo bem — a árabe suspirou. — Só preciso de um banho primeiro.

A loira concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Nenhuma delas estava muito certa de quais os rumos aquele relacionamento estava tomando. Elas nunca haviam se apaixonado por ninguém, suas relações se resumiram a sexo e nas poucas tentativas de algo a mais, tudo desmoronou muito rápido, não sobrando espaço para nada.

Macarena conhecia um pouco do amor graças a sua família. Sabia o que era ser amada pelos pais, pelo irmão e até mesmo pela melhor amiga, mas não fazia ideia do que era ser amada por um homem. Ou por uma mulher.

Zulema conhecia menos ainda do sentimento. Praticamente órfã, graças a mãe desgraçada que a fez fugir para longe, o único amor que experimentou foi o de sua irmã Saray, pois nunca teve a chance de criar sua filha Fatima.

Então, podia-se dizer que ambas desconheciam a paixão, o amor romântico e todas as suas nuances. Por isso mesmo era quase que impossível percebê-lo mesmo que este estivesse _diante_ delas.

**

A médica foi até a suíte de sua anfitriã, sentou na cadeira que ficava no canto do cômodo e a esperou enquanto ela tomava banho. Quando ouviu o som do chuveiro cessar, uniu suas mãos sobre o colo e as esfregou, notando que estava suando de nervosismo. Estava ansiosa.

Zulema saiu do banheiro coberta por um roupão de ceda preto. Seus cabelos estavam parcialmente molhados. Seus olhos, sem lápis, foram parar diretamente sobre a figura da loira. Franziu o cenho ao vê-la ali, surpresa, mas então suspirou e quase sorriu. Claro que a loira iria ficar plantada em seu quarto. Era o único jeito de garantir que ela não fugiria da conversa.

Macarena apertou as mãos nos braços da cadeira antes de se levantar.

— Eu preciso saber — explicou o motivo de estar ali. — Até agora eu nunca perguntei e talvez esse tenha sido meu erro. Quando não sei o que está havendo, fico imaginando milhares de coisas e isso me enlouquece. Então eu preciso saber exatamente o que vocês... o que _você_ faz para viver.

As duas se encararam profundamente. A mais velha balançou a cabeça de leve, concordando. Zulema também preferia a honestidade.

— Senta — pediu e assim que a loira o fez, ela própria sentou à beira de sua enorme cama. — Imagino que sua cabeça deva estar confusa com histórias malucas de bandidos que nós ouvimos na televisão, então vou te contar absolutamente tudo, loira. Vou te explicar exatamente o que eu faço para viver, e então não haverá segredos ou mentiras entre nós.

A loira sentiu seu corpo estremecer com tais palavras. Era exatamente isso que queria, ao passo que tinha medo de firmar aquele contrato com a criminosa. Não haver segredos ou mentiras significava que a relação delas seria ainda mais íntima do que Macarena se permitia admitir.

— Tudo bem.

— É isso o que você quer?

Zulema precisava ter certeza das intenções da outra. Não porque temesse que eventualmente a loira pudesse usar as informações contra ela, afinal, se quisesse, podia acabar com a última Ferreiro a qualquer hora sem deixar rastros. A questão não era essa. Zahir precisava saber se Macarena poderia lidar com a verdade. Já estava traumatizada o suficiente depois do que houve com sua família.

Apesar dos segundos de silêncio antes da resposta, a loira estava absolutamente certa do que queria.

— Sim. Eu preciso de toda a verdade, Zulema, não apenas do que você acha que eu dou conta. É o único jeito para eu saber se aguento ir adiante com _isso_.

A tensão entre elas estava maior que o de costume. Talvez porque estivessem a sós no quarto da árabe, que usava apenas um roupão; ou simplesmente porque a conversa que estavam tendo gerava tensão por si só.

Nenhuma das duas compreendeu bem o que a médica quis dizer.

O que significava ir adiante com aquilo? O que era _aquilo_ ao qual a loira se referiu? Nem ela própria sabia. Ou sabia tão bem que preferiu esconder até de si própria.

— Minhas garotas e eu somos uma associação de motoqueiras que, por debaixo dos panos, traficamos armas em Madrid e nas cidades da região, como Toledo, Segóvia e Salamanca. Essas armas são trazidas da Itália por uma organização criminosa com a qual temos um acordo. Repassamos essas armas para diversos grupos aqui na Espanha, incluindo de mexicanos, chinesas e até mesmo grupos terroristas da Arábia Saudita. Como você pode imaginar, esse trabalho é bastante lucrativo, ou eu não moraria aqui — fez um gesto com a mão, referindo-se a sua mansão e sorriu. — Mas na mesma medida em que traficar nos dá grande dinheiro e conforto, às vezes, ou melhor, quase sempre nos traz confusão em dobro. E quando eu digo confusão, me refiro a violência no seu sentido mais _brutal_. Nesses anos que estou nessa estrada já perdi as contas de quantas parceiras e empregados eu enterrei. 

Não queria deixar a loira aterrorizada com suas histórias brutais, por isso mesmo foi o mais objetiva possível, mas precisava que Macarena soubesse a verdade, que entendesse a realidade de seu Universo.

Ao ver os olhos verdes esbugalhados, visivelmente carregados de medo, Zulema sentiu que havia alcançado seu objetivo.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo hoje? — perguntou num fio de voz.

— Uma retaliação pela namorada da Goya, que foi assassinada alguns meses antes de você chegar aqui — contou sem desviar o olhar. — Encontramos o homem que a matou. Dei um tiro na cabeça dele.

Era difícil para alguém como Macarena ouvir aquela confissão e não se abalar. Nunca conheceu muito menos conviveu com criminosos antes, ainda mais daquele nível. Geralmente quando pensava em criminalidade, a loira imaginava rapazes de touca sobre motos roubando _celulares_ na intenção de comprarem um tênis, não em grandes organizações compostas por _assassinos_ inescrupulosos.

Zulema Zahir era uma assassina, soube disso ainda no primeiro dia. Só não sabia se o termo _inescrupuloso_ se encaixava realmente para ela.

— Assustada, Doutora? — não havia deboche nem provocação em seu tom, era uma pergunta genuína.

— Não vou mentir que isso me assusta muito. Não estou acostumada com toda essa violência. E por tudo que temos passado nesses meses, eu me esqueço que você e elas são... — não conseguiu usar o termo apropriado, fugindo dos olhos castanhos daquele escorpião.

Saray Vargas tinha razão, nenhum animal podia descrever aquela mulher enigmática melhor que um escorpião, Macarena estava certa disso.

— Criminosas? _Assassinas_? — sorriu de leve. — Você se acostuma, loira.

A médica sorriu como se duvidasse.

— De qualquer forma, logo estará livre de nós.

— Notícias de Anabel? — arregalou os olhos diante da possibilidade.

— Sim, mas ainda não quero falar. Estou preparando as coisas com calma, Doutora. Temos que ter paciência. Essas coisas são demoradas como cirurgias, sabe.

Ela podia imaginar.

— Então significa que logo eu poderei retomar minha vida?

— Sim, poderá voltar para seu trabalho e ir para seu apartamento. Nunca mais precisará ver a mim ou as meninas — Zulema disse com ares insondáveis, não deixando transparecer suas emoções sobre o assunto.

Macarena engoliu em seco.

Mesmo tendo desejado ardentemente desde o primeiro momento retomar sua vida, após aqueles meses intensos ao lado delas, acabou se apegando e a ideia de ir embora sem olhar para trás lhe trouxe um vazio imenso.

Na verdade, Macarena não sabia se conseguiria dizer adeus a Zulema.

[...]

No sábado, uma empolgação fora do normal decidiu habitar seu corpo. Sentia-se cheia de energia e precisava gastá-la de alguma maneira. Aparentemente a tensão estranha entre ela e sua protegida nas últimas semanas estavam lhe causando estragos. Zulema sentia que precisava de alívio físico em todos os aspectos.

Saray havia saído para ir atrás de Rizos. Ao que tudo indicava, elas estavam se acertando, o que podia significar muita coisa ou nada. Elas tinham uma relação complexa da qual Zulema preferia se abster. Sua paciência para _drama lésbico_ era inexistente.

Macarena e as outras jogavam baralho à mesa do lado de fora, perto do ringue, quando Zulema surgiu como um fantasma, interrompendo o jogo com sua proposta inusitada para Altagracia.

— Quer lutar? — girou os braços, como se estivesse se aquecendo.

— Agora? — Altagracia a olhou surpresa, deixando imediatamente seu baralho sobre a mesa. — Do nada?

— Por um acaso você é a porra de uma boxeadora importante para que eu tenha que marcar hora? — a chefe provocou, olhando para ela como se fosse idiota.

As outras prestaram atenção na conversa delas, especialmente a médica, que olhava para Zulema de canto, descendo sutilmente os olhos pelo seu corpo...

A rainha do crime estava em trajes inéditos para a loira. Vestia um short três dedos acima do joelho, completamente colado. Uma regata preta, provavelmente a mesma de sua primeira noite na mansão, quando tentou fugir.

Por algum motivo oculto, a visão parcial do corpo pálido e atraente da árabe deixava Macarena Ferreiro incomodada. Olhar sua pele, suas tatuagens, reparar em seus músculos e curvas trazia uma sensação calorosa, como se ela estivesse esquentando por dentro.

— Vamos lutar, faz tempo que eu não surro essa sua cara — Altagracia falou com um sorriso predatório, levantando-se rápido.

Em todos aqueles meses Macarena nunca viu Zulema lutar nem usar aqueles trajes. A mulher lhe ensinou tudo o que precisava saber acerca do esporte, mas quando chegou a hora, não foi ela quem a enfrentou no ringue. Macarena chegou a lutar até mesmo com Goya, mas nunca com a árabe e não sabia o porquê.

As duas se prepararam. Altagracia trocou suas roupas. Yolanda enfaixou suas mãos antes de colocar-lhe luvas. Macarena foi fazer o mesmo com Zulema e percebeu que ficar tão perto dela naquelas circunstâncias piorava a sensação de calor, que no momento se concentrava em seu baixo _ventre_.

— Que foi, loira? Nervosa? — perguntou baixo para que apenas a médica ouvisse. Notou que ela não a encarou durante o processo de enfaixar suas mãos.

A médica ergueu os olhos em sua direção e sorriu sem graça.

— Um pouco. Lutas me deixam nervosa — mentiu descaradamente. — Nunca te vi lutar antes — comentou casualmente, sem se dar conta de que estava se entregando.

— Não se preocupe, eu não costumo perder — gabou-se, dando uma piscadela para a médica após a mesma colocar as luvas pretas em seus punhos.

Na verdade, além de querer descarregar energia, Zulema pretendia mesmo era se exibir para sua protegida. Altagracia percebeu isso, porque de todas ali presentes ela era sem dúvida a mais esperta e maliciosa.

— Vamos logo com isso, Zulema — a chamou já dentro do ringue. — Estou ansiosa para te socar.

— Não tenha pressa para apanhar — retrucou a mais velha, lançando um olhar provocativo a amiga. — Com a energia que estou hoje posso mandá-la para o hospital, Alta.

Não, não podia realmente. Nenhuma delas poderia pisar em um hospital, independente do motivo, especialmente se levassem um tiro. Por sorte, agora elas tinham uma médica na equipe.

De braços cruzados, Maca ficou próxima ao ringue. Yolanda foi unir-se a ela.

A luta começou lenta. Uma estudando a outra, deram voltas antes de finalmente se aproximarem e trocarem alguns golpes fracos. Não obstante, era notório a superioridade de Zulema, que estava em plena forma. As horas que ela passava trancada na academia, especialmente no período matutino, valiam a pena, Macarena constatou enquanto reparava nos braços tatuados da mulher, que desferia golpes muito precisos contra Altagracia.

Quando Alta acertou um cruzado de direita potente em Zulema, Maca fez uma careta, como se a dor da outra lhe atingisse. Por um instante temeu que ela perdesse, especialmente quando a viu cuspir sangue. Yolanda reparou na preocupação nada discreta da garota.

— Não se preocupe — sussurrou perto de seu ouvido. — Zulema sempre ganha. Ela é o puto elfo do inferno.

Isso fez a loira encolher os ombros, envergonhada por ter seus pensamentos desvendados.

— Vamos lá, batam igual mulher, porra! — Goya berrou, se aproximando também com uma lata de cerveja em mãos. — Vai Alta, vai Zule!

Zulema encarou os olhos verdes de uma maneira tão intensa que Macarena perdeu o fôlego. Então, voltou sua atenção a sua adversária e a golpeou severamente quatro vezes seguidas até levá-la à lona, ganhando por um belíssimo nocaute.

Nesse momento, Goya berrou em comemoração assim como Yolanda e Maca abriu um sorriso discreto depois de suspirar em alívio.

_“Down on the west coast_

_They got a saying_

_If you're not drinkin' then you're not playin_

_But you’ve got the music_

_You’ve got the music in you_

_Don’t you?”_

**West Coast** – James Vincent McMorrow

Realmente havia ficado preocupada por um momento que Zulema pudesse se ferir de verdade com a brincadeira, o que era estranho demais. Não compreendia toda sua preocupação em relação a ela.

Depois de sair do ringue e se livrar das luvas, uma Zulema suada e com um machucado no canto da boca se aproximou dela.

— O que achou da luta, Doutora? Superou suas expectativas?

— Formidável — a mais velha gargalhou com aquela escolha de adjetivo, levou a mão a boca ao fazê-lo, pois sentiu dor. — Precisa limpar isso e cuidar desse corte na testa. Vai precisar de uns dois pontos. Se eu tivesse meu material comigo poderia ajudá-la...

— Não seja por isso, eu tenho o material que você precisa, Doutora — Macarena ficou surpresa. — Sabe como é, Doutora. Eventualmente, na vida que levamos, aparecer com cortes e até mesmo buracos pelo corpo é normal.

— Deve ser.

**

Depois de pegar o kit de primeiros socorros foram até a biblioteca para ficarem a sós. Era o lugar favorito de Macarena na mansão de Zahir, sem dúvida. A companhia dos livros a deixava tranquila, quase a fazia se esquecer do fato de ter perdido toda sua família num massacre.

Zulema se jogou na poltrona de couro preta, recostando-se confortavelmente. Estava ligeiramente cansada e seu rosto doía, além de que havia uma fina linha de sangue que descia pela lateral de seu rosto.

A loira vestiu um par de luvas descartáveis, pegou a porta-agulha que segurava a agulha com a linha para que ela pudesse fazer a sutura e se aproximou em pé, parando bem perto da poltrona. Precisou se reclinar, ficando tão perto do rosto da outra mulher que pode sentir seu hálito quente.

_“Down on the west coast_

_I get this feeling like_

_It all could happen_

_That’s why I’m leaving you for the moment_

_You for the moment_

_Boy blue, yeah, you.”_

**West Coast** – James Vincent McMorrow

— Não tem nenhuma anestesia por aqui? — perguntou baixo, preocupada com a dor que a outra sentiria ao ser costurada assim.

— Não se preocupe, Maca. Não me importo em sentir um pouco de dor. Estou acostumada.

A médica estremeceu ao ouvi-la lhe chamar pelo apelido. Não era algo que acontecia com frequência, mas em todas as ocasiões fez seu corpo vibrar.

_Se concentre, merda!_

Viu como os olhos castanhos a encararam e percebeu que para conseguir fazer seu trabalho não poderia olhá-los de volta. Eram hipnotizantes, tiravam sua atenção e a deixavam desconcertada.

— Okay, então.

Cuidadosamente Macarena passou a agulha pela pele ligeiramente aberta da testa de Zulema, perto da sobrancelha esquerda, dois dedos acima. Deu dois pontos perfeitos e a mais velha sequer alterou a respiração, como se realmente estivesse acostumada a sentir dor, o que a loira achou intrigante.

Quando terminou a sutura, deixou as ferramentas de lado, tirou suas luvas, mas continuou perto e quando se deu conta, estava encarando Zulema. Quando a outra percebeu, a encarou de volta com o semblante franzido.

— O que foi? Por que está me encarando assim?

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto da médica.

— Você me intriga, é só isso.

— Por quê?

— Nunca sei exatamente o que você está pensando.

Então Zahir sorriu.

— É melhor assim. Você poderia ficar assustada com o conteúdo da minha mente — provocou.

_“It's getting harder to show it_

_I'm feeling hot to the touch_

_You say you miss me_

_And I always say I miss you so much_

_Something keeps me real cold_

_I'm alive, I'm a lush_

_Your love, your love, your love.”_

**West Coast** – James Vincent McMorrow

Então, de repente, como se ficasse incomodada com aqueles olhos verdes lhe encarando, Zulema quase saltou de sua poltrona e correu para o outro lado da sala indo direto ao mini bar. Pegou um copo e encheu até a metade com whisky, virando a bebida de uma vez.

— Não vai me oferecer? — a médica deu alguns passos em sua direção ainda carregando aquele sorriso levado.

— Whisky não combina com você — disse certeira, virando-se para encará-la. O sorriso de Maca desmanchou, pois ela sentiu como se fosse vista por dentro por aqueles olhos castanhos. — Mas drinks com vodca, sim. Vamos dar uma festa essa noite — decidiu de repente. — As meninas precisam de um ânimo, nós também.

Não ousou retrucar, afinal, Zulema exercia controle sobre tudo. E a ideia também lhe soou bastante agradável.

Uma festa significava muito álcool, música boa e risadas. Também significava que Zulema ficaria bêbada, o que a deixava ainda mais imprevisível e Macarena não sabia até que ponto isso podia ser algo bom...

[...]

Um cooler cheio de vodca e cerveja foi posicionado no jardim, assim como um enorme rádio portátil que tocava música numa altura que a fez se lembrar das baladas que frequentava antes de ficar deprimida.

Yolanda dançava empolgada assim como Goya. Tocava algum pop americano que Macarena não reconheceu quem era a cantora. Ela riu ao ver a maneira quase que insana com a qual Goya balançou a cabeça e Yolanda, sempre a mais contida, pareceu tentar se igualar.

De repente, Saray surgiu na companhia de Rizos, a garota com quem dormiu na sexta-feira antes do massacre acontecer e seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo. Macarena não conseguiu disfarçar seu choque ao vê-la ali, ainda mais na companhia da louca da Saray...

Seu cérebro demorou alguns instantes para funcionar e só então ela percebeu o óbvio: sua Rizos e a Rizos de Saray eram a mesma pessoa. Devia ter desconfiado pela descrição que a cigana fez durante aqueles meses. Uma morena de sorriso lindo, completamente fora de si...

Aparentemente todas já conheciam Rizos, que foi recebida de maneira calorosa. Saray anunciou que elas haviam voltado a namorar e que a morena estava ali para ficar com elas por algum tempo. Então, só então foi que Kabila finalmente a viu, olhando direto para seus olhos. Em vez de chocada pareceu feliz. Abriu um sorriso imediato.

— Macarena? — perguntou, chamando atenção de todas, inclusive de Zulema, que até então estava de canto fumando um cigarro. — É você?

Constrangida, especialmente ao ver os olhares interrogatórios, a loira abriu um ligeiro sorriso e deu alguns passos à frente.

— Oi, Rizos, sou eu...

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Como vocês se conhecem? — Saray quis saber, suas grossas sobrancelhas unidas em desconfiança. — São de mundos completamente diferentes.

— São amigas por acaso? — Goya quem quis saber.

Macarena sentiu seu coração bater mais forte a cada segundo. Estava ficando realmente nervosa com a situação, Zulema foi a primeira a perceber, mas decidiu não se meter, pelo menos não ainda.

_“Please allow me to introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_I've been around for long long years_

_Stole many a man's soul and Faith.”_

**Sympathy for the devil** – The Rolling Stones

— Não realmente — disse sem graça. — Na verdade, nós nos vimos apenas uma vez...

— Sim, só uma vez — Rizos concordou com um sorriso de alegria genuína. — Mas não entendo. O que faz aqui? Você não me pareceu o tipo de garota que se envolve com atividades ilícitas — falou com diversão e intimidade, o que irritou Saray.

— É uma longa história — a médica murmurou.

— A família dela foi massacrada — a gorda falastrona resolveu contar. — Anabel foi a mandante. Zule conhecia o pai dela, o policial Leopoldo, e prometeu a ele que cuidaria de sua família se algo acontecesse.

— Estamos todas em uma espécie de “quarentena” por causa disso — explicou Yolanda. — Estamos protegendo Macarena até darmos um jeito em Anabel.

Rizos ficou chocada ao ouvir aquela história, sua boca chegou a pender.

Quem podia imaginar algo assim? Que seu reencontro com Macarena, a garota divertida e meio hetero, se daria em circunstâncias tão improváveis?

O _destino_ era mesmo poderoso e implacável.

— Vocês ainda não explicaram como se conheceram — Saray permanecia com uma carranca séria em seu rosto, tinha o pressentimento de que não ia gostar da verdade.

— Nós... — a loira engoliu em seco, olhou rapidamente para Zulema e depois voltou a olhar para Saray, que esperava por uma resposta. — Nós nos conhecemos em um bar.

— Sim, no bar! Aquele bar é maravilhoso. Foi uma noite e tanto, hein? Fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia daquela maneira.

A médica teve vontade de sair correndo. Como diabos Rizos ousava falar daquela maneira na frente de Saray Vargas, a cigana? Aquela mulher era visivelmente possuída, capaz de explodir a qualquer minuto. Macarena tinha medo dela.

_“And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_

_Had his moment of doubt and pain_

_Made damn sure that Pilate_

_Washed his hands and sealed his fate.”_

**Sympathy for the devil** – The Rolling Stones

— No bar — Altagracia murmurou com ares maliciosos, a única que estava sentada à mesa. — Deixa eu adivinhar... Em uma noite de sexta? Ambas sozinhas e procurando por companhia?

— Que merda você está querendo insinuar, Altagracia? — Saray se exaltou.

— E se for? — Kabila ficou séria. — Eu estava solteira na época, Maca também.

— Maca? — Saray puxou Rizos pelo braço e as duas se encararam numa tensão absurda. — Que intimidade é essa com a loira azeda? Por um acaso vocês treparam?

— Isso não é da sua conta, nós nem estávamos mais juntas!

Macarena não sabia onde enfiar a cara, sentiu vontade de sair correndo, mas para onde?

Altagracia se divertia com a cena enquanto as outras estavam preocupadas. Zulema encerrou seu cigarro, mas continuou onde estava. Ela observava a cena sem deixar transparecer suas reais emoções.

Na verdade, também foi pega de surpresa. Não imaginou que Macarena saísse com mulheres, menos ainda que tivesse fodido com o grande amor de sua irmã. Isso seria um problema.

— Como não é da minha conta, Rizos? Você é o amor da minha vida e foi você quem me deixou! Eu nunca quis deixá-la!

Zulema revirou os olhos com o início do drama lésbico. Não conseguia compreender como ela e Saray podiam ser melhores amigas sendo tão distintas...

A discussão se prolongou por uns minutos até a cigana surtar, indo para cima de Macarena tão inesperadamente que ninguém teve tempo de fazer nada, nem mesmo a loira, que recebeu um soco que fez seu nariz sangrar imediatamente.

Era a segunda vez que alguém arrebentava seu nariz naquele maldito lugar.

— Saray! — Rizos gritou, realmente furiosa com sua atitude. — Pare com isso!

Mas era tarde demais.

Macarena, que já havia bebido uma quantia considerável, não ia deixar passar aquela agressão em branco. Não mesmo. Estava cansada de ser a vítima.

— Filha da puta! — berrou, correndo na direção de Saray, agarrando-a e arremessando-a sobre a mesa onde Altagracia estava.

— Puta que pariu, eu não tenho um dia de paz — Zulema murmurou com impaciência. — Parem com isso, crianças! — gritou, mas foi ignorada.

As duas, agarradas, rolaram pela grama, tão grudadas que sequer conseguiram se bater decentemente. Então Saray ficou por cima, seu braço esquerdo imobilizando o pescoço da médica. Ela ergueu o punho direito, pronta para dar um murro naquele rosto perfeito quando Zulema parou ao seu lado e sacou sua pistola que Macarena não fazia ideia de onde ela havia tirado.

— Saia agora de cima dela, cigana. Chega dessa merda!

Saray virou o rosto e viu a pistola mirada em direção a sua cabeça.

— Que porra é essa, Zulema? Vai atirar em mim por causa dessa loira? — perguntou desacreditada, dando um sorriso de deboche.

— Eu vou, Saray. E eu não quero fazer isso, mas eu irei se você não a soltar agora e parar com essa porra.

— Atiraria em mim por causa da Macarena?

Todas pararam incrédulas para assistir a cena, até mesmo Rizos. Inacreditável como a tensão chegou naquele nível tão depressa.

Macarena, que estava presa ao chão, olhou para Zulema tão chocada quanto Saray, porque jamais pensou que o escorpião fosse intervir daquela maneira, ameaçando atirar em sua própria irmã por sua causa.

— Eu atiraria em qualquer um por ela — murmurou sinceramente, destravando sua pistola. — Agora saia de cima dela, porra! — gritou sem paciência.

Completamente chocada, Saray largou Macarena no chão a contragosto e se levantou. De repente toda sua raiva se direcionou a sua melhor amiga. Estava decepcionada com Zulema. Como ela podia defender a maldita loira e ir contra ela, ameaçando-a com a porra de uma arma?

— Se não quer que eu encha sua protegida de pancadas, mande ela ficar longe de mim e da minha mulher — cuspiu as palavras no rosto de Zulema antes de se afastar, pegando Rizos pela mão e a guiando em direção à saída.

O casal partiu tão rápido quanto chegou. Aparentemente só haviam aparecido para causar confusão.

Macarena ainda estava caída no chão, o nariz cheio de sangue. Ela encarou Zulema incrédula enquanto a mesma travava sua arma e a colocava de volta às costas. Então a mais velha a olhou e estendeu a mão.

— Você atrai confusões, sabia disso? — perguntou com ligeiro humor.

Segurou na mão dela, aceitando a ajuda para se levantar. As outras começaram a conversar sobre outra coisa, fingindo não reparar em como o relacionamento de Zulema e Macarena estava ganhando novos contornos, estes cada vez mais estranhos.

— Na escola era igual, acho que sempre tive talento para arranjar amizades — a loira debochou, limpando o nariz no próprio braço.

Zulema ficou lhe observando como se estivesse admirada. E de fato estava. Em poucos meses a loira não apenas se adaptou a nova vida emposta, como também se mostrou muito mais forte e corajosa do que Zahir julgou que ela fosse.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, mas acho que isso te complicou com a Saray.

— Nós sempre temos altos e baixos, é normal. Somos diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais. Explosivas, esse tipo de merda.

— Acho que ela nunca mais vai gostar de mim — murmurou com um meio sorriso. — É uma pena, porque eu gosto dela. Me divertia com suas histórias e cantorias. Será que ela vai esquecer um dia o fato de eu ter dormido com a namorada dela?

Um brilho passou pelos olhos castanhos.

— Depende. Você vai?

A médica gelou com aquele olhar e seu sorriso desmanchou. Às vezes a criminosa era bastante cirúrgica em suas falas.

— Não foi nada demais e aconteceu só uma vez. Nunca teria se repetido se dependesse de mim. Gostei da Rizos mais como amiga do que tudo — sentiu que devia se explicar.

— Não gostou de sexo lésbico, loira? — provocou enquanto acendia outro cigarro. — Bem que as meninas vivem dizendo que você tem cara de hetero compulsória — debochou, dando uma tragada forte.

Por alguma razão a médica corou e se sentiu idiota por isso.

— Eu... Já transei com algumas mulheres e gostei, sim — murmurou se defendendo. — Assim como também sempre transei com homens e gostei.

— Isso se chama bissexualidade, não é uma doença, mas acho que você já sabe disso — piscou para ela antes de se afastar e ir em direção à mesa. — Vamos retomar a festa, caralho.

Na verdade, Zulema queria encerrar o assunto porque assim como Saray não ficou nada satisfeita em saber que Macarena Ferreiro transou com Estefanía Kabila.

**

Era bem tarde e todas já estavam bastante alteradas quando começaram a conversar sobre sexo. Aparentemente era o assunto mais divertido para elas. Goya começou falar de suas aventuras lésbicas e contou como sempre amou mulheres. Yolanda revelou ter dado alguns beijos em garotas na escola, mas a experiência não alterou sua sexualidade. Altagracia se mostrava aberta a todas as possibilidades, mas era viciada em macho, como Zulema amava dizer.

— E você, Doutora? — Altagracia quem perguntou.

— O que tem eu? — riu sem graça, bebericando uma garrafa de cerveja.

— Não nos contou nenhuma de suas aventuras sexuais nem falou de suas preferências.

— Talvez ela seja discreta, ao contrário de nós — Yolanda riu e todas a seguiram nas risadas, menos Zulema, que encarava Macarena com um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Ela parecia esperar.

— Não existe discrição quando se está bêbada. Pode ir contando tudo, Doutora. Comece nos dizendo se gosta de sexo lésbico.

— Gosto — murmurou, embora não quisesse se expor. — Mas tive poucas experiências.

— Por quê? Prefere homens? — Goya quem perguntou.

— Eu não sei. Eu prefiro penetração, sexo oral não me agrada muito... Pelo menos não receber — admitiu com o rosto todo ficando vermelho.

Informação interessante, Zulema pensou.

— Como assim? — Goya retrucou. — Sexo oral é tudo! Coloco todas para chuparem minha xoxota — mais gargalhadas do grupo. — Mas penetração é ótimo também e as lésbicas fazem isso. Temos vários dedos, Doutora.

— Eu sei, Goya, mas...

— Mas a Doutora gosta de coisa grande e grossa dentro dela — Altagracia disse o óbvio, deixando-a ainda mais constrangida e arrancando mais risos das outras. — Nunca usou strapon, Doutora?

Obviamente Macarena sabia o que era, mas nunca havia usado, o que a fez ficar ainda mais sem graça, especialmente porque a maldita árabe não tirava aqueles profundos olhos castanhos de cima dela.

— Não, nunca usei.

— Isso explica muita coisa...

Agora Zulema tinha informações novas a respeito de Macarena. Ela não gostava de receber oral, provavelmente porque ninguém nunca havia lhe chupado direito e preferia ser fodida por um pau grande e grosso. Julgou aquelas informações importantes e certamente não se esqueceria delas. Talvez fossem _úteis_ em algum momento.

Tais pensamentos fizeram Zulema se sentir culpada. O que diabos ela estava pensando? Macarena Ferreiro era filha de Leopoldo. Tinha que protegê-la, não pensar em _fodê-la_. Não fazia sentido, além de ser ofensivo ao pobre defunto. Ainda assim, o pensamento foi inevitável, especialmente porque Macarena tinha o olhar mais perigoso que ela já havia visto, um cheiro de lavanda misturado com algo cítrico que a entorpecia. Além de ter um sorriso ridiculamente lindo, seios fartos e tão visivelmente bem feitos...

Inegavelmente Zulema estava _desejando_ Macarena, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado em todos os níveis e que provavelmente nada aconteceria entre elas. Por causa disso, teve a certeza de que precisava de uma forte distração para esquecê-la. Apenas boxe não adiantaria.

**

**desejar**

verbo

**1.**

_querer_ para si ou para outrem (algo que satisfaça uma exigência intelectual, emocional ou _física_ ); ambicionar.

**2.**

transitivo direto

ter **desejo** veemente de _possuir_ (algo, ger. material); almejar, cobiçar.

Quando o grupo se dispersou, cada uma delas indo para seus aposentos provavelmente para dormir, Macarena, que estava bastante bêbada, teve a ideia de ir até a suíte de Zulema. Uma ideia bastante esquisita por sinal, mas ela só pensaria sobre isso no dia seguinte.

O álcool a encorajava de uma maneira perigosa. A deixava solta, ousada. E trazia à tona seus desejos mais reprimidos. Era difícil admitir para si mesma, pois era completamente errado e surreal, mas a Doutora Ferreiro estava _desejando_ Zulema há algum tempo. Ela era tão atraente que ficou impossível de resistir, apesar de seus esforços.

Não fazia ideia se era correspondida ou não, existia uma linha tênue entre elas e estavam sempre envoltas de uma tensão sexual gritante, mas achava que Zulema jamais se permitiria ir além por causa da promessa que fez a seu pai.

Seria melhor se nada acontecesse entre elas. Provavelmente deveriam manter distância, serem apenas amigas ou nem isso. Macarena não passava de uma obrigação, de uma promessa feita há alguém que já havia partido. Zulema não tinha sentimentos por ela, mas então por que a defendeu com tanta veemência, ameaçando colocar uma bala na cabeça de sua amiga?

Com tais pensamentos em mente, Macarena não hesitou em caminhar até a suíte. Abriu a porta devagar e ouviu barulhos esquisitos que a princípio não processou, mas quando finalmente seus olhos circularam pelo quarto, a médica viu uma imagem bastante forte, que lhe causou sentimentos ambíguos.

Zulema estava acompanhada de _outra_ mulher, e essa se encontrava de _quatro_ em sua cama, sendo tomada pela árabe, que a fodia com um strapon fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem com o quadril bastante intensos a ponto de a garota de cabelos ruivos _berrar_ de visível prazer.

Foi a primeira vez que a viu nua, seus pequenos seios firmes balançavam junto de seu corpo pálido. A Doutora conseguiu ver até mesmo o brilho do suor que escorria ao longo da pele lívida.

Imediatamente seu corpo se arrepiou se enchendo de sensações esquisitas. Suas entranhas se contraíram e seu clitóris pulsou. Macarena sentiu inveja daquela estranha, pois queria estar em seu lugar. Também sentiu tesão em ver uma cena tão deliciosa, e raiva por Zulema estar fodendo outra.

Então, de repente, Zulema virou o rosto em sua direção como se já soubesse que ela estava ali e a encarou com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, como se estivesse se divertindo naquela situação.

_Maldita fosse!_

Macarena deu meia volta, bateu a porta com força e correu para sua suíte.

[...]

No dia seguinte, Macarena ponderou se devia descer ou não para o café da manhã em grupo. Não estava afim de encontrar Zulema após ser flagrada lhe vendo transar. Seria definitivamente muito constrangedor, fora que ainda não sabia se a mulher havia deixado a porta aberta de propósito ou não. Essa era a única explicação que a médica encontrava para o fato de Zulema ter lhe olhado como se soubesse que ela estava lá observando. Talvez fosse sua intenção desde o início, era de seu feitio fazer tal tipo de coisa.

No fim, decidiu descer. Não teria como fugir dela por muito tempo, afinal, estavam trancadas embaixo do mesmo teto.

Foi surpreendida quando Yolanda avisou que Zulema havia acordado e saído bem cedo sem dar satisfações, o que era normal. Provavelmente estava cuidando dos negócios e isso não era um alívio para a loira, que sempre ficava com o coração na mão toda vez que a via sair por aqueles portões.

Não era o ideal e provavelmente a árabe diria não, mas Macarena insistiria mesmo assim para que a mulher lhe levasse às ruas. Estava exausta de ficar em confinamento. Devia ser por isso que seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos. Precisava de ar fresco, precisava andar por aí e ver outras pessoas. Mas também tinha outro pedido a fazer. Queria estar presente na próxima reunião de negócios da equipe. Macarena sentiu uma necessidade em ver de perto o “trabalho” delas. Ouvir histórias não era o suficiente. Precisava vivenciar a coisa toda para ter real noção de onde estava se envolvendo.

Quando Zulema voltou após ficar um dia inteiro fora, Ferreiro foi correndo atrás dela, pensando que seria difícil convencê-la e de que provavelmente haveria algum clima estranho por conta da noite anterior, mas a mais velha agiu com bastante frieza e indiferença, aceitando seus pedidos na mesma hora, como se não se importasse com os riscos que ela estava sujeita a correr caso saísse por aqueles portões.

Macarena ficou confusa com aquela reação. Até então, Zulema e ela estavam se dando bem. Suas conversas eram agradáveis, havia uma espécie de reconhecimento e entendimento mútuo. Macarena se divertia com ela e começou a aprender seus limites, o que facilitou e muito aquele relacionamento, mas então, de repente, após flagrá-la fodendo uma desconhecida, Zahir mudou da água para o vinho, lhe afastando e tratando como se Macarena não significasse nada.

_"Closed eyes_

_Never feel safe_

_I'm tongue tied_

_Never let out my rage_

_Try to breaking this cage_

_But where would I go?_

_I'm stuck, living a life of bad luck giving me nothing_

_Doors shut, along in my head_

_I'm out of control"_

**Prisioner** \- Raphael Lake

— Ei! — chamou agressivamente.

O sol estava quase se pondo, Zulema estava na área de treinamento de tiro, longe da casa e das outras. Macarena havia ido atrás dela.

— O que está havendo? — questionou e a outra sequer virou o rosto em sua direção, mantendo o olhar ao longe, parecendo distraída. — Zulema!

— O que foi? — ainda olhava para o horizonte.

— O que aconteceu? Por que está agindo assim?

Devagar, Zulema se virou para olhá-la, suas feições demonstrando que não entendia do que diabos a loira estava falando.

— Não faço ideia de que merda você está falando, loira. Não sou boa com adivinhações, então se tem algo para dizer, diga logo.

Macarena a olhou chocada.

— Viu! É exatamente disso que eu estou falando! A maneira como você está me tratando... O que foi que eu fiz?

Zulema ainda pareceu não entender, ou estava apenas fingindo para irritá-la.

— Estou te tratando normal. Queria que eu a tratasse como?

Macarena a encarava desacreditada, visivelmente desiludida.

— Isso tem a ver com a noite passada?

Um brilho atravessou os olhos castanhos.

— Acha que estou irritada porque você me viu transando? Algumas pessoas têm fetiches estranhos, Doutora. Quem sou eu para julgá-las? — debochou, cruzando os braços e se recostando na enorme mesa cheia de armas em cima.

— Pare de brincar, eu estou falando sério, merda.

— Parece sério mesmo. O que diabos você quer de mim, Macarena? — se ergueu e deu um passo a frente, invadindo o espaço pessoal da outra.

— Como assim? — perguntou num fio de voz, se fazendo de desentendida. De repente ficou intimidada por toda aquela proximidade, pelo fato de estarem a sós...

— Estou tentando manter você viva — murmurou. — Enquanto faço isso, eu tenho que fazer meus negócios funcionarem e planejar como vou pegar aquela puta desgraçada. Não são coisas fáceis de se fazer, ainda mais ao mesmo tempo — explicou devagar.

— Eu sei — cruzou os braços, estava nervosa.

— Sabe? Então por que está me pressionando?

— Eu não estou, eu só... — a voz morreu na garganta ao ver como os olhos castanhos lhe fitavam.

A tensão entre elas atingiu um novo nível naquele momento.

As duas se encararam sem receios.

— Você disse a Saray que atiraria em qualquer um por mim — falou, arriscando tudo.

— Sim, eu disse.

— Você faria isso?

— Você sabe a resposta.

— Por quê?

_“Am I losing my sanity?_

_I'm over my head_

_I'm in a dark dream_

_I'm a prisoner_

_Here they'll never let me leave_

_Losing grip on reality_

_I'm over the edge_

_I yell and I scream_

_I'm a prisoner_

_Here come get me, set me free.”_

**Prisioner** \- Raphael Lake

Zulema bufou, balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentou recuar um passo, mas Macarena inesperadamente agarrou seu braço.

— Se disser que é só por causa da promessa, eu vou ficar ofendida.

Então um brilho malicioso e um sorriso igual surgiu no rosto da morena.

— Você é impossível, Doutora.

— Eu sei — falou orgulhosa. — Mas sei também que você gosta disso.

— Isso é perigoso, sabia? — murmurou quando Macarena praticamente a encurralou contra a mesa, suas mãos habilidosas se apoiando em seus ombros. — Em todos os sentidos, por todas as razões.

— Você não gosta de perder o controle, não é? — a loira adivinhou com um sorriso travesso. — Qualquer coisa te tire o controle a assusta, por isso está tentando me afastar. Porque sentir algo por mim a desestabiliza, estraga seus planos...

— Acha que eu sinto _algo_ por você? — sorriu com deboche, ainda mantendo as mãos paradas, sem fazer nenhum movimento. — Algo além de compaixão, é claro.

— Você me _deseja_ — afirmou, apesar de estar com medo também. Era visível nos olhos de Zulema que ela sentia o mesmo que Macarena. Não dava para disfarçar. — E isso te assusta pra caralho.

— Ah, é?

— Uhum... — sorriu vitoriosa, soltando Zulema e dando um passo para trás. — Mas é orgulhosa demais para admitir o que sente.

Quando a loira deu as costas para ela, pronta para ir embora, a criminosa reagiu da melhor maneira possível, agarrando seus cabelos num puxão firme, fazendo Macarena vir para trás ao encontro de seu corpo, completamente rendida.

_“Hurt me, do what you want_

_I'm thirsty, feeding me bones_

_Hunger is all that I know_

_I'm starving for air_

_Trapped here, sinking in deeper_

_Cold sweat were from a fever_

_I'm kept, locked in a box_

_And nobody cares.”_

**Prisioner** \- Raphael Lake

Sem dizer uma palavra, Zulema lambeu a parte traseira de sua orelha, ainda segurando firme em seus cabelos. Então, com a outra mão, tocou seu corpo sobre as roupas, apertou seu seio esquerdo e desceu até o meio de suas pernas, dando um apertão tão firme em seu sexo que Macarena não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer agudo.

Então, de repente, seus cabelos foram soltos e seu corpo virado bruscamente. A médica foi colocada contra a mesa e viu olhos castanhos sedentos. Elas se encararam com desejo, Macarena ligeiramente ofegante. Suas mãos foram para o casaco de couro, arrancando-o do corpo de Zulema, deixando-o cair ao chão. Em resposta, a criminosa quase rasgou sua camisa, estourando alguns botões e revelando a simples regata branca que usava por debaixo.

Zahir a agarrou pelas coxas de repente, erguendo-a do chão e a colocando sentada sobre a mesa. Maca empurrou as armas que estavam ali. A outra voltou agarrar os cabelos loiros, fazendo-a tombar a cabeça para o lado direito, dando livre acesso ao seu pescoço. Sem pensar duas vezes, Zulema abocanhou aquela pele deliciosa, mordendo e chupando com certa força enquanto se embrenhava nas pernas dela, que já estavam mais do que abertas para recebê-la.

As mãos de Macarena agarraram os cabelos negros e sem querer ela suspirava e até mesmo gemia com os toques deliciosos da boca da mais velha, que parecia saber exatamente como tocá-la. A boca de Zulema foi descendo de seu pescoço até o colo, então a criminosa ergueu sua regata, revelando seus seios nus, pois a médica não usava sutiã.

Por um momento Zulema a encarou com um sorriso travesso antes de cair o olhar para seus belíssimos seios de mamilos rígidos. Sem perder tempo, se abaixou e foi atacá-los, alternando entre eles o tempo todo, dando chupadas fortes em seus bicos rígidos, fazendo a médica gemer manhosamente. Aquele som causou um frisson por todo o corpo da traficante, que estava a cada instante mais dominada pelo desejo, pronta para foder Macarena da forma que ela merecia ser fodida.

Macarena nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em sua vida com ninguém e tudo isso ainda naquele pequeno começo. Já estava preparada para receber Zulema lá embaixo, onde tanto precisava dela.

_“Dark dreams_

_Every time I close my eyes demons coming after me_

_I'm tired, please_

_Every time I close my eyes I see them coming after me_

_This dark dreams_

_Every time I close my eyes, demons coming after me_

_I'm tired, please_

_Every time I close my eyes I see them coming after me.”_

**Prisioner** \- Raphael Lake

As coisas estavam esquentando cada vez mais e elas estavam prestes a transar a céu aberto quando o celular de Zahir começou a tocar insistentemente, roubando suas atenções e estragando o momento.

— Eu preciso atender — Zulema disse ofegante antes de soltá-la, pegando o aparelho que estava em seu bolso traseiro.

Quando atendeu, ela ouviu uma voz feminina desesperada do outro lado da linha.

Macarena viu a mais velha empalidecer, um olhar tenso em seu rosto.

— É a Saray, ela levou um tiro!

 _Puta que pariu_ , pensou a loira.

[...]

Tudo aconteceu tão depressa que não tiveram tempo para processar. Há minutos estavam quase transando, e de repente foram interrompidas por um acontecimento trágico. Tiveram que retornar a mansão às pressas.

Saray Vargas chegou desmaiada com um ferimento de bala grave no abdômen, suas roupas completamente encharcadas de sangue. Foi Rizos quem a trouxe, estava nervosa, aos prantos, preocupada que sua amada não fosse sobreviver.

Macarena se preparou e com os equipamentos existentes na mansão, foi ela quem retirou a bala e cuidou de Saray durante o resto da longa noite. Recebeu a ajuda de Yolanda, que de todas lhe pareceu a mais calma e mais apta para lidar com aquele tipo de situação, além de ter mãos firmes como as de um cirurgião.

Apesar do ferimento ser grave e de Vargas ter perdido muito sangue, Ferreiro conseguiu estabilizá-la e se livrou da bala. Agora tinham que lhe encher de antibiótico para que ela não tivesse uma infecção e rezar para que Saray sobrevivesse.

O tiro, contou Rizos a todas, aconteceu por causa de uma briga ao norte da cidade com uma gangue de mexicanas furiosas. Vargas, que estava com o pavio curto depois de descobrir que sua amada transou com Macarena, saiu arranjando confusão deliberadamente e o resultado foi um pequeno tiroteio que a deixou baleada.

Por sorte, a mesma loira que Saray odiava, era uma cirurgiã competente que acabava de salvar sua vida.

**escolher**

verbo

**1.**

transitivo direto

manifestar _preferência_ por ( _alguém_ ou algo).

**2.**

transitivo indireto e bitransitivo

fazer _opção_ entre (duas ou mais pessoas ou coisas).

Todas haviam dormido, inclusive Rizos, que estava exausta, mas não Zulema. Ela ficou plantada no quarto de sua irmã, observando-a enquanto a mesma ainda dormia. Saray ainda não havia acordado e Zulema queria se certificar de que quando acontecesse ela não estaria sozinha.

Macarena, que também estava acordada, foi até o quarto e apesar de todas as tentativas da grande criminosa em fingir não sentir nada por ninguém, não foi surpresa para a loira flagrá-la cantarolando baixinho enquanto segurava a mão da cigana.

— Ela gosta dessa música — explicou ao ver a loira ainda na porta.

— É muito bonita.

A médica se aproximou devagar, sentando ao lado de Zulema naquele pequeno sofá de dois lugares.

— Você devia descansar — Maca disse. — Foi um dia longo... Eu posso ficar aqui com ela, se quiser.

— E corrermos o risco de Saray acordar e voar em seu pescoço? — brincou, deixando o clima um pouco menos triste, fazendo a loira rir.

— Seria um sinal de que está completamente recuperada, coisa que não vai acontecer de um dia para a noite.

— Você não conhece essa cigana — falou com real admiração, olhando para a mulher desmaiada. — Ela é uma força da natureza.

Ferreiro sorriu com o coração genuinamente cheio de afeto. Achava aquela amizade bastante bonita, era a coisa que mais humanizava Zulema.

— Ela é a única família que eu tenho — a árabe começou a falar. — Saray é minha irmã. Não por uma coisa tão ocasional como o sangue, mas por algo muito mais forte.

— O quê? — a médica quis saber.

Zulema virou-se pela primeira vez e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes antes de responder convicta.

— Por _escolha_.

Macarena se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés.

Às vezes ou quase sempre nossos destinos nada mais eram do que somas de nossas escolhas.

Depois das palavras filosóficas, as duas ficaram ali em silêncio. Em algum momento, quase que sem querer, Macarena segurou na mão de Zulema e não mais soltou por um longo tempo.

Saray, que se recuperava do tiro, acordou no meio da madrugada, quando as duas dormiam sentadas. De olhos semicerrados, a cigana não apenas recobrou a consciência como também prestou bastante atenção naquelas mãos dadas e no que elas significavam.

De repente, como num estalo, começou a lembrar de todas as vezes em que viu Zulema perto de Macarena, a maneira como se olhavam e se tratavam, a tensão que pairava sobre elas, o jeito até mesmo desconfortável que sua melhor amiga ficava por causa da médica... Então tudo fez sentido a ponto de Saray sorrir.

Zulema Zahir estava apaixonada. Macarena Ferreiro também. Só eram burras demais para perceber, ou teimosas demais para admitir.

Tal conclusão deixou Saray feliz e aliviada. Ela sempre quis que sua irmã encontrasse o amor. Zulema precisava ter alguém ao seu lado para mantê-la na luz por mais que a escuridão estivesse sempre ao seu encalço. E apesar de Macarena ser uma loira azeda e metida a besta, Vargas estava radiante por ser ela a “escolhida”, pois isso significava que não precisava se preocupar em relação a Rizos.

**

Pela manhã ainda bem cedo Zulema acordou e sentiu um peso em seu ombro. Com muito cuidado virou o rosto e viu a cabeça loira que estava apoiada em seu ombro. Também notou que Macarena ainda tinha a mão unida a sua.

Depressa, olhou para se certificar de que Saray estava apagada e não estava presenciando aquilo. Por alguma razão, se sentiu constrangida, incomodada. Não estava acostumada aquele tipo de situação.

Sem muita saída, Zulema pigarreou de propósito para que o barulho despertasse a médica, que assim que abriu os olhos e tomou nota de que havia dormido em seu ombro, se afastou depressa, também abalada.

— Acho que peguei no sono — falou constrangida, já em pé. — Vou preparar um café para nós, ok?

A mais velha apenas assentiu, pois entendeu a necessidade que Ferreiro sentiu de fugir de sua presença naquele momento.

Assim que ela saiu pela porta, Saray abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso fraco.

— Sua filha da puta, você está afim da Doutora bonitona! — zombou a cigana.

Zulema tomou um susto, mas deu um suspiro tão verdadeiramente aliviado por vê-la bem que chegou a ficar com os olhos marejados.

— Puta merda, cigana, você me assustou, porra!

Sem pensar duas vezes, a morena mais velha subiu na cama para abraçá-la, mas o fez com cuidado por conta dos pontos em sua barriga.

— Achou que ia se livrar de mim tão fácil, caralho? Eu não sou como essas bundas moles!

Com o verdadeiro escândalo que elas fizeram, não tardou para que todas aparecessem no quarto, se amontoando para festejar o fato de Saray estar viva. Macarena ficou de canto com um pequeno sorriso, segurando sua caneca de café.

— Meu amor! — Rizos praticamente deitou na cama com ela, lhe abraçando de lado e beijando seu rosto diante das outras. — Graças a Deus você está bem. Achei que havia lhe perdido para sempre.

Por alguma razão oculta, presenciar aquela cena de romance trouxe desconforto para Macarena. Não que ela não apreciasse, muito ao contrário disso. Sempre amou ver casais felizes, famílias radiantes. Chegava a sentir uma pontada de inveja porque suspeitava que isso nunca aconteceria com ela, mas ali, naquele momento específico, com Zulema na outra extremidade do quarto, Macarena ficou desconfortável. A outra mulher percebeu.

[...]

Em poucos dias, Saray estava nova em folha, surpreendendo até mesmo a doutora, que receou que ela pudesse ter complicações como uma infecção, por exemplo. Aparentemente Zulema estava certa ao dizer que a cigana era uma força da natureza que não podia ser contida.

Naquelas duas semanas, Rizos se tornou parte do grupo, se entrosando ainda mais rápido do que Macarena havia feito. Talvez isso tivesse algo haver com o fato de que já conhecia aquelas mulheres muito antes da Doutora ou simplesmente porque era muito mais extrovertida, fazendo piadas e começando cantorias a todo momento.

Macarena e Zulema pouco se falaram naquele meio tempo. O quase sexo seguido de um momento íntimo onde dormiram “juntas” foram eventos que abalaram ambas a ponto de preferirem manter distância.

Zulema apareceu no jardim pronta para sair, assim como Altagracia, Goya e Yolanda. Estavam vestidas com suas roupas típicas de motoqueira, usavam jaquetas de couro e estavam armadas até os dentes.

— Onde vocês vão? — Saray quis saber, estava agarrada em Rizos no jardim, elas estavam tomando sol.

Quando Macarena ouviu o barulho vindo de fora, seguiu até o jardim bem há tempo de presenciar a cena.

— Bater um papo com as mexicanas que te furaram a barriga — Altagracia disse, mascando um chiclete.

— Eu também quero ir! — a cigana quis imediatamente levantar, mas foi contida por Rizos.

— Não, você ainda está se recuperando.

— Ouça sua mulher, Saray — a escorpião disse. — Você ficará aqui descansando e nós resolveremos isso. Fique boa logo, porque precisaremos de você quando formos derrubar Anabel.

A cigana suspirou rendida, sabia que seria inútil discutir.

Macarena se aproximou depressa de Zulema, que tinha duas pistolas presas ao corpo por dentro do casaco e carregava em mãos uma escopeta.

— Eu quero ir com vocês — murmurou

— Isso não é uma boa ideia, loira.

— Aquele dia eu te pedi que me levasse a algum “compromisso” da equipe e você prometeu me levar — falou séria, encarando os olhos castanhos de um jeito que Zulema sabia que seria inútil discutir.

— Vai levar a Doutora conosco? — Altagracia perguntou incrédula. — Ela mal aprendeu a atirar...

— E já atira melhor que você — Yolanda debochou. — Deixe a Maca participar. Quem sabe ela não se apaixona pelo nosso estilo de vida e abandona a carreira médica — brincou, sempre aliviando o clima ou pelo menos tentando.

Apesar de ser uma piada, Macarena sempre pensava no assunto. Não que realmente quisesse abandonar sua profissão da qual tanto sentia falta, nem muito menos que desejasse se tornar uma criminosa, mas pensava com frequência como aquela cadeia de acontecimentos podia influenciar em seu futuro.

Até onde viver com Zulema e as meninas podia influenciar em quem ela era? Aliás, quem Macarena Ferreiro realmente era? Não fazia a menor ideia.

Zulema deu um suspiro alto, estava vencida. Por alguma razão sentia que aquilo não era uma boa ideia. Se seu objetivo era proteger Macarena Ferreiro, não fazia sentido levá-la a porra de um acerto de contas onde disparariam tiros e derrubariam corpos. Ainda assim, teria de levá-la. Soube pela forma como a loira a encarou que aquela escolha não era sua, mas sim dela.

— Tudo bem, você virá conosco, mas não fará nada a menos que eu diga para fazer, entendeu, Doutora?

— Sim, senhora! — bateu continência em deboche.

Os olhos castanhos se estreitaram num olhar perigoso.

[...]

Definitivamente Macarena tinha que ter mais cuidado com o que desejava. Se ela fizesse alguma ideia real do que aconteceria, não teria colocado os pés para fora da mansão.

No começo as coisas estavam incríveis. Assim que saiu da mansão, se sentiu como uma criminosa pisando na rua pela primeira vez. O sol era mais quente, o ar mais presente, as cores mais vívidas.

Quando Macarena viu a belíssima Harley Davidson de Zulema e constatou que faria uma viagem em sua garupa, vibrou por dentro. Cada parte de seu débil corpo se acendeu como luzes de natal.

Quatro motoqueiras estilosas com motos parecidas e customizadas correram pela estrada. A médica só estava ali como uma espécie de enfeite. Seus braços cruzados ao redor do corpo da árabe, apertando tanto, como se tivesse medo de cair, mas era mais que isso. Macarena queria aproveitar a chance de estar tão próxima de Zahir, podendo aspirar seu cheiro amadeirado e sentir seus corpos unidos no processo.

Claro que Zulema percebeu o aperto demasiadamente forte que a Doutora lhe dava, mas não se importou. Na verdade, estava adorando o “passeio” tanto quanto ela, chegando a sorrir enquanto dirigia com aquela belíssima mulher em sua garupa.

A retaliação seria rápida, nada muito complexo. Elas iriam até o local onde sabiam que o grupo de mexicanas estava, disparariam suas armas de surpresa, certamente atingindo algumas delas e depois fugiriam tão rápido quanto haviam chegado. Um plano simples, nada que não tivessem feito antes. A probabilidade de dar errado era nula ou era isso que pensaram.

— Fique aqui, loira — Zulema mandou após descerem das motos. Era uma espécie de beco e há poucos metros dali estava o local que elas pretendiam metralhar. — Fique com isso — entregou uma de suas pistolas a médica, que a olhou surpresa. — É só uma precaução, você não precisará usar.

— Tudo bem.

— Não saia daqui. Eu volto rápido.

Macarena apenas assentiu, apertando firme a arma, pois suas mãos ficaram trêmulas de repente.

Não soube se foi uma demonstração de carinho, de cuidado ou apenas algo feito para acalmá-la, mas antes de se afastar, Zulema selou seus lábios como se elas fossem um casal e aquilo não passasse de um gesto corriqueiro.

A loira ficou boquiaberta enquanto viu ela e as outras andarem em passos lentos e cuidadosos com as armas em mão.

**

_“Oh, a storm is threat'ning_

_My very life today_

_If I don't get some shelter_

_Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away.”_

**Gimme Shelter** \- Paul Brady & The Forest Rangers

Assim que chegaram à entrada, descarregaram suas armas na vitrine, quebrando o vidro e acertando um número considerável de mexicanas que ali estavam reunidas. Depois de quase dois minutos disparando, recuaram, correndo de volta por onde vieram às gargalhadas.

— Pau no cu das mexicanas! — Yolanda berrou.

Elas corriam divertidas rumo ao local que estavam suas motos e Maca quando de repente seis motoqueiras mexicanas surgiram em cima de suas motocicletas, apontando suas armas em direção a elas e disparando furiosamente.

— Puta que pariu, corram! — foi Altagracia quem berrou, acelerando seus passos.

Goya, que por motivos óbvios corria mais devagar do que todas, se jogou atrás de uma enorme caçamba de lixo e depressa recarregou sua mini metralhadora.

— Mexicanas de bosta, eu vou foder vocês!

Yolanda e Altagracia se protegeram atrás de postes e quando elas começaram a atirar de volta, as mexicanas deixaram de avançar com suas motos, descendo delas e se protegendo também, mas não deixando de atirar.

— Suas putas! — elas ouviram as mexicanas gritar. — Cabrón! Eu vou matá-la, Zulema! — a líder delas berrou.

Zulema estava mais a frente que as outras, protegendo-se atrás de um carro velho.

— Não se eu a mandar para o inferno primeiro!

_“War, children, it's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away_

_War, children, it's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away.”_

**Gimme Shelter** \- Paul Brady & The Forest Rangers

Claro que ao ouvir todos aqueles tiros, Macarena não pode se conter e precisou seguir os barulhos, indo atrás de Zulema e das outras. Talvez elas precisassem de sua ajuda.

— Zulema! — Maca gritou com as duas mãos no revólver erguido.

— Puta merda — a árabe resmungou ao ouvi-la. — Merda, Macarena.

Assim que viram uma loira armada, as mexicanas começaram a atirar, mas Goya, Altagracia e Yolanda revidaram, dando cobertura para Zulema, que de repente saiu na linha de fogo, correndo como uma louca atrás da loira estúpida, lhe agarrando e derrubando ao chão bem no momento que as balas voaram em sua direção.

Macarena sentiu o impacto ao cair, especialmente porque o corpo de Zulema pesou sobre o seu na queda, mas não teve tempo nem de sentir dor, pois estava tomada pela adrenalina do momento. Seu coração batia na altura dos tímpanos, pareceu que ia saltar para fora da boca.

— Eu disse para você não se mexer, inferno — murmurou a mais velha ainda deitada sobre si, servindo como uma espécie de escudo humano enquanto mais tiros eram disparados.

Macarena a encarou assustada, inerte. Nunca havia participado de nada parecido, exceto pelo massacre de seus pais. Ela apenas olhava para os olhos castanhos, vendo o quanto Zulema estava tensa, preocupada em protegê-la.

— Me desculpa — sussurrou a médica com a voz trêmula.

— Vou tirar você daqui, não se preocupe.

Depois daquele episódio, definitivamente a guerra contra as mexicanas havia sido declarada.

_“Rape, murder!_

_It's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away.”_

**Gimme Shelter** \- Paul Brady & The Forest Rangers


	4. QUARTO ATO

“Em certos momentos, os homens são donos dos seus próprios destinos.”

**William Shakespeare**

Macarena Ferreiro estava completamente eletrizada depois de vivenciar uma cena de filme inesquecível, onde foi, literalmente, salva pela _garota má_ e não por um herói.

Em meio a um tiroteio épico em algum beco de Madrid, Zulema se ergueu do chão para protegê-la, metendo bala nas adversárias, atingindo duas em cheio. As meninas ajudaram e então elas correram até suas motos, dando o fora o mais rápido possível, deixando mexicanas revoltadas para trás.

Agarrada no corpo da árabe, a doutora Ferreiro ainda recuperava seu fôlego. Nunca pensou que um dia viveria algo semelhante, muito menos que sentiria prazer com o perigo. Justo ela, que sempre foi tão medrosa, que sempre precisou ser protegida. Ela, que julgava Zulema e as outras por serem criminosas, estava se sentindo estranhamente eufórica após aquele ocorrido.

Também pensou durante o trajeto de volta a mansão sobre sua coragem. Porque ela foi corajosa, embora estúpida, ao correr em direção as amigas, pronta para ajudá-las caso necessário...

O retorno para a mansão foi tumultuado, as meninas contaram com empolgação a Saray e Rizos o que tinha acontecido. Estavam todas tão extasiadas ainda que uma pequena festa acabou se formando. Yolanda e Altagracia providenciaram os drinks enquanto Saray pegou seu violão e começou a cantoria. Macarena e Zulema foram obrigadas a participar, mas ficaram em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, apenas trocando olhares a certa distância, ambas processando seus sentimentos e as emoções de mais cedo.

Zulema sentiu algo estranho quando viu a loira surgir no meio do tiroteio. Sentiu medo de perdê-la e não foi apenas por causa da promessa que fez a seu pai. Foi por algo a mais que não sabia explicar. Mais que ficar com medo, ficou em pânico, por isso correu feito uma louca e pulou sobre ela como um escudo humano. Se algo acontecesse a Macarena por sua culpa, Zulema jamais se perdoaria.

[...]

Já era madrugada, mas nenhuma das duas havia conseguido pegar no sono. Estavam sendo consumidas por aquele sentimento inexplicável e avassalador que crescia a cada dia e que parecia ter se intensificado após o quase sexo de duas semanas atrás.

Sufocada por seus sentimentos, Zulema resolveu espantá-los com álcool e tabaco. Ela deixou sua suíte e foi até o jardim com um copo de whisky em mãos e um cigarro entre os dedos. De sua janela, Macarena a viu. A mulher usava uma calça preta bastante apertada e uma camisa da mesma cor dobrada até os cotovelos e completamente aberta na frente, revelando seu abdômen reto e seus pequenos seios escondidos por um sutiã também preto.

Aquela visão fez a loira suar. Como alguém podia ser tão atraente sem fazer nenhum esforço? Porque a mais velha não sabia que estava sendo observada... _Ou sabia?_ Macarena nunca tinha certeza.

Ficou olhando a maneira como ela fumava, sempre com gestos extremamente sensuais, precisos. Suspirou pesadamente, ponderando se deveria ou não descer atrás dela. Mas caso o fizesse, o que diria a Zulema? O que faria com o que estava sentindo por ela? Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas que a médica se viu num beco sem saída.

 _Que se foda_ , pensou.

Envolta apenas por um roupão cinza, a loira desceu e foi até o jardim despretensiosamente, como se não tivesse visto a árabe antes e descido justamente para encontrá-la. Fingiu ser uma casualidade do destino.

_“Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under"_

**Never Let Me Go** \- Florence The Machine

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, Macarena parou há um metro dela, distância que julgou apropriada para a ocasião. Tinha que disfarçar, ou pelo menos _tentar_.

— Acho que nós duas temos problemas de insônia — a morena comentou com humor, o braço erguido com o cigarro entre os dedos. — Vivemos nos esbarrando a noite por essa casa.

Maca deu um sorriso nervoso e cruzou os braços para se aquecer após um vento frio soprar em sua direção.

— Queria te agradecer por hoje, você me salvou de novo — falou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

Zulema apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro antes de se virar, ficando de frente para ela, o que deixou Ferreiro bastante desconcertada, pois seus olhos estavam muito tentados a descer por aquele corpo...

— Ossos do ofício — deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou analiticamente para ela. — Por que diabos você não fez o que eu mandei?

— O que quer dizer?

— Eu disse para que ficasse junto das motos, assim não correria riscos, mas você não obedeceu. Por quê? — quis saber e pela expressão em seu rosto, não deixaria Macarena em paz até que ela dissesse o motivo real.

A loira engoliu em seco, realmente intimidada. Talvez devesse ter ficado em seu maldito quarto, mas ela _nunca_ conseguia se conter...

— Eu... — gaguejou, fugindo o olhar por um instante, pois ele a impossibilitava de pensar. — Eu escutei os tiros e...

— E achou que seria uma boa ideia ir atrás? Para quê? Ser baleada? Morta? — falou daquele jeito agressivo, como se a loira fosse estúpida.

— Eu fiquei preocupada! — vociferou, irritada com a maneira como Zulema falava com ela. — Ouvi os tiros e tive medo... Pensei que... Eu não sei! Pensei que talvez você tivesse sido atingida. Eu não pensei. Só agi por instinto.

Zulema se calou, completamente pega de surpresa. Ela não era do tipo de mulher que ficava sem palavras. Nada a chocava após tudo que passou em mais de quarenta anos de vida, mas aquelas palavras lhe atingiram em cheio.

Definitivamente não esperava por elas.

_“Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go.”_

**Never Let Me Go** \- Florence The Machine

Macarena viu o choque nos olhos castanhos, era quase palpável. Também viu outra coisa. Um brilho visceral enquanto Zulema a encarava, parecia que aquele olhar iria atravessar seu crânio, o que a fez estremecer.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido a partir dali, como se tivessem ensaiado. Embaixo da luz do luar, a sós no jardim, com uma pequena distância entre si, elas simplesmente correram uma para a outra no mesmo momento em um alvoroço sincronizado.

Macarena jogou os braços sobre os ombros da mais velha, que em resposta envolveu seu quadril com mãos firmes lhe prendendo. Suas bocas colidiram numa explosão de prazer e emoções inéditas. Seus lábios se comprimiram e abriram de imediato, dando espaço para que suas línguas deslizassem em perfeita união num desespero arrebatador.

Nenhuma das duas nunca havia vivenciado nada igual. Um beijo tão desesperado, urgente, sôfrego. Como se ambas fossem morrer caso não se beijassem. Como se ambas fossem morrer de qualquer maneira, mas preferiam morrer consumidas por aquele toque do que a viver mil anos sem ele.

A loira agarrou os cabelos escuros, mãos ágeis e exigentes agarrando a cabeça da árabe, os dedos enroscando nos fios enquanto suas línguas duelavam com fúria. Por sua vez, Zulema adentrou o roupão, segurando a cintura nua da outra mulher, que se arrepiou sob seu toque, mas não recuou nem por um instante. Notou que além de macia, Macarena era extremamente _quente_.

_“And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me.”_

**Never Let Me Go** \- Florence The Machine

De repente, Zulema a derrubou em uma das cadeiras da piscina e veio para cima dela com tanta ânsia que chegou a assustá-la, mas Macarena adorou e correspondeu a puxando para cima de si, sem parar de beijá-la ou apalpá-la.

Provavelmente elas teriam transado se uma das luzes da casa não tivesse se acendido e um barulho as assustado. Alguém havia acordado.

Imediatamente a mais velha se levantou, deixando a Doutora Ferreiro quase desmaiada na cadeira, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração sôfrega...

— Merda, eu odeio a falta de privacidade — murmurou Zulema com impaciência, pondo as mãos na cintura e se reclinando para pegar ar. — Tanta gente morando na mesma casa não podia ser uma boa ideia. Vou expulsar essas piranhas o mais rápido possível.

Então Macarena deu uma boa olhada para ela, reparando em como a mesma havia ficado abalada com o contato delas e caiu na gargalhada. Riu com tanta vontade, de maneira tão espontânea que Zulema franziu o cenho e a olhou sorrindo, pois seu riso era contagioso.

— Qual a graça, Macarena?

De fato, não havia motivos para rir após serem interrompidas _de novo_ , mas por alguma razão Macarena se sentiu feliz o suficiente para isso. Como se uma alegria súbita a invadisse.

— Você é engraçada mesmo quando está reclamando de tudo — disse ainda aos risos.

A morena não entendeu bem o que ela quis dizer, mas seguiu sorrindo.

— Eu tenho motivos para reclamar de tudo.

Macarena se levantou da cadeira meio sem fôlego e ajustou o cinto do roupão antes que o mesmo se abrisse por inteiro.

— Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes — sugeriu com malícia. — Mas no meu quarto, ou no seu. Tanto faz. Assim evitaríamos esse tipo de coisa — apontou em direção à luz acesa dentro da mansão.

— Isso pode ter sido providencial. Talvez Deus esteja mandando uma mensagem para nós, dizendo: não façam isso — falou como se realmente acreditasse, mas não intimidou Macarena, que se aproximou com um sorriso levado.

— Você mente tão mal, Zulema. É uma pena que pense assim.

A rainha do crime ficou imóvel apenas encarando aqueles perigosos olhos verdes.

— Boa noite — Maca murmurou antes de passar por ela.

— Boa noite, Doutora. Tome cuidado — ameaçou.

[...]

A cada dia ficava mais difícil negar a si mesma o que estava sentindo, o que chegava a ser irônico, já não sabia definir o que sentia. Zulema só estava certa de que nunca havia sentido nada semelhante antes. Era um sentimento forte, avassalador, que confundia seus pensamentos, que punha em xeque absolutamente tudo. De repente, por causa de Macarena Ferreiro, Zahir começou a se questionar até nas mínimas coisas, como se a médica a colocasse numa espécie de crise existencial.

O que sentia por ela? O que estava acontecendo? Era recíproco?

De uma coisa estava certa: a loira a desejava na mesma medida e muito provavelmente elas acabariam transando apesar dos seus esforços de fugir. Era inevitável, ainda mais morando sob o mesmo teto. Em algum momento elas consumariam aquele ato que Zulema, sem querer, tanto desejava. O problema não era esse. O problema viria depois, como ela bem sabia.

Refletia acerca dessas e outras questões quando Saray decidiu interrompê-la, surgindo ao seu lado do nada. Zulema estava deitada na cama elástica, longe de tudo e de todos. A cigana achou que seria apropriado deitar-se ao seu lado sem ser convidada.

— Hoje faz um dia bonito — começou logo a tagarelar. — Pensei em darmos uma festa a noite, Rizos está empolgada. Nunca pensei que ela fosse aceitar essa vida que eu levo, muito menos há ponto de vir passar um tempo aqui conosco! — sua alegria era tão visível que chegava a ser irritante.

— Que bom — Zulema murmurou. — Até eu estou surpresa, Kabila sempre foi tão do contra... Por um momento achei que ela conseguiria te tirar do clube.

— Eu a amo muito, ela é o amor da minha vida — suspirou apaixonada. — Mas eu nunca conseguiria deixar o clube, Zule — virou-se de lado na cama elástica para olhar para a amiga. — Você sabe disso. Depois de tudo que aconteceu na cadeia, conhecer você e as outras... Esse clube é minha família, é minha vida. Você me acolheu quando minha família me rejeitou — falou emocionada e Zulema se viu obrigada a virar-se para encará-la de volta.

Deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela amava Saray, ela era sua irmã, sua melhor amiga, sua família, por isso Zulema entendeu cada palavra e o significado por de trás delas.

— Eu sei disso, cigana. Fiquei surpresa com o fato de você ter continuado mesmo depois de Kabila te deixar. Não achei que fosse conseguir. Eu agradeço por não ter ido embora. Eu não conseguiria seguir sem você. Sei que não parece por causa da minha reputação, mas você me conhece melhor do que ninguém... Fazer o que eu faço, liderar esse clube... Eu preciso de você para isso.

As duas se encararam com emoção e lágrimas surgindo nos olhos.

— Ah, caralho, não me faça chorar!

Então elas riram.

— E a Macarena?

Zulema enrijeceu com a pergunta a ponto de se sentar. Saray fez o mesmo.

— O que tem ela?

— O que tem ela? Você não me engana, Zulema. Eu te conheço muito bem. Você está completamente apaixonada pela Doutora metida a besta! — debochou, batendo com seu ombro no dela.

— Apaixonada? _Eu_? — gargalhou quase que histericamente, entregando seu pânico com a ideia. — Não seja exagerada, Saray. Eu posso estar sim _interessada_ , mas apaixonada?

— Interessada? Interessada você foi por Helena! — Helena era uma ex de Zulema, uma policial que vivia na cola do clube, a única mulher capaz de despertar algo além de desejo na criminosa, mas as coisas obviamente não saíram da melhor maneira possível... — Não minta para mim, porra. Eu sou sua irmã.

Zulema suspirou, pensativa. Ela não fazia ideia do que significava estar apaixonada, então como podia negar? Talvez estivesse, talvez não. De qualquer forma, não parecia algo bom, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias.

— Macarena é filha do Leopoldo, eu tenho que protegê-la da Anabel. Depois que nos livrarmos da gorda, vou mandá-la embora e nunca mais nos veremos. É isso.

— Você mente mal pra cacete, sabia disso? — debochou. — Nem que você _quisesse_ conseguiria nunca mais vê-la, admita. Até a forma como você fala da Macarena é diferente. Seus olhos chegam a brilhar.

— Acho que isso não importa muito — virou o rosto para encarar Saray. — Digo, o que eu sinto por ela. É uma situação muito fodida, cigana. Há tantas coisas que nos separam. Somos de muitos completamente diferentes e eu não quero arrastá-la para essa vida caótica. Além do mais, Macarena não sente o mesmo que eu. Ela é apenas uma médica mimada que está empolgada com a adrenalina de nossas vidas...

Saray a olhou chocada após aquela revelação, porque nunca ouviu nada parecido sair da boca de sua amiga. Zulema estava, de fato, caída de quatro pela loira metida a besta. Apaixonadíssima, não conseguia ver um palmo a frente do nariz. Não conseguia perceber a recíproca do sentimento que estava evidente para Saray tanto quanto para qualquer outra pessoa que prestasse atenção.

— Zule, você está viajando! Sim, vocês são de mundos diferentes, mas isso não quer dizer merda nenhuma. Rizos não aceitava minha vida, mas o amor falou mais alto e ela está aqui. Macarena está apaixonada por você, sim. Qualquer idiota consegue enxergar isso, pelo amor de Deus! — falou com seu jeito exaltado. — Não seja burra e não desperdice essa chance. Eu nunca te vi assim por ninguém.

Zulema ficou pensativa com aquelas palavras. Não era uma romântica como Saray, não acreditava em finais felizes e tampouco tinha alguma ideia de como lidar com o amor, mas e se ela estivesse realmente certa? E se talvez Macarena estivesse apaixonada também? Seria possível, no meio do caos, algo tão bonito nascer? Elas sobreviveriam aos próximos eventos?

[...]

À noite, uma festa se desenrolava na mansão, mas era diferente das festas as quais Macarena havia se habituado. Além dela e de suas novas amigas, homens incrivelmente sarados trajando apenas cuecas ridiculamente coladas surgiram junto de jovens siliconadas usando fantasias saídas diretamente de uma sex shop. Eles tinham ares maliciosos e dançavam sensualmente numa pilastra colocada no meio do jardim ao som de Britney Spears. A médica se controlava para não rir, pois estava achando tudo muito engraçado em vez de erótico.

Altagracia e Yolanda fizeram uma competição de shots de tequila e em poucos minutos estavam fora de si. Por isso, ou também pelo fato de serem grandes safadas, as duas começaram a dançar se roçando nos três pobres rapazes, que logo estavam com seus membros rígidos e explícitos nas cuecas apertadas, o que fez os lábios da loira se entreabrirem de surpresa diante de tanta putaria explícita. Aparentemente aquele tipo de evento era comum na mansão Zahir e divertida a todas.

Rizos estava sentada no colo de Saray e as duas se agarravam como loucas, por isso Macarena se viu obrigada a se afastar, pois sua amiga estava ocupada demais para conversar. Logo Goya também tinha garotas em seu colo e a médica percebeu que só Zulema e ela estavam sozinhas.

Quando cogitou a ideia de dar um passo em direção à outra - uma vadiazinha de cabelos ruivos que Macarena logo reconheceu como sendo a mulher na cama de Zulema na outra noite - surgiu. Ela praticamente se jogou na árabe, enroscando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dela como uma serpente, o que deixou a loira incrivelmente irritada, seu rosto todo se transformou numa expressão de ódio violenta.

Saray e Rizos perceberam o que estava rolando, mas nada podiam fazer senão observar o que aconteceria a seguir. Não era momento de se meterem.

Zulema se chocou com os acontecimentos rápidos. Não previu que a garota fosse voar em sua direção, muito menos que Macarena estaria ali, parada, para assistir. Por isso mesmo demorou demais para ter reação e empurrar a moça de si.

— Não estou no humor hoje — falou meio rudemente.

Mas era tarde demais. Macarena entrou para dentro da mansão, completamente alterada. Pegou a garrafa de vodca do bar de Zulema e subiu para seu quarto em passos pesados. Bateu a porta com tanta força que pensou que a mesma fosse quebrar e se assustou consigo própria ao se dar conta do quanto estava realmente furiosa por ver Zulema com outra mulher.

_Não seja estúpida!_

— Pois que se foda, que se foda a Zulema e aquela piranha — murmurou para si mesma, virando um gole generoso da vodca, bebendo no próprio gargalo.

A árabe, que havia ido atrás dela, parou atrás da porta bem há tempo de ouvir suas palavras. Então, sem delongas, empurrou a mesma e adentrou o quarto.

— Você quer que eu me foda, loira? — disse, pegando a outra tão desprecavida que o susto a fez deixar a garrafa cair no chão, quebrando em vários pedaços.

— Merda! Caralho, você me assustou! — colocou a mão sobre o peito, dramatizando um pouco, embora fosse verdade. Seu coração estava disparado.

— Isso acontece quando fazemos coisas erradas, sabia? — provocou com bom humor, pondo as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça enquanto dava passos adentro do quarto. — Que feio da sua parte insultar a anfitriã que te recebeu tão bem em sua casa...

_“I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_

_Breathing in your dust_

_I wanna be your Ford Cortina_

_I will never rust_

_If you like your coffee hot_

_Let me be your coffee pot_

_You call the shots, babe_

_I just wanna be yours.”_

**I Wanna Be Yours** – Artict Monkeys

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas e a encarou incrédula. O que diabos Zulema estava fazendo ali? O que pretendia? Pensou que a desgraçada ficaria lá embaixo se esfregando com a puta ruiva.

— O que você quer? — ladrou numa postura de autodefesa. — Não devia estar lá embaixo na festa com sua _amiga_?

Zulema gargalhou, aquele som delicioso e meio rouco vindo do fundo da garganta. Geralmente Ferreiro se deleitava ao ouvi-lo, mas naquele momento só a deixou mais irritada.

— As minhas amigas estão bêbadas e bem acompanhadas e quanto há outra pessoa a qual você se refere, bem, não estou interessada.

— Hum.

Macarena se viu obrigada a recuar alguns passos conforme a outra veio se aproximando desmedidamente, como se seu objetivo fosse invadir seu espaço pessoal, mas para quê?

— Você fica ainda mais _gostosa_ quando está com ciúmes, Doutora.

— O quê? — Macarena riu de puro nervosismo, chocada com aquelas palavras. — Ciúmes? Eu? De você? — deu a volta, escapando da árabe, ou pelo menos tentando, pois foi alcançada no meio do caminho e lançada a parede com tanta força que um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios. — O que você...

Zulema a encurralou, pondo uma mão de cada lado de seu corpo, certificando-se de que Macarena não poderia ir a lugar algum.

De perto, sem espaço pessoal, quase coladas, foi impossível desviar de seu olhar avassalador. Notou como os olhos castanhos estavam brilhantes e mais claros aquela noite.

— Vai negar, Doutora? — a provocou com um sussurro. — Vai negar que ficou enlouquecida quando me viu com aquela puta? Eu vi o seu olhar na outra noite. Aposto que mais do que ciúmes, você sentiu inveja porque queria ser fodida no lugar dela... — conforme aquelas palavras vulgares saíam de sua boca, elas vinham acompanhada de seu hálito quente, uma mistura de whisky e cigarro.

Sim, ela estava certa, mas isso não significava que Macarena teria de ficar ali ouvindo aquelas coisas. Se sentiu ridiculamente ofendida, como se fosse uma puritana, e por isso a empurrou pelos ombros e lhe acertou um tapa em cheio no rosto, tão forte que sua própria mão queimou.

— Não me trate como uma de suas vadias!

O tapa elevou a tensão em níveis estratosféricos.

Nunca ninguém havia ousado dar um tapa no rosto de Zulema Zahir, pelo menos não depois que ela se tornou quem era. Macarena foi a primeira a ter coragem para isso, o que foi surpreendente para ambas a ponto de se calarem por alguns instantes.

Apesar da raiva que a motivou, a Doutora se arrependeu do que fez quando já era tarde demais. Seu olhar entregou isso. A árabe viu nos olhos verdes amendoados uma espécie de arrependimento unido a medo. Claro que ela ficou com medo depois de ter lhe batido. Era o mínimo que podia fazer em sinal de respeito.

Em vez de qualquer retaliação, Macarena recebeu as palavras mais sinceras, ditas num tom ameno e bastante sério.

_“Secrets I have held in my heart_

_Are harder to hide than I thought_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours.”_

**I Wanna Be Yours** – Artict Monkeys

— Você não é uma das minhas vadias. Eu não mataria ninguém por elas.

O coração de Macarena quase explodiu com a declaração. Naquele momento ela soube que o que acontecesse a seguir seria sua responsabilidade. Era sua escolha ficar ou fugir.

Decidiu ficar.

Voou em Zulema, agarrando o rosto que havia acabado de golpear e a beijou com mais desespero ainda que da primeira vez. A morena sorriu por um momento e a correspondeu, prendendo-a depressa em seus braços para não escapar.

Rápido, com fúria, elas foram arrancando suas roupas. No processo, suas bocas se atacavam em beijos vorazes, às vezes seus dentes prendiam os lábios uma da outra. Zulema riu quando Macarena arrancou sangue de seu lábio inferior. Não suspeitou que ela fosse _tão_ selvagem assim.

Caíram na cama apenas de calcinha, a loira por cima com as pernas flexionadas no quadril da árabe, que apertava suas coxas, subindo e descendo as mãos possesivamente enquanto lambia seu pescoço e voltava até a boca, metendo a língua dentro da mesma.

— Que boca você tem, porra — a morena murmurou sôfrega, esfregando seus lábios nos finos e rosados da outra mulher.

— Te agrada, hm? Minha grande criminosa gosta da minha boca? Vamos ver...

Macarena decidiu provocá-la, metendo a boca em seu pescoço. Esfregou os lábios úmidos pela região e logo pôs a língua na pele que queimava, lambendo de cima a baixo para logo após abocanhar num chupão tão intenso que Zulema não conteve o som gutural que saiu de suas entranhas.

— Merda, Macarena. Você é gostosa demais.

A loira riu, sua cabeça estava dando voltas por causa do álcool, o que por um lado era ótimo, pois facilitava sua inibição em fazer o que bem queria com aquela bandida gostosa embaixo de si.

— É? Pois eu prefiro você! Prefiro essas mãos...

Macarena pegou as mãos que estavam em suas coxas e as guiou pelo seu corpo, subindo até seus seios incrivelmente duros. Nesse momento a loira sentou no quadril dela e a encarou tão maliciosamente que Zulema se ergueu na mesma hora, como se um animal dentro dela fosse libertado.

Apertou os seios dela e subiu uma das mãos para a nuca, se embrenhando entre aqueles fios loiros compridos e repicados. Deu um leve puxão nos cabelos da nuca e trouxe o rosto dela rente ao seu enquanto sua outra mão foi direto até o meio de suas pernas, bem há tempo de sentir o quanto Macarena estava quente e molhada para ela.

— Eu vou foder você, Macarena — avisou com autoridade.

— Ah, sim, é o que eu quero.

Segurou no rosto da morena e a beijou bem molhado enquanto sentia a mão dela adentrar sua calcinha, tocando-lhe intimamente pela primeira vez. O indicador separou seus grandes lábios e deslizou fácil por sua extensão encharcada. Sentiu a ponta do dedo de Zulema brincar em sua entrada e então afundar em seu interior apenas por um instante, tão fugaz que Macarena nem pode aproveitar. Então, ela foi virada e jogada contra o colchão brutalmente. Zulema disparou sobre si, forçando-se entre suas coxas, encaixando-se ali ao mesmo tempo que a beijou profundamente, como se quisesse beijar até sua alma. Macarena a agarrou, apalpando os músculos de suas costas enquanto roçava suas coxas em seus quadris e retribuía o beijo voraz.

A médica não tinha realmente muita experiência em sexo lésbico. Transou menos de cinco vezes e em todas ela estava muito chapada e não soube direito o que fazer. Além disso, como havia comentado em uma noite dessas, sexo oral nunca foi algo que a estimulou realmente e preferia penetração de paus a dedos, por isso não fazia ideia de como a coisa se desenrolaria com a árabe. A única coisa que sabia, naquele exato momento, era que estava queimando de desejo por Zulema, derretendo sob a mais delicada carícia.

_“Let me be your 'leccy meter_

_And I'll never run out_

_Let me be the portable heater_

_That you'll get cold without_

_I wanna be your setting lotion (wanna be)_

_Hold your hair in deep devotion (how deep?)_

_At least as deep as the pacific ocean_

_I wanna be yours.”_

**I Wanna Be Yours** – Artict Monkeys

Lembrando-se das palavras da loira, como se as mesmas fossem um desafio para si, Zulema desceu pelo corpo deslumbrante, dando mordidas exigentes e lambidas longas pela pele macia. Começou a chupar o mamilo direito enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam no clitóris rígido em carícias tão precisas que os gemidos de Macarena tomaram o quarto.

— Oh, Zulema, oh. O que você está fazendo comigo?

A pergunta podia servir para muitas coisas além do sexo. Macarena realmente não tinha noção da resposta, pois seu mundo havia virado de cabeça para baixo desde o primeiro instante em que seus olhares se cruzaram naquela maldita tarde de sábado. Desde então, nada havia sido igual.

A pergunta também servia para Zahir, que não fazia ideia do que diabos estava acontecendo consigo desde o surgimento daquela loira em sua vida. A cada dia que passava, seus sentimentos se tornavam maiores, mais profundos e terrivelmente confusos.

Agora, entretanto, elas não estavam preocupadas em compreender coisa alguma. Só precisavam consumir o desejo gritante, aproveitar até a último suspiro o prazer de estarem juntas, unidas tão intimamente.

Desceu pela barriga quase chapada da médica dando beijos suaves e em troca sentiu seus cabelos sendo acariciados. Macarena ficou ligeiramente tensa ao ver a cabeça da outra se embrenhar em suas pernas, pois temia que o sexo oral pudesse quebrar um pouco do encanto do momento, já que este nunca lhe trouxe muito prazer. Logo seus receios foram destituídos e em seu lugar veio uma explosão de sensações inéditas quando os lábios macios e a língua quente de Zahir encontraram sua boceta flamejante.

— Oh meu Deus!

_“Secrets I have held in my heart_

_Are harder to hide than I thought_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours.”_

**I Wanna Be Yours** – Artict Monkeys

O instinto de seu corpo foi tentar fugir diante de um prazer tão grande, mas a outra segurou suas pernas possessivamente, se certificando de mantê-las abertas, que não houve sequer como escapar. A língua incrivelmente poderosa da morena começou a circular por toda sua extensão, mas logo estava dedicando-se exclusivamente ao seu clitóris inchado. Os toques de Zulema eram tão incríveis que Macarena não conseguia parar de gemer e todo seu corpo reagia involuntariamente; a barriga estava terrivelmente contraída, tentando acompanhar o ritmo de suas entranhas ensandecidas, seu peito, por sua vez, subia e descia com o coração batendo descompassado e respirar pelo nariz não era mais viável, obrigando-a puxar o ar com força pela boca atrás de fôlego.

Zulema estava se deleitando não apenas com o sabor delicioso da boceta da Doutora Ferreiro, mas principalmente com as reações que ela emanava. Estava nítido o prazer de Macarena, que gemia descontroladamente, um som tão gostoso, que combinava com a loira, pois era meio manhoso, entregando toda sua natureza passiva.

Enquanto a chupava, a árabe sorria divertida. Então adicionou seus dedos ao processo, enfiando o indicador e o médio devagar em seu interior, que pareceu em chamas. Nesse momento a médica se contraiu e gemeu mais alto. Ela estava pronta para isso, pronta para mais.

Com o queixo brilhando do líquido dela, Zulema ergueu o rosto para olhá-la com um sorriso bastante sacana.

— Loira, pensei que você não gostasse de ser chupada — debochou, observando o rosto de Macarena incrivelmente vermelho e com suor nas laterais.

— Cale a boca — murmurou ofegante, com um meio sorriso. — Não pare!

— De te chupar _ou_ de te foder? — retirou os dedos devagar só para metê-los com ainda mais força, tão fundo que Maca quase gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás em total rendição.

— Os dois! — exigiu.

— Seja uma menina educada, você não está em posição de mandar, Doutora.

— Por favor, Zulema, me chupa e me foda até eu gozar — implorou, olhando por um momento antes de apertar os olhos ao ter seus pedidos realizados.

Claro que Zulema daria a ela exatamente o que a mesma queria.

**

O orgasmo poderoso veio tão rápido que surpreendeu a ambas. Macarena não costumava gozar tão cedo, geralmente demorava. E nunca havia sido tão intenso. Ela sentiu como se fosse desfalecer de prazer, os estímulos respectivos da língua e dos dedos da outra a deixaram em puro êxtase.

Quando acabou seu serviço, tão ofegante e suada quanto a loira, Zulema se ergueu para contemplá-la. Era a visão mais perfeita possível.

Macarena, completamente nua e ofegante, o corpo suado, ainda trêmula pelo orgasmo do qual a criminosa era responsável. Se havia algo melhor que aquilo, a árabe não podia acreditar.

Zulema deitou ao seu lado achando que aquele seria o início do momento constrangedor pós sexo, mas se enganou. Macarena imediatamente se virou e montou sobre ela, com uma pressa de quem tinha fome.

_“I wanna be your vacuum cleaner (wanna be yours)_

_Breathing in your dust (wanna be yours)_

_I wanna be your Ford Cortina (wanna be yours)_

_I will never rust (wanna be yours)_

_I just wanna be yours (wanna be yours)_

_I just wanna be yours (wanna be yours)_

_I just wanna be yours (wanna be yours).”_

**I Wanna Be Yours** – Artict Monkeys

— É a minha vez — explicou ao ver a confusão nos olhos castanhos. — Ou achou que iria escapar? — sorriu maliciosamente antes de beijá-la, impedindo-a de dizer qualquer coisa.

Rapidinho a boca ligeira da médica desceu pelo corpo da mulher mais velha, às vezes se demorando em alguns lugares, como nos seios e na barriga. Notou que era um de seus pontos sensíveis, pois qualquer movimento com os lábios na região fazia Zulema se contrair toda, como se sentisse cócegas.

Macarena desceu mais devagar e nesse momento elas trocaram olhares cúmplices e visivelmente apaixonados. Havia um entendimento e uma recíproca que elas nunca experimentaram antes.

Os dedos finos e cuidadosos da Doutora deslizaram pelas coxas lívidas, passando o tecido preto da calcinha até tirá-la completamente. Então Macarena se ajoelhou entre as coxas dela e admirou sua boceta, coisa que nunca havia feito até então. Reparou na maneira como a mesma havia sido esculpida por Deus, lhe pareceu uma obra de arte.

Zulema percebeu a demora daquele olhar.

— Quer tirar uma foto de recordação, Doutora? — provocou. — Parece que nunca viu nada igual antes...

— E eu não vi — respondeu séria, olhando diretamente para orbes castanhas, deixando Zulema sem palavras, o que era bem difícil. — Eu nunca vi nada assim em toda minha vida...

Verdade. Macarena nunca viu ninguém como Zulema Zahir antes. Ela era diferente em todos os aspectos.

— Merda, Maca, às vezes você fala umas coisas...

A criminosa se viu obrigada a reclinar-se para puxá-la pelos braços e trazê-la para si, pois sentiu uma urgência em beijar aquela boca mais uma vez antes de finalmente senti-la lá embaixo, onde mais precisava.

Macarena nunca chupou ninguém antes com tanta vontade, como se estivesse sedenta. Zulema, que não costumava ser tão barulhenta, se viu compelida a gemer constantemente, completamente entregue ao prazer surreal que a boca da outra lhe causou.

Quando percebeu que ela estava perto, Macarena abandonou o oral e subiu, capturando um dos mamilos rígidos com certa força, ao passo que usou dois dedos para penetrá-la, tomando Zahir para si, o que a fez se sentir incrivelmente poderosa.

— Puta merda! — rosnou a mais velha, que cravou as unhas nas omoplatas da médica no mesmo instante.

Macarena sorriu com malícia enquanto mamava naqueles peitos gostosos, alternando entre eles sem conseguir se decidir qual focar. Ao mesmo tempo, fazia um vai-e-vem contínuo dentro da boceta carnuda, que parecia mastigar seus dedos com fome.

— Gostosa — a loira murmurou, erguendo o rosto para encará-la. — Eu posso te foder a noite inteira, Zulema.

— Não tenho dúvidas disso — respondeu com o mesmo sorriso sacana.

Agora Zulema entendia porque ela era uma incrível cirurgiã. Seu talento com as mãos era algo de outro mundo.

[...]

A festa já havia acabado, não havia nenhum barulho lá fora. Era tarde da madrugada quando finalmente terminaram de transar. E só pararam porque seus corpos cederam ao cansaço e a moleza que o álcool trazia, senão certamente teriam continuado até o raiar do dia.

Em algum momento Macarena deitou em seu peito e não mais saiu. Quando Zulema se deu conta, percebeu que a loira adormeceu ali, abraçada em seu corpo como se elas fossem um casal. Pensar nisso fez seu peito esquentar e o coração bater mais forte. Também sorriu ligeiramente, embora não quisesse criar expectativas. Provavelmente aquilo não havia passado de sexo e talvez nem voltasse a acontecer.

Apesar de saber de suas qualidades, especialmente os manuais, Zulema Zahir não conseguia imaginar que alguém pudesse amá-la, ao menos não daquela maneira. O único amor que aceitava era o de Saray e o das meninas, embora fingisse não retribuir o último. Imaginar alguém lhe amando ao passo de querer passar o resto da vida ao seu lado era algo insano.

Ao contrário da loira, não conseguiu dormir. Talvez porque tivesse medo que ao fazê-lo, acordaria sozinha, despertando de um sonho bom. A última coisa que queria fazer era despertar, então preferiu passar o tempo que lhe restava fazendo carícias muito sutis nos fios loiros enquanto cantarolava baixinho uma música árabe.

Quando os primeiros raios solares surgiram no céu e adentraram o quarto, Zulema sentiu que era sua deixa para partir. Era melhor sair antes de Macarena acordar e a situação constrangedora vir à tona. Não queria ver o pânico no rosto da outra ao se dar conta de que havia fodido com uma criminosa. Zahir não poderia suportar a rejeição nos olhos verdes, que provavelmente estariam carregados de arrependimento naquela manhã.

Com cuidado, se soltou da médica para se levantar. A princípio Macarena pareceu não acordar, pois se ajeitou na cama como se fosse seguir dormindo, mas então, quando a criminosa se sentou, pronta para se erguer e partir, Ferreiro despertou completamente, esticando a mão até a sua.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou com a voz sonolenta mais adorável.

Zulema congelou de costas para ela.

— Achei que você preferisse dormir sozinha — murmurou.

— Fica — pediu, abrindo os olhos e despertando completamente. Sua mão apertou a da outra, que se viu obrigada a virar-se e encará-la.

O olhar da mais velha pareceu tão inofensivo, quase indefeso. Como se estivesse numa posição frágil.

— _Por favor_ — Macarena acrescentou, seus olhos amendoados quase brilhando propositalmente.

— Está ciente que se ficarmos aqui até tarde corremos o risco de sermos flagradas saindo juntas do seu quarto?

Macarena sorriu abertamente, virando-se de barriga para cima, exibindo seus belos seios à amostra, pois o lençol a cobria até o quadril apenas.

— Desde quando a grande Zulema Zahir se importa com o que os outros falam?

— Eu não me importo, mas e você?

A insegurança súbita de Zulema pegou a médica desprevenida. Achou que ela se faria de durona, que fingiria que o sexo entre elas não havia passado disso mesmo: sexo puro e sem propósito. Aparentemente estava errada, como esteve em relação a quase tudo envolvendo a criminosa.

Então Macarena sentou na cama, se aproximou, seus rostos ficaram há um palmo de distância, então ela tocou a bochecha da mais velha delicadamente.

— Eu não dou a mínima.

Um brilho atravessou o rosto de Zahir, que em resposta agarrou seu rosto e a beijou intensamente.

[...]

Foi uma manhã, no mínimo, interessante.

Apesar da ressaca, Yolanda se encarregou de cuidar do café da manhã, pondo uma linda e farta mesa perto da piscina. Goya a ajudou, embora mais cutucasse os alimentos do que tudo. Depois desceram Rizos e Vargas, Altagracia veio por último, quase caindo das escadas. Elas se reuniram à mesa e riram depois de ver os prostitutos saírem de fininho. Era sempre assim.

— Cadê a Zulema? — Saray perguntou de repente, dando por falta da melhor amiga.

— Deve estar dormindo — respondeu Goya.

— Até essa hora? Zulema não é de dormir tanto e ela nem bebeu muito — falou Yolanda. — Se bem que não me lembro de tê-la visto ontem à noite.

— É porque você ficou muito louca — Altagracia a lembrou. — Arranjou um macho e foi se divertir.

— E a Maca? — Yolanda perguntou. — Também não lembro... Acho que a última vez que a vi, Zulema ainda estava na festa.

Saray e Rizos, que não estavam tão bêbadas na hora do acontecimento, e presenciaram a cena de ciúmes, se entreolharam com a mesma expressão, pois haviam chegado na mesma conclusão.

— O que vocês estão escondendo? — Goya questionou ao ver a troca de olhares dela. — Cadê as duas? Se mataram por acaso?

— Eu diria o oposto — Altagracia arriscou com um sorriso malicioso. — Eu vi quando aquela ruiva foi agarrar a Zulema e a Macarena saiu correndo para dentro. Zulema desapareceu logo depois. Aposto que foi atrás dela...

As cinco mulheres se entreolharam em silêncio. Todas já haviam percebido o clima entre a chefe e a Doutora, mas ninguém sabia dizer quando algo realmente aconteceria...

Então, Macarena surgiu com uma xícara de chá nas mãos e Zulema apareceu logo atrás com uma de café bem forte. Cada uma caminhou de um lado, como se fizessem um esforço descomunal para ficarem longe uma da outra.

— Bom dia — Maca cumprimentou com seu sorriso bem humorado, sentando-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Yolanda e Rizos.

Zulema deu a volta pela extensa mesa e nada disse, apenas pegou um prato e começou a servi-lo com ovos mexidos e linguiças.

As cinco mulheres continuaram imóveis e em silêncio, alternando o olhar entre o mais novo casal.

— Que? — Zulema olhou para Saray, depois para cada uma das outras, percebendo a mesma expressão em todas. — O que estão olhando? Minha cara está suja por acaso? — debochou.

Então todas voltaram a prestar atenção em seus pratos, menos Altagracia, que era de longe a que mais gostava de provocar e ultrapassar limites, até mais do que Saray.

— Puta merda, vocês dormiram juntas — acusou, chocando Macarena.

— Como é?

— Que merda está dizendo, Altagracia? Logo cedo já começa com suas-

— Não mintam, é feio e completamente desnecessário nesse caso.

— É verdade, Zule — Saray deu um sorriso amarelo para a amiga. — Todas já sabem, não adianta mentir.

— Sabe do quê? Chega dessa merda de quarentena, cada uma de vocês que volte para casa ainda hoje. Estou cansada de um monte de fofoqueira no mesmo lugar! — gritou enquanto se afastava com seu café, como se estivesse brava, o que soou ainda mais divertido e fez todas rirem, inclusive Macarena.

[...]

De fato, as mulheres foram expulsas, mas não se importaram. De qualquer forma, moravam muito próximo a mansão. Só Saray e sua amada Rizos foram convidadas a ficar, embora Zulema achasse que devesse se livrar de todas. Era bom que houvesse companhia, Macarena precisava disso, especialmente quando Zulema e as outras fossem para suas operações.

Mesmo com o fato de Kabila já ter ido para a cama com a médica, tanto Vargas quanto Zahir entenderam que aquilo havia sido um simples momento e que em nada significava no presente, por isso seria inútil sentir ciúme.

Dias depois da primeira vez delas, Macarena e Zulema seguiram agindo normalmente, ou pelo menos tentando. Nenhuma delas sabia lidar bem com a situação ou com o que sentiam. Por isso mesmo era melhor que fossem devagar, que deixassem as coisas fluir.

No sábado, Zulema e Saray foram se reunir com o restante do clube para levar novas armas para as chinesas e também para irem atrás das mexicanas. Depois do que houve com Saray e do tiroteio no beco, elas precisavam se mover contra elas o mais rápido possível. O único jeito de lidar com a situação era exterminá-las. Zulema Zahir jamais poderia perdoar o fato de terem atentado contra a vida de sua irmã.

Macarena e Rizos ficaram sozinhas na enorme mansão.

— Eu odeio isso — a loira resmungou com um drink em mãos. Estavam sentadas lado a lado, ambas de biquini e óculos escuro no rosto. — O fato de elas terem que sair para seja lá o que estejam fazendo e não nos dizerem nada nem nos levarem junto.

— Isso se chama ser uma “senhora” — a negra explicou com um sorriso deleitoso. — Agora você é uma senhora também, Maca.

— Uma senhora? — tirou os óculos para olhá-la, as sobrancelhas unidas.

— Você está com a Zulema, certo? — a médica ficou sem graça com a indagação, nem ela sabia responder ao certo aquilo.

O que significava estar com alguém? Se fosse sexo, bem, então sim, elas estavam juntas. Transaram todas as noites nos últimos dias...

A médica apenas assentiu.

— Então você é uma senhora como eu. Senhoras são as namoradas ou esposas das integrantes do clube.

— E o que as senhoras fazem?

— Tudo o que suas mulheres mandarem — tirou seus óculos também e Maca viu a malícia no olhar dela. — Nós temos que servir, obedecer, ajudar a fortalecer o clube da nossa maneira. Temos que cuidar dele, mesmo não fazendo parte, entende?!

— Eu acho que sim. Saray mencionou que vocês se separaram porque você não aceitava o clube...

— Bem, não é fácil. O problema não é o clube, eu adoro as meninas, o problema é o que elas fazem. Os crimes, a violência. Às vezes é demais para lidar e como eu mesma já fiz besteira no passado... Eu não queria me meter em coisas assim de novo, mas quando você aceita ser uma senhora, isso acontece de qualquer maneira — explicou enquanto bebericava seu drink pelo canudo.

Macarena a olhava séria e atenta, refletindo sobre suas escolhas.

— Por que você voltou? — perguntou como se não compreendesse. — Se essa vida é demais e você não a queria, então por que não seguiu em frente?

A Doutora soou indignada ao fazer aquele questionamento, como se não entendesse como uma pessoa racional pudesse ser capaz de largar uma vida estável e correta para se envolver num mundo caótico e cheio de sangue.

— Você sabe o porquê — olhou dentro dos olhos verdes e Maca sentiu como se ela enxergasse sua alma, as palavras lhe atingindo em cheio.

Sim, ela sabia o porque Kabila havia voltado. Por _amor_.

**

Ainda estavam na piscina quando Zulema e Saray surgiram e logo atrás vinham as outras. Imediatamente Macarena e Rizos se levantaram ao vê-las chegar com aquela pose extremamente sexy de motoqueiras rock ‘n’ roll

Zulema usava uma camiseta preta com vários desenhos de fogo, uma calça da mesma cor com duas correntes penduradas, as mãos estavam cobertas por luvas de couro pretas, e nos pés calçava sua bota favorita plataforma. Também estava com óculos espelhado no rosto, o que lhe dava ares ainda mais _criminosos_.

 _Meu Deus, que mulher,_ Macarena pensou quase sem fôlego.

_“Money's the motivation, money's the conversation_

_You on vacation, we gettin paid so_

_We on paycation, I did it for the fam_

_It's whatever we had to do, it's just who I am_

_Yeah, it's the life I chose_

_Gunshots in the dark, one eye closed_

_And we got it cooking like a one-eyed stove_

_You can catch me kissin my girl with both eyes closed_

_Perfecting my passion, thanks for asking_

_Couldn't slow down so we had to crash it_

_You used plastic, we 'bout cash_

_I see some people ahead that we gon' pass.”_

**We Own It (Fast & Furious)** \- 2 Chainz

Então líder e vice líder, que carregavam sacolas pretas de lixo, se aproximaram da mesa vazia e despejaram o conteúdo dos sacos. Uma pilha de dinheiro, bolos e bolos de euro.

O queixo da médica caiu diante da cena. Ela nunca havia visto nada igual exceto em filmes. Era muito dinheiro. Rizos também ficou boquiaberta.

— Dinheiro, meu amor! Para nós curtirmos a vida! — Saray gritou para Rizos, que correu e pulou em seus braços, enchendo-a de beijos, realmente excitada após ver tanta grana reunida.

Então Macarena, que ainda estava imóvel, perplexa, viu Zulema Zahir se aproximar devagar com aquela pinta irresistível de bandida. Tirou os óculos para encarar os olhos verdes.

— Está afim de comprar roupas novas, Doutora? — ofereceu com um sorriso malicioso. — Ou que tal ir em algum desses restaurantes de rico?

Macarena riu como boba e a agarrou pelo pescoço, pouco se fodendo se estavam sendo observadas por todas ou não. Selou os lábios da árabe com força, mas Zahir lhe segurou o rosto e reivindicou um beijo realmente profundo que fez Saray assoviar.

— Olha lá as pombinhas!

Zulema apenas ergueu uma das mãos em direção a amiga e mostrou o dedo do meio.

— Ir a um restaurante de rico? Mas eu pensei que não poderia pisar de novo fora desses portões até vocês pegarem a Anabel... — falou meio sem ar depois de afastarem suas bocas, mas ainda com os rostos bem próximos.

— O cerco está se fechando, loira. Os dias de Anabel estão contados. Além disso, com tanto dinheiro, posso contratar o triplo de seguranças para ficarem na nossa cola enquanto comemos uma deliciosa pasta, o que me diz?

A loira ficou realmente maravilhada com a oferta, e mais ainda com a empolgação nítida de Zulema, que parecia estar com um ótimo humor há algum tempo, o que era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bom.

Na verdade, Macarena não percebeu, mas o bom humor da mais velha começou no momento em que elas dormiram juntas pela primeira vez.

— Se é assim... Então vamos jantar fora! — a loira quase pulou de empolgação, fazendo a árabe rir e apertá-la nos braços com mais força, lhe roubando outro beijo diante das meninas.

[...]

Era ridículo, Zulema pensou enquanto aguardava por Macarena no jardim. Estava incrivelmente nervosa como se não visse aquela mulher todos os dias. Sentia seu corpo suando por debaixo dos trajes nada corriqueiros que havia escolhido para aquela noite. No lugar de estampas rock ‘n’ roll, Zulema preferiu investir apenas no preto básico. Usava uma jaqueta bastante bonita assim como uma calça apertada, mas não pode deixar de calçar sua bota favorita. Era como um amuleto da sorte.

Estava aguardando a loira para irem ao tal restaurante de rico. Zulema já havia ido nele algumas vezes, porque simplesmente amava comida italiana, mas nunca foi acompanhada de ninguém. Geralmente seus passeios eram solitários. Agora, entretanto, estava saindo numa espécie de _encontro_.

Parou de pensar, seu cérebro congelou no momento em que Macarena, ainda dentro da casa, surgiu em um vestido vermelho bastante atraente, exibindo sua clavícula e o colo dos seios, além de seu belíssimo par de pernas. Seus cabelos estavam parcialmente presos, deixando também sua nuca à amostra e seus lábios estavam pintados da mesma cor viva do vestido.

_Puta que me pariu, caralho!_

Zulema repensou sua própria escolha de roupa diante disso. Macarena Ferreiro estava ainda mais deslumbrante do que o de costume. Parecia uma deusa.

— Se a intenção era sermos discretas por causa da Anabel, com esse vestido, meu bem, você chamará a atenção de todos! — foi a primeira coisa que disse quando a loira, em cima de saltos, lhe alcançou com um sorriso meio tímido.

— Isso é um elogio ou uma crítica?

— Ambos — Zulema tentava controlar o sorriso, mas era inútil. — Você está belíssima, Doutora.

— Você também — disse, após descer os olhos verdes, reparando nas roupas da outra mulher, que ficava sempre um tesão de preto. — Acho que estamos combinando. Preto e vermelho são as melhores cores.

— Se eu te beijar agora vai reclamar que estou manchando seu batom?

— Com certeza.

— Quando poderei beijá-la, então?

— Depois do jantar — Macarena piscou para ela, passando bem perto para que Zulema sentisse seu perfume e então seguindo rumo aos portões.

Zulema riu de si mesma por permitir que a médica lhe provocasse daquela maneira. Certamente se vingaria mais tarde.

**

Foram de Mercedes até o restaurante, Zulema dirigia com Macarena ao seu lado. Atrás delas, um carro com quatro seguranças e na frente a mesma coisa. Ainda que a segurança fosse por causa do fato de que uma criminosa imunda estava querendo matá-la como fez com seus pais, Macarena se sentiu especial, como se fosse uma figura pública importante.

No restaurante, Macarena se viu impressionada com a beleza e o luxo do lugar. Todos os funcionários eram muito bem uniformizados e o ambiente tinha uma decoração que a fez se sentir como se estivesse num palácio.

Ainda como se estivesse num filme romântico, Zulema puxou a cadeira para ela num gesto incrivelmente gentil, coisa que não parecia ser do feitio dela. Mas se tinha uma coisa que Macarena estava descobrindo ao longo daqueles seis meses era que Zulema _nunca_ fazia o que se esperava dela. Ela sempre surpreendia. Para o bem e para o _mal_.

_And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind  
And I'll use you as a focal point  
So I don't lose sight of what I want  
And I've moved further than I thought I could  
But I missed you more than I thought I would."_

**I Found** _-_ Amber Run

Após se instalarem à mesa, começaram a conversar casualmente, como se realmente aquilo fosse um encontro. E, longe da mansão, da presença das outras criminosas, parecia que a conversa fluía naturalmente para um caminho mais íntimo envolvendo o passado de ambas e deixando todo o drama e a ação do mundo criminoso de lado.

— Por que te chamam de a puta elfa do inferno? — Maca estava curiosa sobre isso há algum tempo.

Zulema deu aquela risada gostosa e tomou mais um gole de vinho tinto.

— Foi um apelido carinhoso que ganhei na prisão — debochou. — Por causa do meu temperamento amigável.

— Eu posso imaginar o que você fez para recebê-lo — sorriu. — E a coisa do escorpião? Saray até tatuou um por sua causa.

— É meu espírito animal, sempre foi. Eu os adoro desde menina. Na cadeia costumava ter um de estimação — revelou, vendo a surpresa no rosto da médica.

— Meu Deus, é perigoso! E se ele a picasse?

— Como um bom escorpião, eu já nasci com o veneno dentro, loira.

Realmente aquela mulher era muito fascinante. Não tinha como não se impressionar com sua história, com sua personalidade.

— Mas fale de você, Doutora. Fale da sua infância.

— Minha infância? — aquela pergunta sempre a pegava desprevenida nos encontros que teve ao longo da vida. Era difícil falar de algo tão íntimo. — Eu era um pouco desajustada, acho.

— Como assim?

— Na escola, eu não tinha amigos. Ninguém gostava de mim, mas todos adoravam meu irmão. Uma vez cheguei em casa chorando muito, dizendo que nunca mais voltaria a escola porque ninguém queria ser meu amigo. Meus pais tentaram me consolar, meu irmão disse que sempre seria meu amigo, mas eu estava inconsolável. Falei que irmão não contava como amigo. Então, meu pai teve uma ideia — Zulema prestava atenção na história, os olhos castanhos fixos na imagem da loira. — Ele saiu e voltou horas depois com um cachorrinho. Veio direto para o meu quarto, o entregou a mim e disse: esse é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter e é seu. Enquanto ele viver, você não estará sozinha.

Relembrar aquilo trouxe-lhe uma emoção fortíssima, além da saudade desmedida do pai. Sem querer, lágrimas importunas rolaram pelo seu belo rosto.

Zulema também se emocionou, mas disfarçou melhor.

— Leopoldo era um homem sábio. Qual nome você deu ao cachorro?

— Totó.

As duas gargalharam nesse momento com a escolha óbvia e até mesmo ridícula.

— Nós fomos inseparáveis durante anos, ele morreu quando terminei minha residência.

Aparentemente a vida da loira estava recheada de perdas. Zulema sentiu compaixão dela por isso.

Já haviam terminado sua refeição, mas seguiam bebendo vinho e conversando sem parar. Aparentemente estar na companhia uma da outra era tão bom que o sexo poderia esperar.

— Eu devia ter aproveitado mais minha família — Maca disse de repente, visivelmente triste. — Devia ter tido mais vezes o quanto os amava...

— Você não tinha como saber, a gente nunca sabe dessas coisas. A morte é a única certeza da vida, entretanto nunca estamos preparados por ela. Vivemos como se ela não fosse vir.

— O que aconteceu com a sua filha? — ousou perguntar de repente.

Zulema se enrijeceu na cadeira, fugiu o olhar, virou sua taça de vinho, mas decidiu respondê-la.

— Foi assassinada por um porco maldito — a frieza com a qual falou, o olhar que Macarena viu em seus olhos lhe assustou por um momento. — Mas o desgraçado deve estar apodrecendo no inferno agora.

Macarena entendeu o que aquilo significava. Ela havia o matado.

Apesar de ainda não ter se habituado a violência e de temê-la muito, naquele caso, não só entendeu Zulema como lhe deu razão. Algumas pessoas eram monstros e não mereciam continuar vivas enquanto seus entes queridos haviam partido por causa delas.

— Mas... — Zulema interrompeu seus devaneios de repente. — Podemos ir para casa? Estou ansiosa para borrar seu batom e tirar esse vestido, loira.

De repente o clima na mesa mudou completamente, indo de uma tensão nada agradável para a tensão erótica costumeira que as envolvia.

Macarena apertou as coxas embaixo da mesa, sentiu sua calcinha molhar apenas com aquela promessa.

— Eu também estou ansiosa para isso.

**

_"And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind  
Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me  
And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me."_

**I Found** \- Amber Run

Quando chegaram na mansão vazia, começaram a se beijar ainda no andar debaixo.

Zulema ergueu seu vestido até desnudar suas coxas completamente. Então a loira se viu prensada contra uma pilastra enquanto a boca da outra mulher avançava em seu pescoço, lhe enchendo de mordidas e chupões. Macarena a agarrou forte em resposta, livrando-se do casaco dela. E no momento que seus corpos se uniram como se fossem um só, a loira ficou chocada ao sentir algo estranho contra seu estômago. Parecia uma ereção, mas Zulema não tinha um pênis... A não ser que...

— O que é isso? — Macarena perguntou ofegante, apertando o volume e constando se tratar de uma prótese.

Zulema a encarou com um sorriso malicioso e ares de esperteza.

— Só estava adiantando o serviço, essa noite eu vou fodê-la como você merece, Maca. De um jeito que eu tenho certeza que ninguém nunca o fez.

— Oh meu...

Não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois foi calada com um beijo ardente. Então Zulema a ergueu pelas coxas e a loira prontamente as enroscou em sua cintura. Nos braços da criminosa, Macarena foi carregada escadas acima até chegarem na suíte de Zahir.

A noite havia sido maravilhosa e ainda não tinha acabado. Aliás, Maca suspeitava que ela estava apenas começando...

Assim que chegou na suíte, Macarena foi empurrada contra a cômoda e colocada sentada sobre a mesma. Zulema arrancou seu vestido com tanta pressa, com tanta urgência que isso foi motivo suficiente para excitá-la ainda mais. Nunca ninguém teve tanto desejo por ela antes.

Zahir enfiou o rosto em seu colo, beijando seus seios enquanto suas mãos arrancavam a fina calcinha de renda de seu corpo, deixando-a completamente nua. Em resposta, entendendo que a criminosa queria fodê-la ali em cima, Maca se livrou da camiseta de Zulema e abriu sua calça às pressas, abaixando-a junto da calcinha o suficiente para revelar a prótese acoplada a uma cinta.

— Caralho — a morena rosnou ao tocar a boceta da médica, que quase pingava de tão úmida. — Você está tão molhada...

— Por _você_ , amor — sussurrou, apertando os braços nus e firmes da árabe. Abriu mais as pernas propositalmente e se inclinou para trás, querendo se exibir para ela. — Estou pronta para você me foder, Zule.

Aquilo excitou Zulema em níveis estratosféricos.

Mais que depressa, ela puxou o corpo da loira, fazendo o quadril dela deslizar em direção ao seu. Pegou o pênis grande e grosso e o encaixou na entrada incrivelmente escorregadia e numa estocada lenta, tomou Macarena para si.

Na mesma hora a médica se segurou em seus braços e gemeu alto, apertando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás, completamente estremecida com a sensação única de ser preenchida por Zulema Zahir.

Quando Macarena conseguiu abrir os olhos para encarar os orbes castanhos que a fitavam intensamente, não lhe restou dúvidas de que estava perdidamente apaixonada. Mais que isso, teve certeza de que Zulema estava apaixonada por ela também. Só não estava certa de onde aquele sentimento poderia levá-las.

[...]

Depois de um sexo bastante selvagem onde Zulema a tomou o tempo todo, lhe comendo nas mais diversas posições, Macarena se encontrava exausta. Deitada na cama da criminosa, ela a observava dormir. Era a primeira vez que alcançava tal privilégio, pois geralmente sempre caía no sono primeiro. Provavelmente todo aquele vigor de meia hora atrás havia esgotado a pobre árabe, que dormia pesado e tranquilo.

Macarena ficou de lado, com a mão apoiando o rosto enquanto pensava como dormindo Zulema não aparentava nem por um instante ser a mulher perigosa que era. Na verdade, parecia tão frágil.

_Acho que estou completamente apaixonada._

Como ela dormia de barriga para cima, Maca se aproveitou para aconchegar-se no peito dela. Sem dúvida, aquela era sua posição favorita.

De Zulema também.

— Espero que você sinta o mesmo que eu — sussurrou contra o peito dela, abraçando seu quadril devagar. — Porque nunca senti nada parecido por ninguém.

Em um estado de semiconsciência que Macarena não havia percebido, Zulema ouviu suas palavras e esboçou um pequeno sorriso de pura alegria.

Sem nunca ter procurado, sem nunca ter acreditado, Zulema Zahir estava certa de que havia encontrado o _amor_.


	5. Quinto Ato

“Encontre o que você ama e deixe isso te matar.”

**Charles Bukowski**

**apaixonar**

verbo

 **1**.

_transitivo direto_

_despertar_ , inspirar paixão ou _amor ardente_ em.

**2.**

pronominal

 _sentir_ paixão ou amor ardente.

Irrevogavelmente apaixonadas, Macarena Ferreiro e Zulema Zahir tornaram-se inseparáveis. Se antes mesmo morando sob o mesmo teto costumavam se evitar - como se assim pudessem impedir que algo viesse à tona, no caso o sentimento que estavam sentindo - agora, depois de terem finalmente se entregado a ele, elas não se desgrudavam. Chegava a ser cômico.

As meninas, que foram aparentemente expulsas, continuavam indo a mansão diariamente, mesmo quando não havia nenhum assunto de negócios a tratar. Elas apareciam do nada, fosse para tomar um café, fazer uma festa súbita ou comer de graça. Zulema reclamava a respeito, as xingava, mas não as impedia. No fim, adorava. Elas eram sua família, afinal.

O clube estava se divertindo com a nova fase de Zahir. Ainda que a morena jamais fosse admitir, seu humor havia melhorado substancialmente com Macarena em sua vida. Em fato, após começarem a ficar juntas realmente, Zulema começou a mudar em vários aspectos sem sequer se dar conta. Era como se, sem querer, a médica a inspirasse a ser melhor.

Depois de tudo que passou ao longo da vida, era a primeira vez que estava se permitindo estar de fato com alguém. Ainda que não tenha se apaixonado perdidamente antes, chegou a nutrir um forte apreço por Helena, uma policial bastante difícil de lidar com quem teve um longo caso. Na época, Zahir sequer cogitou a hipótese de se abrir realmente para Martín, que dirá mudar sua vida por ela.

Não que Zulema fosse mudar sua vida pela loira, nem pensou nisso realmente. Até o momento elas estavam conseguindo se divertir, curtindo aquele sentimento sem grandes preocupações exceto se livrar de Anabel Villaroch. O resto era melhor não pensar ainda.

Era uma tarde bastante quente de quarta-feira, Macarena e Rizos estavam dentro da piscina, Saray tocava violão à beira da mesma, Altagracia, Goya e Yolanda tomavam sol deitadas com drinks em mão. Zulema havia saído e ninguém fazia ideia para onde. Soou bastante misteriosa, o que a médica achou estranho, embora não fosse novidade vindo dela. Ficou preocupada por um momento, mas Saray garantiu que em nada tinha a ver com Anabel ou os negócios. Seja lá o que fosse, era particular de Zahir.

Ainda dentro da piscina, debruçada e com óculos escuros, Maca viu quando sua ficante passou pelos portões carregando uma caixa grande e aparentemente pesada nos braços. A caixa era branca, tinha uma tampa que se mantinha presa graças a um laço vermelho, o que deixou claro que aquilo se tratava de um presente. Ela não quis soar como uma desesperada ou egocêntrica, mas seu coração disparou com a possibilidade de que aquele presente pudesse ser para ela.

Mas por que diabos Zulema lhe daria um presente? Não era seu aniversário nem natal ainda... Não era do feitio da morena presentear os outros aleatoriamente.

_“Give me love like her_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

_Told you I'd let them go_

_And that I'll fight my corner_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya.”_

**Give me Love** – Ed Sheeran

Quando Zulema se aproximou da beira da piscina, automaticamente as atenções se voltaram a ela.

— Saia da piscina, loira. Vamos logo, isso aqui está pesado — resmungou como se estivesse de mau humor, mas era puro fingimento.

— O que é isso? — perguntou enquanto subia as escadas da piscina.

— Se seque primeiro.

Depressa Maca alcançou sua toalha e se enrolou na mesma enquanto se esforçava para conter o sorriso que já estava no canto dos lábios.

— É para mim?

Zulema a olhou como se fosse óbvio, mas sorriu de leve, assentindo.

Em vez de entregar a caixa em suas mãos, Zulema a colocou no chão.

— Abra, loira.

Por um instante uma ideia lhe ocorreu, mas Macarena duvidou que pudesse ser verdade. Zulema não seria capaz... Ou seria?

Ansiosa como uma criança, se abaixou para abrir seu presente. Enquanto todas olhavam curiosas, Maca puxou devagar o laço vermelho, como se curtisse cada instante da surpresa. Então, quando levantou a tampa da caixa, uma cabeça peluda surgiu e um som ressoou pelo jardim: um latido agudo de um filhotinho de shiba inu, que parecia mais uma raposa por causa dos pelos cor de trigo.

Zulema ficou esfregando as mãos e a expressão de ansiedade e expectativa em seu rosto não pode ser contida. Desde o jantar em que a loira lhe contou a história de sua infância, não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa senão presenteá-la com um novo melhor amigo. Só que demorou até conseguir decidir qual raça escolher e quando entregar o presente, já que não queria soar como aquelas pessoas desesperadas que mal conhecia o par e já fazia planos de casamento.

Macarena ficou, literalmente, paralisada por dois instantes. Ela não podia acreditar. Era um presente tão singelo, tão carregado de significado. Seus olhos amendoados se encheram de lágrimas que vieram do fundo de seu coração. Seu primeiro instinto foi de tirar o filhotinho da caixa e abraçá-lo, levando-o para perto do rosto, cheirando seu pelo perfumado, sentindo seu novo amigo pela primeira vez. Quando apertou os olhos, inevitavelmente as lágrimas caíram. Quando os abriu, olhou para cima, diretamente para os olhos castanhos.

Aquele presente consolidou a opinião da Doutora Ferreiro sobre Zulema. A mulher tinha várias facetas, era difícil de ser desvendada e apesar da casca grossa e da capacidade de ser violenta, tinha um coração imenso, maior do que deixava transparecer. Só alguém com extrema sensibilidade seria capaz de presenteá-la assim.

As outras, que ainda assistiam tudo, não entenderam a princípio porque tanta emoção vinda da parte de Macarena, mas acharam o presente lindo e estavam ansiosas para brincar com o cãozinho extremamente fofo, que lambia a loira sem parar.

— Gostou, loira?

Maca pôs o cãozinho no chão e ele começou a correr livre pelo jardim, logo indo cheirar as outras mulheres. Ela se levantou, ficando um palmo de distância da árabe. Encarou os olhos castanhos bem de perto e abriu um sorriso emocionado, exibindo suas covinhas que Zulema amava secretamente.

— Eu amei! Ele é a coisa mais adorável do mundo! — falou toda desmanchada, virando-se para olhar para o cão por um instante, vendo que o mesmo já estava passando de colo em colo, agora se encontrava com Saray.

— Que coisinha mais fofa, Zule! — falou a cigana, segurando-o no alto.

— Qual é o nome dele? — Yolanda quis saber.

— Qual é o nome dele? — Zulema repetiu a pergunta, olhando direto para os olhos verdes diante dos seus. — Você é quem escolhe.

A loira pensou por um instante e disse com um sorriso ainda maior, visivelmente emocionada:

— _Leo._

Zulema entendeu a homenagem.

Então, inesperadamente, a loira ainda molhada e envolta na toalha se jogou nos braços da mais velha, abraçando-a tão forte, tão apertado, como se corresse o risco da outra escapar, como se não fosse vê-la de novo tão cedo. Mas ela não estava com medo de perder Zulema, só estava grata por tê-la em sua vida.

— Obrigada, obrigada — murmurou com o rosto escondido na curvatura do pescoço da mais alta.

A árabe a apertou nos braços com a mesma intensidade, pega totalmente de surpresa pela emoção que sua surpresa causou na loira.

— Você merece — sussurrou para que só ela ouvisse. — Agora você não está mais sozinha.

— Nem você — falou perto de seu ouvido e depois se afastou apenas o suficiente para que pudessem se encarar.

Foi a vez de Zulema engolir em seco ao sentir uma emoção quase que arrebatadora lhe invadir com aquelas palavras.

Era verdade. Nenhuma delas estava mais sozinha.

[...]

Claro que Zulema se fingia de durona até mesmo para o mais novo membro da casa. O cachorro, por alguma razão misteriosa, tinha predileção por ela, lhe seguindo por todos os cantos, mesmo quando esta gritava para espantá-lo. Ele ficava com medo, se abaixava, fazia feições de acuado e até mesmo imitava o som de choro, mas no instante seguinte voltava a persegui-la.

— O que esse cachorro quer comigo? — perguntou impaciente, coçando a cabeça. Estava fumando um cigarro no jardim acompanhada de Saray.

— Bom, ele deve gostar de garotas más — provocou a amiga, que também fumava. Suas mulheres estavam ocupadas, uma dormia e a outra tomava banho. — Que te deu hein, Zule? Dando presentes assim? Qual a história do cachorro? Macarena quase chorou. Eu senti aquela emoção entre vocês — sorriu com malícia, soltando a fumaça para cima.

— Você é muito curiosa, cigana. Isso ainda vai te colocar em confusões.

— Mais? — debochou. — Como se você também não fosse um íman delas.

Zulema deu de ombros, tragando generosamente enquanto observava o cãozinho rolar pela grama como se fosse idiota.

— Não entendo a fascinação das pessoas por essas coisas — apontou com o queixo com visível desdém — mas Macarena adora, ela teve um na infância que viveu bastante, morreu quando ela já era médica — contou e Saray a olhava atenta.

— Ah, agora está explicado... Tudo isso para surpreender sua loira amada. Está aí um lado seu que jamais pensei que viveria para ver. Zulema Zahir, a sapatona romântica! — brincou, caindo na gargalhada.

A outra bufou, revirou os olhos e jogou o cigarro na grama, apagando-o depressa com a bota.

— Vai se foder.

— Não, Zule, é sério! — a seguiu pelo jardim quando a mesma se afastou. — Estou mesmo impressionada e orgulhosa — parou na frente da melhor amiga, encarando os olhos dela. — Eu sabia que um dia você encontraria o amor.

— Eu nunca acreditei, você sabe. A vida é fodida demais para finais felizes.

— Sim, ela é, mas o amor compensa. Amar alguém é como ter um lar. Nós que levamos esse tipo de vida maluca, precisamos dele mais que ninguém. Você vai ver, vai entender o que eu digo. Na próxima vez que sairmos para fazermos algo perigoso do qual não sabemos se vamos voltar viva, seu único pensamento será esse: _voltar para o seu lar_.

Foi uma das primeiras vezes que Zulema não debochou ou duvidou das palavras de sua melhor amiga. Na verdade, achou-as tão poderosamente verdadeiras que preferiu se calar. Saray tinha razão.

**

Às 16h, num calor quase que infernal, Zulema e suas garotas foram encontrar com Akame no mesmo lugar de sempre. Dessa vez, além de entregarem a mercadoria semanal, foram conversar acerca dos relacionamentos das gangues da cidade.

A chinesa estava ciente da guerra travada pelas elfas (apelido que o clube de Zulema acabou ganhando) malucas contra as mexicanas e não gostava nada disso.

— Sua vingança particular está prejudicando os negócios, Zulema — Akame falou seriamente, frente a frente com a aliada. Suas garotas, assim como as da árabe, estavam para trás, armadas e atentas. — Nós temos negócios com as mexicanas também, elas revendem nossa heroína pelo norte da cidade e pelas grandes prisões.

— Cada um com seu problema, não é mesmo? — sorriu cinicamente, acendendo um cigarro. — Eu fiz um favor em te avisar que haveria uma guerra entre nós e as mexicanas, Akame. Não te pedi autorização. Isso é problema nosso.

— Não é problema só de vocês a partir do momento que respinga em nós! — elevou o tom de voz, visivelmente irritada. — Juana já veio me questionar, sabia disso? — Juana era a líder da gangue de mexicanas, a mesma que prometeu que mataria Zulema. — Ela sabe que vocês nos vendem armas e quis saber qual lado eu escolheria nessa história.

Zulema a olhava despreocupadamente enquanto fumava.

— Ah, sim? E o que você disse a ela?

— Que eu não queria me meter nessa história, porque não é minha briga.

— Claro — Zulema debochou, tragando e soltando a fumaça quase na cara da chinesa. — Vocês chinesas não gostam de se comprometer, não é? Escolher um lado deve ser difícil mesmo. Eu não ligo, sinceramente, Akame, estou pouco me fodendo. Podemos continuar vendendo armas para vocês tranquilamente contanto que não se meta em nossa vingança. Isso é particular.

— Por que se vingar é mais importante que os negócios, Zulema? Desde quando você é emotiva? Desde quando age por impulso e não pela razão?

Zahir estava começando a perder a paciência. Ela já não era uma grande entusiasta da chinesa, e quando essa resolvia lhe dar lições de moral como se fosse superior sua vontade era de enchê-la de porrada.

— Porque aquela filha da puta da Juana e de suas mexicanas do caralho meteram uma bala na barriga da minha irmã! — berrou numa explosão surpreendente que simplesmente encerrou a discussão.

Akame não disse mais nada. Não era preciso.

[...]

Macarena estava com as pernas esticadas no sofá, Leo estava em seu colo e ela o acariciava sem parar enquanto aguardava o retorno de Zulema. Andava pensativa em relação a alguns assuntos e queria conversar com ela sobre eles.

Estava ciente de que sua quarentena era para sua proteção, mas já não mais podia suportar passar seus dias inteiros trancafiada na mansão, mesmo que suas amigas viessem lhe fazer companhia e inventassem as brincadeiras mais ridículas para entretê-la, Macarena sentia falta da liberdade, e principalmente de exercer sua profissão.

Assim que Zulema adentrou pela porta da sala, Maca se ajeitou no sofá, expulsando o pobre cãozinho. A morena tirou o casaco e as botas às pressas, estava visivelmente cansada.

— Está sozinha? — questionou ao notar como a mansão estava silenciosa.

— Saray e Rizos saíram, aparentemente não voltam hoje.

A árabe percebeu apenas pelas feições da outra que algo estava errado. Talvez fosse a convivência diária, mas a cada dia que passava Zulema a conhecia melhor. Sabia interpretar suas expressões, seus silêncios, suas risadas. A conhecia como ninguém.

— Por que essa carinha, hm? O que passa, loira? — se aproximou, sentando no sofá de frente para ela.

— Eu queria conversar com você sobre essa questão do meu isolamento.

Ao ver a careta da morena e ao ouvir seu suspirar, Macarena depressa agarrou suas mãos antes que a mesma se levantasse.

— Eu sei o que você vai dizer e eu entendo, Zulema, de verdade. Sei que só está querendo me proteger e eu agradeço muito por isso e por tudo que tem feito, mas eu não posso mais continuar assim, trancada, longe de tudo, longe da medicina... Meu Deus, eu sinto tanta falta! — soltou as mãos dela e começou a gesticular, outra coisa típica sua que a outra conhecia bem. — Chega a ser sufocante. Eu quero voltar a trabalhar.

— Certo. E como vai fazer isso antes de matarmos a Anabel? — perguntou pacientemente, esperando pela ideia que provavelmente Macarena já tinha em mente.

— Bem, eu pensei que você poderia disponibilizar dois seguranças exclusivos para mim. Eles ficariam no hospital enquanto eu trabalho, me levariam e me trariam de volta todos os dias... Assim eu correria menos perigo — explicou seu ponto com cuidado e um sorriso daqueles difíceis de resistir.

— Eu não sei não, Macarena. Está tudo pronto, falta isso aqui — fez um gesto com o polegar e o indicador para calcular espaço — para a pegarmos de vez. Não sei se é uma boa ideia colocá-la nas ruas agora, arriscar...

— Por favor — implorou com os olhos amendoados, fazendo uma expressão pior que a do cachorro quando queria colo. — Vamos fazer uma tentativa! Olha, eu nem sei se o hospital vai me aceitar de volta após tantos meses, eu vou ter de conversar com meu chefe e a diretoria, mas caso eles aceitem, pode funcionar. Seus seguranças são ótimos, nós saímos aquela noite e nada aconteceu...

Zulema revirou os olhos e se levantou do sofá. Definitivamente a loira tinha uma boa lábia, podia ter sido facilmente uma psiquiatra ou psicóloga. Além de tudo era persuasiva e convincente.

— Ainda não estou convencida. Acho perigoso demais. Não estou disposta a arriscar sua vida, loira.

Era verdade. Ela nunca esteve. Nem no início por conta de sua promessa e nem agora que estava rendida de amores.

Só de pensar em perder Macarena, Zulema ficava sem ar.

— Eu sei que você tem medo que algo me aconteça, é a mesma coisa que eu sinto toda vez que você sai por aqueles portões — confessou, surpreendendo a morena, que virou e olhou para seus olhos buscando confirmação. — Eu fico tão preocupada..., mas eu te deixo ir, porque é a sua escolha.

— Sabe, Doutora, você faz belos discursos, realmente. Estou quase convencida, _quase_ — falou com ares maliciosos, um olhar erótico dirigido a Macarena. — Com mais um pouco de esforço da sua parte, sou capaz de ir eu mesma fazer sua guarda diária no hospital.

A loira deu um sorriso levado, levantou do sofá e caminhou devagar em sua direção, ao chegar bem perto, pôs as mãos sobre seu tórax e deslizou devagar, abaixando e subindo várias vezes.

— Como eu posso convencê-la? — beijou o queixo da árabe e subiu pelo rosto devagar, distribuindo vários.

— Hum... Você está no caminho certo, Doutora.

**

A cada dia Macarena se soltava mais, Zulema percebeu. Como se a intimidade entre elas crescesse e fizesse com que ela se sentisse à vontade para ousar, coisa que nunca se permitiu antes.

Na suíte da loira, Zulema foi despida, agarrada e devorada. Depois de ser demoradamente chupada, como se a loira quisesse torturá-la e ao mesmo tempo degustá-la sem pressa, Macarena tratou de pegar seu acessório favorito e ela mesma o vestiu na morena, que ficou deitada de barriga para cima assistindo seus movimentos.

Depois de colocar um preservativo no pênis de silicone, a médica sentou no colo de Zulema, encaixou o brinquedo em sua entrada e bem lentamente deslizou para baixo, deixando o mesmo desaparecer em seu interior. Enquanto fazia isso, seus olhos ficaram conectados nos castanhos e suas mãos se apoiaram no peito dela.

Lentamente Macarena começou a subir e descer, deslizando no pau, batendo suas nádegas contra as coxas de Zulema, que por sua vez lhe apertava a cintura fina, subia as mãos até os seios fartos e depois parava em seus cabelos, segurando com tanta firmeza que a fazia estremecer.

A médica se inclinou como se deitasse sobre ela, deixando seus corpos colarem, mas não deixou de mover seu quadril, cavalgando com bastante vontade e gemendo deliciosamente. Zulema gemia junto de tanto tesão. Era uma delícia ver Macarena “trabalhando” daquela forma, os cabelos longos balançando, o suor escorrendo por seu corpo delicioso, o som de seus gemidos somado ao barulho de seus corpos batendo...

Então Zahir agarrou sua nuca com uma das mãos e obrigou seus rostos a ficarem rentes. Elas se encararam tão profundamente. Estavam quase desfalecendo de prazer, ao mesmo tempo que se sentiam revigoradas com aquele ato de extrema paixão.

— Eu sou louca por você — Macarena admitiu entre gemidos e suspiros, segurando no rosto de Zulema.

A morena sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, deslizou as mãos até sua bunda, apertando firme cada nádega ao mesmo tempo que começou a impulsionar seu quadril para cima, comendo a loira rápido e forte, conduzindo agora os movimentos. Macarena precisou fechar os olhos e se entregar, não podendo mais raciocinar.

— Então goza para mim — Zulema sussurrou em seu ouvido.

**

Após o sexo, elas deitaram em uma conchinha aconchegante e, surpreendentemente, Macarena era quem ficava atrás, envolvendo Zulema em seus braços protetoramente. Ambas gostavam dessa dinâmica, da maneira como se permitiam inverter.

Zahir sempre foi uma mulher ativa, forte e independente em todos os âmbitos, nunca demonstrando fraqueza, nunca se permitindo ser frágil. Macarena sempre foi o inverso. Sempre deixou que os outros a protegessem, nunca fez nada por si mesma nem pelos que amava.

Agora Zulema se permitiu ser frágil para que Macarena pudesse ser forte. Talvez o amor fosse isso.

— Consegui convencê-la? — a loira perguntou após longos minutos de silêncio em que só ficaram ali, abraçadas com seus corpos nus, desfrutando do momento.

Zulema suspirou e apertou os braços da outra mais em si.

— Com muitas ressalvas, mas conseguiu — acabou se rendendo, pois sabia que seria inútil discutir.

No fim, Macarena tinha razão em uma coisa: era _sua_ escolha.

Alegre como uma criança, a loira a encheu de beijos no pescoço e no rosto, apertando-a mais forte nos braços.

— Obrigada!

— Não me agradeça, loira. Só estou te deixando escolher, mas esteja ciente de que colocarei muito mais do que dois seguranças para protegê-la. E no menor sinal de perigo, você volta para casa nem que for _amarrada_ — disse séria, soltando-se dos braços dela o suficiente para se virar e encará-la.

Macarena sorriu, exibindo suas covinhas. Ela adorava o jeito protetor e nada sutil de _sua_ bandida.

— Você é tão preocupada, eu acho tão lindo.

Zulema ficou sem graça e fugiu o olhar por um momento. Não estava acostumada com aquele excesso de intensidade. Às vezes só o olhar da outra já parecia o suficiente para desestabilizá-la completamente, o que era ridículo e assustador em tantos níveis...

— Eu ainda tenho uma promessa a cumprir — falou como se não fosse nada, erguendo-se e sentando na cama.

— Por falar nisso... — Maca apoiou a cabeça na própria mão. — Até hoje você não me disse.

— O quê? — virou o rosto em sua direção.

— O que meu pai fez de tão importante para que você se empenhasse tanto em me proteger.

Era verdade, Zulema não havia dito. Mesmo depois de começarem a ficar juntas, nem lhe ocorreu falar sobre. Costumava evitar pensar sobre qualquer coisa que lembrasse Fatima, porque era muito doloroso lembrar de uma filha que havia morrido sem que ela pudesse ter ficado ao seu lado por algum tempo.

— Seu pai deu proteção à minha filha na prisão — contou com a voz baixa, seus olhos se perdendo em algum ponto da parede atrás da loira.

— Não sabia que sua filha foi presa... Como ela se chamava?

Não quis soar curiosa demais, embora estivesse. Na verdade, Macarena queria apenas conhecer melhor essa parte da vida de Zulema que parecia tão importante e tão dolorosa.

— Fatima — então Zulema voltou a se deitar de lado, encolhida como uma criança, de costas para Macarena. — Ela foi tirada de mim logo que nasceu por um desgraçado a mando da minha mãe.

Mais que depressa Macarena voltou a envolvê-la numa conchinha protetora enquanto ouvia seu relato. A cada nova revelação, sentiu seu coração se comprimindo no peito. Podia imaginar toda a dor e o horror que Zulema experimentou em sua vida e como isso a transformou em quem era atualmente.

Aquela conversa certamente fez a relação delas aprofundar ainda mais, pois trouxe à Macarena reflexões novas que a fizeram ser mais compreensiva e menos julgadora em relação as escolhas de vida de Zulema. A mulher não teve a mesma família compreensiva e aberta para acolhê-la em suas escolhas e guiá-la por um caminho moralmente aceito.

[...]

Estava tão nervosa por retornar ao hospital após tantos meses longe. Tanto que suas mãos suavam e sua perna balançava inquietamente dentro do carro, que era conduzido por um dos seguranças fortes e silenciosos contratado por Zulema.

Dias antes, Macarena telefonou para sua chefe morrendo de medo de ser rejeitada, embora soubesse que caso acontecesse era sua culpa por ter desaparecido sem dar qualquer satisfação. Foi o mais sincera possível, contando que sua vida havia mudado bruscamente naqueles meses (mas sem mencionar o fato de ter uma assassina na sua cola) e que por isso precisou se afastar de tudo para processar seu luto, mas que agora se sentia recuperada e pronta para retomar o trabalho, isso se a quisessem no hospital ainda.

A resposta foi a melhor imaginável. Dolores, sua chefe, com uma empolgação inigualável na voz, pediu que ela fosse o mais rápido possível para o hospital, pois queria revê-la para matar a saudade e reajustar o contrato de trabalho. Segundo ela, perder uma cirurgiã como Macarena seria uma atrocidade.

Quando chegou ao hospital, que ficava no centro da cidade, Macarena foi seguida por dois homens enormes usando ternos pretos e carregando escondidos pistolas carregadas.

— Vocês não precisam me seguir a cada passo que eu dou — avisou ela, parando no meio de um corredor vazio. — Esse é meu local de trabalho, é um hospital. Não podem ir comigo para todo lugar, muito menos para o meu consultório ou para a sala de cirurgia, mas podem se instalar aqui no andar que eu fico, certo? Só tem duas saídas, um elevador de cada lado — explicou para eles, que não diziam nada, apenas a encaravam seriamente.

— O escorpião mandou que não tirássemos os olhos de cima de você — um deles disse, o mais alto e mais forte.

O escorpião? Macarena teve vontade de rir da forma dele falar a respeito de _sua_ Zulema, que a cada dia lhe parecia mais dócil...

— Eu tenho certeza que ela quis dizer em sentido figurado, já que é humanamente impossível vocês ficarem tantas horas olhando para mim — falou como se fosse óbvio, mas dando seu sorrisinho que disfarçava grosserias. — De qualquer forma, eu me entendo com a Zulema, só façam da forma que eu pedi, por favor.

— Tudo bem.

**

Estar de volta ao hospital lhe trouxe uma avalanche de memórias e uma grande nostalgia.

Antes mesmo de reencontrar com Dolores, Macarena já se sentiu tele transportada para sua antiga vida, onde sua família ainda não havia partido e ela era apenas uma mulher bem sucedida e _perdida_ , que nada conhecia do crime ou da violência. Por um momento, ainda que mínimo, desejou retomar aquela vida, que por mais que não fosse perfeita, era tudo que ela sempre conheceu. Mas logo essa vontade desapareceu quando se viu no reflexo do espelho e percebeu como algo havia mudado até mesmo em seu semblante.

Apesar da dor e da saudade que sentia todos os dias, havia se transformado naqueles meses. De uma mulher mimada, indefesa, virou quase uma profissional do boxe que não tinha medo de se meter em uma briga nem de correr em direção ao som de tiros. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

— Querida, como é bom tê-la de volta! — Dolores a abraçou calorosamente assim que Macarena adentrou sua sala. — Confesso que fiquei preocupada com seu desaparecimento, especialmente porque houveram rumores a respeito do mandante daquele acontecimento fatídico. Como a pessoa ainda não foi presa, pensei que algo pudesse ter acontecido...

Macarena enrijeceu ao ouvir aquilo. Ela não poderia mentir para Dolores se quisesse manter seu emprego, ao menos não sobre tudo. Teria de explicar aqueles seguranças plantados no corredor.

— Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre isso, Dolores.

— Vamos nos sentar.

Então Macarena acabou falando tudo, exceto a parte que estava transando com uma traficante de armas perigosíssima. Dolores ficou chocada, mas em momento algum pareceu voltar atrás em sua decisão de recontratá-la.

— Então, depois de saber de tudo isso... A proposta para eu voltar continua de pé? — a loira perguntou visivelmente aflita.

— Mas é claro que sim, Macarena! Como eu disse ao telefone, eu seria maluca se deixasse uma grande cirurgiã feito você escapar — a mulher mais velha que usava óculos redondos disse com um sorriso amável.

— E quando eu começo?

— Agora mesmo, se quiser. Tenho uma cirurgia agendada para o fim dessa tarde e eu adoraria tê-la em sala comigo.

— Sério? — os olhos verdes esbugalharam, Macarena não pensou que retornaria a uma mesa de cirurgia tão rápido. — Acha que é uma boa ideia? Faz meses que eu não seguro em um bisturi e-

— Macarena, você é uma das melhores cirurgiãs que já vi nos meus trinta anos de carreira. Confio plenamente no seu talento.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, não teve outra alternativa senão aceitar o convite de sua chefe e aparentemente amiga.

[...]

Quando saiu da cirurgia se sentiu como se estivesse flutuando. Uma sensação tão leve e tão boa de realização a invadiu. Estava feliz por ter voltado ao hospital, por fazer aquilo que amava novamente, mas também estava feliz por outro motivo em particular. E esse motivo a surpreendeu no corredor quando Macarena ainda estava com roupas azuis do hospital.

— Zulema? — chamou ao ver a mulher parada de costas com um buquê nas mãos.

A morena se virou depressa, ficou sem graça por ser flagrada ali. Se endireitou, visivelmente desconfortável por estar num local como aquele, afinal, não estava habituada a frequentar qualquer ambiente que estivesse repleto de trabalhadores que não empunhassem armas.

— Ei, loira — sorriu, reparando nos trajes, em como os cabelos de Macarena ficavam lindos presos daquele jeito.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou realmente surpresa, mas sem conter o sorriso de alegria por vê-la.

Ficaram paradas bem próximas, ambas sorrindo como duas adolescentes num encontro.

— É seu primeiro dia de volta ao hospital, pensei que seria legal vir buscá-la... — Macarena sentiu vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo e enchê-la de beijos e mordidas. Como Zulema podia ser tão _fofa_? Era o último adjetivo que pensou um dia atribuir aquela mulher, mas agora, olhando-a ali com aquele buquê em mãos, com o sorriso desajeitado...

— E essas flores? São para mim?

— Oh, sim! — finalmente se tocou que não havia as entregado. — Para enfeitar sua sala.

— Vem comigo.

De repente Macarena a pegou pela mão e puxou até sua sala. Zahir apenas se deixou ser guiada. Assim que passaram pela porta, a loira rodou o trinco, deixou o buquê sobre a mesa e praticamente pulou em Zulema, beijando-a apaixonadamente. A morena a segurou nos braços fortemente, inclinando-se para trás, tirando os pés da médica do chão. Só pararam o beijo quando não tiveram mais fôlego.

— Como foi seu dia? — Zulema quis saber. — Liguei para os imbecis diversas vezes atrás de notícias, mas eles não sabiam falar nada.

— É que eu estava em cirurgia e geralmente é demorado mesmo — explicou com os braços ao redor do pescoço dela. — Meu dia foi ótimo! Eu operei o coração de um recém-nascido hoje.

Zulema não escondeu o choque em seu rosto. Ela sabia que Macarena era cirurgiã, mas nunca soube qual era sua especialidade e nem tinha noção do quanto ela era realmente talentosa, o que fez com que Zahir sentisse uma pontada enorme de orgulhos de sua... Sua o quê? Não saberia dizer.

— Uau, loira, isso deve ter sido emocionante. Eu pagaria para assistir uma cirurgia sua — massageou o ego da loira, que deu um sorrisinho de falsa modéstia.

— Um dia gravarei uma cirurgia para você. Vamos pra casa? Estou cansada.

— Vamos, claro.

Até o conceito de _“ir para casa”_ era completamente novo e estranho, mesmo estando há meses vivendo sob o teto de Zulema, ainda não havia se acostumado, especialmente depois que começaram a se relacionar intimamente. Elas eram uma espécie de casal, mas não haviam nomeado. Falar em ir para casa juntas soava tão... Íntimo.

E nada assustava tanto Macarena quanto _intimidade._

**

O dia tão esperado finalmente havia chegado.

Depois de tanto tempo com sua liberdade cerceada por medo de ser morta, Macarena agora poderia andar livremente pelas ruas, pois Anabel Villaroch havia sido por fim capturada. Não pela polícia, mas pelas elfas do inferno. Por _Zulema Zahir_ , sua guardiã, sua protetora, sua _amante_ que se dedicou ao longo daqueles meses em caçar a maldita que assassinou sua família inteira.

Propositalmente Zulema escolheu o sábado para o evento. O mesmo dia do massacre dos Ferreiro. O dia que Macarena teria a chance de se vingar com as próprias mãos, ou melhor, fazer justiça.

A loira vestiu roupas pretas e confortáveis, calçou um par de tênis. Estava absolutamente tensa, mas não havia como ser diferente. Ela estava prestes a ficar frente a frente com a assassina de seus pais, de seu irmão, de Monica... Estava prestes a _matar_ , coisa que nunca havia sonhado em fazer.

Num silêncio quase que sepulcral, ela seguiu com Zulema de moto até o local onde a mulher estava presa. Ficava em outra cidade, no meio de uma estrada que Macarena nunca viu na vida. Era um casebre abandonado na floresta que estava cercado por homens armados. Quando adentraram o local, Macarena viu Yolanda, Altagracia, Goya e Saray a postos. Todas estavam armadas e com aquelas feições completamente distintas do cotidiano. Olhando-as naquele momento, Macarena não reconheceu suas amigas divertidas, ela viu apenas olhares _sanguinários_ , o que lhe causou calafrios.

Zulema a guiou até o quarto e quando passaram pela porta, Macarena viu uma mulher branca, baixa, gorda, de longos cabelos castanhos amarrada com os punhos para cima presos ao teto. Ela tinha um pano enfiado na boca e estava com alguns machucados pelo rosto, além de ter um pouco de sangue na blusa.

— Aqui está a assassina da sua família — Zahir apresentou, dando passos a sua frente. — Anabel Villaroch, a maior puta que já conheci na vida... Era odiada por todas na prisão tanto quanto é odiada por todos aqui fora. Ela venderia a própria mãe se não a tivesse matado.

Macarena ficou chocada com a informação adicional. Encarou fixamente os olhos da carrasca de sua família, e a discrição que Zulema fez não pareceu bater com a mulher assustada e trêmula que a encarava tentando dizer algo, murmurando com o pano na boca.

— Foi você quem mandou matar a minha família? — Macarena a questionou, dando passos lentos em sua direção, encarando seus olhos fixamente.

Zulema se aproximou da puta e retirou o pedaço de pano de sua boca, dando um leve tapa em seu rosto para “estimulá-la”.

— Fale, puta!

— Maca... Macarena Ferreiro, certo?! — balbuciou, visivelmente aterrorizada. — Eu não sei o que Zulema te disse, mas não é verdade. O que aconteceu foi um acidente...

— Acidente? — os olhos verdes ficaram possessos, a voz da loira engrossou, Zulema reparou que até os punhos dela se fecharam com força. — A morte da minha família foi um acidente? Todos aqueles homens atirando nas pessoas que eu conhecia foi um acidente? — sua voz foi se erguendo cada vez mais.

— Eu... Eu sinto muito... Seu pai estava querendo me prender, eu nunca mais sairia da prisão e... — não sabia o que dizer para se justificar, não tinha muito o que pudesse fazer para se salvar, sabia bem disso. Zulema Zahir jamais a deixaria sair com vida daquele quarto.

— Não seja uma puta covarde, Anabel. Tenha colhões, caralho!

Macarena viu o facão que Zulema carregava na cintura e, num movimento rápido e imprevisível, ela o puxou, empunhando-o com ambas as mãos. A árabe não se moveu, não fez qualquer menção de impedi-la.

Estavam ali para isso, afinal.

— Você assassinou minha família, sua filha da puta! E não teve coragem de fazer isso com as próprias mãos. Mandou um monte de homem encapuzado fazer seu serviço sujo, sua puta covarde! — vociferou quase no rosto dela, tão exaltada que as veias de seu pescoço chegaram a saltar.

Anabel estremeceu ainda mais, seus olhos caindo o tempo todo para as mãos da mulher, atenta a grande faca que certamente faria um incrível estrago caso lhe atingisse...

— Por favor, tenha misericórdia. Eu sei que você é uma médica, uma mulher decente, que não é uma assassina igual a mim e-

— Cale a boca, porra! — Zulema lhe acertou um murro tão forte, um cruzado de esquerda que fez um de seus dentes quebrar. — Maca... — virou-se para a loira, vendo o quanto ela estava nervosa, alterada. — Vamos fazer isso logo para irmos embora daqui — falou e percebeu que a loira não tirava os olhos de Anabel.

Macarena encarou suas próprias mãos, observou a faca. Era tão simples. Só precisava enfiá-la em qualquer parte daquela enorme barriga, ou mesmo no coração, e tudo estaria acabado. Anabel estaria morta, sua família seria vingada.

Por alguma razão, não conseguiu prosseguir. Suas mãos tremiam demais e seu corpo todo congelou. De repente, ela deixou a faca cair ao chão.

— Zulema... — olhou para ela e seus olhos falavam por si próprios, não era preciso dizer mais nada.

A árabe suspeitou que aquilo fosse acontecer, afinal, Macarena não era uma assassina. Por mais que tenha aprendido a atirar e a se defender, matar alguém deliberadamente não era nada fácil, ainda mais na primeira vez.

Sabendo que ela não conseguiria fazê-lo, Zulema simplesmente sacou sua pistola, mirou na têmpora de Anabel e atirou, explodindo sua cabeça. Tudo foi tão rápido, de um modo tão frio que Macarena gritou de puro horror, incrivelmente assustada.

Ela gritou diversas vezes, o que fez as meninas correrem até o quarto.

— O que aconteceu, caralho? — Saray perguntou, olhou ao redor e viu o corpo da gorda inerte pendurado, o sangue de sua cabeça jorrado na parede, Zulema com a pistola em mãos e uma Macarena em pânico tremendo.

— Nada, Macarena só está assustada. Cuidem do corpo.

Elas o fizeram. Soltaram os braços de Anabel, deixando o corpo cair no chão e todas juntas a arrastaram para fora da cabana. Macarena e Zulema permaneceram onde estavam, não se moveram nem dois passos.

— Macarena? — chamou, notando que a outra sequer a olhava. Macarena estava trêmula, suava frio. — Fale comigo, caralho. Estou ficando preocupada... — então ousou se mover, caminhando em direção a ela, mas Ferreiro recuou, lhe lançando um olhar assustado que fez Zulema paralisar.

Macarena estava com medo _dela_?

— O que está acontecendo?

— Você a matou — disse o óbvio.

— Viemos aqui para isso. Você iria matá-la, era sua vingança, mas como não conseguiu, eu o fiz. Qual o problema?

Macarena sabia de tudo isso, mesmo assim se chocou com a brutalidade do que presenciou. A verdade era que se habituou tanto com o lado sensível e até mesmo fofo de Zulema que acabou se esquecendo de quem ela verdadeiramente era: uma _assassina_.

— Eu só quero ir embora daqui — suplicou, não conseguindo olhar para Zulema, o que feriu e muito a mulher mais velha.

[...]

Ao chegar à mansão, Saray foi direto para seus aposentos se trancar com Rizos, pois após ver pânico no rosto de Macarena no casebre, ela sabia que Zulema teria de enfrentar uma situação nada agradável quando voltassem.

A loira praticamente correu para dentro da casa, sua intenção foi de subir para sua suíte e se trancar, como se pudesse fugir do que havia acontecido, mas Zulema não permitiu, detendo-a pelo braço e mantendo-a na enorme sala.

_“A broken heart is all that's left_

_I'm still fixing all the cracks_

_Lost a couple of pieces when_

_I carried it, carried it, carried it home.”_

**Arcade** – Duncan Laurence

— Nós temos que conversar — falou séria, apesar de estar morrendo de medo do que viria a seguir. — Sobre o que aconteceu.

— Não sei o que dizer — Maca admitiu, recuando dois passos e abraçando-se como se estivesse inconsolável. Ela nunca pareceu querer tanta distância da árabe, nem mesmo no início, quando mal se conheciam. — Não posso negar que estou bastante abalada.

— É isso que eu não compreendo, caralho — falou meio nervosa. — Você sabia exatamente o que faríamos ali! Não era o que queria? Que a maldita que matou sua família morresse?

— Eu... — gaguejou, sentindo-se confusa ao passo de sequer saber o que responder. — Eu acho que sim, Zulema, eu não sei. O certo seria a entregarmos a polícia. O que fizemos, o que você fez... Não é certo.

— Puta que pariu! — a outra rosnou, realmente irritada. Não estava com raiva propriamente da loira, mas de toda a situação. — Eu devia ter previsto que isso aconteceria. Onde diabos eu estava com a cabeça quando achei que isso fosse uma boa ideia? — olhou com um sorriso debochado e nada alegre para a médica, fazendo um sinal com a mão, referindo-se à relação delas.

— O quê? — Macarena descruzou os braços e a encarou chocada. — O que você está dizendo, Zulema? Eu não falei nada sobre nós duas, só estou questionando o que fizemos naquela cabana e-

— Você não fez porra nenhuma, porque ficou assustada igual uma criança! Fui eu quem matei Anabel, então a culpa é somente minha! — berrou, sem se preocupar se Saray e Rizos ouviriam ou não.

_“I'm afraid of all I am_

_My mind feels like a foreign land_

_Silence ringing inside my head_

_Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home.”_

— Está com raiva de mim por eu não ter conseguido matá-la?

— Não, estou com raiva por me olhar como se eu fosse um monstro por ter feito isso por você! — falou com visível dor nos olhos castanhos, o que fez a outra se calar por longos e tortuosos instantes.

Macarena se sentiu incrivelmente culpada, não queria estar discutindo, tampouco causando dor a Zulema, mas não podia controlar suas emoções e havia ficado realmente abalada com o que viu no casebre a ponto de se questionar se estava fazendo a coisa certa ao ficar ao lado de Zahir.

Depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio tenso onde ambas refletiam sobre o que fariam a seguir, pois qualquer passo em falso e tudo desmoronaria, Dra. Ferreiro decidiu falar calmamente, como se fosse amenizar o impacto de suas palavras.

— Talvez isso não seja uma boa ideia — começou a dizer, observando a outra, que estava de costas para si, com as mãos apoiadas numa pilastra. — Você e eu, quero dizer.

Então ouviu a gargalhada de deboche de Zulema, que ficou incrivelmente mais furiosa após ouvir aquilo.

— Puta merda, loira. Você é inacreditável.

— Nós somos de mundos diferentes, somos como água e vinho, Zulema — argumentou, como se quisesse convencer mais a si mesma do que a outra. — Isso não tem como dar certo, alguém vai acabar se machucando...

Viu Zulema se virar e metralhá-la com aquele olhar sem igual. O olhar que enxergava além de seus olhos, além das aparências, além das inseguranças e das mentiras.

_“I spent all of the love I've saved_

_We were always a losing game_

_Small-town boy in a big arcade_

_I got addicted to a losing game_

_Ooh, ooh_

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game.”_

— Você me ama? — perguntou de repente, como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

Macarena arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, completamente pega de surpresa.

— Que pergunta é essa?

— É uma pergunta simples, Doutora sabe-tudo. Você me ama?

— Não é uma resposta simples — admitiu num suspiro pesado.

Zulema respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, depois deu alguns passos pela sala e riu de si mesma, sentindo-se a pessoa mais estúpida do Universo por ter se deixado levar por seus sentimentos.

— Eu acho que é melhor eu voltar para o meu apartamento. Agora que Anabel...

— A primeira vez que eu te vi, no dia do massacre, você estava embaixo do corpo do seu pai, o rosto coberto de sangue. Eu não sei explicar o que senti, mas foi uma espécie de sinal para mim — começou a falar ainda sem olhá-la, então se virou há tempo de capturar orbes verdes perdidos. — Como se Alá ou quem quer que fosse estivesse me dando uma segunda chance de fazer as coisas diferentes em minha vida. Eu estava disposta a protegê-la a qualquer custo, coisa que não consegui fazer com minha filha. Então conforme os dias passaram e fomos nos conhecendo mais, eu me vi completamente apaixonada. Percebi que o que eu sentia por você era a coisa mais forte e enlouquecedora que já me aconteceu.

Macarena estava trêmula, arrepiada, completamente emocionada diante daquele relato, o qual nunca pensou que ouviria. Zulema Zahir não era o tipo de mulher que se declarava, ainda mais daquela forma.

— A noite que você me viu com aquela prostituta... Eu estava tentando esquecer meus sentimentos por você, mas não funcionou. Eu olhei para ela e só enxerguei o seu rosto — falava com os olhos felinos embriagados daquele amor incontrolável que habitava seu peito. — Que puta estúpida eu fui, não é?! — lágrimas indesejáveis brotaram em seus olhos. — Sempre soube que o amor era uma doença mortal, mas fui ouvir os conselhos da Saray e me permiti sentir... Agora o grande amor da minha vida está correndo de volta para sua antiga e confortável vida.

_“How many pennies in the slot_

_Giving us up, didn't take a lot_

_I saw the end before it begun_

_Still I carried, I carried, I carried on.”_

A loira nem teve tempo de processar aquelas palavras, pois Zulema invadiu seu espaço pessoal, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou forte e demorado.

— Boa viagem à sua antiga vida, Doutora Ferreiro — sussurrou antes de soltá-la. — E leve esse cachorro estúpido com você.

Zulema andou em passos firmes e rápidos até seu escritório onde foi se trancar. Provavelmente ficaria ali por longos dias...

[...]

_“Ooh, ooh_

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game.”_

**Arcade** – Duncan Laurence

Chorando silenciosamente, Macarena foi para sua suíte. Ela não fazia ideia do que faria a seguir, mas mesmo que fosse de fato retornar ao seu apartamento, só faria isso no dia seguinte. Já havia anoitecido e não tinha a mínima condição de fazer nada.

No outro dia, acordou bem cedo e não viu Zulema. Não fazia ideia de onde ela estava. Também não encontrou Rizos nem Saray. Como se essa fosse a deixa que precisava, reuniu suas roupas novas em uma mala, pegou Leo, chamou um Uber e partiu.

Talvez Zulema tivesse razão, ela não passava de uma garota assustada. Uma covarde.

Ao chegar em sua casa, a única coisa que conseguiu sentir foi um vazio imenso. De repente aquele apartamento lhe pareceu maior do que a mansão, porque a solidão que lhe assolou no primeiro instante que pisou ali foi devastadora.

Colocou Leo no chão e o cãozinho estranhou o lugar. Pareceu ficar triste também.

— O que eu estou fazendo? — perguntou para o animal como se ele pudesse responder, o mesmo não fez nada além de se encolher no chão.

**

Esteve tão focada em pegar Anabel e ficou tão distraída com seu romance com Macarena que Zulema não percebeu o que estava acontecendo embaixo de seus olhos, ou melhor, pelas suas costas.

Helena Martín, que ainda não havia superado o pé na bunda que recebeu da criminosa, estava mais do que determinada em prender todas as integrantes de seu clube, por isso começou a usar de todas as artimanhas possíveis para pegá-las.

Saray foi reconhecida em um dos homicídios que cometeu de uma mexicana. Aparentemente um vizinho local viu quando Saray meteu duas balas no peito da mulher.

No dia seguinte, enquanto Zahir estava trancada em seu escritório, completamente inacessível, sofrendo pela partida de Macarena, sua melhor amiga foi enquadrada na rua e levada junto de Kabila para a delegacia.

— Essa merda está muito errada, Helena — a cigana disse agressivamente após ser colocada dentro de uma sala com Rizos onde já estavam há horas. — Não pode nos manter aqui, não houve um julgamento. E Rizos não tem nada a ver com essa história!

A detetive de olhos espertos sorriu com malícia, inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

— Você sabe que há uma maneira de se livrar dessa acusação e de proteger a si e a sua amada, não sabe?

Saray e Rizos se entreolharam.

— Que merda você está dizendo? — Kabila quem questionou.

— O clube — murmurou sua namorada. — Ela quer que eu entregue meu clube.

— Você é esperta, Vargas. Acha que vale a pena voltar para a prisão? Sabia que você pode pegar prisão perpétua pelo assassinato da mexicana?

Ela não respondeu, já sabia muito bem como funcionava um interrogatório policial e conhecia Helena de longa data. A mulher era uma víbora disfarçada de policial, faria qualquer coisa para prejudicar Zulema.

— Se você ainda não prestou a acusação, nos deixe ir embora, merda! Eu não vou te dar nada. Jamais vou trair Zulema ou o meu clube.

Helena sabia que não conseguiria arrancar nada de Saray, por isso mesmo decidiu deixá-la incomunicável naquela sala junto com Rizos. Seus planos eram outros, muito mais engenhosos.

— Fiquei sabendo que sua família tem muitas dívidas — tirou um papel de repente de dentro de uma grande pasta. — Soube que sua mãe está doente e você envia dinheiro a ela, mas não é o suficiente, certo? Afinal, seu pai está sempre querendo mais. Bem, não precisa mais se preocupar, eu quitei todas as dívidas com o dinheiro do nosso departamento.

— O quê? — Saray puxou o papel das mãos dela.

Rizos se inclinou para ler o valor ali inscrito.

— É muito dinheiro! Por que faria algo assim?

— Para fazer a Zulema pensar que eu traí o clube! — berrou, ficando realmente furiosa. Quando pensou em voar no pescoço da maldita, o policial dentro da sala a conteve. — Sua desgraçada!

— Vou segurá-las aqui até amanhã, depois vou deixar que voltem. Sabe o que Zulema e suas amigas vão pensar quando descobrirem que vocês duas desapareceram e que a polícia quitou suas dívidas, Saray? Que você é uma maldita dedo-duro. E você sabe o que elas fazem com dedo-duro...

Saray estremeceu com a ideia, mas ela estava convicta de que Zulema acreditaria em sua palavra.

**

Não foi preciso mais que algumas ligações para Zahir descobrir que o Departamento de Homicídios de Madrid fez um depósito substancial na conta da família de Vargas, que havia desaparecido com Rizos. Apesar de soar muito mal, Zulema não podia crer que sua melhor amiga, que sua irmã seria capaz de traí-la, não fazia sentido. A menos que Kabila a tivesse convencido a sair do mundo do crime, mas não podia ser verdade. Saray não lhe abandonaria, tampouco entregaria o clube.

— Ela nos traiu — Altagracia falou séria, estavam reunidas na enorme mesa de madeira do escritório de Zulema. — Está óbvio, Zulema. Por que diabos a polícia pagaria as contas da porra da mãe dela?

— Talvez para nos fazer pensar que Saray é uma traidora — opinou Yolanda, sempre sensata. — Temos que dar o benefício da dúvida. Saray não nos trairia assim.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Saray está com a cabeça fora do lugar desde que conheceu Kabila, e se a maldita a convenceu a sair do clube e entregá-lo em troca de grana e proteção?

Goya estava pensativa também.

— Há a possibilidade de Saray ter nos traído, Zule — murmurou a gorda.

Zulema estava sentada na ponta em silêncio. Sua cabeça estava sobrecarregada com tantos problemas, tanto que chegava a latejar.

— Yolanda tem razão, temos que dar o benefício da dúvida a Saray. Ela fundou essa merda comigo, não acredito que ela seja capaz de me trair — falou seriamente, alternando o olhar entre suas colegas.

— Mas e se ela o fez? — Altagracia insistiu. — Se Vargas nos traiu, não podemos deixar barato.

— E não iremos. Se ela nos traiu, terá o mesmo fim que qualquer dedo-duro de merda — garantiu com a voz firme e o tom frio, mas estava certa de que não era o caso.

**

No outro dia, após serem soltas, foram direto para a mansão atrás de Zulema. Saray contou tudo que havia acontecido e ficou aliviada por sua melhor amiga acreditar em sua palavra. Altagracia, por outro lado, permaneceu desconfiada, o que a fez ter uma conversa particular com Goya, implantando a dúvida na cabeça da gorda também. Pediu então que a mesma verificasse o carro de Saray para ver se não havia nenhuma escuta, pois isso seria prova suficiente de que a cigana estava mentindo e que pretendia sim traí-las.

_“Oh darlin', darlin'_

_What have I done?_

_Well I've been away from you too long_

_And all my days have turned to darkness_

_And I believe my heart has turned to stone.”_

**Oh Darling What Have I Done** – The White Buffalo

Saray não fazia ideia, mas a polícia havia colocado escutas em seu carro. E Goya as encontrou e correu para mostrar a Altagracia.

— Temos que falar para a Zulema!

— Não, não podemos. É inútil, Goya. Zulema ama Saray como uma irmã, e ao contrário do que ela diz, jamais seria capaz de fazer a coisa certa pelo clube. Nós temos que fazer.

A gorda olhou para a mexicana sem compreender bem quais eram suas pretensões.

— O que nós vamos fazer?

— Nos livrar da Saray, é o único jeito.

— Matá-la? — perguntou o óbvio e a mexicana assentiu com seu semblante sério. — Mas como faremos isso?

— Tem que ser de um jeito que ninguém desconfie de nós, temos que fazer parecer que coisa de uma gangue rival. Pensei no seguinte: esperamos uma ocasião perfeita, quando Saray sair de carro sozinha, de preferência a noite, nós a emboscamos e metralhamos seu carro.

— Eu posso fazer isso! — Goya falou com empolgação, porque não se sentia capaz em quase nada, mas era boa matando, tinha facilidade.

— Tem certeza?

— Eu tenho.

[...]

_“And oh darlin', darlin'_

_What have I done?_

_Now I don't say anything at all_

_Well God don't listen to the noise_

_Now I'm left here all alone.”_

**Oh Darling What Have I Done** – The White Buffalo

— Que merda você pensa que está fazendo, Helena? — Castillo adentrou a sala dela abruptamente com um olhar inquisidor.

— Com licença? — se fingiu de boba, sentada atrás de sua mesa.

— Com Saray Vargas e sua namorada Estefanía Kabila. Eu fiquei sabendo da sua jogada suja, Helena. Acha mesmo que foi esperta em fazer isso? Você sabe quem é a Zulema e do que ela é capaz, não sabe?! — ela sorriu abertamente para ele, pois aquele velho manco nem suspeitava do quanto Helena conhecia Zulema. — Você fez Saray passar por dedo-duro e a libertou... E se o clube a matar?!

— Isso não vai acontecer, eu coloquei uma escuta no carro da Saray para descobrirmos alguma coisa e depois de 24 horas vamos desfazer o mal-entendido.

— Eu não gosto disso, isso me cheira a merda, caralho.

— Há muitas coisas das quais eu também não gosto, Castillo, como por exemplo ser interrompida no meu trabalho para ouvir sermões de um velho prestes a se aposentar — falou rispidamente, embora seguisse sorrindo.

— Se algo acontecer a Vargas, a culpa será sua — avisou ele antes de se retirar, batendo a porta com muita força.

Helena não dava a mínima. Seu único objetivo era prejudicar Zulema a qualquer preço.

[...]

_“Ooh, I hear what the neighbors say_

_That that poor boy has lost his way_

_And I let the others pray.”_

**Oh Darling What Have I Done** – The White Buffalo

Zulema estava completamente só na mansão, não quis que Saray e Rizos permanecessem por lá. Estava deprimida depois da partida da loira, com quem não falava há alguns dias. Provavelmente seria melhor assim. De qualquer forma, estava sofrendo muito, o que era deprimente, por isso decidiu dar uma pequena festa com suas companheiras.

Como sempre, elas encheram a cara, cantaram e dançaram empolgadamente, mas com um pequeno diferencial: nem Goya nem Altagracia se embriagaram ou se perderam nos prazeres carnais. Pareciam mais sérias, focadas em alguma coisa.

Como estava sofrendo, Zulema não prestou atenção em nada, focou apenas em tentar apagar da memória a maldita loira, e para isso começou a se agarrar com duas prostitutas.

Já era tarde quando Saray e a namorada decidiram ir embora. Não estavam tão bêbadas, podiam dirigir. Como a ordem expressa do grande escorpião foi de que todas retornassem às suas casas depois, era melhor não a contrariar.

— Eu acho melhor você ficar — Rizos disse do lado de fora dos portões à Saray. — Zulema está muito bêbada, eu nunca a vi naquele estado. Acho que ela precisará de alguém e você é a melhor amiga...

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você para casa?

— Tenho, Zulema precisa de você hoje. Ela está sofrendo por causa da Maca.

— Aquela loira azeda — fez uma careta antes de selar os lábios de Rizos. — Tudo bem, então, eu fico. Leve meu carro, não confio em Uber de madrugada — entregou sua chave a ela, que sorriu.

— Amanhã eu venho assim que acordar.

— Vou sentir sua falta...

Saray a envolveu nos braços calorosamente e a beijou devagar.

— Eu te amo, cigana.

— Eu também te amo, Rizos.

**

Goya estava na rua dentro de um furgão preto, esperando pelo comando de Altagracia, que telefonou assim que viu Saray saindo com Rizos. A ordem era para matar apenas Vargas, que obviamente estaria no banco do motorista. Como já era tarde e estava escuro, não viu quando o carro da cigana passou que a mesma não estava ali. Quem dirigia era Kabila.

Seguiu o carro de Vargas por duas quadras vazias, e como gostava muito dela, não teria coragem de atirar olhando para seu rosto, por isso preferiu parar com o furgão por trás. Colocou o braço para fora da janela, mirou com sua submetralhadora e disparou, três tiros certeiros acertaram a cabeça da mulher por de trás, atravessando os vidros do carro e fazendo seu rosto cair no volante.

Logo após atirar, Goya acelerou, fugindo depressa dali.

Enquanto isso, o inspetor Castillo, que era melhor amigo de Leopoldo e que também tinha certos acordos com o clube de Zulema, decidiu ir até a casa dela para avisar que Helena Martín estava tentando enganá-la fazendo Saray Vargas passar por uma dedo-duro. Como a árabe se encontrava num estado lastimável a beira da piscina com o rosto enfiado nos seios de uma prostituta, Altagracia foi falar com ele do lado de fora da mansão e quando o homem lhe deu aquela informação, a mexicana ficou desesperada. Ela nem tinha visto que Vargas voltou para a mansão, pois a mesma estava dentro da casa. Não fazia ideia de quem dirigia o carro da cigana era sua namorada.

Assim que o velho se foi, tentou ligar às pressas para Goya afim de desfazer o plano, mas o celular dela só dava na caixa postal. Era tarde demais.

_Puta que pariu, o que foi que eu fiz?_

[...]

_“Oh darlin', darlin'_

_What have I done?_

_Oh darlin', darlin'_

_What have I done?”_

**Oh Darling What Have I Done** – The White Buffalo

Assim que a polícia e a emergência chegaram ao local do crime, Castillo telefonou para Zulema e Saray, que vieram às pressas junto de Yolanda e Altagracia. Assim que chegaram, viram o carro metralhado e o corpo de Rizos no chão, ela estava com os olhos abertos, havia muito sangue saindo de sua cabeça. Todas ficaram chocadas com a cena e Altagracia paralisou, pondo as mãos sobre a cabeça.

— Rizos! — Saray ultrapassou a fila amarela e empurrou os paramédicos, jogando-se ao chão ao lado do corpo inerte de sua amada. — Rizos, meu amor! — começou a chorar violentamente, agarrando o corpo da namorada com força. — Meu Deus, não... Rizos...

Zulema esfregou seu rosto, ainda estava sob o efeito do álcool, mas isso não a impediu de sentir o impacto daquela tragédia. Aquilo mudaria tudo. Aquilo arruinaria sua irmã, ela sabia.

Era uma cena tão triste, tão devastadora...

Castillo passou a mão pela cabeça meio careca e trocou um olhar com Zulema. Então ele olhou para Altagracia, que estava visivelmente abalada, mas de um jeito diferente das outras, e então ele suspeitou de que ela fosse a responsável por aquela morte.

Outro carro policial chegou e Helena Martín desceu dele. Ela se aproximou devagar, os olhos esbugalhados em direção a Saray, que chorava desesperadamente, agarrada ao corpo morto de Kabila.

— Eu disse que isso daria em merda! — o velho rosnou para Helena, chegando bem perto dela. — Esse sangue está nas suas mãos — avisou.

Depois de alguns minutos, Zulema se aproximou e puxou Saray de cima de Rizos, mas foi difícil tirá-la. Ela não queria soltar seu grande amor, mas precisava, por isso sua irmã a puxou com força e então a abraçou forte.

— Eu sei, irmã, eu sei — murmurou enquanto Saray desabava em seus braços. — Eu estou aqui com você. Nós vamos matar o filha da puta que fez isso — prometeu.

[...]

_“Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here_

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_

_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_

_Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear.”_

Foi uma noite terrível. Zulema voltou com Saray para a mansão depois do corpo ser retirado e a cigana não disse mais nenhuma palavra, subiu até o quarto que costumava ser seu e se trancou. Precisava de um momento sozinha para tentar digerir aquela perda, embora soubesse que nunca poderia superá-la.

Zulema ainda estava alcoolizada, suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue, porque durante o abraço com Saray, o sangue de Rizos passou para ela. Acendeu um cigarro e foi para o jardim fumar enquanto sua cabeça girava, dando voltas e voltas tentando compreender como diabos algo assim havia acontecido.

Quem tentou matar Saray e por quê?

As mexicanas foram praticamente liquidadas, não restava mais do que meia dúzia. Seria muita imprudência da parte delas tentarem um ataque assim sabendo que haveria retaliação imediata de sua parte. As chinesas, apesar de não serem confiáveis, haviam firmado uma aliança com Zahir e seu clube. Nos últimos tempos não houve conflito das elfas com nenhuma outra gangue.

— Puta que me pariu — rosnou, sentindo a cabeça latejar de tanto pensar.

De repente, ergueu os olhos em direção aos portões e viu a figura de Macarena surgir. Ela estava bonita, usava os cabelos soltos, vestia um jeans apertado e uma blusa de linho cinza. Pela sua expressão, ela já sabia o que havia acontecido.

Zulema não se moveu nem um centímetro, pareceu não acreditar no que via. Macarena se aproximou devagar até não haver espaço pessoal, então a abraçou forte.

— Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com a Rizos e vim depressa — murmurou com a voz carregada, estava chorando.

A árabe demorou até erguer seus braços e corresponder o abraço. Por fim, rendeu-se a ele, deixando sua cabeça cair no ombro da mulher que amava enquanto chorava em silêncio.

Ambas estavam abaladas com a perda precoce de Kabila, ambas estavam confusas e com saudade uma da outra. Elas precisavam de consolo, então se consolaram àquela noite.

_“Isn't it lovely, all alone?_

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_

_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_

_Hello, welcome home.”_

**Lovely** – Billie Eilish


	6. SEXTO ATO

“Qualquer tolo inteligente consegue fazer coisas maiores, mais complexas, violentas.

É necessário um toque de gênio - e muita coragem para ir na direção oposta.”

**Albert Eistein**

Após uma das noites mais longas de sua vida, Zulema se levantou da cama ao primeiro raiar do sol. Não havia dormido nem por um instante, mas pelo menos repousou nos braços de Macarena, o que certamente ajudou a tranquilizá-la.

Em algum momento a loira adormeceu então a deixou dormindo e foi até o banheiro da suíte tomar um banho gelado que fez seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Ficou embaixo da água fria de olhos fechados, lembrando das imagens deprimentes da noite anterior. A dor aguda que sua irmã estava sentindo lhe doía como se fosse sua própria.

Zulema precisava descobrir quem matou Kabila e o porquê.

Antes que saísse do chuveiro, Ferreiro surgiu inesperadamente, estava nua e adentrou o boxe. Veio sorrateiramente e a abraçou por trás, suspirando pesadamente perto de seu ouvido ao sentir o calor de seus corpos nus em contato. Zulema suspirou também e pôs seus braços sobre os dela, se permitindo ficar ali por mais alguns instantes antes de se soltar e virar para poder encará-la.

Compreendia Macarena aparecer por causa da morte de Rizos, mas o fato de ela estar ali, tão próxima fisicamente de si depois da última conversa que tiveram, lhe deixou intrigada. A verdade era que Zulema tinha extrema dificuldade em compreender o que se passava naquela cabeça loira. A mulher era confusa demais e estava a confundindo também.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Macarena? — perguntou com um fio de voz, parecia esgotada, a loira percebeu.

Maca a olhou dentro dos olhos, parecia convicta, e então lhe abraçou pelo pescoço devagar, não deixando que a outra se afastasse.

— Eu estava errada — murmurou. — O meu lugar é ao seu lado.

Aquelas palavras inesperadas trouxeram um alívio imenso a alma de Zahir, que naquele momento se encontrava bastante abatida, completamente sobrecarregada. Por isso, não viu necessidade alguma de conversar, pois nada mais era preciso dizer. Sua resposta foi física. Um abraço forte, unindo seus corpos, fazendo seus seios se comprimirem e então, logo depois, um beijo apaixonado que elevou seu espírito mesmo em circunstâncias tão sombrias.

Elas voltaram para o quarto, caíram na cama com os corpos molhados, Macarena ficou por cima.

— Me deixa cuidar de você — pediu com um olhar apaixonado e dócil, fazendo uma carícia suave no rosto da mais velha. — Me deixa te amar...

Como se fosse preciso pedir. Zulema desejava Macarena desesperadamente e não havia nada que quisesse tanto quanto ser amada por ela.

Devagar, com toda ternura possível, a loira beijou seu corpo até estar entre suas pernas, beijando-a intimamente enquanto a penetrava em um ritmo lento, mas cadenciado.

Com a voz rouca, a árabe gemia baixo, se contorcendo de prazer em resposta aqueles toques tão gostosos. Não levou muito tempo para que gozasse, relaxando pelo menos por um momento.

[...]

Zulema deixou Macarena e as meninas encarregadas de olharem Saray e cuidarem das coisas do funeral. Ela tinha que descobrir quem fez aquilo, quem tentou matar sua irmã e que por engano assassinou a namorada dela.

Como se pressentisse algo, sua primeira parada foi na delegacia que já conhecia de longa data. Quando cruzou com Helena Martín, viu os olhos dela faiscarem em sua direção e um sorriso maldoso surgir em seus lábios.

— Sua puta, tudo isso é culpa sua! — Zulema tentou avançar sobre ela, mas foi contida por dois policiais. — Você armou para a Saray e agora Kabila está morta! Está contente, detetive Martín? Sua vida ficou menos miserável?

— Podem soltá-la — disse aos policiais que seguravam Zahir. — Eu não matei ninguém, Zulema. E se está aqui furiosa, creio que você também em nada tem a ver com o que aconteceu com Kabila, então fico me perguntando quem tentou matar Saray. Levando em conta o tipo de vida que vocês levam, não me admiraria ter uma lista de inimigos...

A criminosa parou há um palmo de distância de Helena, no meio da delegacia, sob o olhar de todos. Encarou seus olhos profundamente, com ódio e asco daquela mulher incrivelmente arrogante e má com quem havia ousado se deitar.

— Você é uma autêntica filha da puta, não sei como pude ter achado em algum momento que fosse outra coisa além disso.

Apesar de manter a pose e o sorriso, Helena sentiu o impacto das palavras. Então Zahir se virou e saiu da delegacia na mesma rapidez com que entrou, deixando-a para trás com os nervos abalados.

Antes que alcançasse sua moto na rua, Castillo conseguiu alcançá-la mesmo mancando.

_“Who's that writin'? John the Revelator_

_Who's that writin'? John the Revelator_

_Who's that writin'? John the Revelator_

_Wrote the book of the seven seals.”_

**John The Revelator – Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers**

— Zulema, preciso falar com você.

— Se for alguma merda, eu não estou no humor hoje, Castillo. Temos que enterrar a Kabila e eu não faço ideia de quem tentou matar a minha irmã.

— Mas eu faço — garantiu o homem barrigudo, fazendo-a erguer as sobrancelhas.

— Quem? Diga-me.

— Você sabe o que Helena fez.

— Sim, tentou fazer eu e as meninas pensarmos que Kabila era uma traidora. E você? Por que permitiu essa cagada?

— Está fora da minha alçada, Zulema. Helena está com o caso, não eu. De qualquer forma, assim que descobri fui até sua casa para te avisar.

— Quando? — o olhava sem compreender.

— Ontem à noite, quem falou comigo foi uma de suas garotas, Altagracia.

Então o cenho de Zulema franziu mais ainda. Ela já estava desconfiada e sentindo cheiro de merda no ar há alguns dias, mas não pensou que as coisas pudessem realmente fugir do controle e chegar naquele ponto.

— Você falou o que com ela?

— Contei do plano de Helena, disse que Saray era inocente. Ela me pareceu nervosa. Meia hora depois recebemos o chamado de um carro metralhado e encontramos Kabila.

No mesmo instante a ficha de Zulema caiu, ele nem precisou dizer mais nada.

— Puta que pariu! — berrou no meio da rua, chamando atenção de alguns pedestres. — Caralho, caralho, caralho. Isso não podia acontecer, não podia.

Castillo suspirou diante do desabafo da criminosa, compreendendo o que ela estava sentindo. Era mesmo uma situação terrível.

— Achei que você devia saber. Estou convencido de que foi Altagracia quem mandou matar Saray por achar que ela era dedo-duro, mas não previu que quem estaria no carro seria Kabila. Isso explica até mesmo a reação dela ontem.

— Obrigada, Castillo. Eu tenho que ir.

Colocou seu capacete às pressas, subiu na moto e saiu correndo como uma louca, tentando pôr as ideias no lugar enquanto pilotava sem rumo, completamente perdida.

Altagracia havia tentado matar Saray, era responsável pela morte de Rizos. Ela era uma traidora, porque passou por cima de sua autoridade, porque não consultou o restante do clube, porque tentou matar outro membro. Isso não tinha perdão.

Zulema estava furiosa e queria matá-la com as próprias mãos, mas esse direito era de Saray. Porém, no momento que pensou em sua irmã, várias indagações vieram a sua mente. Com a morte de Rizos, sua cigana ficaria completamente à deriva, mais do que quando se separaram. Ela precisaria do clube, daquela parceria. Se Zulema lhe dissesse que foi Altagracia provavelmente com a ajuda da gorda burra quem matou Rizos... Então Saray perderia sua família também. Ela ficaria sem nada e isso seria fatal.

Era, de fato, uma situação impossível. Não fazia ideia do que fazer, mas de uma coisa estava certa: tiraria satisfações com a puta da Altagracia. Queria olhar nos olhos dela quando a questionasse para ver se a puta mexicana teria coragem de mentir.

[...]

Quando retornou a mansão, Zulema estava possuída. Ignorou Macarena e as outras que estavam ali fora e foi direto em direção a Altagracia, que estava em pé, longe das demais. Não havia sinal de Saray por ali, o que foi perfeito para a árabe poder fazer o que queria.

— O que foi? — perguntou a mexicana ao ver sua chefe se aproximando tão rápido.

Antes que pudesse pensar, foi acertada com um soco certeiro no queixo que a derrubou no chão. Zulema se abaixou sobre ela, agarrando sua camiseta com a mão esquerda e seguiu acertando socos em seu rosto com a direita, tão rápido e forte que Altagracia não teve a menor chance de reagir.

As outras se assustaram e correram para separá-las. Macarena gritou para que sua amada parasse, mas foi ignorada. Não compreendia absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

— Que porra é essa, Zulema? — Altagracia berrou com sangue nos lábios ao ser erguida do chão por Goya.

— Um pequeno acerto de contas, sua puta — Zulema estava sendo segurada por Yolanda e Macarena. — Mas ainda não acabou. Vamos conversar no meu escritório agora.

— Conversar? Você me bate e agora quer conversar?

— Me obedece, caralho! Eu sou a líder dessa merda de clube! — disse completamente descontrolada, fazendo Maca e Yolanda soltarem-na.

Macarena assistia a tudo confusa e com medo do que Zulema estava fazendo, mas decidiu não interromper. Aquilo provavelmente era assunto do clube, e ela não era um membro. Como Rizos lhe ensinou, ela era uma _senhora_ e devia fazer o seu papel.

Goya soltou Altagracia, que cuspiu o sangue na grama e limpou os lábios com a costa da mão. As duas seguiram em silêncio, envoltas daquela tensão violenta rumo ao escritório de Zulema. Assim que entraram, Zulema trancou a porta.

— Senta — mandou, vendo a maneira como Altagracia lhe encarava cheia de ódio.

— Você vai dizer ou não que merda está acontecendo?

— Senta — repetiu em um tom ameaçador e a outra obedeceu. — Cale a boca e escute. Eu sei que foi você que mandou matar a Saray e provavelmente a idiota da Goya fez o serviço sujo. Vocês acharam que Saray havia nos traído e fizeram essa cagada colossal.

Altagracia fez menção de falar, mas Zulema não permitiu, fazendo um gesto de mão enquanto a encarava seriamente.

— Calada! Eu não direi nada a Yolanda nem a Saray, porque ela está muito quebrada e eu tenho medo que esse golpe seja fatal. Esse clube é a família dela de verdade, o que a mantém em equilíbrio. Só por isso eu não vou dizer nada nem vou expulsá-la do clube, está entendendo o que eu estou dizendo?

Altagracia apenas assentiu, bastante tensa.

— Mas se eu sequer desconfiar que você e aquela gorda estúpida estão tramando pelas minhas costas novamente, eu mato as duas.

— Saray vai querer retaliação pela Kabila, o que faremos?

— Vamos jogar a culpa em alguma gangue, não foi essa a intenção de vocês na hora de usarem a porra de uma van preta? Pois então. Vamos pegar algum imbecil de uma gangue qualquer e jogar a culpa nele. Saray vai matá-lo e deixar essa merda para trás. Não se engane, Altagracia, eu nunca perdoarei o que você fez tampouco vou me esquecer. Só estou fazendo isso pela minha irmã, que não merece outro golpe desses tão cedo. Haverá o momento que você terá de prestar contas.

Aquilo foi uma promessa.

[...]

O funeral de Estefanía Kabila foi bastante emocionante e muito bonito. Sua irmã gêmea estava presente, o que tornou tudo ainda mais difícil e doloroso, pois querendo ou não ela era um espelho de Rizos.

No cemitério, Saray começou a cantar dolorosamente enquanto alguns conhecidos tocavam. Ela não queria chorar, mas foi impossível. Suas lágrimas caíam sem parar.

_“You were alone left out in the cold_

_Clinging to the ruin of your broken home_

_Too lost and hurting to carry your load_

_We all need someone to hold.”_

**Someone to Stay** – Vancouver Sleep Clinic

Macarena abraçou Zulema fortemente, chorando em silêncio diante da cena. Rizos era uma pessoa incrível e não merecia morrer tão jovem, especialmente de uma maneira tão brutal. Com certeza sentiria muito sua falta.

Era aterrorizante para ela pensar que em menos de um ano já havia presenciado a morte de inúmeras pessoas as quais amava. Isso trazia um medo sem igual, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe incentivava a querer aproveitar a vida até o último instante.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou para Zulema, que desviou o olhar da homenagem de Saray para encarar seus olhos, visivelmente atônita com suas palavras.

Aparentemente Alá estava querendo testar a capacidade de Zulema para lidar com tantas emoções num período tão curto de tempo. A morte de Rizos, o sofrimento de sua irmã, a revelação sobre Altagracia, Macarena decidindo ficar ao seu lado e admitindo que a amava. Francamente não sabia se seu coração suportaria mais alguma coisa.

_“You've been fighting the memory all on your own_

_Nothing washes, nothing grows_

_I know how it feels being by yourself in the rain_

_We all need someone to stay_

_We all need someone to stay.”_

**Someone to Stay** – Vancouver Sleep Clinic

Apenas encarou os olhos verdes e deu um sorriso pequeno, mas carregado de sentimento. Seus olhos gritaram a resposta óbvia: _eu também te amo_.

Zulema selou os lábios de Macarena antes de soltá-la, se afastando. Pegou uma rosa no meio de tantas que estavam sobre uma mesa e se aproximou da cova e jogou a mesma ali sobre o caixão, despedindo-se de Kabila. Nesse momento Saray olhou para ela com gratidão.

Macarena fez o mesmo que Zulema, pegou uma rosa e a jogou sobre o caixão antes de segui-la, segurando em sua mão e rumando em direção à saída.

**

Zulema não sentiu vontade de voltar para casa.

Todo o dinheiro que havia conquistado, a mansão, o conforto, o carro, os luxos, absolutamente tudo que possuía pareceu pequeno e sem sentido.

Foi somente naquele dia, ao sair do cemitério depois de ver sua irmã enterrar a mulher amada, foi que o escorpião se lembrou e sentiu o peso das palavras de Saray: _“você vai querer voltar para casa.”_ Não casa no sentido literal, mas sim como sinônimo de _lar_. Foi exatamente isso que sentiu naquele momento. Vontade de voltar para seu lar. Quando olhou para o lado e viu a figura da médica loira de olhos amendoados, Zulema se deu conta de que não precisava ir a lugar algum, porque Macarena era o _seu_ lar.

— Podemos ir para o seu apartamento? — perguntou de repente quando estavam prestes a montar em sua moto.

Apesar de ser um pedido esquisito, porque nunca pensou que Zulema fosse preferir a simplicidade de seu apartamento a estar em sua enorme mansão, prontamente a Doutora aceitou com um leve sorriso. Faria qualquer coisa pela outra, ainda mais naquele momento delicado.

— Claro.

Assim que chegaram no apartamento a árabe entrou na frente, deu alguns passos e parou no meio da sala, olhando ao redor, conhecendo. Era um apartamento grande, confortável. Também muito bonito. Não era o seu estilo, mas em compensação combinava perfeitamente com a personalidade de sua loira, o que fez a mulher mais velha sorrir. Então Leo surgiu latindo e abanando o rabo enquanto pulava em suas pernas desesperado. Macarena achou que esse seria o momento em que Zahir descontaria suas frustrações no pobre filhote, gritando e mandando-o embora, mas em vez disso ela se abaixou e o pegou nos braços pela primeira vez, beijando sua cabeça.

— Olá, amigo. Senti sua falta, cachorro estúpido.

Macarena ficou emocionada com a cena e se sentiu uma tola por isso. Com certeza estava abalada demais com a morte de Rizos e absolutamente qualquer coisa era motivo para derramar lágrimas. Mas ela não era a única que estava sensível, percebeu logo.

Zulema começou a chorar ajoelhada com o cão nos braços enquanto cantarolava uma música árabe que Macarena reconheceu. Não era a primeira vez que a ouvia cantar.

A princípio não soube o que fazer, afinal, não estava acostumada em ver a mais velha num estado tão vulnerável quanto aquele, mas deixou seus instintos a guiarem e por isso se abaixou junto dela e a abraçou por trás. Ficaram assim por longos minutos até Zulema soltar o cachorro e ainda de joelhos virar-se para encará-la.

_“Hear you falling and lonely, cry out_

_Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?_

_The end of the day, I'm helpless_

_Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?”_

**Someone to Stay** – Vancouver Sleep Clinic

— Eu preciso esquecer de toda essa merda pelo menos por uma noite, loira. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

 _Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você_ , a médica pensou completamente entregue e apaixonada, seus olhos gritavam isso.

— Sim — foi a única coisa que escapou de seus lábios trêmulos de ansiedade.

Então Maca quebrou a pequena distância de suas bocas e a beijou devagar. Em um instante elas caíram no enorme tapete, Zulema por cima dela. O beijo que começou lento, quase inofensivo, já havia se transformado em algo impetuoso. As mãos da árabe eram rápidas, exigentes. Nem se deu ao trabalho de despir a médica, só precisou abrir e abaixar um pouco suas calças para que sua mão alcançasse seu sexo já em chamas. Um gemido abafado escapou de seus lábios quando os dedos de Zulema abriram caminho em seu interior e os dentes dela capturaram a pele de seu pescoço bem abaixo da orelha.

— Oh, Zulema!

[...]

Alguns dias passaram. Saray estava lidando com o luto a sua maneira. Em silêncio, praticamente isolada em sua casa, deixou de ver as meninas e até mesmo Zulema. Não estava com ânimo algum de fazer nada exceto trabalhos manuais em sua casa, os quais fazia na intenção de ocupar a cabeça e não pensar no ocorrido, mas obviamente não adiantava. Rizos não saía de sua cabeça, a cena de seu corpo inerte, ela morta em seus braços com os olhos ainda abertos... Era algo que jamais poderia esquecer nem perdoar. Quem quer que tenha a matado, independente do motivo, tinha que pagar.

Zahir aproveitou o sumiço de sua irmã para providenciar a vingança que ela necessitava para seguir em frente. Inventou que uma gangue rival matou Rizos por engano tentando assassiná-la e com a ajuda das meninas perseguiu e capturou um integrante qualquer. Levou o imbecil para uma área afastada e foi buscar Saray, entregando-lhe sua própria pistola para que ela o matasse. Ela o fez, mesmo o homem jurando inocência. E mesmo com Zulema lhe afirmando que ele era o responsável pelo que houve com Rizos, Saray não sentiu isso em seu coração.

De qualquer forma, após a vingança, se viu obrigada a seguir em frente, ainda que cada passo pesasse uma tonelada. Sua irmã era quem mais a ajudava nesse processo, sempre telefonando ou até mesmo indo a sua casa para buscá-la e levá-la a mansão. Zulema fazia de tudo para mantê-la por perto, motivá-la, distraí-la. Seus esforços notórios não passaram despercebidos a cigana, que estava realmente grata. Sem o escorpião, ela não sobreviveria.

Nas semanas seguintes uma coisa chamou atenção de Vargas. A dinâmica do clube havia mudado, e não era para melhor. Havia sempre uma tensão entre Zulema e Altagracia, que um dia foram boas amigas. Até mesmo a troca de olhares entre elas não parecia certa. Eram como dois animais selvagens se acuando o tempo inteiro, posicionados à espera do ataque, o que não tinha lógica, afinal, eram amigas e pertenciam ao mesmo clube.

Quando Saray confrontou Zulema a respeito, ela se limitou a dizer:

— É pessoal — seu rosto estava impassível, não entregando nada.

As duas estavam na rua sozinhas.

— _Pessoal?_ — se irritou com a resposta, jogando seu cigarro no chão e pisando em cima. — Que porra é essa, Zule? Seja lá qual merda você tenha inventado agora, pare. Nós somos um clube, somos todas irmãs. Essa bosta entre você e Altagracia está respingando em todas nós. Não é bom para os negócios — falou seriamente, como se culpasse Zulema e não a outra pela situação que ela sequer sabia o motivo de existir.

Zulema a encarou e nada disse. Não podia se defender, do contrário teria que falar a verdade a Saray e sabia que isso iria destruí-la. Apenas terminou de fumar seu cigarro antes de montar em sua moto e ir para casa.

**

Macarena ainda estava vivendo em seu apartamento, apesar de sentir falta da mansão todos os dias. Morar sob o mesmo teto que Zulema a deixou mal acostumada. Ela sentia falta de vê-la praticamente o tempo todo, de ter acesso às suas coisas, de poder se enfiar sem sua suíte secretamente e cheirar seus lençóis, suas roupas. A verdade era que estava morrendo de saudade da árabe, que se afastou um pouco nas últimas semanas para resolver coisas do clube e dar forças à Saray, o que a loira podia compreender.

Aproveitou aquela distância indesejável e se afundou no trabalho, fazendo o máximo de cirurgias possíveis, retomando sua carreira brilhantemente a ponto de ser elogiada pelos colegas e por Dolores. Não podia negar que aquilo massageava seu ego e a fazia pensar nas inúmeras possibilidades que seu talento podiam lhe proporcionar. Macarena conseguiria arranjar emprego em qualquer lugar do mundo, nos melhores hospitais. Podia recomeçar sua vida em outra cidade ou até mesmo outro país. Pensou nisso quando falou com o advogado da família sobre a herança que seus pais deixaram.

Por um momento sonhou com a possibilidade de Zulema mudar de vida e recomeçar ao seu lado longe dali, longe das lembranças dolorosas e daquela vida caótica. Então começou a rir de si mesma por ser tão tola. Sabia muito bem que Zahir não abandonaria seu clube, pois amava Saray e as outras, mas sobretudo, porque, querendo ou não, aquela vida perigosa, cheia de adrenalina, já estava profundamente enraizada na mulher. O crime corria em suas veias e a única maneira de permanecer ao lado de Zulema era aceitar esse fato e viver com ele.

Profundamente apaixonada, Macarena aceitou.

[...]

Depois de quase um mês de muita ausência e certa frieza da parte da árabe, a médica começou a desconfiar que tudo que a mesma havia dito foi papo furado para se afastar. Zulema não atendia suas ligações nem respondia suas mensagens, mal aparecia e quando o fazia não ficava muito tempo, chegando a “fugir” do sexo, o que não combinava nem um pouco com a morena, que era de longe a pessoa mais fogosa e insaciável que ela conhecia.

Cansada de ficar esperando e imaginando coisas, decidiu ir até a mansão tirar satisfações com Zulema. Assim que passou pelos portões, viu Zulema ao longe segurando sua pistola e dando tiros aleatoriamente. O som portátil estava ligado, tocava uma música bastante animada que fazia a morena dançar enquanto disparava. Na mesa das armas havia uma garrafa de whisky, um cinzeiro e um maço de cigarro.

Sem paciência alguma, caminhou em passos firmes em direção a ela, que estava de costas e bastante entretida com o som da música e dos tiros para ouvi-la. Desligou o rádio, chamando a atenção da árabe, que ainda assim levou alguns instantes até se virar para olhá-la, pois já sabia que era Macarena quem estava ali.

— Você pode me explicar que merda está acontecendo, Zulema? — a encarou seriamente.

— Eu estava praticando e curtindo uma boa música até você desligar o som — falou em falsa inocência, com aquela maldita expressão de _piranha_.

— Não venha com essa merda para cima de mim, sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

Zulema suspirou, deixando sua pistola sobre a mesa e pegando a garrafa de whisky, virando um longo gole.

— Por que está me ignorando? Por que não atende o celular? Você me disse que sua ausência era porque estava ocupada, mas não está me parecendo nem um pouco ocupada nesse momento! — falou realmente irritada, quase gritando. A capacidade que a outra tinha de tirá-la do sério era surreal.

— Não precisa gritar, loira, eu não sou surda — sorriu com deboche. — Beba um pouco, você me parece estressada.

— Vai a merda! — empurrou a garrafa da mão dela quando Zulema lhe ofereceu a mesma, quase derrubando-a. — Não vai me dizer o que diabos está havendo?

Era muito difícil tentar manter a calma numa situação dessas. Macarena estava completamente perdida, não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça da árabe. Só sabia que o comportamento dela não era nada normal, ainda mais depois de tudo que passaram.

— Aquele dia quando eu quis te deixar — começou com a voz trêmula, estava quase chorando. — Você disse que eu era o amor da sua vida.

Zulema paralisou, suas feições mudaram drasticamente. Ainda que quisesse ignorá-la e fingir não se importar, era impossível. Amava demais Macarena para não se abalar com o fato dela estar diante de si quase aos prantos por sua causa.

— E você é, loira — murmurou. — Você é — suspirou pesadamente, abandonando a garrafa de whisky e finalmente a encarando. — Só que eu me dei conta de que não posso te arrastar para essa vida insana que eu levo. É muito arriscado.

Os olhos verdes se esbugalharam com aquela declaração, então após processá-la Macarena riu.

— E você acha que não sei disso? A essa altura é um pouco tarde para se preocupar com isso.

— Não, não é. Você ainda está viva, ainda tem sua carreira, ainda pode fazer milhares de coisas. Eu não quero que nada de mau te aconteça — falou seriamente, dando passos até ficarem bem próximas. As duas se encaravam fixamente. — Você viu o que aconteceu com Kabila, toda aquela merda... Minha vida sempre foi assim. É isso o que você quer?

Macarena engoliu em seco. Ficar tão próxima da mais velha sempre mexia com seus sentidos, o que tornava difícil ter raciocínio lógico. De qualquer forma, já havia pensado milhares de vezes naquelas questões que Zulema estava trazendo e sua resposta permanecia a mesma.

— Eu quero você! — falou simplesmente, com uma vontade, com uma verdade que desestabilizou Zulema, que estava pronta para mandá-la embora, mas que não conseguiu depois disso.

— Merda, você sempre dificulta tudo...

A loira sorriu orgulhosamente e a puxou pela blusa de moletom, acabando com qualquer distância. Colou seus lábios nos dela enquanto sussurrava.

— Não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, elfa.

Zulema gargalhou ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu apelido pela primeira vez e acabou não resistindo. Teve de agarrá-la e beijar aqueles lábios deliciosos mais uma vez, o que não significava que havia mudado de opinião.

**

Sábado à noite todas estavam reunidas na mansão de Zulema, que estava dando uma festa daquelas para elevar os ânimos, especialmente o de Saray, que somente agora estava se permitindo participar daquele tipo de coisa. A árabe pediu que as outras chamassem várias prostitutas e comprassem muito álcool, afinal, eram as duas melhores distrações possíveis.

— Ela parece um pouco melhor — Maca comentou com Yolanda, estavam sentadas sozinhas à mesa observando Saray, que fumava um cigarro e conversava com Zulema ao longe. — Ou menos triste, não sei.

— Perder alguém assim destrói qualquer um — a morena disse, acendendo um cigarro. — Zulema ficou fora de si quando sua filha morreu, eu achei que ela nunca mais fosse voltar.

Maca fez um gesto, pedindo occigarro e Yolanda o passou para ela, que deu uma tragada forte, mudando seu foco para Zulema.

— Eu posso imaginar, mas ela voltou...

— Sim, mas não é a mesma. Nunca é igual.

— Ela tem tentado me afastar a todo custo — disse meio triste, devolvendo o cigarro a Yolanda. — Acha que se eu ficar ao seu lado algo de ruim poderá me acontecer.

— É o risco que todas nós e quem amamos corre, querida. Quem quiser estar com uma integrante do clube tem que estar consciente disso.

— E eu estou — falou firmemente, olhando para ela.

— Eu sei que sim — sorriu de leve. — Você é muito melhor que a puta da Helena, eu sempre a detestei e não era só por ela ser uma policial, mas pelo caráter. Você é completamente diferente.

— Helena? — perguntou confusa e visivelmente incomodada. — Zulema nunca mencionou esse nome antes.

— Há razões para isso. Helena é a puta da detetive que fez parecer que Rizos havia nos traído. As duas tiveram um longo caso, mas Zulema a deixou quando se cansou, o que na época não era difícil. Helena nunca superou, morre de ódio dela até hoje — contou para a médica, que prestou atenção atentamente e fechou o semblante, nada feliz em ouvir tal história.

Yolanda percebeu, por isso apertou seu ombro.

— Não se preocupe, Zulema nunca amou ninguém, mas estou absolutamente certa de que ela ama você.

Sorriu de leve ao ouvir aquilo e sabia que era verdade.

— E mesmo assim ela está fazendo de tudo para me afastar... Eu não sei o que fazer, Yolanda.

— Se você a ama, se está ciente dos riscos e mesmo assim quer ficar... Mostre isso a ela. Mostre que nada fará você ir embora. Mostre que você ama o clube e a ela e que faria qualquer coisa por ambos! — incentivou.

Os conselhos a motivaram e seriam ótimos se Zulema não estivesse tão determinada a afastá-la.

Em dado momento da festa, quando a árabe adentrou a casa sozinha, Macarena a seguiu. Tentou tocá-la, mas foi hostilizada.

— Que merda ainda está fazendo aqui? — perguntou impaciente, a voz pastosa indicando que já estava bêbada. — Eu te mandei embora milhares de vezes, loira.

A médica respirou fundo, havia bebido também, mas não tanto quanto a outra.

— Eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou embora.

Zulema bufou, revirou os olhos e resmungou alto.

— Caralho, você é um pé no saco!

— Não importa o que você diga ou faça, eu continuarei aqui, Zulema. Sei que só está agindo feito uma imbecil porque me ama e não quer que nada me aconteça, mas eu sou dona das minhas escolhas e-

— Cale a boca, merda. Você fala demais. Se quer ficar aqui, problema seu. Hoje é dia de festa, as meninas também ficarão, mas eu não quero ver sua cara pela manhã ou irei expulsá-la a pontapés! — prometeu, apontando o indicador em sua direção. — Agora saia da minha frente.

[...]

Dormiu em sua antiga suíte e apesar de estar se sentindo humilhada pela maneira hostil com a qual foi tratada, Macarena seguiu convicta de que convenceria Zulema a mudar de ideia.

No dia seguinte acordou bem cedo e pelo silêncio na casa concluiu que todas ainda dormiam. Lavou o rosto e ajeitou os cabelos antes de se esgueirar rumo a suíte da outra, acreditando que a encontraria dormindo e que se a acordasse com sexo selvagem, tudo ficaria bem.

Ledo engano.

_“Feeling used but I'm still missing you_

_And I can't see the end of this_

_Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips_

_And now all this time is passing by_

_But I still can't seem to tell you why_

_It hurts me every time I see you_

_Realize how much I need you.”_

**I hate u i love u** – Gnash feat. Olivia O’brien

Quando abriu a porta destrancada e a empurrou, Macarena presenciou a última coisa que esperava ver ali e isso quebrou seu coração em mil pedaços.

Uma prostituta nua acabava de sair do banheiro de Zulema, que estava acordada e deitada na cama apenas de calcinha fumando um cigarro despreocupadamente.

Não era preciso perguntar, porque estava claro o que aconteceu ali. A maldita puta elfa do inferno havia dormido com outra mulher. Havia lhe traído propositalmente, deixando inclusive a porta aberta para aquele flagrante. Tudo isso porque queria fazer Macarena ir embora.

_Maldita fosse!_

Quando Zulema virou o rosto em sua direção e seus olhares se cruzaram, ela se arrependeu imediatamente, porque viu uma dor tão profunda nos olhos amendoados...

— Maca... — pulou da cama, abandonando o cigarro no cinzeiro e ignorando a prostituta.

— Vai pro inferno!

A médica se virou e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode, descendo as escadas como uma desesperada enquanto as lágrimas caiam pelo seu rosto.

— Macarena! — Zulema a seguiu só de calcinha até o jardim, quando finalmente conseguiu alcançá-la, agarrou seu braço.

— Me solta! — berrou muito alterada. — O que você quer de mim?

— Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

— Mentira! Claro que você queria, afinal armou tudo isso. Você me traiu e quis que eu visse, não é?! — Zulema não tinha palavras, não havia como rebater os fatos. — Eu vi, Zulema. Satisfeita? Não era o que queria? Me deixar arrasada? — chorava mesmo não querendo, as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos sem parar ao ponto de precisar secá-las. — Não queria se livrar de mim? Eu estou indo embora agora exatamente como você quer.

_“I hate you, I love you_

_I hate that I love you_

_Don't want to but I can't put_

_Nobody else above you_

_I hate you, I love you_

_I hate that I want you_

_You want her, you need her_

_And I'll never be her.”_

**I hate u i love u** – Gnash feat. Olivia O’brien

Zulema sentiu o nó formar em sua garganta, seus olhos ficaram marejados, mas não ousou fazer nada pois não tinha o direito. Ficou ali plantada como uma imbecil vendo a mulher que amava ir embora aos prantos.

Aonde diabos estava com a cabeça quando achou que a trair seria uma boa ideia?

Saray, que havia acordado com a barulheira, desceu há tempo de presenciar a cena. Ignorou o fato de sua irmã estar praticamente nua, afinal, na cadeia elas tomavam banho juntas. Nudez era o menor dos problemas.

De braços cruzados, lentamente se aproximou de Zulema, que estava com as mãos sobre a cabeça, visivelmente desesperada.

— Por que caralhos você fez isso? — Saray a questionou sem acreditar que sua irmã podia ser tão estúpida. — Zulema, você é uma imbecil!

— Acha que eu não sei disso? — ladrou, com ódio de si mesma. — Remorso não vai adiantar de nada agora.

— Não, não vai. Só não entendo porque fez algo assim. Macarena te ama, caralho.

— Eu achei que esse era o único jeito de fazê-la ir embora, de fazê-la entender que nós duas não somos uma boa ideia — explicou. — Merda, eu fodi tudo. Que ideia de merda, porra.

— Ainda bem que você sabe, mas tenha calma. Macarena está magoada, é claro, mas isso não vai ser suficiente para separá-las.

Zulema a olhou em dúvida.

— Será? E se eu consegui afastá-la para sempre, cigana? Estou arrependida e nunca me arrependo de nada. Que inferno! — berrou.

Saray suspirou pesadamente.

— Coloque uma roupa e vamos dar uns tiros, isso vai te relaxar. Depois pensamos em como você vai resolver essa cagada.

[...]

Uma semana passou. Era dezembro, em breve chegaria o natal e Macarena estava bastante deprimida por antecipação. Como ela iria comemorar a data com toda sua família morta? E para piorar havia acabado de sofrer uma decepção amorosa, sua primeira e talvez por isso tão devastadora. Sim, a grande cirurgiã estava arrasada, só saía do seu apartamento para ir trabalhar e com muitas ressalvas. Havia perdido completamente o ânimo para tudo, inclusive operar.

Maca estava sentada em sua varanda à noite, tentava ler um livro quando Leo se aproximou. O cão havia ficado enorme, mas continuava delicado e gracioso, além de cada dia parecer mais com a raposa de O Pequeno Príncipe.

O cão, que a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma, percebendo sua tristeza, foi acarinhá-la. Enfiou a cabeça entre suas pernas, pedindo espaço para praticamente subir em seu colo. Como ele era grande e pesado, não era mais tão fácil segurá-lo, mas de vez em quando a loira tentava.

— Ah, meu amiguinho... Que tempos de merda são esses? — suspirou pesadamente, olhando para a lua cheia no céu enquanto acariciava os pelos amarelos.

Chovia bastante aquela noite, além de fazer um frio congelante que contribuía para deixar a médica ainda mais triste. Dezembro era sempre o segundo mês mais frio do ano.

De repente sua campainha tocou, o que a deixou intrigada. Quem poderia ser? O porteiro não havia interfonado anunciando a visita de ninguém e de qualquer maneira, quem diabos poderia visitá-la se sua família e conhecidos estavam mortos? Suas amigas do clube? Não, elas não sabiam seu endereço.

A única que sabia onde ela morava era a _puta elfa do inferno_ , mas o que diabos ela faria ali? Não fazia sentido, por isso mesmo descartou a possibilidade enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, que abriu sem questionar quem era, deparando-se com a própria, Zulema Zahir.

_“My whole life waiting for the right time_

_To tell you how I feel_

_Know I try to tell you that I need you._

_Here I am without you_

_I feel so lost but what can I do?_

_'Cause I know this love seems real_

_But I don't know how to feel.”_

**Stay - Hurts**

A mulher estava completamente molhada pela chuva e batia os dentes de frio. A lágrima desenhava com lápis em seu rosto estava se desmanchando. Macarena sentiu o coração disparar e seu estômago girar ao vê-la ali, naquele estado, ainda que não soubesse o porquê.

Olhos castanhos encararam olhos verdes e ficaram assim, em silêncio, por cinco segundos bastante longos.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu? — se referiu ao estado dela.

— Eu posso entrar? — perguntou já entrando, o que fez Macarena dar um sorriso debochado enquanto fechava a porta. — Está uma chuva de merda lá fora.

— Eu percebi.

A loira cruzou os braços e ficou onde estava, perto da porta. Não pareceu muito receptiva, mas era compreensivo. Zulema já esperava.

— Não vai me oferecer uma toalha? Um café ou algum daqueles seus chás horríveis? — ironizou, pois estava realmente molhada a ponto de pingar em seu tapete.

Macarena suspirou, mantendo a expressão séria.

— Não acho que você veio aqui para isso, certo?

— Tem razão, loira — a morena sorriu de lado. — Você me conhece bem, me conhece melhor que qualquer pessoa.

— Não estou certa disso.

— Você sabe que só fiz aquilo porque estava tentando te afastar — começou a falar e não deixou a loira interrompê-la. — E obviamente foi a ideia mais estúpida que eu poderia ter, admito isso. Eu não me dei conta do quanto a magoaria, eu só estava desesperada para afastá-la porque estava com medo... — admitiu com sinceridade, encarando os olhos verdes, quase suplicando. — Mas só depois que tudo estava feito que me dei conta de que fui uma idiota. Eu nunca senti medo, Macarena. Nunca vivi com ele, porque eu o acho o sentimento mais inútil do mundo, mas quando me apaixonei por você, eu me vi apavorada. Fiquei apavorada com a ideia te perder para algo terrível, como aconteceu com Kabila...

_“We say goodbye in the pouring rain_

_And I break down as you walk away._

_Stay, stay._

_'Cause all my life I felt this way_

_But I could never find the words to say_

_Stay, stay”_

**Stay - Hurts**

A essa altura, Macarena já havia descruzado os braços e suavizado a expressão, pois as palavras da outra estavam mexendo com suas emoções, o que não era nada bom. A tendência que ela tinha de emburrecer perto da árabe era terrível.

— E agora você perdeu esse medo?

— Eu ainda o sinto, mas não vou dar ouvidos a ele.

— O que isso significa, Zulema? — perguntou meio impaciente. — O que você quer?

— Eu quero você de volta — falou de um jeito tão apaixonado, tão veemente que a outra suspirou. — Quero que volte para a mansão, quero que fique ao meu lado... — deu passos a frente, se aproximando devagar. — Eu te quero, loira, como nunca quis nada nem ninguém.

— Você tem certeza disso? Não vai se arrepender amanhã, ter outro surto e querer me expulsar? — então Zulema percebeu que havia a ferido tanto ao ponto de Maca ter medo daquilo se repetir. Até a voz chorosa da loira entregava isso. — Eu não vou aguentar ser traída de novo... — avisou com a voz embargada e o olhar firme.

Zulema então segurou em seu rosto e encarou seus olhos bem de perto.

— Eu não vou me arrepender nem te trair, Macarena. Você é a única mulher, a única pessoa que eu quero. Farei qualquer coisa para te provar isso, farei o que você quiser.

Aquilo deu ideias a loira, que abriu um ligeiro sorriso.

— O que eu quiser?

— Qualquer coisa — garantiu.

— Comece me beijando, Zule.

Então a árabe respirou aliviada e sorriu ao se dar conta de que Macarena ainda queria estar com ela.

[...]

Na cama da médica, elas se amavam alucinadamente.

Macarena não se surpreendeu quando, ao ser agarrada por Zulema, sentiu um volume estranho contra seu estômago. Não seria a primeira vez nem a última que a criminosa carregaria um strapon dentro das calças. Aparentemente isso a fazia se sentir mais poderosa, além de garantir que poderiam foder usando o acessório em qualquer lugar.

Com o corpo molhado da outra sobre o seu, a loira suspirou inteiramente arrepiada. Recebeu Zulema entre suas coxas escancaradas e em um instante a mesma lhe penetrou com o pau, indo até o fundo, abrindo-a toda, o que fez Macarena quase urrar de prazer e cravar as unhas em seus braços.

Zulema se inclinou sobre ela, seus olhares fundidos e então Maca agarrou seus cabelos negros e a beijou violentamente. Durante o beijo, a árabe começou a se mover rápido, dando estocadas firmes e fundas, fodendo do jeito que Macarena adorava. Do jeito que nunca ninguém fez.

Então, depois de uns minutos, a criminosa se ergueu e virou o corpo da loira com uma facilidade deliciosa. A médica amava suas demonstrações de força. Zulema a deixou de bruços e montou sobre ela, lhe penetrando por trás com ainda mais possessão, agarrando seus cabelos num puxão firme que a fez inclinar a cabeça e gritar.

— ZULEMA!

— Você gosta disso, não é, loira? — provocou, inclinando-se sobre ela para falar perto de seu ouvido. — Gosta de ser fodida com força.

— Sim, eu adoro, adoro que _você_ me foda com força.

Aquilo atiçou ainda mais a mulher mais velha, que em resposta a ergueu pelo quadril, fazendo Macarena ficar de quatro. Prontamente a mesma empinou a bunda em direção a Zulema, querendo provocá-la. A resposta veio logo a seguir, quando o pau foi enterrado em sua boceta e Zulema a agarrou pelos seios, fazendo seu tronco se erguer e seus corpos se colarem ajoelhadas na cama.

— Você é minha, Macarena — sussurrou no ouvido dela, completamente embriagada de desejo. Uma de suas mãos apertava o seio e a outra tornou a segurar os cabelos loiros firmemente.

— Eu sou sua... — a médica gemeu fraca, apertando a mão dela sobre seu seio. — Toda sua, Zulema.

**

Foi um ano longo, conturbado e cheio de emoções, não havia como negar. Se bem que a maioria dos anos foram assim na vida de Zahir, mas aquele, em especial, foi diferente dos demais. Além de ter quase perdido sua irmã para um tiro, de ter presenciado a mesma sofrer um baque e tanto ao ter a namorada assassinada, descobrir a traição dentro do seu próprio clube e ter de lidar com isso sozinha, Zulema ainda teve sua vida drasticamente transformada quando o destino decidiu unir seu caminho ao de Macarena Ferreiro. Depois disso tudo mudou e ela soube que nunca mais seria a mesma.

Salvar Macarena do massacre a princípio pareceu uma casualidade, um golpe de sorte. Conforme o tempo passou, Zulema sentiu os efeitos de conviver com a loira e percebeu que independente da razão e de quem regesse as leis do Universo, o encontro delas foi _destino_. Só isso explicaria o fato de ter se apaixonado perdidamente e de amá-la tanto ao ponto de cogitar mudar seu estilo de vida, ao menos o suficiente para que as mortes e a violência cessassem.

Viu de perto o que a violência desmedida fez consigo e com as pessoas que amava. Fatima estava morta, Saray perdeu Rizos, Macarena a família. Aquele ciclo de mortes e dor tinha que se encerrar, estava certa disso, mas só ela podia dar fim aquilo tudo.

Então, na semana do natal, reuniu o clube em sua mansão e na presença de Macarena anunciou que elas começariam a investir em negócios lícitos que rendessem tão bem quanto o tráfico de armas. A princípio todas ficaram com o pé atrás, até mesmo Saray. Era estranho ouvir de Zulema que elas deveriam sair do mundo do crime, especialmente porque tráfico dava dinheiro como água e se tinha algo que a árabe amava era dinheiro, assim como as outras, que também se acostumaram a ter uma vida boa.

— Que negócios você tem em mente? — Saray perguntou de braços cruzados, pois não estava sabendo de nada. Foi pega de surpresa com a notícia tanto quanto suas colegas.

— Eu andei matutando — bateu com o indicador na lateral de sua cabeça — e um dia desses, passeando por alguns bairros voltados a serviços sexuais, eu pensei: por que não nos associarmos com a indústria pornô? — deu um sorriso casual, como se estivesse falando de algo normal.

Suas meninas se entreolharam e Maca teve a mesma reação que elas: rir.

— Que merda é essa? — Yolanda quem disse.

— O que mais dá dinheiro nesse mundo?

— Xoxotas — Goya falou com o palito na boca, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. — Zule tem razão. Nada dá tanto dinheiro quanto xoxotas.

— Pois então, se formos donas de um estúdio pornô, ganharemos muita grana. Pensando nisso, eu comecei a pesquisar e encontrei um estúdio perto do porto. É um lugar bastante discreto, eles estão com a papelada toda em dia. Conversei com a proprietária, ela se chama Piper e entramos num acordo, mas eu disse que só fecharia negócio depois de falar com vocês — explicou.

— Uau, isso é mesmo sério? — Altagracia pareceu surpresa. — Vamos nos meter com putas?

— Já estamos metidas com várias putas e desgraçados — Yolanda retrucou. — E o que ganhamos com isso? Saray quase foi morta, levou um tiro e na segunda vez... Perdemos Rizos — todas ficaram em silêncio. Alta e Zulema trocaram um olhar tenso, só elas e Goya sabiam a verdade. — Se trabalhar com pornografia vai nos dar a mesma grana e nos manter longe de sangue, eu estou dentro.

— Eu também! — Goya disse às pressas. — Amo xoxotas, vou adorar cuidar das atrizes...

Zulema riu, balançando a cabeça, estava parada em pé em frente a grande mesa onde todas estavam sentadas, inclusive Macarena, que apenas observava em silêncio, pois não podia opinar em questões do clube, ao menos não na frente de todas. Falaria em particular com sua namorada.

— Bem, não vamos ganhar o mesmo valor que ganhamos vendendo armas, mas ganharemos uma quantia substancial, eu garanto. Vou fazer um investimento pessoal nesse negócio, colocar uma grana boa para melhorar o setting de filmagem, contratar mais atores, essas merdas. Antes de fechar negócio com a Piper, preciso que todas concordem. Altagracia? Saray?

— Eu concordo, claro que sim. Acho que temos mesmo que sair dessa merda de tráfico, além disso, eu amo sexo! — a cigana falou empolgada, arrancando risos de todas. — Vou adorar assistir à produção dos vídeos lésbicos.

— Alta?

— Também estou de acordo — disse apenas isso.

— Ótimo, então. Falarei com Piper o mais rápido possível e começaremos os negócios. Depois vamos decidir quem vai ser a tesoureira, quem ficará lá no estúdio fazendo a proteção das garotas — explicou e todas a olhavam atentamente — Quanto ao negócio das armas, não sei quando ou como vamos sair, porque temos acordos em pé que ainda não podem ser desfeitos, mas pensarei nisso e depois voltaremos a nos reunir. É isso, putas — finalizou, fazendo um gesto para que elas se levantassem e saíssem de seu escritório.

Quando todas saíram, Macarena se levantou e olhou para ela com um sorriso de covinhas muito adorável.

— Estúdio pornô? Sério?

— Bem, eu andei pensando em maneiras de se ganhar bastante grana sem usar armas e não me veio nada a cabeça senão isso... — balançou os ombros e fez um beicinho. — As meninas estão acostumadas a ganhar muita grana — explicou. — Não vai ser tão rentável quanto vender armas, mas é um começo. Vou em busca de mais negócios depois.

O sorriso da loira parecia ficar maior a cada instante, ao passo que seus olhos amendoados brilhavam como estrelas e Zulema não entendeu o porquê. Então, Macarena se aproximou e passou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

— Estou orgulhosa de você — falou. — Está mudando, está querendo colocar todas em segurança...

— É o meu trabalho, certo?! Ou deveria ser. Devia ter pensado nessas coisas antes... — suspirou, pondo as mãos sobre o quadril da outra. — Ainda bem que tenho você em minha vida para abrir meus olhos, loira.

Maca a beijou apaixonadamente, radiante com aquela notícia.

**

Zulema era muçulmana, embora não tivesse muita fé, tampouco acreditasse que algum deus pudesse salvá-la. Por isso, datas como o natal, para ela, não significavam nada, mas para suas amigas e para Macarena significavam, então, decidiu comemorar aquele ano. Na verdade, ela só queria fazer sua namorada se sentir feliz, pois sabia que a loira sentiria ainda mais a falta de sua família naquela data tão importante.

Em conversas aleatórias, a árabe a sondou e descobriu que uma árvore de natal verde e grande no meio da sala era algo importante para Macarena, por isso saiu às pressas quase na véspera de natal para comprar uma enquanto a loira trabalhava. Queria surpreendê-la.

À noite, quando a loira chegou do hospital, se deparou com Zulema em cima de um banco, quase caindo na tentativa de pendurar bolas vermelhas em uma enorme árvore, o que fez seus olhos brilharem e um sorriso instantâneo surgir em seu rosto.

— Zulema! — gritou de pura alegria. — O que é isso?

— Uma árvore de natal? — disse o óbvio. — Essa merda é muito difícil de decorar, loira. Ano que vem vou deixar que você faça isso.

Todos os seus atos eram espontâneos, sinceros, carregados de amor e por isso mesmo Zahir não se dava conta do quão eles eram significativos para Macarena, que a cada dia estava mais apaixonada.

Então Zulema a olhou confusa, vendo Macarena plantada como uma tola no meio da sala apenas lhe encarando e sorrindo, como se estivesse diante de algo mágico.

— Maca? O que aconteceu?

— _Você_ — disse emocionada. _Você aconteceu_.

— O quê? — a morena não entendeu.

— Você é o meu presente de natal. O mais bonito de todos.

A morena ficou completamente sem graça ao ouvir aquilo, aliás, ela sempre ficava quando Macarena lhe tecia elogios ou a tratava com demasiada ternura. Não estava acostumada com tanto afeto, embora fosse bom.

Desceu da escada e se aproximou ainda sem jeito, coçou o queixo, o que a loira achou adorável. Antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo, Macarena a puxou pela cintura possessivamente, o que lhe surpreendeu, especialmente quando viu o brilho de luxúria nos olhos dela.

— Eu sou completamente louca por você, Zulema Zahir — falou apaixonada.

— Verdade, loira? — segurou o queixo perfeito, alternando o olhar entre olhos verdes sedentos e lábios deliciosos.

— Sim.

— Pois eu sou sua e estou aqui, é só me pegar.

Lambeu os lábios dela para provocá-la mais, em resposta Macarena subiu a mão esquerda para sua nuca por debaixo dos fios negros e enfiou a língua em sua boca, lhe beijando com bastante ímpeto.

Não levou cinco minutos para estarem nuas no sofá.

[...]

Zulema convidou as meninas para passarem o natal na mansão e foi mais divertido do que ela poderia imaginar, tanto que Saray se empolgou como não fazia desde a morte de Kabila. Elas comeram e beberam até acabar com o estoque de vinho e whisky, precisando recorrer a tequila, o que definitivamente pôs um ponto final na festa, pois não tardou para que as desgraçadas desmaiassem.

Antes de caírem pelos cantos de bêbadas, trocaram presentes logo após a ceia, o que a árabe achou bastante brega, mas no fundo gostou. Especialmente porque viu o brilho nos olhinhos amendoados de sua amada, que estava visivelmente emocionada e feliz.

Macarena, que era a última a ter entrado para a “família” e que sequer fazia parte do clube, se sentiu incrivelmente amada e acolhida ao ser presenteada por todas. Por sorte, ela também havia comprado presentes para as meninas.

Quando perceberam que eram as únicas ainda em pé, Zulema e Maca subiram para a suíte da árabe, que oficialmente havia se tornado o quarto _delas_.

— Agora eu vou te dar seu presente — a médica avisou depois de fechar a porta.

Zulema se jogou na cama com uma cara de safada, pronta para que viria a seguir.

— Não é disso que estou falando — avisou aos risos. — Pelo pelos não completamente... — então um sorriso malicioso brotou em seu belo rosto.

— Estou esperando, Doutora.

Sentada no meio da cama, a árabe agarrou o travesseiro quando Macarena começou a abrir sua calça. Então, a loira abaixou só um pouquinho junto com a calcinha, exibindo seu presente. Uma tatuagem na pélvis com seu nome escrito.

— Puta merda — os olhos castanhos brilharam diante da imagem mais improvável de sua vida.

Dra. Macarena Ferreiro havia feito uma tatuagem com seu nome na pélvis! Essa informação misturada com álcool fez o cérebro de Zulema fritar por duas grandes razões: primeiro porque nunca pensou que ela seria capaz de algo do tipo; segundo porque tiveram a mesma ideia de presente aparentemente.

— Gostou? — o sorriso sacana da loira permanecia.

A morena pulou para fora da cama, tirou seu moletom e a blusa debaixo de uma vez; estava sem sutiã e mais do que reparar em seus pequenos seios, os olhos verdes esbugalharam quando Macarena viu a nova tatuagem de sua namorada: seu nome escrito bem acima do seio esquerdo, em cima de seu coração.

— Zulema! — deu um gritinho, cobrindo a boca com as mãos, não acreditando naquela belíssima homenagem. — Que coisa mais linda!

— Para você ver que eu sou a mais romântica dessa relação. Enquanto tatuei seu nome no meu peito, você tatuou o meu perto da... — abaixou o olhar até a tatuagem da loira novamente e quando voltou a olhar para seu rosto viu que Maca ficou vermelha com seu comentário. — Eu estou brincando, loira. Adorei o presente.

— Gostou mesmo?

— Sim, como posso te provar? Ah, já sei.

Avançou até a médica, se ajoelhou diante dela e começou a beijar a pele tatuada... Um suspiro pesado e profundo escapou dos lábios dela, que ficou completamente arrepiada com seu toque.

[...]

O estúdio que Zulema e seu clube haviam acabado de comprar chamava-se _Caracara_ e estava instalado num galpão grande perto do porto sendo administrado por Piper Chapman, uma loira bastante simpática e insinuante, que além de administrar também fazia filmes e programas eventualmente. Ela e Zulema haviam se tornado sócias, e apesar de ter gostado dela, ainda no primeiro dia a árabe notou um olhar perigoso em sua direção, algo que eventualmente poderia causar problemas, especialmente se sua namorada Macarena estivesse numa mesma sala com Piper.

As meninas estavam gostando do novo trabalho. Era divertido ficar no estúdio assistindo como os vídeos pornôs eram feitos. De longe, Goya era quem mais se divertia, passava o dia chupando pirulito e “dirigindo” os filmes lésbicos, elogiando o desempenho das garotas e lhes incentivando com tapinhas na bunda. As atrizes a adoravam e lhe tratavam com bastante carinho.

Altagracia fazia a segurança do lugar e Yolanda ajudava nas finanças, pois tinha uma mente maravilhosa para contas e números. Saray, assim como Zulema, ainda estavam mais focadas com a questão do tráfico de armas, a qual precisavam resolver, mas ainda não estavam certas de como fariam. O acordo com Akame, por exemplo, não podia ser desfeito a hora que quisessem, embora tenham falado com ela logo após o natal sobre suas pretensões de abandonar o tráfico.

Macarena Ferreiro estava radiante. Se o ano anterior havia sido o mais conturbado e doloroso de sua vida, o novo se iniciava com ares esperançosos e alegres. Claro que ainda sentia a falta de sua família todos os dias, mas seu coração estava aprendendo a lidar com a dor da saudade, além de estar pulsando fortemente por causa de Zulema Zahir e da vida nova ao seu lado.

Estava feliz em seu trabalho e em seu relacionamento com Zahir, que a cada dia se mostrava mais apaixonada e dedicada a ela, ao ponto de Zulema querer largar a vida do crime e ganhar dinheiro honestamente, o que a deixou bastante orgulhosa. Se em algum momento chegou a duvidar que estava fazendo a escolha certa ao ficar ao lado da mais velha, agora Macarena tinha certeza que _sim_ , aquela foi a escolha certa.

Saiu do hospital no meio da tarde, teria o resto do dia de folga, por isso decidiu ir até o supermercado comprar algumas coisas que notou que faltavam no depósito da mansão. Não teve tempo sequer de abrir a porta de seu carro, pois foi agarrada por trás, uma mão firme cobriu seu rosto com um pano molhado, sentiu um cheiro forte de produto químico que não lhe deu chance de conseguir se defender, porque a fez desmaiar em poucos segundos.

**

Saray e Zulema estavam tomando uma cerveja à beira da piscina.

— Sair do negócio das armas não vai ser fácil, Zule, sabe disso. Você viu a cara da Akame quando falamos a respeito, e para piorar temos a psicopata da Helena no nosso pé. Ela não vai sossegar enquanto não nos destruir, não importa se vamos nos tornar honestas ou não — argumentou a cigana, que estava usando um biquini preto. — Você viu o que aquela maldita fez comigo e Rizos. Eu devia matar a filha da puta por isso.

— Eu sei, mas não vai, você não pode. Quer passar o resto da vida presa, caralho? — a olhou seriamente através das lentes de seus óculos espelhados. — A Akame não será um problema, o importante é conseguirmos outro fornecedor para ela a altura. Realmente o que me preocupa é a vadia da Helena, que certamente deve estar tramando algo contra nós, mas nós somos mais espertas e não vamos cair.

— Espero que você tenha razão, não quero ir presa de novo agora que estamos saindo dessa merda de tráfico.

— Nós não iremos — prometeu, alcançando uma garrafa de cerveja e levando a boca. — Nunca mais pisaremos numa prisão, por isso mesmo que estou fazendo de tudo para nos tirar do crime. O negócio pornô é bastante rentável e está dentro da lei.

— Quero só ver quando a Macarena descobrir que sua sócia Piper é louca para dar uma trepadinha com você — debochou as gargalhadas.

— Não diga isso nem brincando — tirou os óculos e mostrou uma expressão realmente preocupada no rosto. — Capaz da minha loira nocautear a Piper.

As duas riram alto naquele momento, mas foram interrompidas pelo celular de Zulema tocando. Quando viu a “minha loira” no visor, sorriu apaixonadamente.

— Puta merda, inacreditável o que o amor fez com você, Zule.

— Cale a boca, vou atender.

Atendeu o celular pronta para ouvir a voz da mulher que amava, mas em vez disso escutou a voz de sua inimiga mortal: a puta mexicana Juana, líder da gangue que Zulema e suas meninas _exterminaram_ no ano passado.

— Juana! — disse exasperada, se levantando da cadeira com o coração à mil. Saray arregalou os olhos e ficou atenta. — O que está fazendo com o celular da Macarena, sua filha da puta?

— Saudades de mim, Zulema? Você matou todas as minhas irmãs, mas não a mim. Esse foi o seu maior erro.

— O que você quer, caralho? Deixa-me falar com a Macarena.

— Você é arrogante demais, puta elfa do inferno. Acha que está em posição de me dar ordens? Além do mais, a Doutora está ocupada demais para conversar.

— Diga logo o que você quer — rosnou, seus dedos apertando tanto o aparelho telefônico que poderia explodi-lo. — É dinheiro?

— Também, mas falaremos depois. Vou te deixar aproveitar essa sensação incrível de impotência, de não saber o que acontecerá a seguir. Bye bye, hija de puta — desligou.

Zulema sentiu que seu corpo todo estava tremendo, suas pernas tão fracas que podia cair a qualquer momento.

— O que aconteceu? Cadê a Maca? — Saray se levantou ao ver o estado de sua irmã, que estava boquiaberta.

— Juana a pegou! — gritou de raiva e desespero. — Ela está com a Macarena! — falou com a voz embargada, prestes a cair em lágrimas.

Saray nunca viu sua irmã tão desestabilizada, não depois da morte de Fatima, por isso imediatamente a abraçou, querendo lhe passar segurança.

— Não se preocupe, Zule, nós vamos trazê-la de volta, vai ficar tudo bem.

Zulema sentiu um medo profundo que alcançou seus ossos.

O que Juana faria com Macarena? Onde elas estavam? Como poderia salvá-la?

Não fazia ideia das respostas, mas sabia que iria até o fim do mundo por sua loira.


	7. SÉTIMO ATO

“Nossas escolhas selam nosso destino.”

 **Broken Crown** – Munford and Sons

Apesar da tontura ao despertar, a primeira reação que teve quando abriu os olhos foi um impulso de fuga que a fez tentar se levantar - em vão - já que estava com braços e pernas amarrados a uma cadeira de madeira. Macarena também tinha a boca amordaçada, o que a deixou mais nervosa, mordendo o tecido e grunhindo numa tentativa de gritar. Olhou ao redor e se deu conta de que estava num casebre parecido com aquele onde Anabel Villaroch foi assassinada, mas não era o mesmo.

Começou a suar frio enquanto pensava em quem diabos poderia ter lhe capturado e o porquê. Com Anabel morta, não achou que corresse mais nenhum risco. Então se lembrou de que era _mulher_ de uma das maiores criminosas do país, uma traficante milionária que havia matado muitas pessoas e que certamente tinha muitos inimigos. Como podia ter sido estúpida o suficiente de não achar que o fato de ser mulher de Zulema Zahir fosse motivo o bastante para colocá-la em apuros?

Não era ingênua nem uma adolescente aparvalhada para se deixar levar pelas emoções. Quando aceitou ficar com o puta elfo do inferno, estava ciente de todos os riscos, porque sempre soube desde o início quem ela era e a vida que levava. Claro que havia a questão da mudança de Zahir, o fato de querer tirar seu clube dos negócios criminosos, mas isso não apagava todo seu passado. De qualquer maneira, Zulema ainda estava envolvida com tráfico e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Macarena não questionava todos os negócios da namorada. Às vezes preferia não saber.

_“Seguiré la pista a ciegas y te encontraré_

_Alcanzaré la altura, caeré en picado_

_Y te encontraré_

_Como a un animal en un combate_

_Yo te encontraré.”_

**Como un animal** – Najwa Nimri

Mesmo naquele momento de pânico sem saber onde estava ou o que iria lhe acontecer, Macarena não se arrependeu nem por um momento de sua _escolha_. Na verdade, ela só conseguia pensar que não podia morrer naquele lugar de merda porque tinha que retornar aos braços da única pessoa que foi capaz de amar. Voltar para o corpo perfeito, a boca quente, o abraço acolhedor, o sexo apaixonado. Queria ficar viva para _ser_ de Zulema Zahir mais uma vez, a mulher que amava com todas as suas forças.

Por sua vez, na mansão, Zulema Zahir estava inconsolável enquanto aguardava pela próxima ligação de Juana. Já haviam se passado horas desde o primeiro contato. Era angustiante ter de esperar, especialmente porque a árabe nunca teve paciência, ainda mais em uma situação que a deixava completamente vulnerável e sem controle nenhum. Estava de mãos atadas, completamente apavorada com a ideia de que sua amada havia sigo capturada pela maldita mexicana.

Saray telefonou para as outras que vieram correndo. Precisavam ficar de prontidão e ter algum plano em mente para quando Juana ligasse novamente, mas Zulema não tinha condições alguma de pensar, muito menos de conversar com elas. Ficou isolada, caminhando pelo jardim. Acendia cigarros e fumava. Às vezes tinha pequenos acessos de fúria e quebrava alguns vasos, gritava coisas em árabe que nenhuma das outras podia compreender. Chegou a chorar em um determinado momento, o que foi algo realmente assombroso, já que as meninas não estavam acostumadas a vê-la tão frágil.

— Onde você está, meu amor? — Zulema perguntou encarando uma foto em seu celular que havia tirado de Macarena dormindo. — Eu vou te encontrar, eu prometo — falou com tanta ternura e desespero, como se a outra realmente pudesse ouvi-la...

**

_“Sentí el viento en la cara_

_Vi a los lobos pasar_

_Entre la oscuridad, intenté respira_

_Y me puse a temblar_

_Pasarás sin ser visto y te encontraré_

_Escoltado por tus guardianes_

_Yo te encontraré_

_Como un animal desesperado_

_Yo te encontrar el”_

**_Como un animal_ ** _– Najwa Nimri_

Demorou um longo tempo até que alguém aparecesse. Macarena já estava cansada, sentia o corpo todo dormente após tantas horas amarrada. Também estava com a boca muito seca, tinha sede e fome. Então viu uma mulher latina de cabelos longos e cara de poucos amigos se aproximar carregando uma garrafa de água e um saco com alguma coisa para ela comer.

— Desculpa pela demora, mas precisei ser discreta na hora de comprar sua refeição — se explicou, deixando a garrafa e a sacola em cima de uma mesa empoeirada. — Eu me chamo Juana, a propósito. Acho que já deve ter ouvido meu nome na casa da Zulema, não? — sorriu maliciosa, andando em sua direção, o que fez Maca querer recuar, mas obviamente não podia.

Quando sua boca finalmente foi liberada do pano, a médica tossiu por alguns instantes e a encarou.

— Onde nós estamos? Por que me trouxe aqui? — perguntou agressivamente, como se estivesse em posição para fazê-lo. — Zulema vai ficar furiosa quando-

— Zulema, aquela puta! — a outra a interrompeu quase gritando. — Eu quero mesmo que ela fique furiosa, que fique desesperada, inconsolável... Quero que ela _sinta_ exatamente tudo o que eu senti quando vi minhas irmãs serem pouco a pouco assassinadas! — berrou, encarando Macarena de perto, seus olhos castanhos carregados de fúria e dor.

A loira piscou devagar, realmente assustada. Se lembrou da época em que Saray levou o tiro de uma das mexicanas e que depois disso a guerra foi declarada. Inclusive participou de um dos tiroteios, mas não sabia que Zulema e o clube haviam praticamente extinguido o grupo.

— Beba essa merda — pegou a garrafa de água e a abriu, se aproximou de novo e soltou apenas um braço de Macarena para que ela pudesse segurar a garrafa. — E sem gracinhas ou eu corto sua mão fora — avisou, exibindo um facão que estava em seu quadril.

Mais que depressa a loira pegou a garrafa e a bebeu quase que inteira, pois realmente estava desidratada.

— O que você vai fazer comigo? — perguntou meio ofegante pela velocidade em que bebeu a água. — Sabe que se fizer algo comigo, Zulema vai matá-la.

Juana riu. Claro que sabia disso e não estava com medo. Depois de perder toda sua equipe, nada lhe restava. Precisava de dinheiro para desaparecer da Espanha e recomeçar em outro lugar e sabia que Zulema Zahir tinha muita grana para oferecer.

— Está com medo, Doutora? — Juana tirou o facão da cintura de repente, o que fez a loira estreitar o olhar, ficando toda em alerta. — Acha que se eu tivesse medo da Zulema teria pego você? Aquela filha da puta matou todas as minhas irmãs, eu quero me vingar.

— Juana, certo? — perguntou quando a viu se aproximar segurando a faca. — É melhor você não fazer nada do qual possa se arrepender... — sua voz saiu fraca, estava tremendo — Zulema é vingativa e...

A mexicana acertou um soco tão forte em seu nariz que ele arrebentou na mesma hora. Era a terceira vez no período de um ano que a loira tinha o nariz quebrado. Provavelmente ia ficar deformado.

— Você fala demais — disse impaciente, colocando a lâmina enorme e afiada contra o pescoço pálido. — Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser, Doutora. Zulema não está aqui para te proteger.

Macarena estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, realmente assustada. Juana pareceu ser alguém com o temperamento explosivo, completamente instável, além de estar realmente furiosa com Zulema a ponto de querer atingi-la a todo custo. E que melhor forma ela teria senão lhe fazendo mal?

Seu nariz estava quebrado, o sangue jorrava descendo pelo queixo até cair em seu colo, sujando suas roupas. Juana a encarou predatoriamente, fazendo sua espinha gelar e um medo surreal lhe invadir. De repente, a loira soube _exatamente_ o que aconteceria a seguir.

Quando Juana usou o facão para cortar suas roupas, Macarena ainda tentou lutar, gritando e a acertando com a mão livre, conseguindo até mesmo dar um soco em seu rosto, mas se arrependeu disso quando a mexicana lhe deu outro murro que quase a fez desmaiar.

**

Já era tarde da noite e a maldita mexicana não havia entrado em contato de novo. Zulema tentou ligar para o celular da namorada, mas obviamente estava desligado. Precisou pegar uma garrafa de whisky para acalmar os nervos.

— Merda, o que eu faço, cigana? — olhou desesperada para sua irmã, que estava ao seu lado no jardim. As outras estavam dentro da casa. — O celular da Macarena está desligado, aquela maldita não entrou mais em contato... E se ela não ligar mais? E se... Porra, e se ela... fez algo... — não conseguiu falar, não conseguiu expressar os pensamentos terríveis que estavam assolando sua mente.

— Calma, Zulema — pediu, agarrando-a pelos braços. — A puta mexicana não fez nada com a Macarena, porque ela sabe que se fizer será uma mulher morta. Provavelmente a sequestrou para pedir dinheiro. Ainda não telefonou porque quer isso, quer te desestabilizar, te deixar assim, mas você não pode cair nessa, caralho — soltou os braços e segurou no rosto da mais velha, olhando dentro de seus olhos. — Nós vamos encontrar a Maca e trazê-la de volta com vida — prometeu com uma convicção que emocionou Zulema, que estava escondendo a verdade dela sobre a morte de Rizos.

Zulema estava muito alterada, completamente desestabilizada, mas Saray compreendia, porque se fosse com sua Rizos... Era melhor nem pensar nela. Não havia conseguido superar sua morte, talvez nunca conseguisse.

— Espero que você tenha razão, cigana. Eu vou matar aquela puta nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça — prometeu antes de pegar a garrafa de whisky e virar outra golada generosa.

[...]

No dia seguinte, logo no início da manhã, Juana ligou fazendo exigências. Queria uma pequena fortuna, _dois milhões de euros_. Zulema teria que entregar o valor dentro de uma mala e encontrá-la ao meio dia no centro da cidade, em um parque cheio de movimento para que a mexicana não corresse o risco de ser emboscada e morta por Zahir.

Como Zulema não era estúpida, decidiu acionar seu contato da polícia, o inspetor Castillo. O velho ficou desesperado ao saber que Macarena, filha de seu grande amigo, havia sido sequestrada por uma bandida tão perigosa.

Juana colocou Macarena dentro do carro roubado de placa fria e ficou rodando pelo centro de Madrid, esperando o horário para encontrar com Zulema. Enquanto isso, começou a pensar que a filha da puta da árabe não era idiota e não iria deixá-la escapar com dois milhões, ainda mais depois de ter sequestrado e machucado sua amada.

— Cábron! — resmungou para si mesma enquanto dirigia. Macarena estava amarrada no banco de trás. — Pense, pense... O que você vai fazer? — começou a ficar realmente desesperada, batendo na própria cabeça. Então decidiu mudar os planos no momento que viu um advogado conhecido atravessando a rua para entrar em seu escritório. Ele havia trabalhado para Juana durante alguns anos.

Mais que depressa, estacionou o carro. Soltou as mãos de Macarena para que ninguém percebesse do que se tratava, mas exibiu sua enorme pistola.

— Se você fizer qualquer coisa, se abrir a boca, eu te mato, puta!

A loira, que ainda tinha sangue grudado abaixo do nariz, um belo machucado na boca, um olho roxo e o espírito quebrado, apenas assentiu. Não era idiota tampouco queria morrer, por isso apenas obedeceria e aguardaria pelo desfecho daquele sequestro, seja lá qual fosse. Ainda tinha esperanças de Zulema salvá-la, mas depois da noite terrível que teve...

Macarena desceu do carro vestindo roupas que não eram suas e foi conduzida por Juana para dentro de um prédio desconhecido, o qual logo percebeu se tratar de um escritório de advocacia. Quando chegaram ao balcão da recepcionista, Juana falou.

— Nós precisamos falar com o Dr. Fabio imediatamente.

Fabio saiu de sua sala para pegar algo na recepção quando foi surpreendido por Juana acompanhada de uma mulher bonita e machucada a qual desconhecia.

— Juana?

— Para dentro! — a mexicana gritou, sacando sua pistola e apontando para ele ao mesmo tempo que seu braço envolveu o pescoço de Macarena.

A secretária ficou de pé e colocou as mãos na cabeça assustada.

— Ligue para a polícia, gracinha, e avise que temos um sequestro em andamento.

[...]

Um pequeno circo se armou na rua em frente ao escritório do Dr. Fabio Martínez. A polícia fez um cerco e deixou os jornalistas e curiosos para trás. Inspetor Castillo e Helena foram acionados e o homem ligou imediatamente para Zulema, montou em sua moto e seguida de suas garotas foi o mais rápido possível até o local, não compreendendo porque diabos Juana havia mudado os planos.

— Que porra é essa? — Zulema disse assim que desceu de sua moto e se aproximou de Castillo, ultrapassando a fita amarela na companhia de Saray e das outras. — Castillo, o que está havendo? Juana havia me pedido dois milhões de Euros e marcado um encontro no parque.

— Aparentemente ela decidiu mudar os planos — explicou. — Fez um advogado importante de refém e pediu que a secretária nos chamasse. Trouxemos um negociador, vai ficar tudo bem.

— Tudo bem? — riu em deboche. — _Puta mierda!_ Ela queria dois milhões, provavelmente para fugir da Espanha porque sabe que eu _vou_ matá-la e agora decidiu ficar, se enfiar dentro de um prédio cercado pela polícia? Ela vai machucar a Macarena! — quase berrou no rosto do homem velho e manco, sendo contida por Saray que a segurou.

— Zule, por favor, você precisa se acalmar. Ficar nervosa só vai piorar tudo.

— Se Juana quisesse machucá-la, já teria o feito. Se pediu para nos chamar é porque quer negociar. Ela deve estar com medo, por isso mudou os planos — Castillo explicou seu ponto, mas para Zulema era inútil.

A árabe não confiava em Juana.

Então viu Helena há poucos metros de distância e elas trocaram olhares. A maldita decidiu se aproximar.

— O que diabos faz aqui?

— Hija de puta! — Saray rosnou, teve um impulso de ir para cima dela, mas Yolanda foi depressa contê-la e puxá-la para longe, deixando que Zulema e a maldita detetive interagissem.

— Sou da polícia caso tenha se esquecido, Zulema — a mulher falou com um esboço de sorriso. — Posso ver o quanto está nervosa, mas não preciso te dizer que é inútil. Deixe que a polícia faça seu trabalho.

— Esse é o problema, eu não confio no trabalho sujo de vocês — debochou a árabe, encarando-a profundamente. — Especialmente quando é a vida de quem eu _amo_ que está em jogo.

— Dra. Macarena Ferreiro, certo? — sorriu sem nenhuma vontade. — Pesquisei sobre ela, é a única sobrevivente do massacre do ano passado orquestrado por Anabel Villaroch, que está desaparecida há meses... Macarena também ficou desaparecida por um tempo antes de voltar a trabalhar no hospital central. Disseram que no começo ela ia acompanhada por uns seguranças e que você costumava ir buscá-la. Que história de amor interessante, não?! — debochou e Zulema sorriu com o mesmo sarcasmo.

— Não sabia que fofoca fazia parte do trabalho policial, Helena, mas o que eu podia esperar de uma puta inútil feito você?

A outra mulher ignorou a ofensa e se afastou ainda com um sorriso.

**

Dentro da sala, o advogado e a médica estavam sentados próximos um do outro no chão. Em pé, Juana apontava uma arma para eles.

— Você vai falar — apontou para Fábio — e você vai anotar, vadia — jogou um bloco de notas com uma caneta no colo de Macarena. — São minhas exigências para a polícia. Eu quero uma espécie de furgão com armas para eu poder fugir. Quero comida, água, gasolina, tudo que eu preciso para sair dessa merda de país. Quero também as estradas livres da polícia para que eu consiga passar pela fronteira e fugir para Portugal. E quero Zulema aqui.

Macarena a olhou chocada.

— Você vai matá-la!

— Mas primeiro vou te matar na frente dela — sorriu.

Castillo e Helena se aproximaram de Zulema e suas amigas.

— Juana quer fugir para Portugal e fez suas exigências para soltar o Dr. Martínez — o homem falou.

— E a Macarena? — era só isso que importava para a árabe.

— Só vai soltá-la se puder trocá-la por você — foi Helena quem disse com uma expressão indecifrável.

— Pois vamos fazer isso, então — disse sem pensar duas vezes.

— Zulema, no momento em que ela te ver vai meter um tiro na sua cara! — foi Saray quem falou preocupada.

— Não vai, porque ela precisa de um refém para poder escapar.

— Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia — opinou Castillo. — Devíamos continuar tentando uma negociação e-

— Não temos tempo, Juana quer fugir a todo custo, ela não vai nos deixar pensar em outras saídas. Eu vou fazer isso — avisou Zulema alternando o olhar entre os dois policiais. — Avise a puta que eu vou entrar no prédio.

[...]

Desarmada, Zulema adentrou o prédio e subiu pelo elevador. Quando chegou ao andar do escritório foi caminhando devagar até que viu a puta da mexicana com a pistola apontada em sua direção. Ergueu as mãos para o alto, indicando que estava desarmada e se aproximou devagar. Juana a revistou para ter certeza e então a puxou sem delicadeza nenhuma rumo a sala.

Quando Zulema passou pela porta, ela viu Macarena no chão bastante ferida e com roupas estranhas. Seus olhares se cruzaram e viu o alívio nos olhos amendoados ao vê-la ali, ainda que apenas momentâneo, pois Macarena estava com medo do que Juana poderia lhe machucar e isso ficou visível em suas feições.

— Senta, sua puta! — mandou Zahir sentar em uma cadeira, mas a morena não o fez, continuou olhando para Macarena e sentiu uma raiva enorme lhe invadir por causa dos ferimentos dela. — Eu mandei sentar!

Juana usou o revólver para lhe acertar o rosto, cortando sua testa e a derrubando na cadeira. Zulema a olhou com ódio enquanto cobria o machucado com a mão.

— Deixe-a ir... — pediu.

A mexicana riu antes de lhe acertar de novo, agora dando um soco em seu rosto que fez Macarena desviar o olhar, não querendo ver a mulher que amava ser machucada.

— Você não me diz o que fazer! — gritou.

Juana então se afastou com a arma apontada para Zulema e com a outra mão pegou seu facão e se aproximou de Macarena.

— Levanta, puta.

Macarena obedeceu, levantou devagar e Juana colocou o facão contra seu pescoço. Imediatamente Zulema pulou da cadeira e foi em sua direção, mas a mexicana apontou a pistola para ela, fazendo-a parar. Fabio, que estava “sobrando” na sala, sentado perto de Macarena, pegou depressa uma caneta e a enfiou na perna da mexicana, que gritou de dor e deu brecha para que Zahir pudesse atacá-la, agarrando seu corpo e a derrubando no chão, fazendo a pistola deslizar para longe.

Zulema voou em direção a pistola, conseguindo alcançá-la antes da outra. Juana se levantou às pressas e saiu pela porta correndo, fugindo antes que pudesse ser baleada. Então a árabe se aproximou de Macarena, entregando-lhe a pistola e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

— Atire em qualquer um que não for policial! — ordenou antes de pegar o facão da mexicana e sair correndo atrás dela.

Antes de entrar no prédio, a polícia mostrou a planta do mesmo para Zahir e explicou que havia outra saída nos fundos. A árabe não deixaria Juana escapar. Correu o mais rápido que pode atrás da desgraçada até a encurralar em um corredor sem fim.

— Não há escapatória para você, Juana. Vou mandá-la para o inferno junto das suas irmãs. Não era isso que você queria, sua filha da puta?

— Você se acha muito esperta, não é, Zulema? Acha que venceu porque vai me matar? — riu de desespero e deboche. Sabia que ia morrer, mas antes queria ter o gostinho de ver o sofrimento explícito no rosto de Zahir ao saber o que havia feito com sua amada. — Você pode me matar, mas não vai apagar da memória da Macarena o que eu fiz a ela...

— Do que você está falando, puta? — os olhos castanhos de Zulema cintilaram de ódio e seus dedos apertaram ainda mais o cabo do facão erguido. — Aqueles machucados no rosto dela irão sarar e você será se tornará apenas uma memória distante e ridícula.

— É mesmo? Será que ela vai conseguir esquecer da minha boca pelo seu corpo ou dos meus dedos dentro da sua boceta apertada? — gritou histericamente, caindo na gargalhada. — Eu duvido disso, Zulema.

A mexicana viu o choque, o horror e o ódio, um sobrepondo o outro a cada instante nos olhos de Zulema, que de repente teve uma mudança drástica em suas feições, algo que em todos aqueles anos de convivência pelo crime Juana não havia visto. Uma máscara de terror que realmente lhe assustou. Como se ela se transformasse em um _monstro_.

— Zule-

A mais velha avançou sobre si, enterrando a lâmina no meio de sua barriga com toda a força que tinha, gritando ao fazê-lo. Juana sentiu uma dor dilacerante quando a faca atravessou sua pele e seus órgãos. Não conseguiu falar nem respirar e imediatamente o sangue subiu sendo cuspido por seus lábios. Zulema agarrou seus cabelos e fez questão de encarar seus olhos enquanto girava a faca dentro de sua barriga impiedosamente.

— Te vejo no inferno, hija de puta.

**

Depois de escoltar Zulema e Macarena até a mansão após o desfecho do sequestro onde Castillo fez vista grossa para a possível vingança de Zulema, as meninas, incluindo Saray, decidiram deixá-las a sós. A loira estava machucada e provavelmente cansada depois de ficar tanto tempo sequestrada.

No momento que ficaram a sós, Macarena correu para os braços da mulher amada ainda na sala, desabando nos mesmos. Estava tão fraca em todos os sentidos que mal conseguiu chorar, derramou apenas algumas lágrimas. Zulema a segurou firmemente, querendo senti-la, querendo ter certeza de que aquele momento era real, de que a loira estava realmente ali.

Ainda não haviam conversado, a médica não sabia que Zahir estava ciente do que lhe aconteceu enquanto estava em cárcere privado. Não fazia ideia de como contaria a ela que Juana a violou. Sentia-se envergonhada, como se tivesse culpa. Provavelmente se fosse menos estúpida, se tivesse se precavido mais não teria sido sequestrada, muito menos _estuprada_.

— Precisamos cuidar desse rosto — a morena disse com visível sensibilidade, erguendo a mão para tocá-la, usando as costas dos dedos numa carícia leve que fez a loira suspirar. — Agora você está em casa, Maca, vai ficar tudo bem — prometeu, embora em seu interior estivesse lutando ainda com a informação que Juana lhe deu antes de morrer.

Macarena apenas assentiu e se permitiu ser cuidada pela mais velha, que a pôs sentada no sofá e trouxe o kit de primeiros socorros para limpar seus ferimentos. Zulema passou até mesmo uma pomada na pele ao redor de seu olho roxo, o que a fez sorrir fraco. Era gostoso ver o lado cuidador da criminosa, embora preferisse que este não ocorresse em circunstâncias tão difíceis.

— Obrigada — agradeceu de repente, logo após ela terminar o serviço.

Zulema, que estava abaixada a sua frente, olhou dentro de seus olhos.

— Você não tem do que me agradecer — agarrou a mão de Macarena sobre o colo dela. — Se não fosse por mim, você nem teria sido sequestrada — falou com a voz estrangulada, tentando a todo custo não desmoronar. — É minha culpa toda essa merda...

A loira precisou fazer um esforço descomunal para não deixar o pranto vir à tona naquele momento. Ela sentiu a dor de Zulema, a culpa que a mesma estava carregando. Isso, somado as suas próprias emoções, foi suficiente para que lágrimas incontroláveis caíssem de seus olhos.

Maca apertou a mão de Zulema sobre seu colo e estendeu a outra até o rosto dela, secando uma de suas lágrimas.

— Não foi sua culpa — sussurrou.

— Foi, sim — a outra disse meio agressivamente. — Claro que foi. Se não estivesse ao meu lado nada disso teria acontecido. Antes de morrer... Juana me disse o que ela fez a você... — decidiu falar apesar da hesitação.

As duas se encaravam, ambas com medo, ambas com dor. Macarena engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquilo e apertou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente e desviando o olhar, pois se sentiu constrangida.

Então Macarena se levantou rapidamente para fugir e Zulema fez o mesmo.

— Foi uma bobagem — falou de costas para a mais velha, querendo amenizar o fato de ter sido estuprada. — Além disso, eu estava quase desmaiada por causa dos socos.

— Macarena... — Zulema parou bem atrás dela, não sabendo se devia tocá-la ou não. Era uma situação tão fodida. — Porra! Aquela filha da puta... Eu a mataria de novo e de novo se pudesse... — a loira ouviu então a voz trêmula e chorosa de sua amada e se viu obrigada a virar e encarar seus olhos castanhos.

— Você já a matou — agarrou o rosto dela às pressas. — Já me salvou. Acabou, Zulema.

— Eu não salvei, eu a deixei te machucar — o queixo da criminosa tremeu e Macarena se surpreendeu com o excesso de vulnerabilidade e dor que Zulema estava lhe mostrando. — Você me perdoa por isso?

Ferreiro não a culpava pelo que havia passado, mesmo sabendo que se não a conhecesse nada disso teria acontecido. Mesmo assim balançou a cabeça positivamente, lhe dando seu perdão para que a árabe pudesse se tranquilizar ao menos um pouco.

— Eu amo você, Zulema — sussurrou fraca, pondo ambas as mãos no rosto dela. — Você me ama?

— Claro que sim, loira. Nunca amei ninguém como eu amo você — admitiu pela primeira vez.

A loira suspirou aliviada. Já sabia a resposta, mas era tão bom ouvir.

— Então nós vamos superar isso. Vamos superar qualquer coisa — falou com convicção antes de beijar os lábios dela devagar, porque os seus estavam feridos.

A mais velha correspondeu numa doçura e delicadeza que Macarena nunca viu antes. Foi um beijo completamente diferente do que elas estavam habituadas. Não tinha paixão ou desejo, apenas ternura. Era um gesto de amor.

Naquela mesma noite, ao invés de dormirem na clássica conchinha, o casal preferiu sua segunda posição favorita: Zulema deitada de barriga para cima e a loira aconchegada em seus braços, assim se sentindo mais protegida.

[...]

Alguns dias passaram. Havia ganhado uma pequena licença devido ao sequestro, por isso Macarena ficou em casa se recuperando. Zulema saiu poucas vezes para resolver assuntos do clube, mas a maior parte do tempo ficou na mansão ao lado da amada, que aos poucos se curava. Logo o roxo do olho desapareceu assim como os outros machucados visíveis, mas o trauma do que havia sofrido, especialmente a parte da violação... Seria algo que jamais poderia esquecer e que ainda estava afetando e muito suas emoções.

Às vezes a loira chorava sozinha, porque não queria que Zulema a visse em frangalhos e se sentisse culpada. Já não bastava o que havia acontecido, Macarena não queria ter de lidar com a dor e a culpa de sua mulher, que estava se esforçando tanto para agradá-la naqueles dias, chegando até mesmo a cozinhar e fazer chá para ela. A médica só queria esquecer o mais rápido possível o que Juana havia feito, assim poderia retomar sua vida normalmente e superar o trauma.

Zulema contou apenas a Saray sobre o estupro e pediu discrição total. O assunto era delicado e só Macarena tinha autoridade para contá-lo ou não a terceiros. Não queria que ela se sentisse violada de novo, mas precisou desabafar com sua irmã.

— Eu não sei o que fazer, Saray. Tenho tentado de tudo para fazê-la se sentir segura... mas eu sinto que estamos distantes e eu entendo que depois do trauma que ela passou isso é normal, porém... Eu não sei se estou fazendo a coisa certa. Talvez eu devesse dar mais espaço, deixá-la em paz.

— A última coisa que Maca quer é que você se afaste, imbecil — deu um tapa no ombro de sua irmã. — As coisas estão esquisitas porque ela viveu um puta trauma na mão daquela desgraçada e está com medo. Pelo que me disse e pelo que eu mesma já pude ver, vocês sempre foram um casal fogoso e selvagem, não? — sorriu maliciosamente para Zulema, que revirou os olhos.

— Não falarei das minhas intimidades com você, cigana.

— Que seja. Depois que a Maca voltou do sequestro por um acaso você tentou alguma coisa?

Zulema a olhou como se a pergunta fosse absurda. Elas estavam do lado de fora do estúdio Caracara.

— Óbvio que não, ela está traumatizada com... você sabe, caralho.

— Talvez esse seja o problema!

— Não entendo que merda está a dizer, cigana — acendeu um cigarro e tragou, assoprando a fumaça na direção dela.

— Macarena foi violada, isso é um puta trauma, tudo bem, eu entendi. Você quis dar espaço para ela se recuperar nos primeiros dias, por isso não tentou nada, mas permaneceu ali, dando suporte, certo? — a mais velha apenas assentiu. — Só que agora já fazem três semanas, ela até voltou para o hospital, mas vocês ainda não transaram.

— E onde caralhos você está querendo chegar?

— Que Macarena é sua mulher, ela sente sua falta. Sente falta de ser desejada por você.

A árabe ficou pensativa com aquela afirmação de Saray, pois isso não havia passado em sua cabeça. Era estranho como sempre foi perspicaz em todos os aspectos ao longo de sua vida, mas depois de se apaixonar por Macarena, começou a perceber que o amor realmente emburrecia. Às vezes não conseguia enxergar o óbvio.

[...]

Saray estava certa.

Macarena sentia falta de Zulema fisicamente. Havia percebido o afastamento de sua namorada e se no início achou a atitude dela nobre, agora estava preocupada. Depois de tantos dias a loira queria ser beijada, queria ser tocada pela mulher que amava, mas tinha vergonha de tomar iniciativa ou de dizer que estava com saudade. Começou a pensar que talvez aquele afastamento fosse porque Zulema não a desejava mais depois do ocorrido e essa ideia a deixou com medo.

Estava sozinha em casa pensando na situação delas e acariciando Leo quando Zulema chegou de repente e caminhou em sua direção em passos rápidos e decididos, seus olhos castanhos lhe encarando tão profundamente que a deixou sem fôlego.

— Zulema?

Sem dizer uma palavra, a motoqueira lhe pegou pelo quadril e a beijou apaixonadamente, derrubando-a logo em seguida no sofá da varanda.

Apesar do choque inicial, Maca correspondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, porque estava morrendo de saudade. Suas mãos se perderam nos cabelos negros e sua língua disputou espaço com a de Zulema por um longo tempo.

_“Make it rain_

_Make it rain down, low_

_Make it rain_

_Oh, make it rain.”_

**Make it Rain** – Ed Sheeran

— O que é isso? — perguntou sem fôlego com o corpo da outra sobre o seu no sofá, encarando os olhos castanhos de perto.

— Estou com saudade da minha mulher — sussurrou. — Você também está com saudade?

— Muita! — abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes antes de beijar Zulema com desespero, apertando todo o corpo dela contra o seu.

Foi meio desesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. De alguma maneira Zahir conseguia ser incrivelmente intensa sem perder a delicadeza nos toques.

Após desnudá-la por completo, com pressa, a boca de Zulema desceu por todo o seu corpo e em cada lugar que passava, a loira suspirava alto, sentindo como se aqueles beijos a curassem, exorcizando as memórias terríveis do sequestro.

Macarena percebeu que a outra se demorou em seu baixo ventre e parou como se hesitasse. Se ergueu para encará-la, dando seu aval com o olhar para que ela prosseguisse. Zulema obedeceu e fez de maneira magistral o que só ela sabia fazer: _chupá-la._

Em poucos minutos, gemendo manhosamente, agarrada ao sofá, Maca gozou. E só quando estava perto de fazê-lo foi que sua namorada decidiu usar um dedo, mas tão breve e suavemente que mal pode sentir. Sinais claros de que Zulema estava com medo de machucá-la ou de trazer à tona memórias desagradáveis.

Teve uma ideia para contornar a situação.

— Ei, vamos para o quarto, isso ainda não acabou.

Zulema não entendeu direito, apenas seguiu os comandos. Subiram para a suíte e Macarena simplesmente voou sobre ela, lhe derrubando na cama enquanto beijava alternadamente sua boca e seu pescoço com vontade, logo descendo para seus seios desnudos, dando uma sugada forte no mamilo esquerdo a ponto de Zulema grunhir.

— Eu sei que está indo devagar comigo porque tem medo de me ferir, mas eu preciso de você, meu amor — sussurrou no ouvido dela, sentando em seu quadril com força — Preciso que me faça amor comigo do jeito que só você sabe.

O corpo inteiro de Zulema se arrepiou ao ouvir aquilo. Era impossível resistir quando Macarena decidia provocá-la. Segurou forte em seu quadril e num movimento rápido a derrubou do outro lado da cama, indo para cima dela. Em questão de instantes seus dedos firmes estavam afundados na boceta molhada, eles deslizavam fáceis e fortes enquanto Maca gemia desesperadamente, cravando as unhas em suas costas selvagemente.

[...]

Um mês passou e os negócios no estúdio pornô estavam indo de vento em popa.

O clube passava a maior parte do tempo lá, investindo naquele novo empreendimento enquanto tentavam deixar o tráfico para trás, o que ainda estava sendo ajustado. Zulema passava todos os dias gastando neurônios para pensar na melhor forma de conseguirem sair.

Durante aquele período, Saray se aproximou de Daya, uma atriz pornô latina bastante atraente e que tinha um filho de três anos para cuidar. Elas começaram a sair, o que Zulema reparou e gostou, porque era um sinal de que a cigana estava seguindo em frente, esquecendo Kabila, deixando toda a merda do ano anterior para trás...

_“Oh, Father tell me, do we get what we deserve?_

_Whoa, we get what we desserve.”_

**Way down we go** \- Kaleo

Goya, entretanto, não conseguia esquecer do seu “erro”. Ela ia matar Saray porque acreditou que a mesma fosse uma traidora, nunca teve intenção de matar Rizos, quem tanto adorava. Corroída pela culpa, em uma tarde de sábado, quando estavam na mansão de Zulema, Goya se aproximou da cigana, que fazia ajustes em sua moto no jardim.

— Por que você não estava no carro no dia que a Rizos morreu, Saray? — perguntou de repente com uma expressão esquisita.

Saray limpou as mãos de graxa em um pano e se ergueu para olhá-la.

— Ela pediu que eu ficasse com Zulema, que estava sofrendo depois do pé na bunda que levou da Maca... Por que me pergunta isso?

— Porque não era para a Rizos estar lá, não era — disse quase chorando e então Saray entendeu tudo.

— Sua filha da puta! — avançou em Goya, acertando um murro em seu olho.

A gorda estava se sentindo tão culpada pelo assassinato de Kabila que deixou que Saray esmurrasse seu rosto até Zulema e as outras virem às pressas.

— O que está acontecendo? Caralho, pare com isso, Saray! — a líder agarrou sua irmã por trás e a puxou de cima de Goya.

— O que está havendo? — Yolanda era a única realmente confusa ali, pois Altagracia já havia entendido que Goya acabou abrindo o bico...

— Essa filha da puta matou a Rizos! Foi ela quem deu os tiros aquela noite!

— Mas não foi ela quem deu a ordem — Altagracia disse de repente, surpreendendo à todas.

— O que está dizendo, caralho? — Saray já estava a ponto de chorar com o choque e a decepção de descobrir que as meninas que amava haviam matado Rizos. — Quem mandou matar a Rizos?

— Puta mierda, jóder! Cale a boca, Altagracia! — Zulema ladrou, ainda segurando a cigana.

— Não, eu quero saber — Saray empurrou Zulema e se aproximou de Altagracia, parando bem a sua frente, encarando seus olhos. — Diga-me! Quem foi? Foi você, Altagracia?

— Nós pensávamos que você havia dedurado o clube... — admitiu num suspiro pesado. — Goya encontrou escutas no seu carro e sabíamos que se procurássemos a Zulema, ela não faria nada a respeito porque vocês são melhores amigas.

As lágrimas caíam dos olhos da cigana sem parar.

— Eu não acredito que o meu próprio clube matou a mulher que eu amava! Sua puta! — berrou e empurrou Altagracia, mas não teve tempo para acertá-la, porque Zulema e Yolanda a seguraram.

— Saia daqui vocês duas, porra — Zulema disse a Goya, que tinha o rosto destruído, e a Altagracia.

Elas foram embora às pressas.

— Eu não fazia ideia de nada disso — Yolanda falou sincera, realmente perdida na história. — Por Deus, eu não acredito que elas foram capazes... Que loucura! Que merda!

— Você sabia? — Saray olhou para Zulema, vendo na expressão dela que sim. — Por isso estava sempre naquele clima de merda com a Alta?

— Eu não podia te dizer porque ia te desestabilizar completamente, você mesma havia dito que o clube era a única coisa que te restava.

Saray não a culpou por isso, não poderia. Entendeu os motivos do escorpião. Zulema só queria protegê-la da verdade.

_“And way down we go_

_Way down we go_

_Say way down we go_

_Way down we go.”_

**Way down we go** \- Kaleo

— Puta merda, Zulema! — pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça chorando, sentindo-se completamente perdida. — Minhas irmãs mataram a mulher que eu amo. Como eu posso viver com isso?

— Eu não sei — respondeu sinceramente, controlando suas próprias emoções.

Então Saray se afastou e saiu andando pelo jardim em direção aos portões.

— Aonde você vai? — Zulema perguntou.

— Eu preciso pensar — foi a resposta que a outra gritou.

[...]

Vargas pilotou sua moto pelas ruas de Madrid sem rumo durante um longo tempo. Seus pensamentos pareciam correr em círculos, dando voltas inúteis. Ficou remoendo suas memórias, lembrando dos bons momentos ao lado de Rizos, seu grande amor. Apesar de estar gostando de se relacionar com Gaya, não era igual, jamais seria. Eram pessoas e sentimentos diferentes. Além disso, processar o fato de sua amada ter sido morta por suas companheiras do clube era demais. Saray não conseguia aceitar isso. Como poderia continuar no clube, como poderia confiar nelas depois da verdade ter sido revelada?

Não fazia ideia do que faria a seguir.

Zulema não parou de pensar na melhor amiga pelo resto do dia. Tinha medo que ela fizesse alguma bobagem, tentou ligar em seu celular, mas foi inútil. Saray não atendeu nenhuma ligação tampouco respondeu suas mensagens. Decidiu deixá-la em paz. Na hora certa a cigana a procuraria.

Alguns dias passaram e Saray desapareceu até do estúdio, o que deixou a árabe ainda mais preocupada, mas então no meio da semana ela decidiu aparecer em sua casa para conversar.

— Tem tempo para falar?

— Contigo? É claro que sim, cigana.

Zulema estava sozinha na mansão, Macarena estava no hospital.

As duas sentaram mesa do jardim após Zulema buscar uma garrafa de whisky e seu maço de cigarro. Ambas acenderam um cigarro.

— Eu estava preocupada, você desapareceu. Por onde andou?

— Pensando, precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar depois do que descobri — explicou.

— E em qual conclusão chegou?

— Nenhuma. Minhas irmãs mataram a mulher que eu amava. Como se apaga isso? — olhou dentro dos olhos de Zulema.

— Não se apaga — respondeu o óbvio. — Mas a Goya só fez o serviço sujo, você sabe. A cabeça de tudo foi a Altagracia.

— Eu sei disso. Como posso continuar nesse clube desse jeito? Como posso confiar nela?

Zulema assoprou a fumaça do cigarro e suspirou pesadamente. Ela não tinha aquelas respostas, porque ela mesma não confiava mais em Altagracia e nem sabia até quando aquele clube sobreviveria.

— Eu não sei, Saray. Essa decisão é sua, eu não vou interferir. Se você quiser sair do clube, eu vou entender, irmã, mas eu gostaria que ficasse. Eu não conseguirei manter isso sem você. As coisas já estão difíceis o bastante agora que estou tentando nos tirar do crime. Akame está fazendo pressão, eu não sei como os árabes irão reagir...

Saray refletiu por um momento. A situação de sua melhor amiga era mais difícil que a sua se fosse pensar friamente. Zulema liderava a equipe, era responsável por elas e por tudo que acontecia. Se alguma merda acontecesse fosse com outros bandidos ou com a polícia, cairia direto em seu colo.

— Eu estou com você para tudo, Zule, sabe disso, não sabe? Não vou te deixar nunca, porra — esticou a mão livre sobre a mesa e apertou a dela, que deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. — Ainda não sei como farei para conviver com a Altagracia, não sei se consigo perdoá-la, mas por enquanto, para resolvermos essas merdas do clube, eu vou deixar isso de lado.

— Obrigada, Saray. Na hora certa, resolveremos isso.

**

Depois de seu sequestro, Macarena mudou ainda mais. Não gostava da ideia de associar violência a mudanças evolutivas, mas podia dizer que desde o momento em que sua família foi massacrada ela estava se desenvolvendo. Havia deixado de ser uma fraca mimada, aprendeu a lutar, a usar armas, se sentia mais forte e independente, ao mesmo tempo que a cada dia estava mais envolvida com Zulema e o clube, completamente submersa naquela realidade paralela repleta de confusões e sangue.

Mesmo com todos os prós e contras, mesmo sabendo que elas ainda estavam traficando e que a ex policial de Zulema estava na cola delas, o que significava que algo ruim poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, Macarena não estava disposta a desistir. Ela não sairia do lado da morena em momento algum. A amava e queria construir com ela uma família. Essa ideia que surgiu de repente em sua cabeça começou a crescer rapidamente, tomando conta dos seus pensamentos diários mesmo quando estava em cirurgia.

Macarena queria uma família. Elas já tinham um cachorro, mas a loira queria mais. Sempre sonhou em um dia dividir a vida com alguém e ter filhos. Já estavam debaixo do mesmo teto, dividiam a vida, até mesmo problemas os quais a loira nunca pensou que teria, mas ela ainda queria mais. Queria oficializar a relação com alianças e papel passado. Queria filhos. Queria tudo com Zulema Zahir, só não tinha certeza se a mulher desejava o mesmo.

Estava certa do amor de Zulema, ele era inegável, mas não sabia se aquele tipo de desejo alguma vez ocorreu a morena. Ela não parecia o tipo de mulher que sonhava com casamentos e crianças. Na verdade, a parte dos filhos era algo delicado. Macarena tinha muito medo de falar a respeito deles sabendo que Zulema enterrou a própria filha, uma que sequer pode criar.

Com certeza seria uma conversa difícil, mas era necessário. Macarena não podia continuar fingindo que nada estava acontecendo enquanto seus pensamentos a corroíam. O tempo estava passando rápido, logo elas completariam dois anos juntas, compartilhando milhares de coisas e a loira precisava saber que Zulema estava no mesmo barco.

— Loira, pelo amor de Deus, pare de me rodear igual ao cachorro e diga logo o que você quer — Zulema implorou ainda com os olhos focados em gibi de terror, estava estirada no divã enquanto Maca andava de um lado para o outro há mais de quinze minutos.

— Eu quero ter filhos! — falou de uma vez numa espécie de explosão.

Zulema fechou o livro imediatamente, colocou as pernas para fora do móvel, sentando-se e olhando para a médica, que parecia nervosa, como se tivesse medo de falar o que estava pensando.

— _Filhos?_ — perguntou impassível, o rosto uma completa incógnita.

— Sim, eu quero ter filhos contigo, quero me casar contigo, Zulema, quero o pacote completo. Sei que já moramos juntas e é praticamente a mesma coisa, mas para mim alianças, papéis e cerimônias são importantes. Os filhos, na verdade, são o mais importante. Eu sempre quis ser mãe, sempre quis ter um bebê, mas eu quero ter com você, que é o amor da minha vida — falou de uma vez só, mal respirando ao fazê-lo. Zulema estava imóvel, nem um músculo de seu rosto havia se movido.

— Há quanto tempo você tem pensado nisso?

— Mais de um mês.

— E só me disse agora por quê?

— Eu... — estava sem graça, coçou a cabeça, dando passos de um lado para o outro. — Não sabia como dizer, fiquei com medo, eu acho.

— Medo?

— De você ficar brava comigo, talvez. Ou apenas de ser rejeitada. Nós nunca falamos desses assuntos e acho que você nunca quis casar com ninguém, então eu deduzi que soaria uma idiota se te dissesse essas coisas e... A questão dos filhos, eu sei que não deve ser fácil por causa do que você passou, mas é algo que eu realmente queria muito fazer ao seu lado, mas se você não quiser eu entendo porque-

— Macarena, pelo amor de Deus, cale-se!

Zulema se levantou de repente e voou em sua direção, pegando-a pelo rosto e lhe dando um beijo rápido, apenas um selar de lábios que deixou a médica meio abobalhada, pois não havia compreendido o significado de tal reação.

— Claro que eu nunca me imaginei casando nem nenhuma dessas merdas, mas eu também nunca me imaginei amando nem dividindo a vida com alguém e cá estou com você... — exibiu um sorriso de deboche. — A vida é cheia de surpresas, certo?

Macarena sorriu também, mas não estava acompanhando o raciocínio.

— Sim, claro, mas o que quer dizer?

Zulema revirou os olhos sem muita paciência.

— Como uma médica tão inteligente pode ser tão burra às vezes?

— Diga logo, caralho.

A morena sorriu, adorava quando a médica perdia a paciência.

— Maca, eu te amo e só de você ter permanecido ao meu lado depois de tudo que aconteceu é prova mais que suficiente que você também me ama e eu não poderia me sentir mais sortuda por isso. Odeio soar como uma puta idiota romântica, mas é verdade. Sim, eu quero me casar com você e ter seus filhos loiros e ranhentos, satisfeita?

Zulema viu os olhos verdes se esbugalharem e aquele sorriso tão adorável nascer no rosto emocionado da outra. Macarena literalmente pulou de alegria, coisa que nunca havia visto antes e que a fez rir. Então ela se jogou em seus braços, quase lhe derrubando.

— Ah, Zulema! — beijou seus lábios e depois começou a cobrir seu rosto inteiro com beijos. — Eu amo você, sabia disso?

— Claro, porque eu sou _muito_ amável — respondeu aos risos, apertando os braços ao redor de sua loira. — Vamos comemorar.

_“Baby, you got me like, oh_

_You love when I fall apart_

_(Fall apart)_

_So you can put me together_

_And throw me against the wall.”_

**Love on the brain** \- Rihanna

Fizeram uma festa particular. Ligaram o som e beberam várias doses de tequila e drinks de vodca. Macarena estava tão empolgada que aceitou fumar maconha. Ficaram tão loucas e estavam tão felizes que contagiaram o cachorro Leo, que as perseguia latindo e pulando ao som das músicas eletrônicas que tocavam.

Começaram a dançar agarradas. Macarena rebolou, esfregando sua bunda contra o quadril de Zulema, que apertou seu quadril e subiu as mãos pelo seu corpo até seus seios. Depois inverteram as posições e Maca afastou os cabelos escuros para cheirar e morder o pescoço convidativo de sua mulher. Durante todo o processo elas sorriam e dançavam sem parar, realmente chapadas.

Elas pularam, riram, dançaram, se esfregaram, trocaram beijos e amassos até terminarem transando em cima da gigantesca mesa da sala de jantar. Macarena fez Zulema simplesmente deitar na mesa e a chupou vagarosamente, deleitando-se em sua boceta suculenta enquanto metia os dedos dentro dela feito uma desesperada. Zulema gemeu tão alto ao gozar que conseguiu se sobrepor ao som da música.

**

Macarena estava sentada na cama de pernas esticadas com o notebook sobre seu colo. Já era o terceiro site que acessava a respeito de doação de esperma. Havia olhado várias fichas distintas de possíveis doares, mas não sabia bem como escolher. Como ela quem geraria a criança, seus genes estavam inclusos no pacote. Ela era branca, relativamente alta, tinha olhos verdes e era loira. Não queria um doador parecido consigo, mas sim alguém parecido com Zulema.

— Amor, me ajude a procurar — pediu manhosamente quando Zulema voltou para o quarto, saindo da varanda onde estava fumando. — Você é árabe, certo?

— Sim. Vai procurar um doador árabe? — riu enquanto caminhava em direção a cama, sentando perto dela, de frente para si.

— Eu quero que as crianças pareçam com você também — resmungou.

Zulema deu de ombros, para ela isso pouco importava.

— Por mim, podem ser todas iguais a você, pelo menos fisicamente, já que você tem esse sorriso lindo. O jeito, não tenho dúvida que vão puxar o meu por causa da convivência. Vou ensiná-las a serem espertas e fortes.

— Está dizendo que eu não sou esperta e forte? — fez beicinho e tirou o notebook do colo, empurrando-o para o lado.

— Você é um pouco menos esperta e menos forte do que eu — brincou, inclinando-se sobre ela até suas bocas se alcançarem num beijo lento. — Mas eu te amo mesmo assim. Que tal procurar um moreno alto de olhos castanhos e deixar a sorte decidir se as crianças serão idênticas a você ou mais parecidas comigo?

— Fechado!

Selaram o acordo com um beijo apaixonado.

**

As semanas seguintes se resumiram a questão da gravidez.

Macarena estava empolgada demais, por isso Zulema achou melhor mergulhar de cabeça com ela no projeto _bebês_ , deixando o estúdio nas mãos das meninas e às questões do tráfico com Saray. Tinha que estar ao lado de sua mulher na clínica em todas as consultas, mesmo que não entendesse absolutamente nada do que o médico dissesse a respeito do procedimento que fariam. Só entendeu que o esperma do doador que escolheram seria inserido em Macarena e então elas teriam um filho, mas antes disso era necessário que a loira tomasse medicações para estimular a ovulação. Medicações essas que fizeram com que sua amada ficasse irritadiça e ao mesmo tempo muito excitada, agarrando Zahir a toda e qualquer hora, o que não foi realmente um problema.

Depois que a inseminação finalmente ocorreu nada mais restava senão esperar pelo resultado. Macarena podia engravidar ou não. Como ela era jovem e saudável assim como o doador escolhido, as chances estavam mais favoráveis, mas ainda assim, disse o médico, era melhor manter as expectativas controladas para não haver grande frustração caso a gravidez não viesse logo de cara. Ainda segundo o médico bigodudo o qual Zulema apelidou carinhosamente de _Seu Madruga,_ engravidar de primeira era questão de _sorte_.

Que a sorte estivesse ao favor delas.

Tão focada em seu relacionamento e no projeto de ser mãe, Zulema sequer desconfiou que Altagracia estava tramando por debaixo dos panos contra ela e o clube. Tudo porque depois de ter dado a ordem para matar Saray e consequentemente ser responsável pela morte de Rizos, Altagracia, que não era nem um pouco ingênua, sabia que em algum momento teria de prestar contas. Depois que Saray descobriu o que ela havia feito, teve certeza de que seus dias estavam contados no clube e não podia arriscar sua vida, por isso entrou em contato com Helena, pois sabia que a inspetora estava completamente focada em destruir Zulema Zahir, então lhe ofereceria a cabeça dela de bandeja.

Sem imaginarem o que estava prestes a acontecer, Zulema e Saray estavam felizes e decidiram dar uma festa no estúdio para comemorar o sucesso do novo negócio. Encheram o lugar com bebida e música e as atrizes pornôs se agitaram. Piper aproveitou para tentar se aproximar da árabe.

— Querida, eu sou uma mulher comprometida — explicou quando a loira tentou beijá-la após dançarem sem se encostar. Macarena ainda não havia chegado porque estava no hospital. — Eu gosto de você, somos sócias, estamos nos dando bem, mas não vai passar disso — afirmou com um leve sorriso.

Piper não estava acostumada a ser rejeitada, afinal, era uma mulher atraente e vivia do sexo. Saber seduzir era o mínimo e ela fazia isso como ninguém. Além do mais, estava realmente interessada em Zulema e o álcool subiu a sua mente.

— Estamos só nos divertindo, Zule — murmurou, pondo as mãos sobre os ombros dela, dando uma risada e quase se jogando em seus braços. — Relaxa. Sua mulher não está aqui agora.

— Foda-se — disse meio rudemente, segurando Piper com força pelos braços para fazê-la lhe soltar. — Eu estou e eu não quero.

Se afastou, deixando a loira de olhos azuis para trás com um semblante nada feliz.

Macarena chegou logo depois e ainda na entrada se deparou com Piper que ainda não conhecia e foi hostilizada pela mesma.

— O que uma médica metida a besta está fazendo num estúdio pornô? — perguntou com os braços cruzados, medindo a outra loira da cabeça aos pés.

— Esse estúdio pornô agora pertence a minha mulher — murmurou irritada. — E quem diabos é você?

— A outra dona do estúdio, querida.

Ferreiro fechou o semblante com aquela notícia, ficando realmente furiosa. Não era burra e não levou dois segundos para concluir que aquela vadia lhe tratou mal porque estava afim de Zulema. Adentrou o lugar com cara de poucos amigos e foi direto atrás de sua mulher.

— O que foi, loira? — Zahir perguntou confusa quando Macarena se aproximou visivelmente irritada, lhe agarrando pelo braço e a arrastando até o banheiro do estúdio.

— Aquela puta chamada Piper está afim de você! — falou depois de entrarem.

— E daí? Eu não podia me importar menos. Que se foda.

— Ah, é? Não se importa nem um pouco?

Zulema franziu o cenho, realmente surpresa com aquele gesto de ciúmes inesperado. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso maldoso.

— Está mesmo com ciúmes, Maca?

Num acesso de fúria, a médica simplesmente a empurrou contra a parede e de repente abriu seu casaco de couro abruptamente junto da camisa que usava por baixo, quase estourando os botões, deixando seu corpo explícito. Zulema gargalhou, amando o rumo da situação. A loira, ainda no comando, agarrou seu rosto e a beijou furiosamente, dando início ao que seria um sexo selvagem no estúdio do banheiro.

Quando estava sentada na pia de pernas abertas e Zulema entre elas, metendo os dedos em sua boceta enquanto chupava seu pescoço, Macarena viu a porta do banheiro se abrir e quem apareceu foi Piper. O prazer de Macarena ao ver o olhar assustado e até mesmo invejoso daquela puta foi tão grande que a fez sorrir para ela enquanto afundava os dedos nos cabelos negros de sua mulher.

[...]

_“Knock-knock-knockin' on Heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on Heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on Heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on Heaven's door.”_

**Knocking on heavens door** \- Raign

Zulema estava na mansão com Macarena, Goya e Yolanda. Saray estava em algum lugar com sua nova namorada e Altagracia havia desaparecido, o que nos últimos tempos andava recorrente. A árabe começou a desconfiar, mas quando sentiu o cheiro do perigo, era tarde demais.

Estavam reunidas no jardim fumando, bebendo e conversando aleatoriamente quando Helena Martínez surgiu acompanhada de outros policias, fazendo um verdadeiro escândalo nos portões. Mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, Zulema foi recebê-los.

— Que caralhos é isso, Helena?

Os policias adentraram a mansão e foram circulando por todos os cantos como se estivessem em busca de algo e não tardaram a encontrar as armas do próximo carregamento.

— Uma denúncia anônima — disse com um sorriso vitorioso, exibindo um mandato de busca e apreensão nas mãos. — Traficando armas, Zulema? — perguntou com deboche ao ver seus policiais surgirem com várias AK’S 47, pois já sabia do histórico dela.

Zulema fez uma expressão de ódio impagável ao ser pega desprevenida.

Goya e Yolanda ficaram sem reação, Macarena praticamente entrou em pânico.

— Quem entregou? Altagracia? Aquela puta estúpida — murmurou com raiva, embora sorrisse. — Isso não vai dar em nada, você sabe. Não ficarei presa muito tempo.

— Eu não me importo — sua ex disse com o rosto bem próximo ao seu. — O tempo que for já é o suficiente. Só quero estragar essa sua felicidade — murmurou, olhando então para Macarena, que estava ao longe com uma expressão de pânico. — Zulema Zahir, Goya Castro e Yolanda Montero, vocês estão presas por posse de armas.

Um policial se aproximou de Goya, outro de Yolanda e um de Zulema para colocar as algemas em seus pulsos. Zulema ficou encarando Helena com um sorriso de ódio mortal.

_“Mama, put my guns in the ground_

_I can't shoot them anymore_

_That cold black cloud is coming down_

_Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door.”_

**Knocking on heavens door** \- Raign

— Não! — Macarena correu em direção a sua amada, abraçando-a forte.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, loira. Saray vai cuidar de você. Eu vou resolver isso.

— Eu te amo! — disse desesperada, chorando. Beijou a boca dela antes que Zulema fosse arrastada junto das outras para fora da mansão.

Helena presenciou a cena e desfrutou de cada instante, sentindo uma satisfação impagável por aquela pequena vingança, mesmo que soubesse que era pouco perto do ódio que sentia de Zulema e que não tardaria até que ela fosse solta novamente.

Macarena caiu de joelhos no jardim depois que viu a mulher que amava e suas amigas serem levadas pela polícia. Estava sozinha e grávida. Havia descoberto há poucos dias e queria fazer uma surpresa a Zulema, mas não teve tempo de lhe dar a notícia.

Como caralhos ela não previu que aquilo aconteceria?

Ligou para Saray imediatamente, mas ela não atendeu porque obviamente devia estar ocupada com sua namorada. Deixou mensagem contando o que havia acontecido. Não havia alternativa senão esperar.

— E agora? Que merda eu faço? — perguntou a si mesma ainda no jardim. Leo veio correndo até suas pernas, latindo e pedindo atenção. — Está tudo fodido, Leo, tudo fodido! — choramingou para o cão, que latiu em resposta. Se sentou na grama para abraçá-lo e ficou ali por um longo tempo, chorando enquanto sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas, pensando no que aconteceria a seguir, no que ela faria agora que estava grávida e sua mulher presa.

Talvez a ideia de ter filhos tivesse sido um erro, mas agora era tarde demais.

 _Não!_ gritou para si mesma. A ideia de engravidar não foi um erro, assim como estar com Zulema também não era. A morena só havia sido presa porque a maldita policial havia armado para ela. Macarena não desistiria de Zulema, não a deixaria por causa disso. Ficaria firme e forte, independente do que acontecesse a seguir. Esperaria por ela o tempo que fosse necessário, porque a amava, porque acreditava em seu amor, acreditava que podiam ser felizes lado a lado, superando todas aquelas merdas.

_“Pasarás sin ser visto y te encontraré_

_Escoltado por tus guardianes_

_Yo te encontraré_

_Como un animal desesperado_

_Yo te encontraré.”_

**Como un animal** – Najwa Nimri


	8. OITAVO ATO

“O inferno está vazio e todos os demônios estão aqui.”

 **A Tempestade** – William Shakespeare

O cárcere era o pior lugar para se estar. Era o próprio inferno na terra.

Atrás das grades, privada de liberdade, alheia aos acontecimentos do mundo, longe daqueles que amavam, as pessoas sentiam que poderiam enlouquecer facilmente. Zulema conhecia a sensação, pois ficou presa por uma década. Na época, não tinha ninguém que a esperasse por de trás dos muros, mas ainda assim sofreu demasiadamente porque sua maior aspiração na vida sempre foi ser livre. Agora, entretanto, além da liberdade, haviam muitas outras coisas em jogo.

Presa ao lado de Yolanda e Goya por causa de uma armação de sua ex Helena e de uma traição de uma de suas companheiras, Altagracia, passou todos os dias e noites pensando em sua vingança, porque ela não podia deixar barato. Pelo menos não em relação à Altagracia. Helena, apesar de ser uma filha da puta, era policial e fazia seu trabalho ainda que por vezes burlando a lei. Altagracia, entretanto, foi sua amiga e parceira por anos. Quem a desgraçada pensava que era para traí-la de forma tão vil?

_“I'm trying but I keep falling down_

_I cry out but nothing comes now_

_I'm giving my all and I know peace will come_

_I never wanted to need someone.”_

**Helium** \- Sia

Como já sabia desde o início, não ficaram tanto tempo na prisão, apenas _um ano e dois meses_ , porém um ano era tempo suficiente para deixá-la furiosa, especialmente porque sua mulher havia acabado de engravidar quando teve de ir presa. Zulema recebeu a notícia dias depois quando Macarena foi visitá-la naquele pulgueiro onde sequer podiam se tocar. A felicidade que lhe invadiu com a notícia foi abafada pelo fato de que não poderia estar com ela durante a gestação, provavelmente nem mesmo no parto. Mesmo assim sua loira garantiu que gravaria tudo para que ela assistisse depois e que a visitaria semanalmente.

Foram longos e difíceis meses tanto para Zulema quanto para Macarena.

A loira tinha que trabalhar, administrar sua gravidez sozinha e ir visitar sua mulher. Por sorte teve Saray ao seu lado durante todos os momentos sempre lhe ajudando fosse fazendo compras e levando para a mansão ou a acompanhando nos ultrassons. A cigana também levava dinheiro semanalmente, fruto dos lucros do estúdio, porque além de terem prendido Zulema, também confiscaram seus milhões, deixando-a apenas com a mansão, a moto e o carro. Macarena insistia que não era preciso, pois ganhava um salário excelente no hospital, mas Vargas obedecia às ordens de sua irmã, que eram de entregar à loira toda sua parte dos lucros.

Nos primeiros meses, Macarena visitou Zulema todas as semanas em encontros íntimos onde podiam não apenas transar, mas se tocar livremente. A primeira vez que Zahir sentiu seu filho se movendo dentro da loira foi incrivelmente emocionante, deixando-a abobalhada. Seus olhos marejaram e ela sorriu tão alegremente, como se não estivesse presa, cercada de filhas da puta querendo lhe cortar a garganta. Foi a única vez que Ferreiro viu sua mulher feliz ali dentro.

Conforme a gravidez avançou e Maca descobriu que seu bebê era, na verdade, gêmeos, e sua barriga triplicou de tamanho da noite para o dia, Zulema pediu que ela não fosse mais visitá-la, nem mesmo depois que eles nascessem. Queria esperar para conhecê-los quando saísse daquele chiqueiro. Apesar da saudade gritante, a loira obedeceu. Seria melhor assim.

No dia de saírem da prisão Saray estava do lado de fora dos portões esperando por suas amigas.

— Suas hijas de puta! — gritou de alegria ao ver as três, especialmente Zulema. — Finalmente, caralho!

Yolanda foi a primeira a correr para abraçar a cigana, estava com saudade dela. Depois foi a vez de Goya e por último veio o reencontro das irmãs.

— _Puta madre_ , cigana, como eu senti sua falta! — Zulema a abraçou o mais forte que pode, dando tapas nas costas dela, que fez o mesmo consigo.

— Nem me fale, irmã, nem me fale. Nada é o mesmo sem você.

— Onde está Maca e meus filhos? — perguntou ansiosa ao se soltarem, vendo que somente Saray havia ido buscá-la de carro.

— Na mansão, esperando por você.

— Vamos dar uma festa para comemorar, putas! — Goya gritou, passando um braço por cima dos ombros de cada uma delas.

— Isso! Uma festa para comemorar a liberdade!

Zulema riu, balançando a cabeça. A única coisa que queria realmente era sua família. Abraçar Macarena, segurar seus filhos nos braços. Ela nem sabia se eram duas meninas ou dois meninos ou um casal. Não tinha ideia nem de como as crianças se chamavam, tudo porque fez questão que Maca ficasse o mais longe possível nos últimos meses. Foi doloroso, mas sabia que era melhor dessa forma.

[...]

_“Help me out of this hell_

_Your love lifts me up like helium_

_Your love lifts me up when I'm down down down_

_When I've hit the ground_

_You're all I need.”_

**Helium** \- Sia

Macarena nunca se sentiu tão ansiosa em toda sua vida. Esperava pela chegada de Zulema e das outras no jardim da mansão com seus gêmeos, que estavam no carrinho dormindo lado a lado. Havia colocado sua melhor roupa, arrumado seus longos fios loiros e se maquiado para aquele “evento”. Queria estar bonita para a chegada de sua mulher, Zulema merecia uma bela recepção após todos aqueles meses trancada.

Não foi fácil ficar longe da amada, especialmente quando se viu obrigada a parar de visitá-la. O parto dos gêmeos, cuidar deles sozinha... Macarena havia sido realmente uma rocha para suportar tanta coisa. Apesar da ajuda de Saray, não foi a mesma coisa que teria sido caso sua mulher estivesse ao seu lado. No fim, o mérito era todo seu por ter cuidado tão bem dos bebês e administrado a casa e todo o resto.

Quando os portões se abriram e Zulema apareceu acompanhada das outras, o coração da loira saltou tão forte dentro do peito que ela acreditou por um instante que fosse ter um piripaque. Abriu um sorriso enorme, imediato, e viu sua amada sorrir também enquanto caminhava em sua direção devagar ao invés de correr como Macarena gostaria.

— Loira, que saudade de você! — falou assim que parou na frente dela e, sem pensar duas vezes, Macarena pulou em seus braços, envolvendo seu quadril com as coxas e o pescoço com os braços. — Ah, meu amor!

— Que saudade, Zulema, puta merda — resmungou enquanto enchia o rosto da criminosa de beijos.

Zahir riu, segurando-a nos braços por um tempo, depois colocando-a no chão.

— A saudade faz bem, loira, acende a paixão — disse com seu bom humor, roubando um beijo rápido dos lábios finos. — Cadê nossos filhos?

— Ali — a loira apontou em direção ao carrinho, que estava há um metro de distância. O coração de ambas acelerou naquele momento. — Como você não me deu nenhuma instrução do que fazer, escolhi o nome deles sozinha...

Zulema se aproximou bem devagar, olhando quase que embasbacada para os dois bebezinhos grandes e bochechudos que dormiam lado a lado. Um deles usava uma roupinha rosa e o outro azul, o que a fez concluir que se tratava de um casal.

— Como se chamam? — perguntou sem tirar os olhos deles, boquiaberta, alternando o olhar entre ambos, que estavam agora acordados, movendo as mãozinhas e os pezinhos, girando os olhos ao redor como se estivessem entendendo o que acontecia.

— Rosa e Henrique — Maca falou tentando conter um sorriso cheio de dentes e as lágrimas que queriam vir à tona.

— Rosa e Henrique — repetiu como uma tola, ajoelhando-se em frente ao carrinho, tocando os dois ao mesmo tempo, uma mão sobre a barriga de cada um. — Olá, bebês, como estão, hm? — falou suavemente, um tom de voz que Maca jamais ouviu, tampouco suas colegas que estavam logo atrás observando a cena. — Porra, loira... — Zulema olhou para Maca por um instante, ainda abaixada. — Eu não acredito. São nossos, mesmo?

Macarena sorriu e duas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos enquanto assentia.

— São, meu amor, são nossos.

Zulema não resistiu e se inclinou para beijá-los, não sabendo em qual focar a atenção, pois ambos eram lindos e deliciosos além de muitíssimos parecidos. Os fiozinhos loiros em ambas as cabeças eram um charme, além das bochechas gordas e dos olhos verdes. Então ela resolveu pegá-los no colo. Começou por Rosa, que ergueu no alto, imitando a cena do filme do rei leão, fazendo o neném rir.

— Merda, Zule, você é mãe de novo! — Saray disse, se aproximando e dando um tapa em seu ombro. — Veja como seus filhos são lindos.

Lágrimas súbitas rolaram dos olhos castanhos sem que sequer Zahir se desse conta. Ela era mãe de novo. Lembrou de Fatima, da sensação de carregá-la em seu ventre por nove meses, da dor do parto e a dor maior de perdê-la... Era uma história tão triste que poderia tê-la feito se recusar a ser mãe novamente, mas ali, segurando Rosa em seus braços, olhando para ela e para Henrique ainda no carrinho alcançando o próprio pé com as pequeninas mãos... Zulema os amava. Eles eram seus filhos. Seus e de Macarena.

— Eu te amo, Maca — Zulema falou apaixonadamente quando a loira pegou Henrique no colo e se aproximou dela. As duas se beijaram, cada uma segurando um deles. As outras aplaudiram.

— Viva a família Ferreiro Zahir! — Saray berrou.

— Viva! — as outras gritaram.

**

À noite deram uma pequena festa sem prostitutas, apenas algo intimista. Um churrasco entre irmãs e família. Saray convidou sua namorada Gaya. Todas ficaram conversando e comendo amigavelmente. Zulema não desgrudou de seus filhos nem por um instante, sendo de longe a mãe mais coruja que todas ali já haviam visto, o que era bastante esquisito e fofo.

Maca admirava encantada como sua mulher cuidava dos bebês, dava atenção aos dois igualmente. Durante o tempo da festa, sempre que um deles chorava, Zulema o pegava antes que Macarena pudesse pensar em fazê-lo. Ainda no primeiro dia de liberdade trocou fraldas, limpou vômito e ninou seus filhos.

— Eles não vão fugir se você se afastar um pouco, sabe — Maca murmurou com um sorriso, levando uma cerveja para a morena, que estava sentada de frente para o carrinho deles. — Curta a festa, você acabou de sair da prisão...

— Teremos tempo para outras festas, Maca. Para todas as festas do mundo. Não recusei essa porque as meninas merecem depois dos meses que passamos naquele inferno, mas hoje eu só quero estar com você e com eles — explicou, pegando a cerveja e deixando sobre a mesa para depois tomar a mão da loira e puxá-la para sentar em seu colo.

Macarena sentou e a abraçou pelo pescoço, encarando seus olhos de perto.

— Estou com tanta saudade — sussurrou para ela. — Foi tão difícil esses meses que não nos vimos... — choramingou, encostando suas testas. Suspiraram juntas.

— Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei — Zulema a apertou nos braços. — Mas agora nada mais vai nos separar, eu prometo. Vamos ter a vida que você sempre quis, a vida que você merece...

— E que vida seria essa?

Zulema olhou para o lado por um instante, certificando-se de que as outras estavam distantes e ocupadas o suficiente para não lhe ouvir.

— Uma vida longe do crime, longe de toda essa merda. Vamos recomeçar em outra cidade, eu vou sair do clube.

Os orbes verdes se expandiram em surpresa.

— Está falando sério, Zulema? — perguntou meio duvidosa. Era bom demais para ser verdade. — Você largaria as meninas para trás?

— Eu as amo — murmurou, olhando para elas por um instante. — mas não posso continuar vivendo assim, nós não podemos, ainda mais agora que temos essas belezinhas — apontou com o queixo para os bebês no carrinho. Macarena a encarava atenta. — Vou continuar com o plano de tirá-las do tráfico, resolverei isso de uma vez, vou conseguir algum dinheiro porque os desgraçados me roubaram e vou me vingar da Altagracia, então acabou.

O alívio que Macarena sentiu ao ouvir aquilo foi tamanho que Zulema conseguiu perceber através de sua expressão. A loira suspirou e lhe abraçou com ainda mais força.

A árabe não estava mentindo, não tinha motivo para fazê-lo. Ela realmente estava cansada de tanta violência e confusão. Não queria retornar a prisão, muito menos perder a família linda que havia construído. Ela queria passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de Macarena e de seus filhos. Queria sossegar, mas antes precisava ajeitar as coisas.

[...]

Após o término da festa, quando todas foram embora, Zulema foi colocar seus filhos para dormir e ficou realmente surpresa com a decoração impecável que Macarena fez em um dos quartos para hospedá-los. Achou tão bonita que ficou com pena de ter de vender a mansão para irem morar em outro lugar, mas sabia que era preciso. Tinham que deixar a merda de Madrid para trás.

Ninou primeiro Rosa, que era um charme assim como Maca. O sorriso desdentado daquele bebê encheu o coração da morena com uma alegria sufocante. Depois deu toda sua atenção a Henrique, que era demasiadamente agitado e manhoso, também lembrava muito sua loira.

Zulema fez ambos adormecerem depois de lhes dar mamadeira e os botou no berço. Macarena observou tudo de longe, babando de amores, desacreditada em como sua amada levava jeito com crianças. Não imaginou que Zahir fosse ficar tão feliz sendo mãe novamente.

— Uau, você leva mesmo jeito com os gêmeos — falou quando a mesma se afastou dos berços e foi em sua direção. — Leva mais jeito do que eu que estou com eles há meses. Tem dias que eu não consigo fazer o Henrique dormir por nada nesse mundo!

— É o meu charme, loira, é irresistível — deu uma piscada para ela antes de agarrar sua mão e puxá-la para fora do quarto.

— Deve ser mesmo, porque não é possível... — duas covinhas surgiram e Zulema a beijou no corredor.

Foram até a suíte.

— Por que Rosa e Henrique? — quis saber, estava curiosa desde que Maca lhe disse os nomes.

— Bem, Rosa é um clássico, acho que não tem muito o que explicar — deu um sorriso tímido, indo até a cama e sentando para tirar seus sapatos. — E Henrique, bem... porque além de ser bonito, eu gostei do significado.

— E o que significa? — Zulema tirou suas botas sem deixar de olhá-la.

— Metade do nome significa príncipe e a outra metade lar.

A árabe sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

— Você gostou?

— Sim, você tem bom gosto, Doutora Ferreiro — tirou suas peças de cima e logo estava abrindo sua calça sem deixar de olhar para Macarena com ares intensos e eróticos.

Maca sorriu, ainda sentada na cama. Então tirou sua própria blusa, exibindo seu sutiã branco, que tirou a seguir, exibindo seios ainda mais fartos por causa da amamentação. Os olhos de Zahir caíram sobre eles imediatamente.

— Ah, eu senti saudade disso...

A médica sorriu com malícia e se deitou na cama como estava: com as pernas cobertas pelo jeans para fora, os braços esticados para cima, um olhar sensual direcionado a sua mulher.

— Sentiu? Eu ainda estou morrendo de saudade. Sinto falta dos seus toques aqui — passou as mãos pelos próprios seios sensualmente — por todo meu corpo — desceu tocando a própria barriga até alcançar a barra da calça, então abriu o botão e desceu o zíper. Enfiou a mão por dentro e apertou seu próprio sexo por cima da calcinha, soltando um gemidinho provocativo. — Hm... Não sente essa falta de me tocar, Zule?

— Caralho, sim!

Zulema correu na direção dela, se inclinou sobre ela, beijando desesperadamente o meio de seus seios, descendo pela barriga enquanto suas mãos puxavam a calça com força e rapidez, fazendo o jeans deslizar pelas belíssimas pernas de sua loira.

Maca sorriu, exibindo suas covinhas. Suas mãos se perderam nos cabelos escuros enquanto Zulema lambia a parte interna de sua coxa já desnuda, a boca subindo até alcançar sua virilha, trazendo aquele calor delicioso que a fez se arrepiar inteira.

Quando Zulema deu um puxão no tecido fino de sua calcinha a ponto de rasgá-la, Macarena precisou conter uma gargalhada cobrindo a boca com a mão para não acordar os bebês.

— Que selvagem.

— Um pouco, sim, mas eu estou mesmo é desesperada de saudade, loira.

Olhou nos olhos dela ao dizer isso e em seguida afundou o rosto no meio de suas coxas, a boca direto na boceta encharcada mergulhando com vontade naquele fruto viciante do qual estava necessitada há tempos.

**

Se perder em Macarena era tudo que Zulema precisava aquela noite. E foi o que fez incontáveis vezes, de maneiras diferentes.

A chupou tanto que a loira pensou que fosse derreter. Depois a colocou de quatro no meio da cama e a tomou para si com o strapon, segurando seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo ao fazê-lo. Logo em seguida, Maca cavalgou em seu colo por longos minutos, gemendo enquanto seus olhares estavam conectados, presos um no outro por um sentimento muito maior que desejo.

Era tarde quando se deitaram abraçadas, realmente exaustas.

Zulema ficou acariciando os fios loiros e os dedos de Maca deslizavam suavemente por sua barriga. Ela estava deitada em seu peito.

— Eu estou feliz pela sua decisão — a médica confessou. — Sabe que eu adoro o clube, amo as meninas também, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu... A traição da Altagracia e vocês na cadeia... Acho que a melhor alternativa é irmos embora daqui.

— Eu sei, meu bem, e nós iremos — deu um leve beijo na testa da outra. — Eu prometo, Maca, mas agora... — soltou-se da mulher delicadamente e se levantou da cama, o que fez a loira franzir o cenho.

— O que está fazendo?

A árabe caminhou até suas roupas e tirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha preta aveludada.

Imediatamente a loira sentou na cama boquiaberta, os olhos esbugalhados diante do óbvio.

_“You lift me up and I am found_

_You lift me up before I hit the ground_

_You lift me up when I'm down down down_

_You lift me up before I hit the ground_

_You lift me up and I am found_

_You lift me up before I hit the ground_

_You lift me up when I'm down down down_

_You lift me up before I hit the ground.”_

**Helium** \- Sia

— Na sua lista de desejos estava incluso alianças, certo? — Zulema sorriu meio tímida enquanto caminhava de volta para a cama. Abriu a caixinha e exibiu alianças de ouro branco, uma era fina e delicada com uma pedra de diamante em cima e a outra grossa, meio rústica, provavelmente a da árabe;

— Zulema! — falou emocionada, os olhinhos amendoados brilhando.

— Vamos nos casar, loira.

[...]

Apesar de suas palavras terem sido verdadeiras, não seria fácil nem rápido sair. Se antes precisava apenas retirar o clube do tráfico de armas e já estava com dificuldade para fazê-lo, agora também teria de localizar Altagracia e matá-la, além de ajuntar algum dinheiro para que pudessem recomeçar, pois Zulema Zahir não estava disposta a ser sustentada pela esposa médica e viver como uma pessoa medíocre.

Ela merecia mais.

_Queria mais._

Foi se encontrar com Akame o mais cedo possível após sair da prisão. Levou apenas Saray e Goya consigo, Yolanda ficou cuidando do estúdio.

— Finalmente livre, Zulema. Te felicito — Akame a cumprimentouassim que se encontraram no mesmo ponto de encontro. Estava acompanhada por outras quatro chinesas. — Veio falar sobre os negócios? Fiquei sabendo que perdeu sua fortuna para a polícia, creio que não vai querer parar de vender nossas armas agora...

— Sim e não, Akame, sim e não. Eu preciso de dinheiro, muito dinheiro e num espaço curto de tempo, mas ainda assim quero parar com os negócios das armas. Essa merda já deu para mim. Agora eu tenho uma família para cuidar e minhas meninas também não querem mais tirar prisão ou serem baleadas — seu sorriso debochado era impagável. — Creio que você entende minha situação, certo?

— Claro que sim e já previa por isso. Durante o tempo que você passou presa, novos mexicanos surgiram na cidade — o olhar da árabe se estreitou ao ouvir aquilo. — Mas não se preocupe, eles não têm nada a ver com Juana e suas falecidas. São um grupo de homens que trabalham para o poderoso Victor Ramala, o rei da cocaína.

Zulema segurou no quadril, encarando-a.

— Já ouvi falar dele.

— Como estou em expansão, achei um gesto de boa fé recebê-lo amigavelmente, oferecendo o repasse das suas armas.

— Claro, claro — coçou o queixo antes de alcançar o maço de cigarro na parte interna do casaco. — Está de negócios com o mexicano cocaleiro, então?

— Sim, porque é incrivelmente lucrativo e seguro. Ramala é intocável. A quantidade de homens que o servem... É impressionante. Pensei que talvez você se interessasse em participar dessa sociedade, seria lucrativo para ambos.

Saray e Goya se entreolharam naquele momento, atentas a conversa e com medo do que Zulema faria a seguir.

Entrar no tráfico de drogas era mil vezes pior do que traficar armas.

— E como seria essa sociedade, Akame?

— Você continua fornecendo minhas armas e transporta a cocaína do Ramala pelas cidades próximas de Madrid. A porcentagem que ele está oferecendo para quem fizer o serviço é muito alta. Estamos falando de muito dinheiro num curto período de tempo, como você disse — a chinesa sorriu, observando Zulema tragar e soprar o ar para cima.

— Mas a minha ideia é sair da vida do crime, não me aprofundar mais nela — murmurou o óbvio. — Traficar cocaína não me parece uma saída.

— É provisório, para que você junte o dinheiro que precisa antes de sair — explicou.

— E depois? Quem vai assumir o meu lugar quando eu sair?

Então um sorriso bastante ardiloso atravessou o rosto da chinesa, que tinha um brilho nos olhos escuros. Ela nem precisava dizer nada, pois Zulema já sabia exatamente qual era a resposta.

— Você é ainda mais esperta do que eu pensei, Akame.

— Vamos fechar negócios? Posso ligar para Ramala marcando um encontro?

Zahir ponderou por um momento, mas não viu outra alternativa. Era a única maneira de levantar dinheiro rápido. Também pareceu uma boa garantia para poder sair sem retaliações do negócio. Traficaria cocaína por um tempo e então deixaria tudo nas mãos de Akame sem olhar para trás.

Jogou a bituca do cigarro ao chão e pisou em cima com a bota antes de esticar a mão para Akame.

— Negócio fechado.

A chinesa apertou sua mão, selando o pacto.

Não havia como voltar atrás.

— Mas eu preciso de mais uma coisa — Zulema acrescentou, fazendo as sobrancelhas da outra se erguerem.

— Diga.

— Que me ajude a localizar Altagracia Guerrero, a filha da puta que me traiu.

[...]

Macarena não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Tráfico de cocaína? — perguntou indignada, pondo as mãos na cintura. — Você me disse que estava saindo dessa merda e agora vai traficar cocaína?

— É uma saída alternativa e temporária para resolver o problema de dinheiro — se justificou inutilmente.

A loira fez um gesto com a mão e a interrompeu.

— Foda-se o dinheiro, não precisamos de milhões. Eu recebi várias propostas de hospitais fora de Madrid, posso manter a casa tranquilamente pelo tempo que você precisar até encontrar um emprego! — falou quase gritando, porque estava revoltada com a mudança de planos.

— Eu não quero ser sustentada por você, merda! — Zulema berrou, olhos castanhos fuzilando os verdes. Estavam em pé discutindo no meio da sala. — Eu não conseguiria viver dessa maneira, você não entende? Só irei ajuntar o suficiente para podermos partir e também preciso encontrar a filha da puta da Altagracia.

— Ela já deve ter saído do país a essa altura, que diferença faz?

Macarena não conseguia pensar igual Zulema por mais que se esforçasse. Para ela, as coisas eram mais simples. Existia o certo e o errado e o certo, naquele caso, era largar tudo para trás e recomeçar o mais longe possível para manter sua família sã e salva.

— Faz toda diferença para mim. Ela era integrante do clube e nos traiu, caralho! Eu não posso deixá-la viver. É assim que as coisas funcionam. Também não posso ir embora antes de deixar as meninas bem. Eu sou assim, eu não posso mudar, Macarena! — admitiu visivelmente alterada, olhando com sinceridade para os olhos verdes.

Zulema não mentiu antes quando disse que sairia, também não estava mentindo naquele momento. O problema eram as circunstâncias desfavoráveis. Ela não podia controlar as coisas, por mais que quisesse.

Respirou pesadamente, olhou para cima, passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros. O clima estava pesado, carregado de tensão. Não queria brigar com sua loira, afinal, haviam ficado longe uma da outra por longos meses.

— E quanto tempo mais ficaremos aqui? Quanto tempo você pretende traficar cocaína? — a médica perguntou após longos e torturantes segundos de silêncio.

— Eu não sei. Talvez meses. Levantar o dinheiro será fácil, minha prioridade é encontrar Altagracia.

Macarena nada disse, apenas sentou na beira do sofá e pôs as mãos no rosto. Devia ter desconfiado que algo daria errado, afinal, estava indo tudo tão bem... Zulema pareceu ter saída da prisão determinada a partir de Madrid...

— Ei, loira, eu não menti quando disse que estou farta de tudo isso e que iremos embora daqui — a mais velha se aproximou devagar, se ajoelhando a sua frente. — Eu só preciso arrumar as coisas antes — falou baixinho, delicadamente. — Mas se quiser ir na frente com as crianças, tudo bem, eu vou entender e vou mandar a você todo o dinheiro que for necessário.

Depressa a cabeça loira se ergueu e Maca a olhou chocada. A ideia sequer havia passado em sua cabeça. Não, ela não queria ir embora sem Zulema.

— Eu não vou sem você! — falou meio desesperada e então abraçou Zulema pelo pescoço, trazendo-a para si. — Nós não vamos sem você — sussurrou. — Eu vou ficar aqui ao seu lado até tudo isso acabar.

Zulema a abraçou de volta, soltando um suspiro pesado. Era bom saber que sua mulher ficaria ali, ao seu lado, lhe dando o suporte necessário para enfrentar os próximos meses.

[...]

Macarena havia se aproximado de Dolores durante o tempo que Zulema esteve presa e após seu sequestro foi inevitável contar a ela sobre sua relação romântica com a criminosa. Sua chefe não pareceu surpresa, mas claramente desaprovava a união, porque temia que algo ruim fosse acontecer com ela ou seus bebês. Chegou a aconselhá-la logo que os gêmeos nasceram a fugir, mas a morena de óculos percebeu rapidamente que Maca estava apaixonada demais para enxergar as coisas com clareza.

O amor era cego.

Apesar de ter dito que ficaria ao seu lado, Ferreiro pensou ao longo da semana no que Zulema disse e talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim se mudar na frente com os bebês. Ela queria mesmo era convencer a mulher a mudar de ideia, desistir do tráfico e da vingança e ir embora imediatamente consigo e os gêmeos, mas sabia que era uma tarefa impossível, por isso nem tentou.

Algumas semanas passaram. O clube começou a traficar cocaína, e apesar do medo coletivo entre elas de serem pegas ou de acabarem em confusões sangrentas de novo, conforme os bolos de dinheiro surgiam, mais empolgadas todas ficavam. Era inegável o quão lucrativo o tráfico era, especialmente de drogas.

No rastro de Altagracia desde o primeiro momento que pôs os pés na rua, com a ajuda de seu novo aliado Victor Ramala, não tardou para encontrá-la. A vingança aconteceu num lugar abandonado na presença de todas as integrantes. Na hora de disparar, Zulema e Sarau, lado a lado, sacaram suas pistolas e a sentenciaram a morte juntas, concretizando a vingança de ambas e fortalecendo ainda mais aquela amizade.

A sociedade com o estúdio pornô permaneceu, mas Piper não estava mais explicitando seus sentimentos pela árabe, que mal aparecia em Caracara por conta dos negócios de cocaína.

Quando os gêmeos completaram um ano, Zulema deu uma grande festa na mansão, convidando todas as atrizes do estúdio, inclusive Piper, o que deixou Macarena enciumada a princípio, mas logo passou quando viu que sua mulher fazia questão de ficar o tempo todo ao seu lado, lhe abraçando e beijando diante da vadia do pornô.

Então, no meio da festa, uma surpresa.

A música parou e todas ficaram em silêncio olhando na mesma direção: do juiz de paz que surgiu subitamente trazendo os papéis para que elas se casassem oficialmente.

— Casamento surpresa — Zulema falou orgulhosa de si mesma ao ver o brilho nos olhos de sua noiva. — Que te parece, loira? Ainda está disposta a casar comigo?

Elas não haviam retomado o assunto desde que Zahir contou sobre o tráfico de cocaína. Macarena chegou a pensar que ela tivesse desistido.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a loira assentiu.

— Claro que sim!

— A hora é essa, então.

Se reuniram perto do juiz de paz, que se instalou à mesa para apoiar os papéis que elas assinariam.

— Só precisamos trocar as alianças de mão — a árabe disse com bom humor.

Macarena tirou seu anel e ela fez o mesmo.

O juiz de paz era um senhorzinho da América Latina que amava realizar cerimônias de casamentos homossexuais.

— Estamos aqui essa noite para celebrar as melhores coisas da vida. Estamos aqui para celebrar o amor, a confiança, a esperança. E por falar em amor, falemos de amar, esse verbo cuja ação nos trouxe aqui hoje, e para falar dele não poderia deixar de recitar um poema do meu poeta favorito, Mario Quintana:

“Amar é mudar a alma de casa, é ter no outro, nosso pensamento.

Amar é ter coração que abrasa, amar, é ter na vida um acalento.

Amar é ter alegria que extravasa, amar é sentir-se no firmamento.

Amar é mudar a alma de casa, é ter no outro, nosso pensamento.

Amar, é aquilo que embasa, é ter comprometimento.

Amar é voar sem asa, e porque amar é acolhimento,

Amar é mudar a alma de casa.”

— Vamos aos votos! Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro, vocês já foram muitas coisas uma da outra. Amigas, companheiras, namoradas, noivas. Agora, com as palavras que vocês estão prestes a trocar, vocês passarão para a próxima fase. Pois, com estes votos, vocês estarão dizendo ao mundo: “essa é minha esposa” — falava com uma empolgação e entonação tão poética que até mesmo Zulema, que geralmente odiava aquele tipo de situação, estava emocionada. — Zulema Zahir, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você aceita Macarena Ferreiro como sua esposa?

Só nesse momento que a mulher se deu conta de que estava ridiculamente trêmula, como se fizesse frio, quando estava fazendo um calor infernal.

— Sim — disse imediatamente, virando-se de frente para Macarena, rindo de alegria. — Claro que sim, caralho.

— Macarena Ferreiro, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você aceita Zulema Zahir como sua esposa?

— Sim! — suas covinhas estavam ainda mais ressaltadas de tão grande que era seu sorriso. — Eu aceito.

— Podem colocar as alianças e fazerem seus votos.

Zulema foi na frente, pegando o anel que Macarena havia tirado da mão direita e segurando-o no alto entre os dedos.

— Não faço ideia do que dizer porque não escrevi nada, sou péssima nisso — todas riram ao escutá-la, especialmente Saray, que já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, feliz por sua irmã, ao mesmo tempo saudosa por Rizos. — O que eu posso te dizer, loira? Passei minha vida inteira correndo, fugindo... Mas percebi que não é preciso fugir quando se tem um lar e desde que te conheci, tudo que vivemos... Você é o meu lar — falou quase chorando, fazendo um grande esforço para se conter.

Macarena, ao contrário, derrubava lágrimas sem parar. As secou após sua amada deslizar a aliança em seu anelar esquerdo, concretizando o ato simbólico da cerimônia.

— Minha vez — a loira sorriu, pegando a aliança grossa de Zahir. — Obviamente também não escrevi nada porque não sabia que nos casaríamos hoje, mas há tantas coisas que eu gostaria que você soubesse, Zulema — olhava dentro dos olhos castanhos como se não houvesse mais ninguém ao redor, nem mesmo os gêmeos. — Toda essa jornada ao seu lado me ensinou muito, e dentre todas as coisas que aprendi, a mais importante é que nós somos seres humanos melhores quando estamos ao lado da pessoa que deveríamos estar. Eu descobri quem eu sou e me torno cada dia melhor ao seu lado. Eu amo você.

Todas gritaram e assoviaram quando o discurso acabou e a loira colocou a aliança no dedo de Zulema.

— Que belos discursos improvisados, meninas — o juiz falou visivelmente emocionado, o que arrancou risadas coletivas tanto das noivas quanto das convidadas. — Não tenho mais nada a dizer senão desejar sorte e todo o amor do mundo a vocês. Com os poderes investidos a mim pelo Estado, eu vos declaro casadas! Podem se beijar!

— Isso aí, filha das putas! — Goya gritou e foi acompanhada em coro.

Zulema mostrou o dedo do meio a todas antes de se aproximar devagar do amor de sua vida, levando as mãos para aquele rosto pintado, passando os polegares abaixo dos olhos para secar as lágrimas antes de unir seus lábios num beijo intenso e apaixonado.

[...]

Depois de muito álcool e dança para comemorar a cerimônia, quando Zulema finalmente se cansou da festa e sentiu um desejo incontrolável para ter sua mulher para si, mandou que todas fossem à merda e saíssem de sua casa, inclusive Saray, que fez o favor de levar seus gêmeos para que elas ficassem completamente sozinhas naquela noite.

_“Maybe if I tell myself enough (I'm falling around you)_

_Maybe if I do (I'm falling around you)_

_Maybe if I tell myself enough (I'm falling around you)_

_Maybe if I do (I'm falling around you)_

_Maybe if I tell myself enough (maybe if I tell myself enough).”_

**Over You** – Ingrid Michaelson

— Estamos oficialmente casadas, quem diria? — Dra. Ferreiro se aproximou de sua esposa, que terminava de fumar um cigarro na varanda, e a abraçou por trás, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.

— Arrependida, loira? Ainda dá tempo de irmos atrás do juiz e rasgar os papéis — brincou, jogando a bituca de cigarro no chão e pisando em cima antes de se virar para encará-la.

— E você? Está preparada para ser uma mulher casada, cheia de obrigações?

Zulema sorriu, ergueu as sobrancelhas e pôs as mãos sobre seu quadril.

— E quais obrigações seriam essas, posso saber?

— Agradar a sua linda esposa — brincou, arrancando uma gargalhada deliciosa da morena.

— Ah, sim, claro... Mas isso é fácil de se fazer...

Macarena franziu o cenho, estava pronta para contestar aquela afirmação quando de repente Zulema a pegou no colo como uma verdadeira noiva, lhe fazendo gritar e rir de susto.

— Meu Deus, não me derrube!

— Só vou derrubá-la na cama, querida.

Foi exatamente o que fez após carregá-la para cima. A derrubou na cama e se livrou de suas roupas com pressa. Macarena fez o mesmo. Elas pareciam mais ansiosas e sedentas do que na primeira vez que se amaram ainda sem saber que aquilo era amor.

Seus corpos nus estavam grudados, as coxas da loira arreganhadas e erguidas na altura do quadril de Zulema, que deslizava a mão direita por uma de suas coxas.

— Sonhei com isso, sabia? Com o momento que seria sua mulher de verdade — Macarena sussurrou, segurando o rosto da criminosa entre as mãos, encarando aqueles olhos selvagens de perto. — A ideia me deixa tão excitada...

A mão de Zahir escorregou até seu centro, verificando aquela afirmação. Um sorriso sacana surgiu em seus lábios ao sentir o quão molhada sua esposa estava.

— Puta merda, loira, que delícia... — tocou o clitóris rígido, acariciando-o ao ponto de fazer a médica se arquear, abrindo a boca, mas ainda não deixando nenhum gemido escapar. — Como eu posso resistir a você? — seus dedos desceram até a entrada e afundaram ali com força.

— Oh, Zule! — finalmente gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior e apertando os braços dela. — Eu também não resisto a você... Meu amor... assim... — apertou os olhos quando a outra começou a fodê-la rápido, seus dedos deslizavam tão fácil em seu interior que Macarena sentiu como se fosse se desmanchar neles...

— Quero foder você pelo resto da vida — foi a coisa mais romântica que Zulema já havia dito dentro de seus próprios termos. Ela disse encarando a expressão de prazer inenarrável no rosto da loira, que abriu os olhos imediatamente para encontrar os seus.

— Me fode pelo resto da vida! — Maca a agarrou nas costas, mantendo seus corpos bem unidos, suas unhas cravadas na pele pálida. — Eu quero você me fodendo pelo resto da vida... Me amando...

— Eu te amo — Zulema enfiou a boca no pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira. Deu vários chupões enquanto metia rápido seus dedos na boceta apertada. — Eu te amo... — repetiu em seu ouvido, mordiscando sua orelha.

Macarena estava de olhos fechados, completamente arrepiada, em êxtase, com as entranhas pegando fogo, quase desfalecendo de prazer. Então sorriu apaixonada e feliz ao ouvir aquilo.

[...]

Estavam em êxtase após o casamento, tão radiantes que o mundo parecia mais brilhante, cheio de vida, até mesmo para Zulema, que sempre enxergou tudo de uma forma obscura e tenebrosa. Ela estava realmente feliz, tanto que novamente não enxergou a grande imagem por completo. Como se esquecesse do fato de que ainda era uma criminosa, e agora traficava drogas, o que era ainda mais perigoso.

Helena ficou furiosa quando soube dos filhos e depois do casamento de Zulema. Obviamente acompanhava a vida dela quase que em tempo integral, de olho em todas as informações possíveis não apenas dos crimes que ela e seu clube cometiam, mas especialmente de sua vida privada. Ela não admitia nem para si mesma, porém sua fúria tinha raiz na rejeição que sofreu no passado, uma rejeição que nunca superou, porque se apaixonou verdadeiramente por Zulema e o sentimento ainda não havia se apagado, apenas se transformado em algo maior e mais letal: o ódio.

Uma tarde de sexta, estava seguindo Macarena Ferreiro de carro e ao vê-la descer no estacionamento de um supermercado com gêmeos no carrinho, decidiu abordá-la para uma conversa informal. Se aproximou sorrateiramente e não foi reconhecida a princípio, precisou tirar seus óculos escuros.

— Sou a inspetora Helena Martín — falou com um sorriso incrivelmente falso.

Macarena a olhou com cara de poucos amigos, apertando os dedos no carrinho dos gêmeos.

— Eu sei quem você é.

— Seus filhos são lindos! — olhou para os bebês, que tinham olhos verdes e fios longos e loiros na cabeça. — Uma graça, realmente.

— Obrigada — murmurou e então puxou o carrinho e se pôs na frente deles. — O que você quer? Por um acaso cometi algum crime e não sei?

— Se apaixonar por criminosos ainda não virou crime — debochou. — mas participar minimamente de qualquer ato criminoso sim.

— Está me acusando de algo, inspetora? — fechou as mãos em punho, o instinto de dar um soco na vadia foi quase que incontrolável.

— Claro que não, Dra. Ferreiro. Se eu estivesse, não estaríamos falando num estacionamento de supermercado, mas sim na delegacia.

— O que você quer de mim?

— Soube do seu casamento, queria felicitá-la, mas pensei melhor e acho que não é o caso. Você precisa de conselhos. Com filhos tão lindos e pequenos, uma carreira de médica brilhante, se casar com uma traficante não me parece uma ideia muito esperta, Doutora.

Macarena sorriu, estufou o peito.

— Está com ciúmes ou inveja? Talvez os dois?

Helena riu sarcasticamente.

— Eu não invejaria alguém que está prestes a arruinar a carreira, talvez até a própria vida.

— Está me ameaçando, inspetora? — engrossou a voz e voltou a encará-la séria. — Devia saber que é crime.

— Não estou ameaçando, só estou dizendo o que eu vejo, o que está óbvio para todos. Eu sei que Zulema está metida com tráfico de drogas agora, e isso não vai acabar bem, querida. Se eu fosse você, correria para longe o mais rápido possível. Os danos colaterais sempre caem sobre os mais fracos, e no caso seriam seus filhos — apontou com o queixo para os bebês.

Macarena invadiu seu espaço pessoal, por um instante a inspetora achou que receberia um soco, mas a loira conseguiu se conter.

— É melhor você não ameaçar a mim ou a minha família novamente — avisou.

Era impressionante como alguém com o histórico de Ferreiro, que tinha tudo para ser uma menina mimada e idiota, havia se transformado em uma mulher forte, quase que agressiva para defender sua família.

— Ou o quê? Vai me matar? — sorriu debochadamente.

— Não, mas talvez minha esposa mate.

A firmeza com a qual ela afirmou aquilo antes de pegar o carrinho dos gêmeos e se afastar deixou Helena perplexa e incrivelmente furiosa.

**

Alguns dias passaram. Macarena propôs a Zulema que fizessem algo diferente, que fossem passear com os bebês fora de Madrid, para variar. Assim tiraria a esposa do mundo do crime ao menos por um dia. A mais velha prontamente aceitou, pegou o carro, colocou seus filhos nas cadeirinhas, carregou uma pequena bolsa de viagem e embarcaram rumo à Segóvia.

Os bebês, que já tinham quase dois anos de idade, balançavam as perninhas e gritavam alegremente no banco de trás.

— Mama, vamo paque — Henrique falou com a língua embolada, sorrindo.

Macarena, que estava no banco do passageiro, virou para olhar para trás.

— Sim, meu amor, nós vamos ao parque fazer um piquenique.

— Pique... pique — Rosa tentou, mas não tinha estrutura para conseguir falar uma palavra tão complexa.

Zulema os observou pelo retrovisor e sorriu.

— Vamos cantar uma canção?

— Qual? — Maca a olhou com um sorriso alegre.

— Você escolhe, ruiva.

— A mi burro!

A árabe então começou a cantar e Maca acompanhou. Os bebês também cantavam à sua maneira, errando as palavras e balbuciando vogais, o que era incrivelmente adorável e fez suas mães rirem.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao parque, sentaram embaixo de uma grande árvore, estenderam uma toalha e ajeitaram as coisas que haviam levado. Zulema pegou uma maçã para comer e pôs Rosa em seu colo. Macarena pegou Henrique e ele se agarrou a ela de um jeito que fez sua outra mãe quase babar.

— Eu acho que o Henrique tem preferência por você — falou com falsos ares de ciúmes.

— Bem, você não pode reclamar já que a Rosa é sua fã número um.

Zulema segurou a menina pelo corpo, mantendo-a em pé em seu colo e a encarou.

— Verdade, Rosa? Você é a fã número um da sua mama?

A menina abriu um sorriso enorme e pôs as mãozinhas no rosto de Zulema.

— Mama, mama!

O passeio correu tranquilo, ficaram ali por um longo tempo. Quando os bebês adormeceram, aproveitaram para trocar beijos e carinhos.

— Mal posso esperar para quando nossa vida for assim o tempo todo — a loira disse baixinho.

— Eu sei, meu amor, eu também. Falta pouco, está bem? Já me livrei da Altagracia, estou com um bom dinheiro guardado... Vou conversar com Akame assim que voltarmos e dizer que acabou o prazo. Não vou mais traficar e então poderemos ir embora.

_“We could be free_

_We could be free_

_Finally_

_We could be free.”_

**Kings** – Tribe Society

Na hora de ir embora, Zulema foi fumar um cigarro ao longe enquanto Macarena instalava os bebês nos carrinhos dentro do carro. Estava terminando de ajeitar Henrique quando de repente um furgão veio rápido em sua direção, parando atrás dela. As portas abriram e um homem mascarado lhe agarrou, puxando-a para dentro. Macarena gritou em pânico. Zulema ouviu seu grito, jogou o cigarro e saiu correndo atrás do furgão, que já havia saído em disparado. Sacou a pistola que estava escondida em sua perna e correu o máximo que pode, gritando pelo nome da esposa.

Macarena, completamente desesperada, começou a lutar com os dois homens mascarados que tentavam contê-la, porque ela não deixaria que eles a levassem facilmente.

Acertou uma cotovelada em um deles e um murro no outro enquanto o motorista corria com o furgão, que estava com as portas abertas. Num movimento impensado para tentar fugir a loira segurou na parte que a porta fechava e quando a mesma correu, ela sentiu o golpe rápido e fatal que a fez gritar, sua carne sendo cortada e o osso massacrado.

Zulema correu o mais rápido que pode e disparou sua arma algumas vezes. Com os tiros e a confusão atrás, o motorista perdeu o controle do furgão, o que o fez quase bater em outros carros e por um momento ele parou o veículo, bem há tempo da árabe surgir e puxar Macarena para fora.

Depressa a morena a abraçou forte, nem tendo tempo para reparar no corte profundo e terrível que havia na mão direita de sua esposa, porque um dos homens dentro do furgão apontou uma mini metralhadora para Macarena, fazendo Zulema depressa coloca-la atrás de si, usando seu corpo como escudo, mas o homem não atirou e o furgão simplesmente saiu desgovernado.

[...]

Macarena foi levada para o hospital que trabalhava em Madrid. Após os primeiros socorros, estavam prontos para levá-la para a sala de cirurgia, pois o ferimento era sério e havia causado uma lesão grave. Na maca, passando pelo corredor, ela viu Zulema correr em sua direção e agarrar sua mão que estava intacta.

— Cadê os gêmeos? — perguntou meio anestesiada, ainda estava em choque.

— Não se preocupe, eles estão bem, a Yolanda está cuidando deles. Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor.

Zulema precisou deixá-la para que os enfermeiros a levassem até a sala de cirurgia. Saray chegou instantes depois.

— Que caralho aconteceu, Zule?

Contou a ela que alguém tentou matar Macarena e a cigana ficou chocada.

— Meu Deus do céu, quem faria isso? Puta merda!

— Eu não sei, eu não sei, não tenho uma puta ideia — falou realmente nervosa, passando a mão no rosto. — Merda, cigana, eu estou com medo. Primeiro aquele sequestro, agora isso... Maca não merece passar por essas coisas e agora nós temos dois filhos... Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso... — sua voz ficou trêmula e Saray a olhou compreendendo exatamente o que ela dizia.

— Você vai abandonar o clube? Eu preciso de você, Zulema. Depois que perdi a Rizos, nada me restou senão o clube. Se você for embora, o que eu vou fazer? Eu sei que está com medo pelo que aconteceu com a Macarena, mas nós vamos descobrir quem foi. Não me deixe, Zule, eu preciso de você — repetiu aquelas palavras, estava quase chorando ao fazê-lo.

Era visível para Zulema que Saray nunca se recuperou realmente da morte de Rizos, embora tivesse sido obrigada a seguir com a vida como todos faziam. Ela nunca mais foi a mesma.

— Me desculpa, irmã, mas a minha família precisa mais de mim. Se você quiser largar tudo e vir embora conosco, eu ficarei muito feliz, mas do contrário... — Zulema também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Estavam frente a frente em uma das salas de espera do hospital.

[...]

Quando finalmente acordou após a cirurgia, Macarena viu Zulema sentada ao lado da cama. Ela levantou imediatamente e se aproximou, inclinou-se e beijou sua testa.

— Como você se sente?

Um fio de sorriso irônico passou pelos lábios finos.

— Péssima.

Foram interrompidas pelo surgimento do médico, um homem negro de barba cerrada.

— Como está minha mão, Doutor? — quis saber logo, preocupada com sua carreira.

— Os ossos estão bem, vão se consertar, mas houve um dano sério no nervo.

Macarena prendeu a respiração nesse momento.

— Meu Deus.

— O que isso significa? — Zulema perguntou a esposa.

— Que eu posso não voltar a operar — murmurou sem olhá-la.

— É permanente? — a árabe se dirigiu ao médico.

— Ainda não sabemos — falou passivamente, o que deixou a morena irritada.

— Bem, então façam mais cirurgias e consertem isso! — disse meio ríspida.

— Sim, nós vamos tentar, vamos consultar os melhores cirurgiões do país — falou antes de se virar e ir em direção à porta.

— Obrigada — foi Macarena quem murmurou, frágil.

O médico saiu, deixando-as a sós.

Macarena segurou tanto o pranto que seu nariz e as bochechas ficaram rosados, então ela desabou e Zulema foi depressa tentar consolá-la, lhe beijando o rosto.

Mais tarde, à noite, Zulema ainda estava com ela no quarto quando Yolanda ligou para saber notícias e dizer que os gêmeos estavam bem.

A árabe percebeu o estado de sua esposa, que mantinha feições sérias, o olhar fixo no teto. Ela estava visivelmente tentando reprimir alguma emoção, talvez raiva, o que era normal, afinal, estava enfrentando a possibilidade de perder o que mais amava fazer: operar.

— Eu posso fazer algo por você, Maca? — se aproximou da cama com cuidado.

— Não — murmurou imóvel.

— Converse comigo, grite se quiser, sinta raiva. Tudo isso foi minha culpa.

— Não, não é sua culpa — respondeu baixo. — Isso tinha que acontecer.

— Do que você está falando? — se abaixou perto da cama e a loira virou o rosto finalmente para encará-la.

— Destino — murmurou, arrepiando a árabe inteira, embora ela não acreditasse nisso. — Nós deveríamos ficar juntas, certo? — seu olhar era débil, como se estivesse drogada. As duas se encaravam profundamente. — Mas você não pode deixar aqui...

— Eu vou sair daqui — retrucou num sussurro. — Com você.

— Não. A Helena não vai deixar — falou enigmaticamente. Zulema não fazia ideia do encontro das duas. — Madrid não vai deixar... — foi ficando com raiva à medida que falava, seu queixo tremeu por conta do pranto querendo vir à tona.

Zulema balançou a cabeça negativamente e se ergueu, sentou na cama e se inclinou, tocando os cabelos loiros e acariciando devagar.

— Isso são as drogas falando, você devia dormir um pouco.

— O único jeito de eu ficar com você é eu perdendo o meu jeito de sair daqui — falou, referindo-se a sua profissão. — Eu perdi isso hoje, querida. Perdi minha mão. Eu nunca mais vou salvar uma vida de novo, nunca mais vou segurar um coração... — falava ainda conseguindo conter suas emoções, mas prestes a desabar a qualquer instante.

— Não, Macarena, não...

— Tudo bem, não tem problema, agora nós podemos ficar juntas, eu, você, Rosa, Henrique... na linda Madrid cheia de crime... — lágrimas desciam de seu rosto, mas ela sorria, o que estava deixando Zulema realmente preocupada. — Família perfeita! Talvez eu devesse esmagar minha outra mão, ir para casa e ser apenas mãe.

— Pare com isso, Macarena! — Zulema se levantou da cama. — Pare com isso!

— Você deveria ir embora agora — murmurou enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto sem encará-la. Não queria olhar para Zulema. Estava com ódio dela.

A morena sentou na cama outra vez e tentou se aproximar, achando que aquilo passaria logo, mas estava errada.

— Eu não posso olhar para você agora, vai embora! — disse ainda sem encará-la, então a Zulema tentou tocar seu rosto e Macarena começou a berrar. — VAI! VAI! VAI EMBORA!

Chorando em silêncio, realmente assustada, Zulema saiu do quarto depressa.

[...]

O retorno para casa foi mais rápido do que havia imaginado. A pedido de sua esposa, Yolanda passou a ajudá-la diariamente no cuidado dos gêmeos já que estando com um braço imobilizado seria impossível fazer isso sozinha. Obviamente Zulema não poderia ficar ao seu lado e fazer tal papel, afinal, tinha um clube metido em tráfico de drogas para dirigir.

Ainda estava se sentindo amargurada pelo ocorrido, embora seu prognóstico fosse bom. Demoraria algum tempo, mas possivelmente recuperaria os movimentos necessários para segurar um bisturi novamente. De qualquer forma não tinha como ficar feliz após mais um atentado a sua vida.

Macarena não saía da mansão, não sentia vontade de fazer nada além de ficar ali com seus filhos. Por sorte tinha Yolanda para motivá-la. Desde o começo de toda aquela jornada, quando chegou a mansão contra sua vontade, foi Yolanda quem se aproximou primeiro e se mostrou mais solícita. Por isso Ferreiro tinha um amor fraternal por ela.

— Eu sei que nada disso é fácil, que está passando por uma situação terrível, mas vai passar, como as passaram — Yolanda falou enquanto bebiam um chá na sala e observavam os gêmeos brincando no enorme tapete.

— Estou com raiva da Zulema, ela me prometeu que iríamos embora assim que saiu da prisão e já fazem meses... Quanto tempo isso ainda vai durar? — lamentou, olhando para seus bebês que pareciam felizes alheios ao que acontecia realmente.

— A raiva não nos deixa pensar com clareza, Maca. Zulema está fazendo de tudo para conseguir equilibrar as coisas, para ser esposa e mãe, mas também líder do clube. Ela só vai conseguir sair quando resolver tudo. Zulema sempre teve fama de ser impiedosa, a chamavam até de psicopata na cadeia, mas a verdade é que ela nos ama e seria incapaz de nos deixar fodidas, especialmente Saray. Zulema só está querendo fazer o que é certo para todos — explicou e não estava defendendo sua amiga apenas por ela ser a líder do clube, pois já se considerava muito mais próxima de Macarena do que tudo. Yolanda só queria que a loira conseguisse compreender que não estava sendo fácil para a outra também.

A loira nada respondeu, apenas suspirou.

**

Na manhã seguinte, quando Zulema voltou após passar uma noite fora “trabalhando” Macarena se dirigiu até o banheiro da suíte quando ela estava tomando banho. Viu suas roupas jogadas no chão junto de suas botas e havia sangue nelas. Com o braço imobilizado, se abaixou com cuidado e usou o outro para pegar o casaco sujo e observá-lo mais de perto. Nesse momento, a árabe abriu o box e saiu toda molhada, puxando a toalha e se enrolando na mesma.

— Noite difícil? — Maca perguntou baixinho, sentando sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário.

— Sim — murmurou, não sabendo se devia falar mais ou não. Sabia como sua esposa estava sobrecarregada. — Ramala tem um temperamento difícil, faz inimigos facilmente... Estou tentando achar um meio termo para agradá-lo, algum substituto a altura para transportar sua cocaína...

— E então?

— E então eu pego minha família, coloco no carro e nós damos o fora dessa merda de cidade — falou seriamente, recostando-se na pia, os cabelos molhados estavam bagunçados.

— Fácil assim? — sorriu duvidosa.

— Sim, fácil assim! — respondeu meio ríspida. Se aproximou e se ajoelhou na frente da loira. — Eu não sou maluca, sei que não vai ser fácil, mas eu também sei que você não está pensando claramente agora porque está com raiva.

— Eu nunca pensei tão claramente na minha vida — retrucou meio raivosa.

— Acredite em mim, loira, a raiva faz você sentir isso. Agora eu preciso dormir um pouco porque depois terei que sair para resolver outras coisas...

Se levantou e foi em direção à porta, mas o chamado de Macarena a deteve.

— Zulema, diga que você me ama — pediu séria, seus olhos verdes se ergueram para encará-la.

— Eu te amo, Macarena — falou sinceramente, a loira apenas assentiu e virou o rosto, olhando em outra direção. — Você me ama?

— Eu pararia se pudesse — a dor em sua voz foi notável, então ela se levantou do vaso e a encarou antes de sair. — Eu te amo, Zulema Zahir.

[...]

Ficou de tocaia na porta da delegacia esperando Helena sair e a seguiu até a porta de sua casa. Desceu da moto às pressas e a alcançou antes que a inspetora chegasse a sua porta.

— Zulema? — a olhou surpresa e quase sem fôlego diante da aparência nada convencional, mas sempre tão excitante da outra mulher, que usava uma blusa de moletom preta cheia de detalhes de chamas. — Está me seguindo agora? Não me lembro de ter passado o endereço da minha casa a você.

— Levando em conta que você tem seguido minha esposa, não vejo problema em retribuir — falou espertamente, arrancando um sorriso da outra.

— Claro, é por isso que veio? Bem, eu não sei o que Macarena lhe disse, mas foi apenas uma conversa amigavelmente até o momento em que ela me ameaçou. Quais foram suas palavras mesmo? “Eu não vou te matar, mas talvez minha esposa mate.” Acho que isso diz muito do caráter de vocês duas, não? — provocou, prestes a se virar para dar as costas, mas a criminosa lhe agarrou o braço.

— Não faço ideia de que merda está falando e não me importo nem um pouco, eu só vim aqui te dizer para ficar longe da minha família, Helena. Macarena sofreu um atentado recentemente e eu ainda não descobri quem foi, mas se eu sequer sonhar que pode ter sido você... — falou com o rosto há um palmo de distância do dela, ainda segurando firme no braço da inspetora.

— Vai me matar? — sussurrou, aproximando ainda mais seus lábios, se divertindo com a situação. — Levando em conta nosso histórico, você já poderia ter feito isso há algum tempo.

— Nunca é tarde para se corrigir um erro.

— Se é assim devia repensar seu casamento com a Dra. Ferreiro antes que algo pior aconteça a ela ou aos seus filhos. Não tem como essa história acabar bem, Zulema, e você sabe disso.

Soltou o braço dela sem muita delicadeza.

— Minha vida não é problema seu.

— Só estou tentando ajudar. Macarena não é uma criminosa e essa vida não é feita para crianças.

— Eu vou sair! — quase gritou, revelando seus planos. — Vou sair do clube, vou embora dessa maldita cidade — desabafou com raiva. Estava sobrecarregada nos últimos dias. — Vou levar minha família comigo e deixar toda essa merda para trás, inclusive você, inspetora puta!

Dito isso, deu as costas e saiu andando até sua moto, não levando mais do que dois minutos para desaparecer, deixando a inspetora de queixo caído com a revelação.

Zulema Zahir pretendia abandonar a vida do crime por causa de Macarena Ferreiro? O que diabos aquela maldita loira havia feito para enfeitiçá-la a tal ponto? Não importava. Helena não podia tolerar algo assim, era demais para seu ego ferido. Ela não permitiria que Zulema fosse embora de jeito nenhum. Se a criminosa não fosse sua, não seria de mais ninguém.


End file.
